


Falling For a Cowboy

by teardrop193, VintageJacqui



Category: Nagron - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 79
Words: 156,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teardrop193/pseuds/teardrop193, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui





	1. Chapter 1

The little bar was like a mirage to Agron in the scorching New Zealand sun. He needed a beer and somewhere cool to relax after a long day sightseeing. It was a little place, nothing fancy and right on the beach.   
  
It was perfect

 

Pulling open the door he stepped inside, momentarily feeling blind as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. Or were there even really lights? It wasn’t important he supposed, the view of the beach was enough to quiet any nagging feelings he had. After all wasn’t that what this trip was all about? Trying to find himself after he’d been left in a pile upon the floor, he’d given his heart over, tried so hard to make it work and yet in the end he’d still been left. Come with me Duro had said, it’ll be good for you. He admired his brother, loved him unconditionally and yet he wasn’t upset to be alone in this moment.

 

The bar was busy, but not overcrowded and Agron strolled casually over to the dark wooden bar at the back of the room.  
  
“What can I get you?” The barkeep asked with a smile. He seemed friendly.  
  
“A beer thanks and some information if you have any. I was hoping to do a little horse riding and well I’m not from around here. Do you know anywhere I could rent a horse?”  
  
“There’s a ranch ten minutes’ walk from here, but the guy you want to talk to is over there.”  
  
Agron followed the bartenders outstretched finger to where a group of men were sitting, laughing and rowdy in pleasant sort of way.  
  
“He’s the one in the brown Stetson.”  
  
Yeah, because that would be easy to spot, right?  
  
Agron took his beer and nodded his thanks. He leaned against the bar and observed the group from a distance.   
  
‘Courage, Agron’ he thought and made his way across the room.

 

“E-excuse me.” Agron’s words shocked even himself. “The bar tender mentioned that one of you had a ranch?”

 

Smooth Agron, real smooth. “I’m looking to rent a horse.” He decided to add, as if he would be looking for a ranch for any other reason.

 

“That’d be me.” The man’s dark eyes turned up to look at Agron. Long, dark locks framed an otherwise perfect face and Agron found himself at a loss for words. He was good looking. “You’ve ridden before I assume?”

 

‘You’re not ready for this.’ Agron couldn’t help thinking to himself. “Y-yea. It’s been a while but yea.”

 

The rancher smiled and tipped his hat up further on his head. He reached out, palm flat and suspended in mid-air.  
  
“Nasir.”   
  
Agron took Nasir’s hand and shook it firmly. The man’s hand was smaller than his own, it fit his perfectly, but there was strength behind it too and Agron’s heart skipped a little at the electricity shooting up his arm. It had been a while since he had felt such an instant connection with someone. Maybe this was the first time it had happened so quickly.  
  
“Agron, um… if it’s a bother I could see you another day. You look busy. I don’t want to tear you away from your friends.”  
  
Nasir stood and shook his head. His white cotton shirt gaped a little at the neck revealing a silver chain resting on smooth tanned skin.  
  
“I was just heading back anyway. I can show you around the ranch.”  
  
Agron grinned and Nasir stared for a moment before turning to say goodbye to his friends.   
  
Agron tried to look nonchalant, but he was getting far too distracted by the way the Stetson Nasir was wearing kept his face in a perfect ethereal shadow. The cupid’s bow of Nasir’s top lip was like a tempting piece of fruit, just begging to be bitten.  
  
“You ready, man?” Nasir asked.  
  
The hint of a smirk on his face.  
  
“Sure, yeah I’m ready.”   
  
Agron gulped and set his now empty bottle on the table. He had downed his beer but somehow his mouth was stupidly dry.

 

“You’re not from around here.” It wasn’t a question but a statement as Nasir turned towards the door.

 

“Uh, no.” Was it that obvious? He couldn’t help but let his eyes drift over the man before him. He was tinier than Agron but he carried himself in a way that made him seem that much bigger. “Visiting.”

 

“So what brings you to our side of the world?” Nasir’s dark eyes turned to eye him once they were outside again.

 

“A plane mostly.” Smooth Agron, real smooth. He thought to himself and yet he found himself shocked as Nasir laughed.

 

“I meant are you vacationing? Business? Honeymooning? Escaping?” Perhaps it was only small talk but Agron found himself  even more interested in the man that stood before him. Good looking and bold, how could anyone be more his type and yet such a wrong point in his life for it.

 

He coughed his throat dry and scratchy and wished he had thought to fill his water bottle up back at the bar.  
  
“It’s a vacation I guess.”  
  
Nasir looked up at him, and gods the whole height difference was a huge turn on for Agron. He raised an eyebrow and turned down a little path that led to higher ground.  
  
“You aren’t sure if you’re on vacation?” Nasir looked puzzled, but he wasn’t teasing. He looked genuinely interested.  
  
“My brother was coming over here for work and he thought it would do me good. A change of scene, you know?”  
  
Agron felt compelled to tell Nasir more. About the break up and his subsequent break down because of it. There was something comforting about the little man, but he held his tongue. Nothing like blabbing about a broken heart to ruin a good day.  
  
Nasir looked down at his boots, his expression hidden beneath the rim of his hat. Agron traced the dips and grooves of the leather plait tied around the Stetson and waited for the rancher to speak again. His voice was like honey, sweet and intoxicating.  
  
“I can relate to that. I went to India a few years ago after… let’s just say my ex had a lot to do with it.” Nasir laughed and raised his dark eyes, dazzling Agron with the intensity of his gaze. “Something about seeing the world and meeting new people… it helps the soul I think.”

 

“I suppose.” Agron couldn’t help but smile at the sound of the man’s laugh. “Is it always so warm around here?”

 

Nasir laughed shaking his head. “This time of year? Yea, it’s supposed to rain within the next couple of days though which should cool it off some.”

 

“Bet that makes it rough to keep live stock.”

 

“Actually, no it’s not so bad. Besides I’m pretty sure they’d prefer that to snow.” Nasir quirked a smile, eyes turning to sneak a peak at the man who walked beside him. “So tell me Agron, you think you’re on vacation, you have a brother, you haven’t been on a horse in awhile. What made you decide now was a good time?”

 

“Sometimes you just gotta get back in the saddle.” He meant what he said. It was true, perhaps sometimes you had to pick yourself up, and try again. Or at least that was what Duro had harped about for three hours on the plane while Agron attempted to drown him out with every cd he had remembered to put on his Ipod before leaving home.

 

“I agree.”   
  
Agron felt a warm hand brush against his back, but as quick as it has happened the gentle touch was gone.  
  
“Here we are. Home sweet home.”

  
Nasir led them down a gravelled path and over a chain link fence. A large ranch house stood up ahead and out buildings and a few barns sat around the old house. They were headed straight for the stables and Agron wished he had thought of wearing something more suitable. Converse weren’t ideal for climbing on a horse.  
  
“This is a great place,” Agron said as he followed Nasir into the sprawling barn that housed maybe eight or ten horses. Their noses poked over the stable doors as the two men disturbed their peace.  
  
“Thanks, it’s been in the family for years, but since my parents died I’ve been running the place myself. It’s hard work, but I like keeping busy. I’d go crazy if I didn’t have something to do every day.”  
  
Agron didn’t know if he should mention the comment about Nasir’s parents so he decides against it. He didn’t know the guy so didn’t feel right about prying too much. Nasir was so young though. Nasir must have lost his parents and taken on a huge business when he wasn’t much more than a teenager. The little man had spirit.  
  
“You know, I don’t think I have the right clothes to ride today. I didn’t really think about it, but…” Agron looked down at his appearance and shrugged. “Now I’m here maybe I could just look around and then come back tomorrow?”  
  
Nasir did a quick scan of Agron’s body, a swift up and down motion with his eyes. He lifted his fingers to his chin and rubbed them along the coarse stubble and seemed to appreciate the view.  
  
“Hmm, I have some boots you can borrow if you want?”

 

“I-I.” Agron stopped to think about it a moment. That morning he hadn’t really wanted to leave the hotel room and yet, now he found himself not wanting to leave. “Yea that would be nice. Thanks.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Agron found his breath catching in his throat as Nasir went in search of a pair of boots. What the hell was happening to him? He was only just now starting to get over his ex and yet here he was feeling like a boy in love again. He couldn’t possibly be in love though, he had only known the man a half an hour at most. He pushed the thought from his mind, he wasn’t in love, it was simply the heat getting to him, or at least that was what he’d let himself believe.


	2. Chapter 2

 “So, your experience in horses, should we consider you a beginner? Expert?” Nasir’s voice brought Agron   
back from his arguement with himself.  
  
“Uh, somewhere in between I guess.”  
  
“You dont seem sure about much.” A smirk graced Nasir’s lips and Agron found himself wanting to bite them again.   
  
He had a habit of being unsure of things. It was why his life was in the mess that it was and it was high time that he started having a bit of fucking backbone for once.  
  
Nasir handed a pair of well worn, dark brown leather boots to Agron. Their fingers brushed together and Agron looked up to see Nasir looking back at him, that long black hair catching in the gentle breeze.   
  
“I was thinking Beauty,” Nasir said, his voice casual.  
  
“What?” Did Nasir just call him a beauty?   
  
“You could ride Beauty. He’s big enough to take your weight and he is calm enough for a sort of beginner, sort of expert.”  
  
“Oh, right.” Agron smiled, following Nasir to one of the stable doors and hoped that the ddiddapointment hadn’t been obvious in his voice.

 

His eyes fell upon the horse inside. Calm, strong, and as Nasir had said, a little on the large side.

 

Opening the stall door, Nasir stepped inside, his hand reaching up to pat the stallion’s neck. “He’s pretty laid back, you’ll like him I think. He’s not really sure on a lot either.”

 

Agron couldn’t help the smile that formed upon his lips as he eyed Nasir. Normally he would have defended himself and yet it was an innocent enough jab, and he was right, he never was sure of much. “Then I think we’ll get along just fine. Unless you’d like one of us to make up our mind which way we’re going.” A laugh slipped between his lips to prove that he was simply jesting.

 

“I can get you a map if you’d like or, if you’d prefer I’ll go with you.” Perhaps he would make this offer to anyone, after all what good would it do him to lose a renter and a horse, but to Agron it meant so much more.

 

“I-I think I’d like the company, that is if it’s not taking you away from anything else.”

 

“The stable hands can take care of everything here. I haven’t been riding for ages.” Nasir tucked a few strands of loose hair behind his ear. “Only if you really don’t mind.”  
  
Agron didn’t want anything more than for Nasir to join him. He would like to get to know him better and what better way than a relaxing ride.   
  
“I don’t mind at all,” Agron said and set about helping Nasir to saddle the horses.  
  
“So what’s yours called?” Agron nodded to the horse Nasir was leading out into the afternoon sun. She was smaller, leaner than Beauty, but like Nasir had a wildness in the way she moved.  
  
“She’s called Harper. She’s my horse actually, all the others are either residents or rentals for the business, but she is my warrior.”  
  
Nasir patted Harper’s neck affectionately and moved around to the side getting ready to mount her.  
  
“She was a rescue. Her first owner kept her in a really shitty place, like really awful, nowhere for her to sleep and hardly any food. Her ribs were sticking out when I got her and she never gave up, did you baby girl?”  
  
Agron smiled at the obvious bond Nasir had with his horse.

 

“She’s beautiful.” Agron offered a small smile eyes drifting over the horse. “And judging by the look of her not very old.”

 

Nasir’s eyes fell upon Agron surprised. “You know horses?” He couldn’t help being a little surprised.

 

“Yea, we had a few growing up, including a stallion that had a dislike for anything and everything that decided to try and ride him.” Agron shook his head at the memory.

 

Nasir nodded. “They’re like that sometimes. I had one about a year ago, I finally had to let go because he just wouldn’t settle down for me. Great horse, he’d do anything you asked him to on the ground, but the minute you tried to climb in the saddle he had a fit.”

 

  
“They’re pretty wilful creatures. I don’t think you can ever really tame them, not completely anyway.”  
  
Agron eyed Beauty and gripped the reins. It had been longer than he remembered since he had been in this position, but now he was here it felt like second nature. He lifted his body off the ground with his foot in the stirrup and swung his leg over with ease. Beauty shifted a little, but seemed content with Agron.  
  
“Hey, he likes me,” Agron said and beamed at Nasir who now sitting on top of Harper.  
  
“That’s not really hard though. You’re a likable guy.” Nasir shrugged and pulled gently on Harper’s reins, guiding her over to an open gate that led from the ranch into the open countryside.  
  
Agron’s heart skipped. Nasir was like no one he had ever met before, so open and genuine. It was a bit scary, but he felt like he had known the man for years.  
  
“You coming?” Nasir yelled and Agron realised he had been sitting and staring while his mind drifted.  
  
“Yeah, wait up,” he called back and trotted over to join Nasir.

 

“So your brother’s here on business hey?” Nasir easied Harper forward as Agron finally caught up to him.

 

“Yea, he’s all over the world normally but I think he’s going to settle down soon.”

 

“You sound close.” Nasir’s eyed him for a minute, he’d been over the trails enough times that he knew them by heart, there was no need to keep his eyes on them.

 

“We are.” Agron didn’t wish to talk about Duro though, he was more interested in getting to know Nasir. “What about you? Do you have any siblings?”

 

“A brother.” Nasir’s voice was soft. “But we aren’t very close.”


	3. Chapter 3

Agron couldn’t imagine such a thing. He & Duro had always been so close, sure they had their differences but he couldn’t imagine life without him.  
  
He wanted to ask why but he felt strange doing so, after all he hadn’t known him very long. Yet it was as if they were long lost friends finally getting to talk again. His fingers intwined in the reins allowing the other to drop to Beautys neck giving it a pat. “So you’re alone other than these babies, huh?” He was even surprised by himself as the words left his lips.  
  
“Uh yea….since my ex moved out. I mean I rent a couple of the guest houses to the stable hands but I don’t see much of them.”  
  
“I can’t imagine why they’d avoid you though you seem pretty likable.” Agron was begining to feel like everytime he opened his mouth he inserted his foot further.  
  
Nasir allowed a laugh to slip between his lips. “Its more my past behaviors that keep them distant. My ex was…bad for me.”  
  
  
“She hit you didn’t she?” Suddenly it mad sense to Agron why he’d bonded so well with Harper.  
  
Dark locks fell in his face as he turned his chin down. Nasir was quiet for a long while while before he spoke. “He but yes.”  
  
“Been there.” Agron let a sigh slip between his lips as he looked at him.  
  
Nasir’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t imagine big burley Agron being hit.”Really?”  
  
“Yea.”  
  
“But you survived alright.” Nasir allowed head to raise.  
  
“Yep & so did you.”  
  
“Took me awhile though.”  
  
“The journey doesn’t matter its where you end up & what you learned that matters. You’ll find someone Nasir.” He didn’t know what it was about Nasir but something made him unable to hold his tounge.  
  
It was odd, but Agron hadn’t even thought about telling Nasir about his ex until he had. He had refused counselling and Duro barely knew the circumstances of what really happened between Agron and his boyfriend of four years.  
  
“Matt, my ex, he made me feel like it was my fault and that was part of why I put up with it for so long. Once they get in your head it’s hard to see an end. I,” he sighed and took a deep breath.  
  
“You don’t have to tell me.” Nasir slowed Harper and brought her to a stop under the shade of some trees.  
  
“I don’t talk about it… I think that’s my problem.”  
  
Nasir nodded. He understood all too well that it seemed futile to tell anyone when they couldn’t fully understand and when talking would never change what had happened. He had been through it though and if listening could help Agron, a stranger, but someone in obvious need of a friend, then he would do whatever he could.  
  
“Matt started pushing me at first when he was pissed at me for something and I would put it down to rough housing you know, playing around? I guess it just escalated and over the years it got more physical. He’d split my lip if I forgot to do something he asked or smack me around if he saw me talking to someone he didn’t like. I knew it was wrong, that he was treating me like shit, but every fucking time I tried to leave he would manipulate me into staying. I suppose I was the coward he always said I was.”

 

Nasir shook his head. “I was the coward. He left me.” His lips pursed thinking about it. “I let him do it to me and better yet when he left, I was upset.” Nasir didn’t know what to think now, he’d never told anyone that. So why was he telling Agron?

 

“I felt bad leaving for awhile, he’d call and apologize, tell me he was sorry. At one point, I swear, I saw it in his eyes, either I left or he was going to kill me.” Agron’s head dropped. “And then what good was I’m sorry going to do me?”

The mood between the two men had changed. The details of their pasts was casting a dark shadow over the easy conversation they had started with.  
  
“It’s no matter. All of that is over,” Agron said and nudged at Beauty’s flank with his heel.   
  
Nasir stayed still for a moment and thought about what Agron had said. It wasn’t ever going to be over. Not for either of them. It would always be there, lurking beneath the surface. The only thing Nasir knew for sure was that they both needed something to move forward with their lives.  
  
“Come on,” he whispered to Harper, moving her forward to catch up with Agron.  
  
Agron looked distant and something else that looked horribly like shame. Nasir didn’t like it.  
  
“We can stop talking about this now, but I just want to tell you that Matt was wrong. You aren’t a coward. I-I don’t know you, but… I don’t know, he was just fucking wrong okay?”  
  
Agron looked ahead and nodded, a tight pressure in his chest. He had always felt like a coward for letting the abuse continue for so long. He should have walked after the first time Matt laid a hand upon him, but love makes you do stupid things sometimes.  
  
“Gratitude,” he said quietly.  
  
They rode in silence for a while, the sun still warm and bright in the sky and Agron felt his heart lighten as each minute passed.   
  
“Is that your phone?” Nasir raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side slightly.  
  
“Huh?” Agron suddenly heard the muffled ringing and scrabbled in his pocket to retrieve his mobile. “My brother checking up on me.” Agron smiled and answered the phone.  
  
Nasir moved ahead and tried not to eavesdrop, but he heard the occasional reply from Agron and it made him smile.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
  
“I’m not drunk for fuck’s sake… no I’m outside. I’m on a horse actually.”  
  
“No, you aren’t coming to get me Duro I’m not a fucking child. See you later.”  
  
Agron huffed out a frustrated breath, but couldn’t help but laugh at the amused look on Nasir’s face.  
  
“My little brother is a pain in the ass!”  
  
“He sounds like he is very protective. Should I be worried?” Nasir ducked his head at his slip. He hadn’t meant…  
  
“No… I think he would like you actually. He’s a good judge of character.”  
  
It was Nasir’s turn to blush that time.  
  
“Oh.” It was the only thing he could think of to say. He coughed and tugged his Stetson down over his eyes.  
  
Harper was getting restless and twitchy. She wanted to run.  
  
“You think you can handle something a bit faster?” Nasir asked, smoothly changing the subject.  
  
Harper was stamping at the ground and Agron interpreted Nasir’s meaning and smiled.   
  
“Why not,” he said and gripped Beauty’s reins. Fast seemed to be the theme for eveything that day.

 

                        In truth for the first time in a while Agron felt like he could do something faster. Of course, it certainly wasn’t a horse he was thinking of. No, no, he was considering something much more human. He had been right, Duro would enjoy Nasir, especially once he saw how happy he made Agron.

 

Nasir gave a kick to Harper’s side without another word and the horse happily obliged him. Much like her owner, she didn’t like to stand and the wild side that still lingered within the tamed horse made him wonder of Nasir. Was it possible? Could there be something there?

 

‘You’ll never know if you don’t try Agron’ He thought to himself before he nudged Beauty forward following after him. Try he would, after all, Nasir hadn’t fled when he heard what had happened as so many others had.

 

Catching up to Nasir, he couldn’t help but smile, really smile. Perhaps Duro had been right, maybe this trip would be good for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling at the reigns Agron allowed Beauty to stop. Noticing he was gone, Nasir got Harper to turn around, easing her to a stop as well. His eyes fell upon the other man, brow furrowing. He had never met someone quite like Agron and yet he couldn’t shake the man’s hold on him. “What?”

“I was just thinking.” Agron offered a grin, emerald eyes falling upon the man before him.

 

“And?” Harper impatiently stamped her foot below him but for the first time Nasir ignored her.

 

“You’d think I was nuts if I told you.” The words had left his lips before he had chance to really consider what might happen if he said them. What was happening to him? This was not usual behavior for Agron.

 

“No, tell me.” Curiosity might have killed the cat but if it meant he could die staring at the man before him, Nasir was willing to take the risk.

 

“Back at the ranch I saw you had a sign up for help. You have a job going?” Agron bit his lip as he waited for Nasir’s response.  
  
“Yeah, it’s for maintenance. Fixing the place up and odd jobs, that kind of thing.”  
  
“Um, I know I’m not here forever and in truth I can’t say how long I will be here, but I was wondering if you’d consider taking me on temporarily.”  
  
Nasir raised an eyebrow. “You want me to give you a job?”   
  
“Yeah, I’m a good worker and I wouldn’t mess you around or anything. You can trust me. I know is a bit of a cheek to ask, but I can’t just wander around while my brother is at work. I like structure so having a job would be… it would help me.”  
  
“Hmm, I don’t see why not. No reason I can’t re-advertise the job when you do go home. Yeah, okay, you’re hired.”  
  
Agron let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He was telling the truth about wanting structure, his mind worked better when he had a task to put it to, but the thought of spending more time with Nasir drove his heart into daring to take a chance and ask for the job.  
  
“Do you want to turn back now? It’s getting late,” Nasir asked with a smile.

 

“Probably should.” Agron hated to yet he knew that if he didn’t see his brother soon, he would be liable to come looking for him. “It’s that or find Duro on a search for me with a leash.”

 

Nasir laughed as he eyed Agron trying to decide if he was really serious or not. “You’re the younger of the two I take it?”

 

The journey back to the ranch was peaceful, the setting sun at their backs

Agron shook his head as he rode along side Nasir. “No, Duro’s younger but as of late he’s taken on the motherly role. I-I haven’t been myself since…” He shook his head, he wouldn’t go back down that road again. “Well you can imagine.”

 

“Right.” Nasir nodded. “Maybe New Zealand will do wonders for you both then.”

 

Agron didn’t need to wonder if he would be right or not. He knew that he would. Maybe he’d strike out with the cowboy, maybe he’d find love again, either way though, he’d have made an important step towards being himself again. “I think it just might.”

and a new purpose in Agron’s heart. He would not have thought that one day would change his outlook on life so much, one chance meeting… with a cowboy no less. The thought brought a laugh to his lips. It was like something off the front of one of those cheesy romance novels.  
  
“You going to share what’s funny?” Nasir asked.  
  
No he was not. Not the truth anyway. Agron didn’t want to freak Nasir out with his thoughts.   
  
“I just never imagined I would end up with a job on a ranch when I woke up this morning. Do I get one of those?” Agron pointed at the Stetson.  
  
“Oh no, you have to earn one of these,” Nasir smirked, his hips swaying gently with the lazy movement of his horse.   
  
Agron dragged his eyes back up to Nasir’s eyes and shook his head. “You’re kidding?”  
  
“Yeah,” Nasir laughed. “I’m kidding, I have spares you can choose from. You’ll need one working out in the sun all day. You can keep the boots too if you want.”  
  
“Thanks, I feel like John Wayne in them. Just wait till I get the hat too pardnur,” Agron drawled and chuckled at his awful imitation of a stereotypical Texan cowboy.  
  
“Fucking hell,” Nasir laughed and patted Agron’s shoulder lightly. He withdrew his hand quickly and frowned. “Sorry.”  
  
“What for?” Agron was confused by Nasir’s sudden change of mood.   
  
“For… touching you, like that. I shouldn’t have.”  
  
“Nasir, don’t apologise. Fuck, not you of all people, I’m fine with people touching me. I wasn’t at first, but… I’ve always been a tactile guy and after what happened I couldn’t have anyone touch me without feeling sick. It’s fine now though. I’m not against a random bear hug once in a while. Just to warn you.”   
  
Agron held his hand out and watched Nasir’s face for an answer to his silent question. Was he comfortable with being touched. Agron gripped Nasir’s shoulder after the smallest nod from the younger man and squeezed for a second before letting go. 

 

“I wont lie to you and tell you it’s easy.” Nasir’s voice was soft as he spoke. His mind clouded by Agron’s touch, the meaning that it held behind it. “But it does get easier.”

 

“I know. I tried seeing a guy not long after but it just didn’t work. In fact I think I scared him off.” Agron shook his head. “Cant say I blame him though, it’s not easy dealing with someone as fucked up as I am.”

 

Nasir ducked his head. He thought they were getting along just great. From the way his palms were sweating he was enjoying being so close to Agron a little more than a little.  
  
“Fucked up or interesting. It’s a fine line. Maybe once we get to know each other better we can figure out what we are, huh?”  
  
Nasir just kept surprising him. His attitude was so positive. Any time Agron through something out there, Nasir would put a positive spin on it and make Agron think. Think about how he had been dealing with his past, or rather not dealing, and how he was not moving on when he was just burying his head in the sand instead of facing his issues head on.  
  
“I guess we’ll find out.”  
  
Agron smiled and gave Beauty a scratch behind the ear.   
  
They made it back to the stables as the sun was dipping below the horizon. 

 

Agron helped Nasir to get the horses cooled down and put back in the stalls before he paused his lips rubbing together. “I-I….Thanks.” He offered a smile as he looked at him.

 

“For what?” Nasir quirked an eyebrow. He hadn’t really done anything but listen, and he would do that for anyone.

 

“That was nice.” That was when Agron did something he was sure that he’d regret, it wasn’t the usual bear hug that most became accustom to. Instead he leaned his lips pressing them against Nasir’s.

 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a quick, dry brush of lips. Nasir was still under Agron’s touch, but there was no chance for him to respond either way because Agron had stepped back a second later and was rubbing the heel of his hands into his eyes.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. It was an accident.” He let his hands drop to his sides, gazing at a shocked looking Nasir. 

“An accident?” Nasir looked confused, his fingers running lightly over his lips.

“I just… I thought about it and then I did it.”

“Um, okay, I’m pretty sure I’ve never had that reaction after a ride before. Shit, that didn’t sound right at all.”

Agron laughed, glad that Nasir wasn’t angry and seemed to be taking it in his stride.

“Come on, I’ll show you around now and if you are free tomorrow you can start work then.” Nasir smiled, a twinkle in his eyes and strode out into the yard.

“You… you’re still okay with me working here?” Agron was expecting a goodbye and don’t bother calling again, but Nasir didn’t seemed phased at all. He couldn’t believe he had kissed the man. For the life of him he couldn’t explain how it had happened only that the urge had overwhelmed him.  
“I can’t see why not.” Nasir offered a smile as he looked at him.

“So you don’t mind that I just kissed you?” Nasir would have been lieing if he said yes. He didn’t mind, shocked perhaps but certainly didn’t mind.

“No.” The word slipped easily through his lips.  
If that meant that maybe he could do it again sometime then that was a really great answer.

“I’ve never met anyone like you before.”

Nasir just shrugged. “I’ve never met anyone like you either.”

The electricity between them could have lit up the entire ranch. It was almost tangible and Agron felt a little drunk on it. 

The spell was broken when Agron’s phone rang, again. He rolled his eyes and turned away slightly to speak to the only person who would be bugging him at the worst possible moment.

“Hey… yeah I’m nearly ready. I can come meet you yeah… I’m fine… okay bye.”

“I guess the tour can wait till tomorrow,” Nasir smirked, “you don’t want to keep your brother waiting.” 

“Duro doesn’t really wait, he simply comes looking.” Agron offered a smirk as he eyed Nasir. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll be here.” Nasir wanted to kiss the man and prove to him how much he hadn’t minded. Yet his reaction still left him confused. Was it that he hadn’t meant to kiss him?

***

The next morning Agron was wide awake at six am and was on edge about going back to the ranch. He was going, after all he had told Nasir that he could be trusted and he would be damned if his word was broken. It was just the crippling nervousness he had developed in his time with Matt was rearing it’s ugly head. It was still hard for Agron to remember that he wasn’t worthless like his ex had conditioned him to believe he was. But Nasir wasn’t like that.

“Your pacing woke me up.”

Duro’s sleepy voice made Agron jump. He realized with a pang of guilt that he had been pacing up and down the hallway outside his brother’s bedroom.

“Sorry, couldn’t sleep and I wasn’t sure what time I would be needed at the ranch so I was just…”

“Pacing. Yeah we’ve established that,” Duro said and laughed. “You asked for the job dude so don’t be nervous”

Agron had told Duro about meeting Nasir and deciding he didn’t want to mope around while he was in New Zealand so had organised a temporary job at the ranch. For some reason he hadn’t mentioned his immediate attraction to Nasir or the kiss which had been on his mind all night.

“You’re right, I asked for it but…” His voice drifted off unsure how to tell his younger brother what was going on in his head.

“But you’re really interested in this guy and you don’t want to screw it up?” Duro offered a grin as he watched his brother. 

“How did you know?”

“Well, I guessed somewhere around when you came home grinning but I wasn’t really sure until you started pacing like a caged lion.” Duro shook his head. “It’s been months Agron, maybe what you need to do is to take this leap and find out what happens.” 

“He’s really great, Duro. I don’t think I’m good en…”

“If you say you aren’t fucking good enough for him I will scream. You are the best man I know, Agron. Loyal, caring, smart and while we are spilling our guts at this ridiculous hour I might as well tell you that I fucking love you and want you to be happy again. I need you to see how much you deserve something… someone good in your life. If it happens to be a hot cowboy then well what is wrong with that?”

Duro was out of breath by the time he had finished his speech.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!” Duro tried to shoo his brother towards the door, but Agron wouldn’t budge.

“Duro… it’s six in the morning,” Agron said, “and I’m in my boxers.”

“Uhh, I’m going back to bed.” Duro shuffled back in the direction of his bedroom.

“Hey, Duro?” Agron called after his brother who turned his head to look at him, eyes already half closed. “Thanks, I love you bro.”

“Love you too Agron but do me a favor?” 

“Anything.” Agron was puzzled by his brother’s reaction.

“Either get laid or find somewhere else to pace.” Perhaps it was crass of Duro, but he had always been a little, well blunt.

Agron didn’t answer but simply flashed his brother a grin. Perhaps this was why they were as close as they were. Duro was always there when he needed him. When he turned to tell him to return to sleep though, Duro was gone, obviously taking his silence as a sign that he would be alright.

 

***

Agron waited until eight thirty to make his way back to the ranch. It was early, but he figured Nasir and the stable hands would be up and working by then so he hopped over the fence and strolled to the barn.

He spotted Nasir at the far end, near the tack room and he wasn’t alone. A woman was with him, her hand covering his in a tight grip and she was talking quietly while Nasir listened.

Agron didn’t want to interrupt so he hovered by the door to the barn. The two seemed to be close and Agron cursed the jealousy he felt. He wondered how close the two actually were.

Nasir nodded to the woman and hugged her.

“Hey! Agron, you’re here.” Nasir called out when he spotted the man and strode over to him. He was wearing the same tan hat as he was the day before but had a black long sleeved shirt on instead of the soft white one as well as worn blue jeans. He looked even more stunning than Agron remembered.

“Yeah, we never arranged a time so I hope I’m not late.”

“Nah, not at all. I was just telling a friend of mine that I had a new worker.” 

Nasir pointed back at the woman who was watching the two men curiously and with something that looked hostile in her eyes. Nasir waved happily, unaware or uninterested in her obvious concern.

“Don’t let it bother you. She is protective of me is all,” Nasir said and led Agron outside. Seems he was aware of it after all. “She volunteers here some weekends when her husband is away with work.” 

Agron offered a nod as he ran emerald eyes over the woman. He supposed the fact that she was married meant that he had no reason to be jealous of her, yet he still couldn’t fight the feeling. “I live with Duro, I’m used to concern.” He quirked a smile as his eyes fell upon Nasir again.

“Right, which by the way did you make it in before curfew last night?” Nasir was obviously teasing but it was a side of him that Agron rather enjoyed.

“Just barely but yes.” He fought to keep the insecurities in check, the nervousness trying to take hold of him again but he couldn’t help hearing Duro’s words from that morning, there was nothing to be nervous about he supposed.

“I’ve been looking forward to this, um, I didn’t get much sleep so I was thinking about, um, today.”

Oh, real smooth and not nervous at all. Agro took a deep breath.

“What I mean is, I really appreciate you giving me the job.” He sounded more confident that time.

“You’re doing me a favour actually. There is a broken door on one of the outhouses and a section of fence in one of the paddocks is shot to shit. You want to make a start on those?”

“Sounds good. I like to be hands on.” 

“I’ll bet,” Nasir said, his voice no more than a growl.

Agron chuckled. There was no way Nasir wasn’t flirting.

“The tools and things are in the shed next to the outhouse and I’ll come and find you for lunch. We always have something in the main house so… I guess I’ll see you later.” 

Agron offered a nod before his eyes fell upon Nasir for a minute. “This is going to sound dumb but the shed is where? We never did get to that tour last night.”

“Oh right, I forgot about that.” Nasir gave him a wink. 

Agron’s mouth felt dry all of a sudden. This was a side of Nasir he had not anticipated. The man was truly flirting with him, openly better yet.

“Just this way,” Nasir said and walked to a little wooden shed next to the outhouse. He stepped inside the shed and Agron followed.

It was dark inside so Agron didn’t see Nasir until he was right up against him.

“You are driving me fucking crazy. For fuck’s sake, please, kiss me again.” Nasir curled a hand around Agron’s neck and waited. He had said what he wanted, but his pause was giving Agron an out. If he didn’t want this Agron only had to take a step away. 

Agron was surprised, he had to be dreaming. Soon Duro would be bouncing on the bed insisting he awoke, he just knew it. Yet, he would continue forward. Tipping his head, he pressed his lips to Nasir’s. 

Nasir’s hand tightened around the back of his neck, pulling the man closer. He knew he shouldn’t, that it was pressing a fine line with what Agron could be comfortable with but he was willing to take that chance.

Agron didn’t argue, instead he obliged, a hand wrapping around Nasir to pull him to him as he pulled away to take a much needed breath.

“Wow,” Nasir said, hand still resting on Agron’s neck stroking the fine hair between his fingers. His lips were tingling from the intense pressure of the kiss.

“Yeah.” Agron lifted his hand from Nasir’s hip and brushed a strand of dark hair from out of his eyes. “Is this okay? You want this right?”

“I just made out with you in a shed. I met you yesterday, so yep, I want this. I think I might have lost my mind, but… I like you and I haven’t trusted my instincts about something I want for so long.”

Nasir stood up on his tiptoes and placed a sweet peck on Agron’s lips.

“Now we know where we stand we can see where it goes, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Agron followed Nasir back ouside and nudged the little man with his elbow.

“I should actually do some work.”

“Yes you should, slacker.” Nasir laughed and started to walk back towards the barn. Agron watched him go and smiled at how lovesick he felt. 

“See you at lunch,” he yelled and Nasir turned his head grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Agron worked on the outhouse door all morning. The temperature rose as the hours passed and Agron enjoyed the pleasing burn of his muscles as he did his work. The door was taking longer than he expected and was currently laid out on blocks while he replaced the damaged planks of wood. He kept his mind off Nasir as much as possible and tried to focus on the task at hand.

He was so focused that he didn’t notice the woman who had been talking to Nasir earlier come up behind him.

“Oh, hi, sorry I didn’t see you there.” He swiped a hand over his forehead and smiled. “I’m Agron, I just started here, how’s it going?”

“Fine thanks. I’m Naevia, a friend of Nasir’s.” She smiled, but there was something she wanted to say, Agron could feel it.

“You work here when your husband is away with work is that right?” Agron continued with the small talk. He didn’t know what else to say. Naevia apparently had had enough.

“Look, Nasir is my friend and I want him to be happy. If you are looking for a holiday fling you can look elsewhere.”

A laugh slipped between Argons lips as his eyes fell to Naevia. “I’m not interested in flings, too messy when someone ends it. Besides the last time i checked Nasir was a big boy.”

Naevia rolled her eyes. “And you’re a prick, what are we getting at?”

“What I’m saying is that what happens is between Nasir & I. I understand that youre his friend but trust in his choice.” Agron was trying to hide his displeasure in her questions.

She eyed him carefully and Agron glanced over to the main house, wondering if Nasir was already in there. He didn’t really want him to see them talking like this.

“I don’t want to offend you. I just want what’s best for Nasir,” she said.

“I’m not offended, but maybe you could give me a chance before deciding you don’t like me.”

Agron placed his tools down on the almost finished door and put his hands on his hips. 

“I guess I don’t have a choice. Lunch will be ready now if you want to come in?”

Agron was surprised by the change in conversation, but followed Naevia into the house.

They stepped into the kitchen and Agron noticed Nasir standing by the window at the far side of the room stirring something in a large pan. Two men were sitting at a large table in the centre of the room.

“Hey, I’m Agron.” 

He introduced himself and learned that Varro was in charge of exercising the horses and Pietros took visitors out on hikes.

“We both shovel shit though,” Varro laughed and grinned at Nasir who shook his head with a grin.

Agron left the doorway and strolled over to Nasir, leaving Naevia’s watchful eye.

“You made chilli?” He leaned over the pan and inhaled the spicy scent wafting from the pan.

“I wanted to give you a true Wild West experience so sit down John Wayne it’s ready.

Agron laughed and did as he was told.

“John Wayne?” Varro’s eyebrows rose looking from one to the other. “What is a John Wayne?”

“That’s who is John Wayne.” Nasir shook his head. ” One of these days we’ve got to get you out of the house.” 

Nasir dished up the chilli and put a bowl in front of each worker before grabbing a big bowl of rice and bags of tortilla chips from the counter.

“Eat up,” he said and sat down in the gap between Agron and Naevia. “So, you doing okay with the door?”

Agron swallowed a huge forkful of the delicious chilli and tried not to groan again, it was becoming a habit.

“It’s almost there. The wood was old and a lot had split so I had to replace a lot of it. I think it might take longer than I thought. I’ll have to hang the door again and make sure it fits but I can carry on this afternoon and do the fence tomorrow. If that’s okay with you boss?”

Nasir smiled and crunched on a tortilla.

“You can do whatever job you want at anytime. If you see something that needs fixing you can go ahead and do it. You don’t need to ask permission.” Naevia didn’t look up from her food as she spoke.

Agron bit back a retort but decided that it was better to wait until they were alone. 

“Alright.”

Naevia rolled her eyes turning to Nasir.” Did I notice that Harper was ready to go out?”

Nasir’s eyes fell upon her. “Yea. Should I ask you permission next time?” 

Agron finished the last of his meal and looked at Varro who could clearly see the tension in the room as well.

“Give me your dishes and I can show you the fence so you’ll know what needs working on tomorrow.” Varro tilted his head towards the door and raised his eyebrows at Agron.

“Uh, yeah thanks. See you all later.” Agron looked at Nasir and got a smile and a nod. He left with Varro and noticed Pietros making a swift exit too.

Nasir turned on the bench and looked at Naevia sternly.

“What did you say to him?”

“What makes you think I said anything at all.” Naevia shook her head.

“I’m not dumb Naevia.” Nasir growled. “I don’t need a mother.”

“I told him you didn’t need to be a vacation fling.” She shrugged eyeing him.

“Why did you say that? Nae… I know you worry about me but I haven’t been near anyone in over twelve months and,” he sighed and scooted closer too her, “I just want to have some contact, have a connection with someone again. I am careful and I know my limits, but I like the guy.” 

Naevia bit her lip and took hold of Nasir’s hand.

“I can’t let anyone else hurt you, not again.” She had tears in her eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I should have seen it. I should have, but I didn’t and now this guy shows up and he’s…”

“His name is Agron,” Nasir interrupted, but smiled at his friend. “He isn’t Jamie and you have to stop thinking that every man who takes an interest in me is going to hurt me like he did.”

“Did you tell Agron?” She squeezed his hand tighter.

“Yeah… mostly. Not about the last attack, but he knows what Jamie did before that. Nae?”

“Yeah?”

Nasir moved forward and kissed her cheek.

“Give him a chance, yeah?”

Naevia offered a nod but her displeasure in the situation still showed. “So it’s a coincidence that you’re taking Harper out?”

Nasir rolled his eyes before they fell upon her again. “Would it make you feel better if you came along?” He had nothing planned but a ride to clear his head but he knew that she meant well.

“It’s been forever since I was on a horse.” She paused thinking about it. “Longer then forever I suppose.”

“It’s like riding a bicycle Naevia, it’ll come back to you.”

The two made their way outside to the stables and Nasir let his eyes drift to where Agron was re hanging the door to the outhouse. He had removed his t-shirt and was bent in a very intriguing position.

“Nasir! Jeez are you even listening to me?” Naevia continued into the barn.

“Um, no,” Nasir sneaked one last look and joined his friend. Fresh air and a cool breeze were definitely in order.

***

It was time to go home. Agron was lingering. He hadn’t seen Nasir all afternoon and he didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.

Nasir and Naevia were just returning from their ride as his emerald eyes fell upon him. He would have been naive to miss Naevia’s dislike for him and yet he couldn’t be upset with her.

“Agron.” Nasir grinned as he dismounted Harper, though he was a little sad to see that the man had put his shirt back on. 

“Hey, ummmm…” He rolled his lips against each other trying to think of the words he wanted to say. “I was just getting ready to leave and I ummm wanted to say goodbye.”

“Oh, you’re going… did you want to go for a beer maybe? Unless you want to get home?”

“A beer would be great.” Agron couldn’t hold back his excitement at spending some time with Nasir and he was practically bouncing on his feet.

“Can I come?” Naevia spoke from behind Nasir’s back.

“Huh?” Nasir dragged his eyes from Agron and gave Naevia a look. The ‘why the hell are you cockblocking me?’ look. “It would be rude to say no.”

“Yes it would. I’ll just grab my jacket.” Naevia walked off looking pleased with herself.

“Sorry… and about before.” Nasir unconsciously moved closer to Agron.

“Hey, don’t think anything of it. I admire her fierceness actually. She cares a lot about you.”

Nasir reached out and brushed his fingertips over the ridge of Agron’s clavicle. 

“That doesn’t excuse how she is treating you.”

“Honestly, don’t worry. I have charm on my side. No man, woman or beast can resist my allure.”

Nasir laughed and removed his hand.

“Since our… date has been crashed, you want to call Duro? He can meet us at the bar.” 

“He’d enjoy that, if you’re sure you don’t mind.” He knew that he owed his brother for waking him that morning and while it would not pay him back, it was a start. “I should warn you though, Duro can be a little.” He stopped to think about what he wanted to say. “Let’s go with open.”

“Open?” He wasn’t sure that he understood correctly.

“There is nothing off limits when it comes to Duro and I do mean nothing.” He shook his head. “You sure she can handle it?” His eyes followed Naevia before turning back to Nasir.

The shorter man laughed. “Meet Crixius and then ask me that question again, I dare you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Argon called Duro as they were walking to the bar. He was going to be about half an hour so he told Agron to have his drink too to loosen up because he could hear his nerves down the phone. Agron rolled his eyes and hung up.

“He’s on his way. He’s excited to meet you both.” The ‘both’ was a slight exaggeration, but he wanted to show Naevia that he wasn’t a creep out to hurt her friend. He was a nice guy.

“What does he do, for work I mean?” Nasir accepted Agron’s hand when they reached the fence that led out to the high ground between the ranch and the coast. “Thanks.”

Agron held out his hand for Naevia but she declined and hopped over with an elegant grace.

“He’s an environmental engineer. It’s partly educating businesses and schools about energy usage and partly field work. He would like it to be more focused on habitats and wildlife protection, but he just has to do what the company wants. He loves it though.” 

“Sounds like it could be interesting.” Naevia offered.

“Actually it reminds me, are there any exotic animals I should be worried about showing up in my room?” To most it would have sounded like a joke but he was dead serious.

Naevia and Nasir exchanged a look before Nasir spoke. “Now I’m curious, how do they show up in your room?”

“Duro has a habit of rehabbing animals without mentioning it. I once came home to a kangaroo that had been hit by a car.” Agron shook his head, palm rubbing over his eyes as he thought about it. “Oh and Kola bears, they aren’t as cute and cuddly as they seem, we’ve both got the scars to prove that. I always wonder why he can’t just find a bird with a broken wing.” 

“There are plenty of things for you to worry about. You can’t move for lizards and spiders round here. I suggest you lock your bedroom.” Nasir shook his head sadly.

“Oh yeah, mock me why don’t you,” Agron said as they reached the entrance to the bar and opened the door. “First round is on me, what can I get you both.”

It was beers all round and Agron watched as Naevia and Nasir went to find a table as he went to the bar to order.

Nasir kept looking at him, a smile playing at those beautiful lips and all Agron could do was smile back.

He walked over to the table once he had their drinks and sat down opposite Nasir. It would have been nice to sit next to him, to feel the warmth of his leg pressed against his own, but this way it was easier to talk and he could see his eyes better.

“And I wasn’t mocking.” Nasir smirked as his eyes fell upon him. “Simply suggesting. The lizards aren’t bad, they keep the spider population down but the Spiders we do have are awful.”

Agron turned pale at the thought. “I hate spiders, I’m not big on the itty bitty ones but the fury creatures you consider spiders, those are just awful.” He shivered at the thought alone.

“So I’m guessing you don’t have any pets?” It was Naevia who spoke this time. Perhaps she was being sarcastic but she hid it well behind her demeanor.

“I had dogs and horses as a kid, but nothing since then. I was going to get a cat once but…”

Agron stopped talking abruptly. The memory hitting him hard. He had mentioned to Matt that there was a young abandoned cat at the shelter next to where he worked and he was thinking of bringing her home. It had earned him a black eye because he had forgotten that Matt was allergic. 

“Hey, you okay?” Nasir reached across the table and touched Agron’s hand gently. 

“Sorry, forget it.” He laughed it off hoping his reaction hadn’t weirded them out. “So, um, what do you do when you aren’t at the ranch?” Agron smiled at Naevia and missed the feel of Nasir’s hand when he took it back.

“Well, I’ve been known to follow Crixius now and again or I do a lot of volunteer work at a couple of the local shelters.” 

Agron was getting ready to speak when his eyes fell upon his brother. He let a sigh slip between his lips, the grin that caressed Duro’s lips told him he was up to something. “What is it this time? Just tell me it doesn’t have eight legs.”

“Oh come on now be fair at least introduce me before you start moaning at me.”

“Nasir, Naevia this is my brother Duro,” Agron said without taking his eyes from Duro’s smug face. 

“Howdy,” Duro saluted, making Nasir laugh. He took off his hat placing it on the table and smoothed down his hair tucking the long strands behind his ears and blushing when he saw Agron watching him with a dark look in his eyes.

“Go on Aggy get me a beer and I will say nice things about you while you are away”

Agron growled and stood up. Duro stole his spot at the table and grinned widely at his two new friends. It didn’t take a lot for Duro to take to people.

“I’m just going to the bathroom,” Naevia said and left the two men alone.

“Are you going to say something nice about him then?” Nasir arched an eyebrow and pulled at the label on his beer bottle.

Duro’s eyes turned to look at Nasir, grin still plastered to his lips. “Are you looking for something like he’s good in bed? I mean I’ve heard such, not that I have any experience or anything. Or did you want something more like despite his hard exterior he really is a meek person?”

Nasir paused eyes falling over the man before him. Agron hadn’t lied when he said nothing was off limits. “ All good information to have.” He remembered Naevia’s distaste for Agron because of his past and his eyes fell upon Duro. “I swear, I’m not looking to hurt…”

Duro shook his head, holding up a hand to stop Nasir. “I’m not concerned about it. His judge of character is normally pretty decent.”

Nasir simply offered a nod as he eyed the man before him. “So I am curious, the exchange you just had, what’s it about?”

Allowing a laugh to slip between his lips, Duro’s eyes moved to his brother and back again. “He thinks I’m hiding something in the house again.”

“And are you?”

“Yup.”

Nasir shook his head eyes falling to Agron who was just returning. “And what exactly is it?”

“It’s really hairy and scuttles around and, oh, hi Aggy.” Duro didn’t show any intention of moving so Agron walked around him and sat on the other side of the table.

“Very fucking funny. What the hell have you brought home with you. You know we are only renting the place and you can’t have anything that flies or chews or scratches… or bites! What is it really cause I know you were just making that up.”

“Just some frogs and they are in a tank in the kitchen so you don’t have to look under your bed or anything.”

“Jesus, Duro, you’re making me sound like a wuss.” 

Nasir was watching the brother’s banter with interest. They were close friends as well as kin and it figured after what Agron had been through. He was glad that Agron had someone to support him.

“I’m not really a wuss, just so you know,” Agron spoke to Nasir and ignored the jab of Duro’s finger in his ribs. 

“Oh I believe you.” Nasir winked, so naturally sexy that Agron almost forgot where he was and had to back the urge to lean across the table and plant a kiss on Nasir’s lips.

“But while we’re talking about things that piss you off and make you whine. We need to talk about something.” Duro pursed his lips for a minute. He’d intended to wait but seeing how happy he was with Nasir he hoped maybe he would take it better. “I was offered a more permanent position today and I think I’m going to take it.”

Agron paused listening to what Duro had said. “Like here?” 

“Yea. You’re welcome to stay, go home, whatever it is that you so decide.” Duro was still waiting for Agron to go bat shit and lose it but the reaction never came.

“Alright.” He was still shocked and yet it left so many options. He could stay and see where things went with Nasir and if nothing else, he still had the option of going home should he so choose.

“Really?!” Duro stared open mouthed then looked over at Nasir. Oh right. “That’s great Aggy, awesome!”

“Yeah it is.” Agron’s heart was beating wildly. Naevia’s words had bothered him and really the only thing that could have ever happened between himself and Nasir would have been short lived. Now, he had the opportunity for it to be something more.

“Oh, Naevia’s over at the bar. I’m going to get something for us to celebrate with.” Duro darted from the table.

Finally, Nasir thought happily. He wanted so badly to be alone with Agron.

“I’m glad you’ll be staying,” Nasir said quietly and shuffled down to sit opposite the man again.

“You are?” Agron felt something move against his ankle. 

“Uh-huh, I’m real glad.” Nasir snaked his foot further up Agron’s leg and rubbed it lightly against his calf. Agron breathed out heavily and gripped the edge of the table. The foot traveled higher and stroked the inseam of Agron’s inner thigh.

“Fuck-ah, you have to stop… they’re coming back.”

Nasir dropped his foot onto the floor and sat back in his chair looking pleased with himself. Something as simple as a bit of under the table harmless footsie and Agron was unraveling. 

Naevia’s eyes drifted from one to the other shaking her head as she did. She had seen the look on Nasir’s face before, he was truly falling for this man. Sliding in across from him she offered a knowing smile. 

“Oh and just because we’re talking about moving in, does not mean you can bring another kangaroo home.” Agron smirked as he looked at his younger brother.

“Not for at least a couple of months.” Duro shook his head. Of course even if he had planned on it he still wouldn’t have told Agron, the look of surprise on his face was always well worth it to him. 

“You know, one of the shelters that I’m volunteering at has a bunch of adorable kittens if you’re interested in a normal pet.” Neavia offered a smirk eyes falling to Duro.

Duro simply laughed shaking his head. “They aren’t pets, once they’ve healed they always go back to the wild. Kind of one of the perks of the job.”

“But they’re cute.” The truth was she had fallen in love with the kittens but Crixius had threatened that if she brought another animal home she was liable to be looking for a new home herself.

“Peitros and Varro both told you they’d take one Naevia, they’ll get good homes.” Nasir shook his head. His eyes turned to Agron. “You aren’t allergic right?”

“No, no, I love cats.”

“What do you think, Nae? They all need good homes and he wanted a cat, um…” Nasir looked a little uncomfortable having mentioned it again, but Agron smiled and he felt at ease again.

“Are you serious about this?” Naevia asked Agron curiously. “I have one you could rehome, but it’s not something you should take on if you can’t commit to it.”

Agron wasn’t sure what she was talking about anymore.

“I can commit, most definitely.”

Naevia nodded and took a sip of her drink. “Alright, I’ll sort out the papers and he’s yours.”

Duro’s eyes drifted over the three of them for a minute. “You know, if I didn’t know any better I’d swear you were trying to adopt out Nasir and not the cat.”

Agron sighed his head falling into his hands. “I swear, he’s not always this… never mind I’d be lying if I said that. He is always this socially awkward.”

Nasir couldn’t help but laugh before pointing a finger at Duro. “And you, no animals that could eat or hurt the poor kitten.”

Duro sighed, his eyes falling to Agron. “You do realize that this means that we go back to small animals like spiders, snakes, frogs.” 

Naevia shook her head. “Snakes and spiders are out too. Cats have a thing about eating them.”

“Then I shall become frog man and build my own slimy colony of hopping minions!” Duro frowned and looked confused. “Cats don’t eat frogs?”

Naevia laughed. “I’ve never seen it. Maybe you should just keep the lid on your tank.”

“Are we really talking about this?” Agron whispered to Nasir.

Nasir glanced at his friend and Agron’s brother who were now discussing why in fact a cat would prefer to eat a snake rather than a frog.

“At least they are getting along,” Nasir whispered back. “Agron? Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow… just us?”

“You really need to ask?” Agron smirked as he looked at him. “Actually, I’ll do you one better. How about I cook for you?”

Nasir paused thinking about it. “Yea, I think I like that idea, you can borrow my kitchen.”

“Sounds like a plan, considering our is….” Agron shook his head. “I’m not sure I’d actually eat out of it honestly. Which reminds me I’ve got to call the land lord about the sink again.” 

“Plumbing issues?” Nasir’s eyebrows rose as he watched Agron.

“Nah, I’m just pretty sure that the water shouldn’t be brown.” He shivered at the thought.

“Tasty.” Nasir looked at Agron’s lips and smiled to himself.

“What?” Agron put his elbows on the table and leaned closer to Nasir. The fucking table was suddenly really annoyingly in the way. “Tasty, huh? You talking about the water?”

Nasir mirrored Agron’s movements and shifted forward to get closer.

“I am really shit at flirting, you need to know that about me,” Nasir said and put his hands over his eyes. Agron pried Nasir’s fingers away and held on to them.

“You are much better than you think.” 

Their eyes met for a second before Naevia’s voice broke the moment.

“We should be getting back… sorry it’s just it’s getting late and we have an early start. The new clients are coming about taking the last of the cattle.”

Agron nodded, eyes drifting to the woman who was pushing herself up from the table. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Nasir offered a nod pushing himself from the chair he was sitting in. “Yea. Tomorrow.” Tomorrow seemed like an eternity though, and it meant another night of clutching his pillow, wishing it was Agron. Wonderful.

Naevia gave a small wave and headed for the door.

Agron couldn’t let Nasir leave, not without something to go home with.

“Hey,” Agron said as he stood and gently wrapped his hand around Nasir’s wrist just as he was starting to follow Naevia. Agron cupped Nasir’s cheek with his free hand and leaned in for a kiss. Nasir met him half way and sank into Agron’s embrace. It didn’t last long, but said everything they both wanted to say.

“See you in the morning, boss,” Agron said with a shuddering breath and took a step back. If he didn’t he wouldn’t put it past him to haul Nasir over his shoulder and carry him home to bed.

“I-uh, yeah, see you tomorrow.” Nasir licked his lips and then walked away.

“Well that was interesting.” Duro smirked as Agron sat back down and took a long swig of beer.

“Shut up.” Agron threw a coaster at his brother’s head and sighed happily. 

Duro just shook his head. “No pacing tomorrow right?”

“No, no pacing.” He offered a grin as his eyes fell upon his brother.

“Thank god. I can actually sleep in. You know, you took that whole moving situation better than I thought you would.”

Agron allowed a chuckle to slip between his lips. “Maybe I finally took your advice.”

“About damn time.”  
***

Agron's finger tips ran over the coarse fur of the kitten in Naevia's arms.

"Are you sure about this?" His voice was quiet, it wasnt hard to see how attached she was to the little one.

"Yea, Crixius told me that if I brought another animal home, I'd be looking for one myself. I've been fostering him while he's been gone. He's the runt of the litter, and he was born with an infection in his lungs so he needed a little extra love." She couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips. "I tried to convince Nasir to take him but he's been leery since he had to put his down."

Agron couldn’t help but nod. For the first time he could remember, he was truly terrified. The little orange tabby that lay asleep within her arms was so tiny, so fragile looking, he felt like he could break it.

"The paperwork's done and he's officially yours." Naevia's eyes fell upon him attempting to judge his reaction. "I know you've got plans with Nasir tonight so I can drop him off to Duro if you'd like, or you're welcome to take him. I'm sure Nasir wouldn't mind." 

"I'll take him." He could only imagine what his brother would manage to do to the poor thing before he got home. In truth, Duro loved animals, it was probably why he had gotten into the field that he had but it still wouldn't surprise Agron to come home to the poor kitten wearing clothes and boots. It was just the type of person that Duro was. "Does he have a name?"

“No, that’s up to you. You might want to leave him in the kitchen while you’re working today. I have a bed and some food and things to start you off with.”

Agron tucked the little kitten into the crook of one arm. His massive body dwarfed the tiny creature and the sight was funny enough to draw a smile from Naevia. Agron may yet prove to be a gentle giant.

“Thank you… for trusting me.” Agron gazed at her and tried to read her face. He thought he might be getting through her high walls, but he wanted to tread carefully.

“I’ll get the things you need from the car okay,” Naevia said and left Agron with his new companion.

“I guess I will have to keep trying little one, huh?” Agron looked at the kitten and sighed. There had to be something he could do to get Naevia to see he cared about Nasir. “I will have to learn patience.”

The kitten snuggled into his chest and he laughed. He was going to have to think of a name by the end of the day, but he had work to do and needed to head out to the fence on the outskirts of the ranch.

He was making his way over to the house when he spotted Nasir with the clients he had mentioned the night before. It looked like they were going out to the fields. Agron hadn’t realised Nasir wouldn’t be around and the thought disappointed him. Still, they were having a date that night so he tried not to scowl at the men taking up Nasir’s attention. He turned so that the kitten was hidden and nodded when he caught Nasir’s eye. It would be a surprise for him later. 

“Maybe he can help me name you,” Agron whispered, shaking his head and looking down at the now sleeping cat.

Taking the kitten settled in, in the house, he figured he should get to work. Heading for the tool shed he pulled out what he’d need. It was a long walk but it would be enjoyable.

***

The hours passed and Agron gathered his things up to walk back to the ranch.

He was amazed at how easily he had settled into this life, the work was good and kept his mind off of… other, less pleasant things. And then there was Nasir. Agron’s cheeks warmed at the thought of the little man. He wondered if Nasir would be up for some more ‘flirting’ later.

He smiled to himself. For the first time in so long he felt his confidence coming back. He believed that he could have something good for once.

Pietros and Varro called out to him from one of the paddocks and he waved back. Nasir was probably still out which meant he would be alone with Naevia. Maybe he could make her dinner and try to get to know her a little… it couldn’t hurt to try.

Agron was just strolling through the yard when he heard a blood curdling scream.

His head snapped trying to figure out where it had come from. The barn & Naevia. Without a second thought he took off for the barn. The girl lay in the walk between the isles, eyes glued to Harper who reared above her.

“Naevia!” Agron crouched next to her and touched her face. She was stunned and shaking. “Look at me, please… where are you hurt?”

Naevia shook her head violently and stared at Harper. She was kicking the stable door and thrashing her head against the walls.

“I’m okay… she kicked me and it caught my side, my ribs, but I don’t think they’re broken. She… she’s going to kill herself. What’s wrong with her?”

Agron held Naevia’s arms for a moment longer. He wasn’t sure if she was really okay, but the horse was screaming now and he had to do something.

“Don’t move,” he took out his phone and handed it to her. “Can you call an ambulance?”

She nodded and looked at it in horror when she realized what he was going to do.

“You can’t go in there,” she yelled, but Agron had already flung the stable door wide open.

Reaching a hand up he grabbed at Harper’s halter attempting to get her to hold still. “Easy girl. Easy.” His voice was quiet hand moving to rub her neck.

Slowly Harper began to calm down. Agron’s hand ran over her trying to figure out what had upset her. Carefully he picked up each foot. “Ah ha. She’s got something in her hoof. It kind of looks like a peice of metal.”

Harper was struggling to get free, her eyes wide and desperate. Agron remembered how Nasir had smoothed his hand down her neck the day they went riding together.

“Easy, baby,” Agron soothed as he stroked her gently. He lifted her leg and peered at the shard of metal. It wasn’t deep… he could pull it out.

“Naevia! What…?”

Nasir’s voice startled Agron, but he kept his eyes on Harper. With one swift pull he yanked the metal free and dropped her leg. She snorted a few times, but the fight had gone from her and she was more or less calm again.

Agron felt a hand on his arm and then Naevia was dragging him out of the stable.

“Are you okay… you should sit down,” he said, looking her over again, concern burning in his eyes.

“You could have been killed!” Naevias voice was stern as her eyes turned from Nasir to Agron. 

“How’d…Why’d….” Nasir was at a loss for what to say.

“She was a greater danger to herself than me.” Agron shrugged.

“Agron… you didn’t even think about yourself. You took care of me and then hurled yourself in there without fucking sense.” Naevia pulled Agron towards her and hugged him. “You are mad.” She laughed and winced slightly in Agron’s arms.

“Nasir, help me get her to the house. An ambulance should be here soon and someone needs to call Crixus. Nasir?”  
Nasir was staring at Agron’s hand. A small line of blood was trickling out from between his fingers from where he had grasped the metal shard too tightly and Nasir couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. Blood always took him back to that last night with Jamie… so much blood.

“He’s not good with blood.” Naevia wrapped Agron’s hand in a towel and took hold of Nasir’s shoulder. “Come back to the house and sit with me okay, Nasir, sweetheart?”

“Okay… are you hurt?” Nasir looked at Agron, his face pale and drawn as Naevia tried to get him to walk.

“I-I’m fine.” Agron didn’t know what to think. Nasir looked so lost and withdrawn. “I’m sorry… I never meant to upset him.”

Naevia looked up from where she was holding onto Nasir.   
“You didn’t.”

Oh no. No, no, no. Agron swore under his breath. What had happened to Nasir for him to react like that?


	8. Chapter 8

***  
Neavia had been looked over and insisted that she was fine and did not need to be transported. She’d called Crixius to tell him of the encounter at Nasir’s insisting though she knew that the man would only worry more if she did such. She loved Crixius but sometimes, no matter what she did, he just seemed to worry about her. He had told her he was on his way home and that she was to rest but the chances of that happening were slim to none.

Nasir was out helping Peitros make sure that the metal shard in Harper’s stall was the only one. He wouldn’t stand for the mare being in a stall where she could get hurt or worse yet where someone might get hurt dealing with her.

Agron had gone to the house with Naevia to start on supper, though they were supposed to have a date, they had agreed that it was best to keep an eye on Naevia and make sure that she was alright. So as such, Nasir had extended an invitation to her and she had eventually accepted despite the argument they’d had over her intruding on their date.

“So, Nasir’s reaction earlier.” Agron paused trying to decide how to phrase the question he was about to ask. “What caused it.”

Naevia’s eyes turned up to look at him from where she was sitting on the floor playing with the kitten. “He told you about his ex boyfriend?”

Agron nodded turning back to the stove. “Yea, he said he was abusive but he didn’t expand on it really.”

Naevia nodded as she pushed herself from the floor. “Jamie was an ass, from the beginning it wasn’t the best relationship but Nasir thought he was in love so I went along with it. The longer it was though, the worse it got, but Nasir swore he was in love with Jamie, that Jamie wouldn’t hurt him. He was very wrong though, they got in a fight one night and he damn near killed Nasir.” 

Agron nodded, his eyes falling on Naevia again as she spoke, he wouldn’t interrupt, he would let her speak. He couldn’t imagine what it was like for her as Nasir’s best friend to go through something like this.

“Since he’s not close with his brother, he has me listed as his Emergency Contact. When I got there, he had a punctured lung, could hardly breath and they really weren’t sure that he was going to make it. He ended up having two blood transfusions, and for that reason alone, he’s not good with blood. However, had you seen this place when we came to clean it up.” She shook her head. “You’d have thought someone had been killed here. No ones seen Jamie since, he just called to tell Nasir he was done and that was that.”

Agron paused pressing his lips together. He couldn’t imagine what it had been like for either one of them. “I-is there anything else I should know?”

Naevia shook her head. “What triggers him changes with his mood, blood does it no matter what but anything else, I can’t guarantee you what will cause it.”

Agron offered a nod, jumping as the kitten latched onto his ankle, chewing at it. “Hey!” He couldn’t help but laugh though, glad for the humor during such a tense moment. He couldn’t imagine what it had been like for Naevia and in truth; he understood why she was so untrusting of him as well.

“Just take it slow, okay?” Naevia whispered as Nasir stepped into the kitchen.

Agron continued chopping vegetables for dinner.

“How’s she doing?” Agron asked and watched as Nasir sat next to his friend at the table, resting his head on her shoulder. Agron wanted to ask how he was doing, but it felt too soon to pry so openly.

“She’s fine… thanks to you. I put her out in the paddock and Pietros is keeping an eye on her.” Nasir sighed and lifted his head. Harper meant so much to him and he couldn’t imagine what would have happened if Agron’s hadn’t done what he did. The man didn’t even seem phased by it though. Agron either didn’t realize the danger he had put himself in or he didn’t care. Nasir wasn’t sure which of those scared him more.

“Oh, I brought some DVD’s over for… the date. I mean we can still watch one with dinner. They’re in my bag.” It was disappointing that they weren’t going to be alone, but after the day they had had it seemed like a good idea. 

Nasir rummaged in Agron’s bag and pulled out the DVD’s.

“‘Die Hard’, ‘Terminator’, ‘Lethal Weapon 4’… you like action films then.” Nasir turned the cases over in his hands.

“I, yeah… sorry I didn’t think to ask if you did. You can pick something else both of you if you don’t like those.”

Naevia smiled at Agron’s nerves. She was a third wheel, but Agron was still thinking about the date. It warmed her heart to see how much he was trying though.

“No, no it’s fine.” Nasir couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips. “Umm Agron?”

“Yes?”

“Would you claim an orange ball of fur or is Naevia getting pushier.” His eyes moved over the tiny kitten.

“He’s mine. I hope you don’t mind. I’d have left him with Duro but I can only imagine what he’d have him dressed like when I got home.”

“I don’t mind, he’s cute. You name him yet?” Nasir reached out and stroked the kitten lightly.

“Mmm, no. I was thinking Cat like the one from ‘Breakfast at Tiffany’s, but I don’t know. I will probably end up calling him something totally predictable like Fluffy or something dumb like that.”

Agron stirred the veggies in a frying pan and added spices. He was making his favourite curry. Thankfully he had run that past Nasir who had told him he loved curry.

“I don’t think Cat suits him. He looks like he should have a fierce name,” Naevia said and stood up. “I’m going to go get the film set up for us.”

As Naevia left, Agron’s heart sped up. Nasir stood and walked up behind Agron, snaking an arm around his waist and leaning in close.

“I’m sorry I freaked you out and that I ruined our date. It was just seeing Naevia like that and Harper so stressed out and then your hand… I’m sorry.” 

Agron wrapped an arm around Nasir’s shoulders. “Our date isn’t ruined. Look, I have an awesome meal cooking, we are going to watch a film and will hopefully be snuggling on the sofa,” Nasir laughed and Agron squeezed him harder, “and we have Naevia to smack my hand if I try to feel you up under the blanket. Okay, so yeah that last part isn’t so good, but you have nothing to be sorry about.”  
Nasir tuned and looked up at Agron. He nodded and had to stand on his tiptoes to place a kiss on Agron’s cheek, but it was worth it for the shudder he felt because of it. Agron cleared his throat. “You want to talk about it?” He didn’t expect Nasir to want to tell him. He knew it was bad because of what Naevia had told him, but he didn’t know it from Nasir’s lips. Agron wanted to let Nasir know that he had the option there though.

As predicted, Nasir shook his head. “I can’t, not yet.”

“It’s okay I won’t push you to. Ever.”

Nasir offered a nod before a cry slipped between his lips. “What the hell did I do to you?” His eyes turned to the kitten who now sat peering up at him.

Agron laughed softly. “He got me too. Come here little one.” Carefully he scooped the kitten up. “There are better ways to say I love you, you know.” 

“Here let me take him.” Nasir held his arms out to him. He’d forgotten the joys of having a kitten. Snuggling it in he pet at it. “So what should we name you?” 

“You know Nasir I have his sister at home. You could have play dates.” A smirk played with his lips as he eyed her.

“Yeah, a sister who Crixus wants out of his house. Don’t get too attached.”

Nasir moved away from Agron and held up the kitten. Agron’s skin was tingling from the intimate contact and the way Nasir had used the word ‘we’ when considering the kitten’s name. 

“You name him.” The words slipped out without permission.

“He’s yours though,” Nasir said and rubbed his cheek against the kitten’s head making him purr.

“I know, but I can’t think of one. I’d like you to.”

“What about Tiger? Little Tiger, huh?” He picked the fiery orange kitten up and held him in front of his face. He yawned and bared his teeth and Agron chuckled.

“I think you chose right.”

“Agron I am starving and the film is ready to go.” Naevia rubbed her belly and groaned.

“Alright, alright it’s done. Go and sit down and I’ll bring everything in. Save me a seat Nasir.”

Nasir winked, his cheeky flirty nature coming through again. 

“I’ll get the blanket ready.”

“And I meant that you could take his sister.” Naevia’s voice could be heard from the kitchen causing Agron to chuckle. “And then Agron can bring Tiger over for play dates while you cuddle or whatever it is you do. Really please don’t give me details, I don’t need them.” 

“Naevia.” Nasir sighed as Agron wandered into the room attempting to balance the bowls, he was doing rather well actually. “Alright fine, will that make you happy?”

“Not really, but it will make Crixius ecstatic.” The girl grinned before taking a bowl from Agron.

“Oh and for your information, we haven’t even gotten to cuddling much less those other details that you really don’t want.” Agron stuck his tongue out before settling in beside Naevia. He couldn’t help but laugh as Tiger hopped up on the arm of the couch before settling in on the back between him and Nasir.

“Oh, you both want me here I can tell,” Naevia said with a laugh and snuggled down deeper into the sofa. Agron rolled his eyes and smirked at Nasir.

They ate the curry, praised Agron on his cooking and enjoyed the film and before long Naevia was sleeping soundly with Tiger on her lap, where he had crawled half way through ‘Die Hard’.

Nasir had drawn his legs up onto the sofa and was cuddled under Agron’s arm. Their hands had found each other as soon as they had finished eating, fingers tracing invisible patterns on the others skin. 

“Do you think this is too fast… us, I mean? I feel close to you already and it’s only been a few days. I need you to tell me if I’m moving too fast or coming on too strong.”

Agron treaded his fingers through Nasir’s. Their bond, connection… whatever it was had brought up the same concern in his own mind. They were both broken men and something like what was developing between them could go one of two ways. It could help to heal them and give them a sense of normality again, or, it could push them into something their hearts weren’t yet ready for.

“I really like you and I want to get to know you better,” Agron said quietly, not wanting to break the peaceful moment. Nasir shifted closer, his lips grazing the soft curve of Agron’s neck.

As much as he wanted it, Agron’s eyes fell upon Nasir. He didn’t know what he had been through, he had tid bits of what Naevia had told him and yet, that wasn’t enough to make this judgment. “Let’s take it slow?” The words were out of his mouth before he could think about them. He wanted this so badly, and yet, he didn’t want to hurt Nasir.

The little man pulled away a little and put some space between them. 

“You… you want to take things slow?”

“Yeah, um, you don’t?” 

Agron was confused, his eyes searching Nasir’s for answers before he heard a reply from his lips.

“I thought you would want… I’m sorry it’s just i haven’t been with anyone who hasn’t wanted me like that right away.”

Agron blinked. That was what Nasir expected from people… from men he got close to?

“Fuck, that is how you have been treated? What the hell is wrong with people? Nasir, I wouldn’t touch you again if that’s what you wanted. I don’t want anything from you that you don’t want to give and I would never force you…”

“I know you wouldn’t. I didn’t mean it like that it was just a shock I guess. I want you,” Nasir spoke against Agron’s skin after moving closer again, “but I want to take it slow too.”

“Good,” Agron said, stroking Nasir’s back and breathing in the sweet scent of his hair. “I can still kiss you can’t I?”

Leaning back Nasir raised an eyebrow and bit his bottom lip.

“Well, duh,” he said and crushed their lips together.

Pulling away for a needed breath, Agron’s eyes fell to Nasir. “So you finally agreed with Naevia, how come?”

Nasir shrugged. “Naevia will beg until I give in either way. I’m pretty sure she hand picked one of them to end up here even if I said no. I-I had to put mine down about a year ago.” He hated the thought, he had lost the cat and Jamie within a week of each other. “Maybe she’s right, maybe it is time to try again.”

“And you have a new fluff ball to keep you busy. You will have to think up another name too.”

Agron started stroking Nasir’s back again. He was tired and should really make a move to get home, but he didn’t want to leave Nasir.

A knock on the door startled them both. Crixus poked his head around the door and gazed at his wife, looking stricken and tense, before he even noticed the two men snuggled together next to her.

“Crixus, hey,” Nasir said quietly so he didn’t wake Naevia. He climbed off Agron and stood and Agron did the same.

“I’ve come to take her home. Is she alright? She said she was on the phone, but I know she wouldn’t want me to worry so I didn’t know how true that was.”

“She’s just a bit bruised. It could have been worse, but Agron calmed Harper and she didn’t go near Naevia after that.”

Crixus eyed Agron for a moment.

“Gratitude, brother. I won’t forget it.”

Agron nodded and looked at Nasir. He was a little stunned by all the praise he had been getting all day.

Crixus scooped Naevia into his arms like she weighed nothing and said goodnight.

“I should go too. I had a good night.” Agron drew Nasir in close and kissed him again. He would never tire of it. The slow, tender way Nasir opened up to him.

“We have to plan another date. Very soon.” Nasir sighed and let his arms drop from Agron’s waist.

“Don’t forget the little one.” He offered a nod towards Tiger who was attempting to find a comfortable spot on the couch again now that Naevia was no longer there.

Agron nodded scooping the kitten up within his arms. “Good Night.” His voice was soft, he hated to leave and yet he knew that he must.

“Night.” Nasir tried to smile. It would be a long night he knew that, but in truth, he was glad that Agron wanted to take it slow. It was a new feeling but it wasn’t bad either. "Oh and Agron. Bring Tiger with you tomorrow. Maybe he'll help his sister get adjusted."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Agron returned to the ranch with Tiger and was met by an extremely excited Nasir and his new baby, Jade.

“She’s got these amazing green eyes. Come look,” Nasir said and dragged Agron into the house. “That’s why I picked the name.”

“The only reason,” Agron said and fluttered his eyelashes.

In truth, Agron’s eyes had been one of the first thing he had noticed about him… and his incredible dimples.

“Oh are your eyes green? I hadn’t noticed.” Nasir laughed and picked Jade up off the sofa. “She’s so small I’m scared I will sit on her or something.”

“You weigh like two stone I think she would be fine.” Agron plopped Tiger down and stretched. He hated mornings. “I need coffee before I start work. Can I raid the kitchen?”

“You don’t work weekends,” Nasir said, leaving the kittens and joining Agron in the kitchen. 

“Huh, I don’t?” 

“Nope, it was a Monday to Friday position. Didn’t I say?”

Agron laughed and grabbed two mugs, filling them with instant coffee grounds and hot water.

“No you didn’t and dude I can’t drink this shit every day I’m gonna have to buy you a coffee maker.” 

Nasir pulled Agron down for a kiss, his hand wrapped around the big mans neck.

“Mmm t-that was… yeah I forget how to form words when you do that,” Agron sighed and took a sip of coffee and Nasir prodded him in the belly, laughing.

“So we have the whole weekend free and I got Varro to take care of everything here. I thought while we still have the sun and no rain we could maybe go to the beach for a bit. Kind of like a date type thing.” Nasir shrugged and waited for Agron to reply.

“Can we have a picnic?” Agron smiled, dimples in full on heart skipping attack mode.

“Yes we can have a picnic if it makes you feel better.” Nasir shook his head. “Varro and Pietros will look in & make sure the minions are ok.”

Agron shook his head. “Hes not a minion. He’s just a little….hyper. He attacked Duro at 3 this morning. That was fun.” 

“I bet Duro had other thoughts. How are the frogs by the way, still in their tank?.” 

Agron downed the last of his coffee and shrugged. “They don’t do much and he told me off for tapping on the glass so I haven’t really looked at them again. Still in the tank though yeah so I suppose I should be grateful. You know, once I found a cricket in my shoe.”

Nasir laughed and imagined how Duro would have suffered for that.

“I’m going to go change, okay? We can stop somewhere for picnic supplies on the way.”

Nasir ran up the stairs to the top floor of the house. He passed the bathroom and the two spare rooms until he reached the master bedroom at the end of the hall. It had taken him years to move into the room and stop thinking of it as his parents room, but eventually he felt it was time he made it his own.

The weather was still bright with no sight of the predicted rain just yet so he grabbed some shorts and a vest and shirt. Pulling his T-shirt over his head he caught a glimpse of himself in the tall mirror in the corner of the room. Walking slowly towards his reflection his eyes were fixed on the long, wide scar on his left side. It was a daily reminder of Jamie that he wished he could scrub from his skin. He had tried once, a despair flooding over him under the hot spray of the shower and he had managed to reopen the wound without realising. He had just wanted it gone.

“Nasir, you ready?” Agron called from the bottom of the stairs. 

What would he think when he saw it? Nasir wasn’t a person who hid away and he wouldn’t cover up the scar for anything, but Agron seeing it would bring up questions he didn’t think he was ready to answer.

“I’m ready,” he called back and pulled on the vest and shirt before tugging on his shorts. Agron had his own demons to carry and Nasir didn’t want to add to that burden.

He took a deep breath and headed downstairs. His first real date with Agron would be a success and he would be damned if Jamie or anyone was going to get in the way.

***

Agrons mind swam as he pulled his lips off Nasirs. “What did you think Id do if you tried to tackle me?” 

Laughing as he turned his chin up to look at him Nasir shook his head. “Well falling down might be an idea.” He laughed as he tried to push Agron to the sand. 

“I’m too strong for you, little man. I can’t be felled, like a might oak,” Agron laughed and held Nasir at arms length. “Any excuse to get me to kiss you.”

“Oh, cause it’s such a chore for you.” Nasir smiled and tipped his hat up off his forehead. He knew Agron had a thing for it so he made sure to wear it for him. His heart felt lighter since they had arrived at the beach and the cool breeze made him feel reckless. Proper first date butterflies.

They were walking along the beach towards a little cove surrounded by rocks. Their fingers brushed together as they walked and Nasir could see Agron sneaking looks at him. 

“I love the beach, the sea too,” Agron said. “Do you surf?”

“Yeah I do. We could come back next weekend if you want?”

“I-ive never surfed before.” Agron pursed his lips as he looked at Nasir.

“I could teach you. Its really not hard.” Nasir offered a grin. ” You can swim right?”

“Yea.” He paused. “Ever since Duro pushed me off a bridge as a kid.” 

“Ha, oh god! You two are hilarious. I will teach you then and I promise not to push you off the board.”

“I would appreciate that.” Agron smirked and bumped Nasir’s arm with his own.

“But I can’t promise not to push you in the sand.” 

Nasir jumped and swung on Agron’s back making the bigger man lean forward to try and keep his balance. Nasir wrapped his legs around Agron’s waist and used his body to topple Agron over. They went down in a heap and Nasir rolled off a cursing Agron in a fit of laughter. 

“Haha, I win!” Nasir punched the air and looked over at Agron. He had sand down one cheek. Reaching over, Nasir brushed it from his cheek. “Couldn’t resist,” he said and pulled his hand away.

“If there’s sand in the sandwiches you are soooo going to be sorry. I’m thinking a dunking in one of those rock pools over there.”

Agron stood up and looked down at Nasir still lying sprawled on the sand. He looked so pleased with himself and so goddamn beautiful that Agron could do nothing but stare.

“Well are you going to help me up.” Nasir grinned eyes falling upon Agron. 

“Well you got yourself down there.” Agron stuck his tongue out as he started to stroll away. “I’m sure you’ll figure out how to get up too?” 

But the sand was just too warm for Nasir to move. He was always on the go and worked hard so it was a nice change to just stop and relax.

“Come back,” he shouted. “Let’s stop here and sunbathe.”

Sitting up a little, Nasir took off his shirt and balled it up, putting it in the spot where his head had been a minute ago. It wasn’t even noon yet but the sun was hot enough that he could feel the sweat clinging to the back of his neck. Wrestling a giant to the ground hadn’t exactly helped either.

“Okay, sure.”

Nasir lay back down and squinted up at Agron. With the sun in his eyes he couldn’t quite see the impressive show he was about to get when Agron started to unbutton his shirt. When Agron knelt and spread his shirt on the sand Nasir noticed a half moon shaped scar above his heart.

“It’s from a pacemaker,” Agron said casually, as if he had said the same thing to a hundred different people.

“I didn’t mean to stare…”

“Nah, don’t worry,” Agron said and flipped over to lie on his back. “I forget its there but for other people who have to look at it… it’s not a bad thing for people to be curious. I think of it as part of me and I don’t know, it’s sort of like a badge of honour.”

“What do you mean?” Nasir turned onto his side, his elbow cushioned on his shirt and his cheek propped on his hand.

“I was born with something that could have killed me, but because of this,” he put the palm of his hand on his chest, “I’m still here. It just reminds me how lucky I am.”

“I guess I could see that.” Nasir paused to think about it. “How old were you?”

Agron paused to think about it. “Duro wasnt very old, so I guess I was like 3 or 4. I dont really remember it to be honest.” 

Nasir hummed out a breath and thought about what Agron had said. That his scar was a part of him and something he was proud of. His scar though… it wasn’t proof of life, just proof of his past and what Jamie had done to him. He loved Jamie and now he had the scars to show for it.

Nasir wondered if what Agron had been through with Matt had given him similar mental scars than what he had. He knew that it wouldn’t be as easy for Agron to live with those every day like he did the one marking his flesh. 

“Hey, where’d you go then? Shall we change the subject for a bit?” Agron smiled softly, but couldn’t quite hide the concern in his eyes.

“No.” The word was so quiet that Agron almost thought that he had misheard him. “I-I….” He stopped to think about how he wanted to say this.

Agron’s finger tips met Nasir’s wrapping between them as he looked upon him a smile forming on his lips. “It’s ok Nasir.” He whispered. “Just talk when you’re ready.”

Nasir offered a nod. “I want to talk about it.” He didn’t believe he had heard himself say the words and yet he had. He’d never told anyone, well other than Naevia of course but even she had needed to pry it from him.

“It was stupid. I was coming home from seeing a friend, a guy I knew at school who moved to America. I hadn’t seen him for years and he called out of the blue to meet up. I had told him I was gay back then and he… he liked me at school, but he was moving away so nothing happened. We had dinner and he said he was back in New Zealand for good and did I want to try seeing him.”

Agron nodded and squeezed Nasir’s hand tighter.

“I thought about it. I liked Scott, but I loved Jamie. He hit me but I loved him, fuck…”

“It’s ok,” Agron said, stroking Nasir’s fingers with his free hand.

“He followed us to the restaurant and heard what he wanted to hear. When I got home he was crazy mad, worse than I’d ever seen. He was crying though… I remember thinking ‘oh god what have I done?’ How fucked up is that?”

“What did he do to you?” 

“He left. Walked out and left me there. I was so confused and hurt and I must have stood in the kitchen for half an hour until I realised he must have been angry at me for having dinner with Scott.”

Nasir paused and took a long shuddering breath. He couldn’t stop now. Agron had to know if there was any hope of being something between them.

“Jamie came back, high on coke and stabbed me. He was crying… I couldn’t breathe and he kept saying ‘I’m sorry’ over and over and there was all this blood and he kissed my face… all over like he wanted to taste what he had done to me.”

Agron closed his eyes, the hand gripping Nasir’s was shaking. With rage and with sorrow.

“I thought I was going to die… Jamie, he lay on the floor right next to me and told me he loved me and that I was free now and to close my eyes. And I did.”

Nasir was crying now, hot burning tears staining his flushed pink cheeks.

“I fucking listened to him tell me he was leaving and he was going to find someone else who wouldn’t betray his heart and fucking… he said he was going to go and be happy.”

Agron pulled Nasir under his arm and let Nasir cry into the crook of his neck. 

“Why did he do that?” Nasir sobbed, his voice broken and muffled against Agron’s skin.

“Shh, I don’t know.” Agron kissed the top of Nasir’s head and sighed, his own unshed tears stinging his eyes.

Nasir was quiet for awhile other than the sobs before he finally fell quiet within Agron’s arms. “I-I’m sorry.”

“No, no it’s ok.” Agron gently moved his fingers within Nasir’s hair, running down his back as he tried to make him feel better. “You’re alright Nasir, I wont let anything happen to you. He was right, you are free now, free of him, free of what he did to you.” In truth Agron didn’t know what to say, yet in the fact that Nasir had told him made him realize how much the man trusted him and that was a comfort in itself.

Nasir pulled away and sat up, tucking his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them.

“I’ve ruined another date.”

“I told you,” Agron said, sitting up and kissing Nasir’s shoulder. “Only sandy sandwiches could ruin this date.” He kissed Nasir again and then pressed his cheek to the warm skin.

“Thank you,” Nasir said, some of the strength returning to his voice. “I know this won’t have been easy for you.”

It hadn’t been easy. Agron couldn’t help but relive every moment that Matt had laid his hands on him, but he had someone to be strong for now and Nasir needed to feel safe.


	10. Chapter 10

***  
“You’re sure that you had fun?” Nasir’s eyes scanned over Agron trying to find even the littlest hint that the man was indeed lying to him and yet he found none. 

“Yes, I did.” He offered a smile as his eyes fell upon Naevia and Crixius wandering through the door of the bar. “And maybe I forgot to mention I made a couple of phone calls. I hope you don’t mind.”

The confusion was not hard to read on Nasir’s face but seeing Naevia a smile formed upon his lips. He had told Agron earlier in the day of his concern for the woman and had said that he would have to call and see how she was feeling. “No, no of course not.” 

It was obvious that Naevia was still sore in the way she moved alone. Her normal smooth gait, replaced with one that was jerky and deliberate. The wince that scurried across her face from time to time only served to confirm what Nasir already knew, she was in pain though she was trying to hide it.  
“Hey.” A smile adorned the woman’s lips as she paused behind a chair, eyes looking at it as she considered the best way to sit without pain.

“You’re in pain aren’t you?” Nasir offered a smile, his eyes drifting to Crixius who stood behind her nodding vigorously though he wouldn’t let her see it. 

“No, I’m fine.” She would not admit that she hurt; she would not be seen as weak. “And Crixius knock it the hell off.” She’d known the man long enough that she could predict his reactions by now.

Nasir smiled at Crixus and rolled his eyes. Those two would never change.

“You want a drink?” Agron asked and placed a hand at the small of Nasir’s back.

“Yeah… thanks.”

Agron strolled over to the bar leaving Nasir under the curious gaze of his friends.

“Soooo, how did it go today?” Naevia sat and leaned up against Crixus. It seemed that after the incident with Harper she had softened towards Agron.

“It was fine, good.” Nasir looked back to the bar where Agron was chatting to two women buying drinks. The easy friendliness of the man drew people to him. It was so easy to like him.

“Fine, isn’t that code for crap,” Crixus scoffed, but his tone wasn’t nasty.

“No, noo… I might have told him about Jamie.” Naevia’s eyebrows shot up and she opened her mouth in surprise. “I did tell him and it was awful okay can we just not talk about it.”

“I’m guessing he didn’t take it very well?” Crixus spoke up when Naevia stayed quiet. She was trying to read Nasir’s face.

“No, he was amazing. I didn’t have a panic attack or anything and he didn’t pity me. It was just… I don’t want him to think I’m weak…”

Nasir shut his mouth quickly when Agron started approaching the table. He was carrying four beers and set them down on the table. 

“Thought I would get us all one, you two looked like you were running low.”

The tension was obvious and Agron shifted uncomfortably.

“Something wrong?” He frowned and sat down slowly.

“Nothing,” Nasir said, a little too quickly. “Um, is Duro coming out?”

Not the most subtle change of subject, but Agron left it there.

“He might make it a bit later. Right now he’s finishing a paper, some study on the breeding habits of frogs. I think he’s taking this whole frog man thing a bit too seriously.”

Agron leaned back against the back of his chair and draped an arm around Nasir. The simple act of comfort made Nasir feel guilty about thinking Agron would think anything bad about him. He was kind and seemed to know what he needed without making him feel self conscious about it.

“Sooooo, how is Jade?” Naevia was beginning to miss the kittens, she had always known she couldn’t keep them but yet giving them up had been much harder then she had anticipated. 

“She’s doing well. We stopped in to check on them after we went to the beach and her and Tiger were already curled up on my bed asleep together.” Nasir shook his head. 

“Try four of them like that.” Crixius shook his head. “I move and something meows at me. Just wait though, her big baby crawls up me every morning and then gets nose to nose with me because he wants to eat.” 

Agron couldn’t help but laugh. “So Duro wasn’t exaggerating when he said that Tiger looked like he was six feet tall at three am this morning.”

“No he was not. I told Naevia before we got married that I wanted dogs and I ended up in a house full of cats.”

“Under the thumb,” Agron mumbled and looked up at the ceiling with a smirk.

“Laugh it up, big man. Just you wait till it happens to you.” Crixus took a swig of beer and smiled at Agron. He liked the man and after what he had done for his wife he was more than happy to trust the man. He had no reason not to and until he was given a reason Agron was a trusted friend.

“Really I don’t mind cats or dogs.” Agron offered a shrug. “The only thing I’m not cool with is spiders and snakes. So it really doesn’t matter to me, Nasir could decide he wanted a giraffe and I’d probably tell him ok.”

A smile played with Nasir’s lips as his eyes ran over the man before him. “And what would I do with a giraffe?” 

“Ride it.” Naevia sounded serious as her eyes fell upon Nasir. She could only imagine what he would do with a giraffe.

“Well he’d need a step stool for that.” Crixius tried his hardest not to smile but it was like fighting a loosing battle. He had known Nasir almost as long as he had known Naevia and he knew that Nasir hated being teased about his height but it was playful.

“I’m not that short.” Nasir pouted and hoped that Agron didn’t pick that moment to call him ‘little man’ even though he really did like it when he called him that.

Nasir’s phone vibrated on the table and a groan escaped him when he saw the caller ID.

“It’s the buyers, I’d better answer this outside, it’s a bit loud in here.” Nasir squeezed Agron’s thigh before getting up and walking out of the bar. Crixus excused himself and went to the bathroom.

“Are you alright?” Naevia’s face was serious, but soft. After her initial dislike of Agron she had come to realise that he wasn’t playing games and he really did care about Nasir.

“I’m good,” Agron answered, but his words didn’t even convince himself. “Are you?”

“I’m worried about Nasir. He told us what he said to you today and, please don’t get me wrong, I’m not having a go at you, but I was a little shocked that he told you at all. Not so soon anyway.”

Agron nodded. He understood what she was saying and he knew that she was right to worry.

“Did he tell you about my ex?”

“No, he didn’t,” she replied.

“On the day we met I told him that my ex abused me. I hadn’t spoken about it with anyone other than Duro and even then it was a while ago now. I don’t know what it was but I knew I could trust him with it and maybe that’s how he feels too.”

“I’m so sorry, Agron I had no idea.”

“It’s okay… we have a lot in common you know. He’s special and we both want to protect him. What he told me today I can’t imagine how he copes with it. I just want to be someone who he can be himself with.”

Naevia reached out and covered Agron’s hand with her own.

“I think you are.” Crixius’ voice surprised them both.

“Thank you, I think.” Agron paused unsure how to take it. He hadn’t known him very long and he was having a hard time judging him.

“Nasir observes, he’s quiet and doesn’t give much away and I think that dick played a part in that. If he is opening up to you then it’s a good thing. That boy needs some love in his life if you ask me.”

Naevia kicked Crixus’ shin and glared.

“Okay I think we are done talking about Nasir’s lovelife, um…”

Agron blushed hard, a bright red flush spreading over his cheeks. This conversation was getting too much.

“It’s not often I would say this, but this is more awkward than if my brother was here.”

Naevia and Crixus laughed and the tension was over.

“Uhhh,” Nasir groaned and flopped back down in his seat. “They are trying to get me to drop the price on the cattle and there is no fucking way.” He turned to look up at Agron and blinked. “You’re all pink.”

Agron bit his lip. Nasir’s eyes were so dark, almost burning with lust that Agron had to shift a little to adjust to the growing tightness in his jeans.

“It’s the beer… kind of getting to me, little man.” 

“So what about the cattle now?” Naevia’s eyes fell upon him. “Yesterday they were perfectly fine with the price. Why such a change all of a sudden?” 

Nasir shook his head. “Ashur.” He knew he wouldn’t need to say much more than that in order for her to understand the meaning.

“That low life bastard.” Crixius muttered earning him another kick under the table. Agron was beginning to see what Nasir had meant about Naevia being able to handle Duro if she lived with Crixius.

“Who’s Ashur?” 

Nasir sighed and shuffled closer to Agron so he could rest his head against his arm.

“He’s a property developer,” Nasir started.

“He’s a dick,” Naevia interrupted.

“Yeah he is. He moves in on ranchers who are struggling, buys them out with the promise that the ranch will stay open, then once he gets them out he moves in the bulldozers. He’s up to… six ranches locally so far. The people who are buying my cattle are in debt and I’m sure he’s probably loaned them money so them asking me for more money… I think this is their last chance.”

“You can’t give them more, Nasir,” Naevia said with a sigh. She knew how hard this was on her friend.

“I know I can’t. I was thinking I should go and see them on Monday. Would you come with me maybe?” Nasir looked up at Agron and smiled. “It’s a few miles away, we could take the horses.”

Agron offered a nod his eyes falling to Nasir. “Yea of course I will.” He wasn’t entirely sure what he could do but he’d do anything for Nasir.

A smile formed upon Agrons lips as his brother waltzed through the door. In truth he was worried about him. He hardly went anywhere but work & the chances of meeting someone there were slim since Duro wouldn’t date a coworker if he had to. His eyes fell upon Naevia for a minute, she had to have friends which meant she would be his best bet he supposed.

“Hey, Naevia, could I speak to you alone later?” He tilted his head in his brothers direction and she followed his motion, realising it was more than likely about Duro.

“Sure,” she said with a smile.

“Little brother, you finally dragged your ass from work.” Agron looked at Duro fondly. 

“I, um, actually have some papers to read still so I brought them with me. Hope you don’t mind guys it won’t take me long.”

Duro looked tired. Agron hated it. He detangled himself from Nasir, placed a quick kiss on the top of his head and stood.

“You want a drink I’m going to get another round?”

“Just a coke thanks, early start tomorrow, bro.” Duro pulled a large stack of papers from his bag and placed them on the table.

“But it’s Sunday tomorrow,” Agron said a little annoyed. We were going into town remember?”

“I work when they tell me too. Take Nasir or something, I don’t know.” Duro didn’t even look up when he answered and Agron looked hurt at the dismissal.

“I’ll, uh, get you a drink then.” 

“Awkward,” Crixus mouthed quietly earning a glare from Nasir and Naevia.

Agron returned a few minutes later sliding between him & Nasir. “So since my brother is standing me up would you like to go with me.”

“Dont start Agron.” Duro muttered eyes never leaving what he was reading.

“Yea, that sounds nice.” Nasir ignored the fact that Agron was baiting Duro. 

“We were going to go explore and get some new stuff for the house. I was going to buy us steak for lunch, but now he can just go without. Nasir gets your steak.”

Duro sighed and shook his head, but carried on reading.

“Hmm, I feel sleepy,” Nasir announced to no one in particular.

“You sound drunk,” Naevia laughed and rolled her eyes. Nasir was such a lightweight.

“Will you walk me home?” He yawned and pulled Agron to his feet.

“It looks like I am, little man. See you,” he waved to Crixus and Naevia and prodded Duro in the shoulder. “See you at home.”

Duro grunted and Agron looked worried again. Nasir slid his hand into the bigger mans and tugged lightly. “He’ll be fine.”

Agron nodded and let Nasir lead him to the door.

“Give him my number for me?” Naevia called over her shoulder. 

“Mhm.” Nasir yawned allowing Agron to slip an arm around him & lead him from the bar. “Why does she want your number? You two having an affair?” Nasir giggled and swayed a bit causing Agron to hold on to him a little tighter.

“Drunk on three beers, man. That is epic. She wants my number cause I asked her if I could talk to her… I’m worried about Duro and wanted to ask Naevia to help maybe set him up with someone.” 

“Aww, that’s nice of you,” Nasir slurred a little and patted Agron’s belly. “You are nice, did I tell you that? And you have a nice body.”

Agron snorted out a laugh. The whole taking it slow thing was getting more difficult every day. He just had to remember that Nasir was in no state to think clearly so no amount of flirting and touching… the awesome touching was going to get him to go inside once he got Nasir home. Thank goodness the ranch was only a few minutes away.

“Nice looking. Good in bed or at least so your brother said.” Nasir slurred.

Agron paused his eyes falling to Nasir. Why was his brother talking about his sex life again? “Alright so maybe you shouldnt talk to Duro anymore.”

“Oh, no he tells me good things… a bit disturbing that he knows, but definitely good for me.” Nasir laughed again. “I had been wondering… ever since you walked into the bar that day and now I know.”

“I am going to kill Duro,” Agron grumbled as he helped Nasir up to the porch of his house. “You going to be okay now?”

“M’good, Aggy. Oh, gimme your phone I can put in the number you want.”

Handing over his phone Agron watched Nasir lean against the door frame and start to key in Naevia’s number. He smiled to himself and wondered what he had done to be lucky enough to meet someone like Nasir. Reaching out, Agron stroked Nasir’s hair, letting the silky strands pass through his fingers.

“There, all done,” Nasir looked up and smiled happily. That smile was because of him Agron thought to himself.

“You’re really cute when you’re drunk, little man,” Agron said and took Nasir in his arms, hugging him tight. “I should go, okay? I’ll pick you up tomorrow bout eleven.”

“Mmm, yeah.”

Nasir tipped his head back and kissed Agron, long and slow, his hand fisted in the front of Agron’s shirt.

“T-tomorrow,” Agron stuttered. His heart was beating too fast and he could taste Nasir on his lips, beer and a sweetness that he had come to recognize as just Nasir.

“Night, Aggy.” Nasir smirked and then went into the house.

Agron felt like he floated all the way home.

***

Agron was waiting at 11 the next morning. “Do you think you could really give me Naevia’s number?” A smirk played with his lips as his eyes fell on Nasir.

It was good to be out of the house. He & Duro hadn’t been on good terms when they went to bed the night before & by the time he woke up Duro was gone. He hated fighting with him but it happened.

“What?” Nasir stepped into the light rubbing his eyes. He had a piece of toast between his teeth and his hair was up in a bun. Agron cleared his throat and tried to remember what he had been saying.

“Um, I tried calling Naevia this morning, but funnily enough my phone wouldn’t call a number with two extra digits.”

“Oh,” Nasir chuckled around his toast. “Pass it here I’ll fix it. Any other ridiculous things that I did? I really can’t handle alcohol, it’s pathetic.”

“Aww, but you’re so funny when you’re drunk.”

Nasir groaned and handed back the phone.  
“So you ready to go?” Agron offered a grin as Jade scampered up behind Nasir. She’d been following him for nearly ten minutes now. “Nasir….did you feed Jade this morning?” 

“Yeah, but she didn’t eat much. She’s being weird.” Nasir picked the kiten up and held her to his chest. “Nae said she had a bad start. I hope she isn’t sick.”

“Maybe she doesn’t like the food. We can get some different kinds today and try her later. I’m sure she’s fine.”

“Okay,” Nasir sighed and placed Jade back inside. He steped down of the porch and took Agron’s hands, wrapping their fingers together.

“Oh, you haven’t forgotten everything about last night then?”

“Not the important things no.” Nasir smiled as they walked. “Which reminds me. What was going on with Duro last night.”

“Stressed at work I guess,” Agron said, still feeling a bit hurt by his brothers behaviour.

“Hey, I’m sure he didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

Agron shrugged. It was the worst feeling when he and Duro were in this kind of mood. “It got worse after we got home last night, we don’t normally fight but when we do, it’s normally a full fledged war.”

Nasir offered a simple nod. He almost wished that he knew what that was like but since he and his brother weren’t close, it was hard for him to understand.  
“Every little thing set him off. Even Tiger ran away from him.”

It was one thing being stressed at work, but maybe there was something more serious bothering Duro. 

“Come on, I am your second choice for the day so let’s make the best of it, eh?” Nasir made a face to show that he was making fun.

Agron laughed despite his mood being off. Nasir never failed to cheer him up. He would think about his brother later and enjoy the last day of the weekend with Nasir.


	11. Chapter 11

“You aren’t my second choice Nasir.” He offered a smile as he looked at him. “I-I’m just not used to having anyone other than Duro.”

“I understand.” Nasir smirked as he looked at him. “You want me to drive and you can call Naevia?” He knew that Agron hated being pissed at Duro and he knew that he wanted to help them to work it out. If this was how he could do it then he would do it.

“Thank you.” Agron offered a tiny smile. He was mad at Duro and yet he wanted to make it work out between them. He loved his brother but yet he was beginning to find that he loved Nasir as well, and this only made him love him more.

“No problem.” He offered a smile and he couldn’t help but laugh pointing at the window where Jade was sitting in the window staring out as if trying to figure out where Nasir was going and why he was leaving. “Maybe I should bring Tiger with me on a normal basis to keep her….ohhhhhhhh I get it now.”

Nasir’s eyes drifted to him trying to figure out what Agron was talking about. “What?”

“I’ll bet you she’s lonely. She’s had Naevia’s cats and Tiger to keep her company and now she’s all by herself. That would explain why she’s not eating.”

“Hmm, that makes sense. She’s not used to being alone.” Nasir didn’t know how to fix it though. It wasn’t like Agron could bring Tiger with him every day, the poor thing wouldn’t settle at home with him and Duro if he did.

They got to the car and Agron hopped in the passenger side, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He spoke to Naevia like he had known her forever and it warmed Nasir’s heart. His friends were now Agron’s friends and it gave him hope that maybe Agron would stay as a permanent feature in his life. He knew he was following his heart more than his head, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Yeah okay, well let me know, yeah see you sometime this week. Bye.”

Agron hung up and smiled, the first proper one Nasir had seen all morning.

“What was all that about,” Nasir asked as he pulled the car out onto the main road.

“I asked if maybe Naevia knew of any nice, single, patient girls who we could introduce Duro to. I think he’s feeling a bit lonely especially now I’m…” Agron paused and looked a bit awkward.

“Now you’re seeing me?” Nasir added confidently.

Agron nodded. “Yeah, now that I’m seeing you. My tiny, cute boyfriend.”

“Okay, don’t push it big man. Lets not forget who pushed who over in the sand yesterday.”

They both laughed and Nasir held Agron’s hand for a second before returning it to the steering wheel.

“So while we’re out we need to get you a real coffee pot.” Agron offered a smirk his eyes falling upon Nasir for a moment. “Because I don’t know how you drink that instant crap.”

“Its never made sense to make a pot of coffee when it’s just me. Oh, and I guess I should have warned you before last night but it’s better late then never. When I’m drunk, I get kind of….” Nasir paused debating the word he was looking for. There were so many that would work but he couldn’t decide which was most appropriate. “Frisky?” It really wasn’t the word he was looking for but it would work.

“I noticed. I kind of figured when you attempted to take my shirt out while kissing me that it wasn’t in the definition of taking it slow.” 

“Did I really?” Nasir sighed. “I’m sorry Aggy, I swear it wasn’t intentional. I mean not that I don’t want to strip you down but….never mind I’m just going to stop now.”

“I’m not complaining, little man…” Agron smirked. “I hate to tell you though, but a few drinks only increases your ‘friskyness.’ You’re, um, pretty hands on all the time. Again, no complaints from me.”

Nasir groaned, blushing so hard even the tips of his ears went pink.

“It’s your fault… stop being so touchable.” Nasir grinned and pulled the car into town. He stopped at a carpark and leaned over to give Agron a quick kiss. “Thanks for yesterday… just, thanks.”

Agron was taken aback.

“You’re welcome.”

“Come on, lets go shopping. We need to work up an appetite for those steaks I’ve been promised.”

Agron couldn’t help but laugh, eyes falling on Nasir for a minute before he climbed out of the car. “So where should we start?”

“Well, that depends on what you’re looking for.” Nasir wasn’t sure exactly what he and Duro had meant to go shopping for, just that they were looking for things for the house.

“Well I called home to friends of ours and they’re packing the apartment for us. We’re set for furniture, especially antiques, most of which have been in the family for years now.” He dreaded the thought of having them shipped, but he knew there was no other way. “Actually I may see if you want to come help me unpack when it all comes in. Especially the artwork for my room, it was my mothers”

“I’m sorry I didn’t know your mother had passed.”

“It was a long time ago. It’s just been me and Duro… and it’s fine mostly. I miss her when things go wrong and I don’t know what to do about it though.”

“You are doing a good job looking after Duro. Any idiot could see that from the way you two are together. He’s your best friend and whatever is bothering him… I’m sure you will work it out.”

“How did you get so wise, huh? Must be all those hours contemplating the troubles of the world on the back of a horse.”

Agron pulled Nasir’s hand up to his mouth and kissed his fingers.

“Your cowboy fantasy is getting out of hand. Like I have time to sit and contemplate anything in my job. Do you see me with long grass between my teeth and a gun on my hip too?”

“Now, now we are taking it slow remember. Role play game ideas I will store for future reference.”

Nasir laughed so much at that that tears ran down his eyes. He almost walked into a woman with a pushchair because he was bent double.

“Sorry, he’s not let out of the institute that often,” Agron called as the scowling woman walked away. 

***  
“You know I was thinking.” Agron settled in across from Nasir at the table. They had decided that lunch was beginning to sound like a good idea.

“That’s a scary thought.” Nasir grinned as he looked at him.

“You said that Pietros and Varro were thinking of adopting kittens?” He was trying to remember what exactly had been said.

“Yea and your point?”

“I wonder if maybe they would bring their little ones to play with Jade? Since you guys live kind of together.” It wasn’t really together, he supposed, it was more like on the same piece of land but Nasir would understand what he meant he was sure.

“That’s a really good idea and I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.” Nasir smiled, relieved that there was a solution to what was bothering Jade. “I’m just glad that the problem doesn’t seem to be that she’s sick.”

“Nah, I think it’s got to be that she’s missing her brothers and sisters.”

The men paused their conversation when the waitress approached their table with their meals. Nasir licked his lips hungrily and Agron pretended not to notice.

“Will you please let me pay for these? You bought me that coffee maker… I don’t want you spending all this money on me.” Nasir cut some steak and chewed on it happily. “Oh my god, this is so good.”

Agron smiled. “It’s my duty as boyfriend. It’s the rules.” Agron ate some of his own steak and nodded in agreement. It really was damn good.

“The rules.” Nasir laughed. “And what else do these rules dictate?”

“Well, treating my little man of course, a pet name is a must so that’s another check, erm… being all boyfriendy and stuff. Just let me pay for the damn steaks and the coffee machine was a present so quiet down.”

“No more sweet talk I might faint.” Nasir winked, gods Agron loved that wink.

“Do you want to come back to mine after this? We can watch a film or something?” Agron said hopefully. Nasir hadn’t been to his place yet. 

“You’re sure Duro wont mind?” Nasir hated to cause further argument between the brothers.

“No, he probably won’t even be home yet.” Agron offered a shrug as he looked at him. “And really to put it bluntly, he aught to pull the stick out of his ass.” Gods was he starting to sound like his brother now.

“Alright, but one stop before that, and that’s to get Jade. I hate the thought of her being there all by herself.” He knew that Pietros was checking in on her but didn’t like the thought.

“Sounds good.” Agron grinned taking another bite. “And what I meant about Duro is, I cant fix whatever is bothering him if he wont tell me what is bothering him. So, I’m not worried about it.”

Nasir didn’t believe that for a second. He could see that Agron was hurting. Hopefully he could get them to talk later when Duro got home.

“We can watch a comedy when we get home… to mine I mean. Think I put you through enough with all the action films the other night.”

“Hmm, I thought you would have gone for Brokeback Mountain or something like that?” Nasir smirked and wiped his mouth on his napkin. He really did love teasing Agron.

“Hahaha. We can’t watch that until I have my hat, which I still haven’t recieved from you yet. Once I get my hat then we’ll talk.”

Agron nodded when the waitress came back with the bill.

“I had fun today. I’m glad it was with you really.” Agron placed his money down on the table and reached for Nasir’s hand.

“I had fun too. I always do with you even when I cry like a baby. I’m glad I met you.”

Agron beamed and kissed the palm of Nasir’s hand.

“Me too. Come on, let’s go.” 

***  
It wasn’t long before they were settled in at Agron’s curled up on the couch together. Jade and Tiger were rolling around on the floor together, playfully biting at each other. Nasir had relaxed seeing her happy again, and made a mental note to speak with Varro and Pietros about play dates during the day.

“So what are we going to watch?” Agron lazily reached for the remote. He had told Nasir to go through the movie collection and see if there was something that he wanted to watch. “Oh and the really sad part is this, that’s not even the whole collection, those are just the ones that are necessary for traveling.”

“You could start a film library. Ummm, shall we watch…” Nasir took the remote, ignoring Agron tutting and scrolled down the channels. “I’m too comfy to get up for a DVD. There’s got to be something on TV.”

Agron kissed Nasir’s hair. He could do what he liked as far as he was concerned as long as he stayed tucked against him. Agron couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this happy. Frowning, Agron felt the memory surface. The last time was with Matt. But this was so diferent, Nasir was different and Agron had to try and remember that. Matt was a fading memory he was glad to be rid of.

“I said ‘Anchor Man’ or ‘The Hangover.’ Are you in a dream up there?”

Agron shook his head. Matt had no place here.

“Yeah, I was. I love ‘The Hangover’ so yeah, let’s watch that.”

Nasir clicked play on the remote and then wrapped his arm around Agron’s waist, his head resting on his chest.

Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir happily, pulling him closer to him. He was glad to have him around; he wished that this would last forever.

***  
Hearing the front door shut, Agron leaned his head back over the arm of the couch attempting to judge Duro’s mood. It was hard to tell though.

“Hello.” Duro mumbled as he wandered through, eyes falling upon Nasir. He might be mad at Agron but he wasn’t going to take it out on Nasir. Really though he wasn’t necessarily mad at Agron, he was irritated that he had chosen a time when he knew he already wasn’t in a good mood to start with him.

“Hey, Duro,” Nasir said cheerfully, sitting up and shuffling to the edge of the sofa. “I’m going to make coffee if you want some?”

Duro nodded and forced a smile.

“Talk to him,” Nasir whispered to Agron before he left the room.

Duro perched on the edge of the unoccupied sofa and bit his lip.

“Dude, why won’t you tell me what’s up? Have I pissed you off or something… is it because of Nasir?”

“No… Agron, no,” he sighed and slid of the arm onto the seat of the sofa. “It’s just… I’m having some trouble at work. This guy…”

“This guy what? Duro, what’s going on?”

“This guy kind of threatened me…”

“What?!” Agron flew up from the sofa and closed the distance between himself and Duro.

“It’s nothing and I haven’t seen him again, but it bothered me. He was creepy.”

Nasir had come back into the room after hearing Agron yell.

“Someone threatened you? Why?” Nasir said. He put his hand on Agron’s back, stroking gently up and down over the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

“I don’t know exactly. I was out with some guys from work collecting soil samples and testing the water… for the research we are doing and I was on my own when this guy strides up to me and says I had better get the fuck off his land or he would break my legs. It was public property and we had the local councils permission anyway. I’m sorry I was off with you, but I was freaked and I didn’t want to tell you and ruin your time here… with Nasir. I haven’t seen the guy again so I’m sure there isn’t anything to worry about now.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Kind of annoying? Cockier than thou type guy?” Nasir’s voice was calm as he looked at him. 

“Yea why?” Duro couldn’t understand why Nasir seemed so intent upon finding out who it was and better yet how he knew.

“Then your problems are far from over.” Nasir sighed rubbing his eyes before he looked from Agron to Duro. “Sounds a hell of a lot like Ashur.”

“As in the same Ashur from earlier?” Agron pursed his lips trying to figure out what all of this meant.

“Yup.”

“Would someone fill me in on what I missed?” Duro wasn’t trying to be rude, he simply didn’t understand what it all meant.

“Guys a real prick, he’s been buying out small farms and ranches to tear them down and build on the land. He’s gotten tagged more than once for damaging the environment in the process, hence where Duro comes in.” Nasir flicked his tongue over his teeth. “And he’s not afraid of making people fear him either.”

Agron’s eyes fell upon his brother as he realized what this could mean when it came to Duro. 

“He’s been causing problems for the local ranchers, taking advantage of them when they fall on hard times… Duro, you shouldn’t have kept this from me.”

“I know, but you were happy… for the first time in ages and I couldn’t ruin that.”

Duro smiled at Nasir, a silent thanks for being the cause of said happiness.

“Bruder, when you aren’t happy I’m not happy and you know that, so next time something like this happens you tell me okay. Idiot.” Agron added the last word as an afterthought, a way to ease the seriousness of the conversation.

“I will,” Duro grinned sheepishly. “So this guy Ashur is what, a rancher?”

Nasir had dissapeared back into the kitchen, but reappeared with coffee for everyone and a frown on his face. Agron took his coffee and kissed Nasir’s forehead. It didn’t quite erase the worry lines, but it helped.

“He calls himself a property developer although no one really knows what he’s supposed to be developing. He’s taken six ranches around here so far and demolished almost all of them. I can’t figure it out but I know it isn’t good. I’m just waiting for him to aproach me really.”

“You aren’t struggling at the ranch are you? Sorry, that’s not my business,” Agron said, sitting back down next to Nasir after finaly calming down enough to stop pacing.

“It is your business, you work there and your my boyfriend.”

Duro raised his eyebrows, not unnoticed by Agron, but said nothing.

“The ranch is fine, things are tight, but they always are. I haave a loan from the bank that I took out last year, but the repayments are up to date and there isn’t any problems with it. He won’t get my ranch.”

“Oh, believe you, little man. I don’t like it though. He threatened Duro with violence so I wouldn’t put it past him to use it against uncooporative land owners.”

Nasir was quiet. Agron was probably right. Ashur was roumoured to have put more than one ranncher in the hospital when they had realised he was going to destroy their home and workplace instead of saving it.

“We will all have to be careful.”

Nasir’s words sent a chill down each brother’s spines.

“Enough of this talk,” Duro anounced suddenly, “Frog Man has babies to feed and a bed waiting. Night Nasir.” He strolled into the kitchen and Agron laughed when he heard his brother talking lovingly to his frogs.

“I’m glad you two are okay now. You aren’t happy when he isn’t happy and I’m not hapy when both of you aren’t happy… what I’m trying to say is…” Nasir yelped when Agron pulled him down from the arm of the sofa, his body tumbling onto Agron’s until they were both lying on the sofa.

“You want us both happy, right?”

Nasir laughed and nodded. “Right.”

Agron shifted, their bodies lining up perfectly. He wrapped his arms around Nasir’s waist and kissed him lightly, just a brush of dry lips, perfectly innocent if it wasn’t for the sudden flush spreading over Nasir’s cheeks and the hitch in his breath.

“I should go,” Nasir mumbled against Agron’s mouth. He climbed off Agron and looked down at him. “Taking it slow, taking it slow, taking it slow…” he chanted as he walked to scoop Jade up from her bed.

“What are you doing.” Agron sat up and chuckled.

“Just reminding myself we are taking it slow so I don’t rip your clothes off and make a scene in front of Duro.”

“Oh,” Agron said and stood up to walk Nasir out. “How long do you think we can keep this up do you think?”

“I’m goinng before I can comment on that innuendo. Night, Duro,” he yelled. “Night, Agron.”

“See you tomorrow.”

Agron closed the door and walkked into the kitchen just as Duro was releasing some live crickets into the frog tank.

“Bleh,” Agron moaned, perching on one of the stools.

“You are a pansy,” Duro sighed, closing the tank.

“What was that look before? When Nasir said I was his boyfriend?”

Duro looked at his feet and shrugged.

“Just seems fast I guess. Not that I don’t like him… just…”

“Just what?” Agron wasn’t angry, but he wanted to understand what was botheing Duro.

“You throw yourself into things and give yourself to people too easily and the last time you did…”

Duro looked up and met Agron’s eyes.

“The last time it was with Matt.” Agron nodded, knowing why Duro was concerned. “I’m being careful.”

“I know that… and I know Nasir isn’t that bastard either. He’s great.”  
“And you aren’t jealous?” 

“Nasir’s not my type Aggy. He’s well a he to begin with.”

A smirk played with Agrons lips as he eyed his brother. “Which reminds me dear brother….Its been how long since Janice turned down your proposal???”

“A year and a half.” Duro shook his head knowing where Agron was going with this. “Its not the same Aggy & you know it.”

“No I know it’s not,” Agron said sadly. His relationship with Matt had been a lot different. “That doesn’t mean you weren’t hurt.”

“It’s in the past. I’m over it and we live here now and it’s time for new good things to happen to us, like you bagging a cowboy. Dude…”

“Hey, I have not ‘bagged’ him. The cowboy thing is pretty cool though. He teases me about it.”

“I’ll bet.” Duro rolled his eyes. 

“Now we just have to find someone to take you on,” Agron sighed and threw his hands up in the air. “Where will we find such a saint.”

“Hilarious, hysterical…” Duro rolled his eyes again and gave Agron a swift prod in the arm. “I’m going to bed.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow and be careful. Call me if anything happens.” Agron walked with Duro out of the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah I will.”

“I mean it,” Agron scowled.

“So did I! I promise to call.”

“Fine. Night then,” Agron smirked, glad he and his brother were back to how they should be. The think with Ashur was a worry, but so far he hadn’t shown his face at the ranch and Duro said he hadn’t seen the man since. Still, with all the stories about him adding up… it wasn’t good.

***

“So we still on for that ride to the ranch?” Agron grinned. 

“Yea. Let’s go. Varro was going to saddle Beauty & Hurricane. I’m not sure that Harpers ready to go yet.” He was bummed but he wouldn’t push her healing.

”Hurricane?” Agron’s eyebrows rose as he looked at him.

“Yea she was a barrel racing horse. She broke her leg & they were going to put her down when I took her in.” 

“That was good of you, she must have been a lot of work?”

“Yeah, but she was worth it. She belongs to a young girl now who lives in the next town, but she keeps her here. I was selfishly glad she didn’t take her cause I’d miss her.”

They reached the barn where Varro was waiting with the two horses. Agron smiled when he saw Beauty.

“Hey boy,” he said, stroking Beauty’s nose and laughing when the horse nuzzled him.

“Looks like the weather is finally going to break today boys,” Varro said, handing over Hurricane’s reins to Nasir. “I hope you make it there and back before the rain hits.”

“I heard the rain was going to start this evening so we should be fine,” Agron answered with confidence.

“Oh, Varro, pass me that would you.” Nasir pointed and Varro walked to get something just out of sight from Agron. He came back twirling a black Stetson on his finger and passed it to Nasir.

“You are a cowboy now, Agron… here.” Nasir held out the hat and smiled. It was clear how thrilled Agron was about it and the damn thing suited him like he had been born to wear it. “Looks good.”

Agron tipped his hat and winked, not quite as naturally as when Nasir did it, but it made Nasir smile wider all the same.

“God i think I’m going to be sick.” Varro groaned shaking his head. 

“Oh shut up.” Nasir laughed before he mounted Hurricane. “Come on cowboy.”

***

The ride to the ranch took them through wide open fields; some full of yellow flowers, some a lush green and Nasir told Agron stories about his life growing up there. Agron soaked it all in, picturing Nasir as a child and learning to ride a horse, skinning his knees when he fell over chasing the calves and all the other small but important details that he wanted to know about Nasir. He loved watching him laugh when he remembered things, loved the way he would wave his hands in the air when he was telling Agron how he had tried to teach himself to swim in the pond at the back of his house.

“I went under so many times and my pop tanned my ass when he finally found me and dragged me out of the water. I really wanted to learn and I thought fuck it, I’ll do it myself. I would not recommend it.”

Agron laughed. He hadn’t laughed so much in his life. It was so easy, being with Nasir, almost like they were two halves of one whole.

They were passing a small lake when Nasir pulled on Hurricane’s reins and slowed down.

“Aren’t those the same frogs Duro has at yours?”

Agron looked and sure enough in the reeds were a handful of the mossy green and brown frogs.

“You mean Frog Man?”

“Oh, apologies yes, Frog Man.”  
“They look the same yeah I’ll have to tell him about them.” 

Agron clicked his teeth and got Beauty moving again.

“You can see the ranch from here, just on that hill,” Nasir said, nodding towards a large wood built ranch in the distance.

“I can see the black clouds over there too. We are going to get a storm sooner than I thought.” Agron sighed and looked over at Nasir.

“We can give the horses a good sprint once we are done here. I bet we can outrun those clouds.”

Nasir was right, it wasn’t long before they reached the ranch and just before the rain. “I think you’ll like them. Normally I would warn you about Gannicus but you live with Duro so it’ll be normal for you. Saxa can be a handful at times but I swear she wont hurt you.” He couldnt help but grin as Agron’s eyebrows rose. “And Sibyl is a ranch hand of theirs, dont ask, it’s a really strange situation. Remind me later and I’ll explain it.”

“Uh huh.” Agron wanted to ask but figured that now wasnt the time if he was telling him that he’d tell him later. “I think that about sums up our tour then.” 

“Maybe they’ll have a clue what Ashurs up to.” Nasir pursed his lips. He didnt like that Duro was involved and he certainly didnt like these ranchers being involved either. They’d been living here as long as he could remember and they werent bad neighbors to have.


	13. Chapter 13

“Well how about we go find out?” His eyes drifted up to the sky watching as the dark clouds began to close in. “We might just get wet if don’t.”

Nasir nodded, leading him towards the door before he reached up to knock upon it.

Agron’s eyes scanned the ranch before him. The woman who was now tending to the horses, he could only imagine was Sibyl. She seemed quiet, and kept to herself but Nasir’s words earlier made him wonder what more there was to the woman’s story. 

“Hey, um, Nasir… how’s it going?” 

A man, Gannicus Agron assumed, opened the door. He remembered seeing him the other day, even if it was from a distance.

“Gannicus, hey. This is Agron, he works at the ranch,” Nasir said.

“Hey, man… you guys want to come in?” Gannicus stepped back, giving them room and they walked into a large entrance hall.

“I’ll just get Saxa if you want to wait through there. I won’t be a minute.”

Gannicus left them and they wandered into the living room.

“So this is awkward,” Agron said, eyeing up the DVD rack in the corner of the room.

“Yep, it’s shit.” Nasir flopped down onto the sofa and sighed. “Thanks for coming with me. I don’t feel so… I don’t know.”

‘Alone’ was the word he was trying and failing to say. Having Agron at his side gave him strength.

“Anytime, babydoll,” Agron said, still checking out the DVD’s. “Ooh, Star Wars Trhhilogggy! Nice.”

“You’re such a dork.” Nasir shook his head and smiled.

Agron stood up straight when Gannicus returned with Saxa. He smiled at the woman who returned it, but the tension in her body was unmistakable.

“I’m just going to get down to it, I guess,” Nasir said. “How much do you owe Ashur?”

Saxa looked at Gannicus, shocked.

“How do you know that?” The man frowned at Nasir and Agron moved closer to him on instinct.

“You agree to a price with me on my cattle and a day later you call me saying you need me to lower my price. It’s obvious. He demanded you pay up and the money you were letting go to buy my cattle was draining any you needed to pay back that shit.”

Saxa growled and said something under her breath. Agron’s ears pricked up at the sound of his mother tongue, but he said nothing. It wasn’t exactly the time.

“Nasir, we’re sorry. We owe Ashur over $8000 and it’s tied up in our mortgage. We don’t pay him he will get this place… it was so out of order to ask you, but I had no choice.”

“We had no choice… we are in this together,” Saxa said, grabbing Gannicus’ hand.

Nasir sighed. This was such a fucked up mess. These were good people and didn’t deserve this.

“Ashur is smart. He plays a good game and I think it’s time we started playing too. I can loan you the money to pay Ashur off and then you can pay me back without fearing losing this place.”

Agron glanced at Nasir. That was a generous offer. After hearing Nasir talk to Naevia about his own ranch it was odd to hear him conjure up that sort of money all of a sudden.

“You are serious?” Saxa raised an eyebrow and waited.

“I am. You aren’t going to lose the ranch to Ashur if I can help it. I’ll send you the money by tonight I just need your details.”

Gannicus stood with his mouth open in shock and Saxa basically dragged him from the room.

“What?” Nasir asked when Agron kept his mouth shut.

“Didn’t say anything,” Agron sat down and threaded his fingers through Nasir’s.

“That’s what I mean… tell me.”

“It’s… what are you sacrificing for them?”

“Noth…”

“Don’t tell me nothing,” Agron said.

“I have some savings left from the will. My parents will.”

“Nasir…” Agron smiled at Nasir. He had such a kind heart.

“We have the details,” Saxa said as she practically bounced into the room. Gannicus was a bit more subdued.

“Are you absolouely sure about this?”

Nasir smiled at Gannicus and squeezed Agron’s hand. “Absolutely.”

“Thank you Nasir.” Gannicus was the first to speak though Saxa wasn’t far behind.

Her eyes fell upon Agron. “You are German I assume.” A smirk fell upon her lips as she did.

“Is it that obvious?” He couldn’t help but laugh as he watched her.

“If you hadn’t reacted when I spoke earlier, it wouldn’t have been but your understanding tells me that you speak it well. They were not words often taught to someone who is a casual speaker.”

“I was born there. I grew up in Oz, but my mum taught me and my brother how to speak her language. I can understand cursing in any language though.”

Saxa laughed, obviously impressed by Agron. She eyed Nasir and then spoke in German again, something that made Agron blush and look away. This only made Saxa laugh harder.

Nasir looked at Gannicus for help, but he only shrugged.

“Don’t ask me, they are like another species.”

Nasir observed Agron and Saxa talking. It was interesting to see this side of Agron, not to mention that every growled word, even though he didn’t understand, made his pulse race. Agron speaking German… was hot.

“Are you two done?” Gannicus said finally. 

“Sorry, it’s been a while since I was able to do that.” Agron smiled and rubbed his neck.

“Do not apologise,” Saxa purred. “And remember what I said.”

Seeing Agron blush again had Nasir getting to his feet. It was definitely time to leave.

Nasir was hugged, squeezed, kissed on the cheek… and that was just Gannicus. Thank you’s and pats on the back overwhelmed the little man and by the time they had made it back to the horses Nasir was exhausted.

“Why did Saxa make you blush? What did she say?” Nasir asked curiously, pushing Hurricane forward back to where they came.

“Oh, she, uh asked me if you were, um… my mate and if we would like to join them… you know…” Agron pulled his hat down so that it covered his eyes. Nasir smirked.

“She… my god… doesn’t she get enough with Gannicus and Sibyl. That takes open relationship to a whole new level.” Nasir thought for a moment before speaking again. “You didn’t answer her? What would your answer be?”

“I would not share you,” Agron turned, his eyes serious. “If it were up to me I would have no other man… or woman touch you. Apologies…if you had other thoughts on the matter.” 

“No, no I like it.” Nasir offered a smile as he looked at him. “I just wanted to be sure that you thought the same thing.”

Something he said finally set in with Agron though. “So Sibyl is….Oh…….How the hell does something that shy live with Saxa much less sleep with her?”

Nasir couldn’t help but laugh as he looked at him for a minute. “I’ve often wondered the same thing. She is very sweet. We’ve spoken a couple of times, but never for very long.” 

“Hmm, I guess if it works for them.”

They rode quietly after they left the ranch. The sky continued to darken and they simultaneously picked up the pace.

“Ashur won’t be happy with this new arrangement will he?” Agron broke the peace, his words slamming reality back at them.

“No, he won’t.” Nasir was calm, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew his actions wouldn’t be without consequences.

“Maybe Varro and Peitros should come and stay with you in the main house.” He wasn’t sure that he liked Nasir all by himself all of a sudden.


	14. Chapter 14

“I’m fine Agron.” Nasir offered a smile as he looked at him. “There’s one thing my father left me that helps in this situation and believe me, Ashur doesn’t want to meet it.”  
Agron’s eyebrows rose as he looked to Nasir again urging Beauty forward a little faster as his eyes drifted over the clouds above. “You own a gun?” He wasn’t sure why he was surprised.

“Yea.” Nasir offered a smile as he looked at him. 

They were just reaching the barn when the rain started. Agron was thankful and yet he was a little let down as well. “What would you like me to do boss?”

“Take the rest of the day off.” Once they got the horses cooled down and settled back within their stalls, they both scurried across the yard to the house. 

Agron’s eyes turned to the floor his eyebrows rising as he spotted the three fur balls running across the floor. “By god Nasir, I thought you knew! You cant feed them after midnight or they multiply.”

“Those are Gremlins Agron, not kittens.” Nasir shook his head pulling his wet shirt over his head. A sight that nearly knocked the breath out of Agron. “Oh and they’re Varro and Peitros’.”

“Uh…I….” Agron ran his tongue over his lips as he eyed Nasir. “God I hate this taking it slow.”

A laugh slipped through Nasir’s lips as he pressed himself up on his toes to press a kiss to Agron’s lips, his hands falling to Agron’s hips.

Melting into Nasir’s embrace Agron pulled the smaller man closer, lifting him off his feet and kissing him harder. He bit down on Nasir’s bottom lip and pulled the soft flesh through his teeth.

The rain was thrashing against the windows and the wind had picked up, rattling the glass and making the house creak.

Nasir rested his head against Agron’s and breathed in deeply.

“You could stay here tonight…” Nasir sighed, not wanting Agron to let him go.

“You want me to?” Agron kissed the tip of Nasir’s nose and put him back down on the floor. 

“It’s a big storm outside… I have spare rooms.”

“Yeah, okay…” Agron was so close to breaking and dragging Nasir to bed, but he had respect for him and wouldn’t push him if he wanted to wait. “I’ll call Duro and you can let Varro and Pietros know we’re back.”

“Now?” Nasir bit at his own lip, eyes drifting over Agron. They were both feeling the same thing. “I was kinda thinking we’d go steal my bed from the fuzzy ones. I’m sure you can follow from there.”

” I don’t expect it Nasir.” He wouldn’t push if it truly wasn’t what he wanted.

“I know. Lets at least get you out of that shirt before you get sick. From there the decision is yours.”

Agron nodded and took Nasir’s hand. Following him up the stairs he felt a shiver run down his spine. It could have been the damp t-shirt now cooling uncomfortably on his skin… it could be the fact that he was following a half-naked Nasir to his bedroom. Agron watched the lean muscles move under Nasir’s beautiful smooth skin, the curves and dips were fascinating to him, but it was the scar on Nasir’s left side that constantly drew his attention. He knew the cause of it now and the burning rage inside him wanted to find the sick fuck who did it and introduce him to his fist. He wanted to touch the scar, to feel where Nasir had been hurt and healed… just to feel that he was still there and safe, but he didn’t know if Nasir would be happy being touched there yet.

They reached the long hallway and walked to Nasir’s room. Agron stood in the doorway while Nasir started rummaging through drawers.

“You really need me to invite you in?” Nasir smiled and looked at Agron over his shoulder.

“I’m nervous,” Agron said honestly.

“Get in here, get that shirt off before you freeze… and relax okay. We aren’t on a set plan or anything. No pressure.”

Agron huffed out a breath and did as he was told. The damp shirt came off and he accepted the towel and t-shirt Nasir handed him. He dried off his chest and arms and then rubbed the towel over his head. He felt Nasir’s hand on his chest and pulled the towel away. Nasir was looking at the scar above his heart, tracing it, feeling it.

“Sorry, I… couldn’t help myself.” Nasir turned away and got a dry shirt for himself.

“S’ok… I’m a bit ticklish though.” Agron smiled at Nasir being so suddenly shy. He figured he wasn’t alone with his nerves.

Agron scanned the room when he finally put the slightly too small t-shirt on. It was bright and uncluttered, but was full of personality. A guitar was propped in the corner next to the large bed. It looked really comfortable, Agron thought. A photo of a man and a woman sat on the dresser under one of the windows.

“These your folks?” Agron said, stepping closer to the photograph. The people captured looked happy, with kind faces and easy smiles… just like Nasir.

“Huh?” Nasir’s eyes turned up before he realized what Agron was saying. “Oh, yea. It’s one of the last decent ones that I have.”

Agron offered a nod, his eyes drifting over the room. “You know, I have painting that would look amazing over your bed.” He stopped to think about what he’d just said. “I mean…..”

Nasir allowed a laugh to slip between his lips. “I know what you mean. I’m kind of still moving in. I know it sounds pathetic but after my parents died, I-I couldn’t actually move in here for a long time. In fact for awhile I was living in one of the guest houses because I couldn’t even come in the house.”

Agron nodded as he looked at him. “Duro and I started renting after mom died, neither of us could face it. It was so bad that we hired someone to pack the house for us because neither of us could bear to go through it. Actually I’m pretty sure there’s still boxes in storage that we haven’t gone through yet. So that could be an interesting process when we move in.”

“You never mentioned your father… is he…”

“Alive? Yeah, but we don’t see him anymore. He-he didn’t take the whole me being a big homo thing all that well. His words.”

“Fuck,” Nasir said, concern and anger battling for dominance on his face. “Duro doesn’t see him either?”

“Nah,” Agron said, perching on the edge of Nasir’s bed, his fingers tracing patterns on the bedspread. “He refused to once he knew what my dad though about me. I tried to keep it from him, you know? I told him me and dad had an argument and it wasn’t anything he should worry about. Duro though… you know what he’s like. He wouldn’t let it lie and in the end dad told him. I still regret that he lost out because of me.”

“Duro loves you, Agron. He wouldn’t be the Duro I am starting to know if he didn’t have an issue with that.”

“I know. It’s just he’s not had a dad since he was a kid and ultimately it was my fault. Duro never mentioned him once after that and because my mum and dad were divorced she didn’t have any more contact with him. She died and he never came to see us…” Agron sucked in a sharp breath and ducked his head.

“Hey, come here,” Nasir said softly, moving over to sit next to Agron and take him in his arms.

Agron settled into his arms, his head resting against his shoulder as he did. “Really, we were never close but him and Duro were…It was a real shock when he walked away from Dad.”

Nasir gently ran his finger’s over Agron’s back. “He loves you more. That doesn’t surprise me. Most would think that the two of you were twins, now come on. Smile Agron, there’s no need to be upset over things you cant change. He lost out on a beautiful thing.”

“Duro’d be thrilled that you said that. Or he’d be telling you that you shouldn’t hit on him, it’s kinda debatable sometimes.” Agron offered a smile looking at him. “And please for the love of god never take him seriously…..He once told Matt he didn’t swing that way, you can only imagine how well that went.”

Agron lifted his head from Nasir’s shoulder and their eyes met, the smile fell from Nasir’s lips. Matt had no right to be haunting Agron anymore.

“Did he hurt Duro?” Nasir moved closer and kissed Agron’s temple.

“No, no, gods no… he yelled and got pissed off with him a few times, but he never touched him. He saved that all for me.”

Nasir was still, looking at the sadness in Agron’s eyes. He could still see it, the shame which was not meant to be there. Agron was ashamed of what Matt had done to him.

“Lie down with me,” Nasir said. Not quite a question, but never a demand.

Agron shuffled his bum back further onto the bed and then lay back against the soft pillows. Nasir followed him, but instead of lying down, he swung a leg over Agron’s waist and sat, straddling his hips.

Nasir’s face was serious and Agron wasn’t sure what he was going to do next. He only knew that he trusted him… not to hurt him and for Agron, that was the greatest measure of trust.

Nasir leaned down, lifting Agron’s already half risen t-shirt up and stroked his hand across the firm stomach and down his side. Agron wriggled and Nasir smiled, remembering he was ticklish. 

Removing his hand, Nasir leaned even further forward and pressed his lips to Agron’s right bicep, kissing lightly and sliding his mouth up and down the silky skin. After a few seconds he did the same to his left bicep.

“What are you doing?” Agron shuddered out the words.

“You are so beautiful,” Nasir whispered, his voice deep and breathy. “I want you to feel how I see you. You are strong,” Nasir punctuated his words with more kisses - to the side of Agron’s neck, “kind,” - a kiss to his collarbone, “loyal,” - to the line of his jaw, “and I have barely scratched the surface.”

Agron’s hands were on Nasir’s hips now and he couldn’t stop the sting of tears in his eyes. He pulled the younger man down and held him tight, burying his face in inky black hair.


	15. Chapter 15

“What? What is it?” Nasir bit his lip afraid that he had pushed too far too fast. “Is it something that I did?”

Agron simply shook his head. “Gods no.” His voice was hoarse as he spoke. “I-I’ve just never told anyone about dad. You know, you’ve been a bunch of my firsts.”

Nasir’s lips turned up pressing a kiss along him jaw line. “How about we call out, have dinner delivered….” His voice drifted off eyes focusing on something out the window.

“What is it?” Agron pushed himself up on his elbows trying to figure it all out.

“Nothing, I thought I saw something, but maybe it was just one of the trees blowing.” He offered a shrug shaking his head. This thing with Ashur probably just had him on edge. Yet there it was again, there was something in the pasture for sure.

“I see what you’re talking about.” Agron pressed his lips together as he watched it. “It almost looks like…”

“A horse.” Nasir finished for him. “Ours are all in the stable though. Peitros and Varro would have brought them in before the storm hit if they were out. I’ll be back in a minute.” Nasir pushed himself from the bed. He stopped though, he was torn between staying with Agron, making sure that he was alright and figuring out what was going on.

“Like hell you’re going alone.” Agron pushed himself up from the bed following after Nasir. He didn’t need to be out in the weather, and he certainly wouldn’t let him go alone.

 

“Okay,” Nasir nodded, grateful for the help.

They raced down the stairs and out into the growing darkness. The storm was picking up and swirling around them.

“Can you see it?” Nasir yelled as they headed towards the field. Agron shook his head. The horse was nowhere.

“We should circle the field, it might have gone down into those trees.” Agron’s words blew away in the wind. They had to find the horse soon, the storm was getting worse.

Walking close together, Agron and Nasir headed for the trees. Sure enough, the horse was amongst the dense branches and leaves, stomping around and shaking its head. Nasir wasted no time and approached the horse, hands spread and feet light on the ground.

“Agron, could you move in on it from the side, there’s no harness so we’re going to have to take it in manually?”

Manually, meaning grab hold of it and hold on tight.

Agron approached the horse from the left, mirroring Nasir’s movements, until finally his fingertips touched the beasts mane.

“Stay up near its head and it should let us guide it,” Nasir said, now standing on the horses right, one hand on its neck the other it’s shoulder. “You ready to move?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Agron said and wrapped his fingers into the horses mane a bit tighter. He looked down and noticed his jeans were smeared with blood.

“Easy girl.” Agrons voice was quiet as he tried to coax her along. “Id say she came through the fence with gouges like that.”

It wasnt long before they got her back to the barn and into a stall. Nasir was quietly talking to her as he held a hand out for her to sniff. “Easy girl.” The mare was skinny ribs showing and her body held scars from previous injuries. “Shes been running awhile now.”

Agron wasnt sure what to do he wanted to help & yet he didnt want to spook her either. 

“Should I call a vet or something, I, uh… tell me what I can do.”

“Yeah, um, grab my phone from the house and find Mira, she’s the vet I use. Tell her what’s going on.”

“Okay,” Agron replied before running to the house. 

Nasir struggled to calm the mare enough to get her safely into an empty stable. He tried soothing her with his voice, stroking her and trying to keep her from injuring herself more than she already was. He was so grateful that Agron had been with him.

“Come on, baby, hey, hey, hey…” Nasir tried to talk to her again. She shoved at him with her nose, strength brought on by fear and adrenaline. She shoved again and then at the last minute flicked her head up, catching Nasir under the chin and snapping his head back hard.

“Fuck,” he hissed, his lip split and bloody. He couldn’t let her go though. He could only wait for Agron.

It didn’t take long for the man to appear again.

“Fuck, you’re bleeding,” Agron cupped Nasir’s cheek and looked at him closely. “Give her to me… you get something to put on your lip.” He didn’t wait for Nasir to argue, he just took hold of the horse and pushed his body in between the mare and Nasir.

Nasir grabbed a towel and pressed it to his mouth. It hurt like fuck and he tried not to look at the dark red staining the towel. He couldn’t freak out now. 

The wind was howling through the wooden barn so Nasir ran to shut the doors. The place was quieter now at least. As he hurried back to the stable he stopped and tilted his head, watching in awe as Agron pressed his forehead to the mare’s. He was talking in a low, almost inaudible voice to the horse… in German.

It was a sight that took Nasir’s breath away. This was twice now that Agron had unselfishly stepped in between a horse that could have killed him and someone else. He would probably never understand the German and what drove him, nor did he really want to try at this point but one thing was for sure. He would at any cost return the favor one day.

It wasn’t long before Mira showed up. Nasir was surprised really, even though she didn’t live far, with the weather outside he was sure that it couldn’t have been an easy drive. “Where is she?” The woman’s voice was calm as she spoke, Nasir often wondered how dealing with animals that much bigger than she was she could stay calm but she always did.

Nasir pointed to where Agron was still standing talking to the horse. Mira frowned, but went over to the odd pair in the stable. She took over from Agron and he went immediately to Nasir.

“Give me that,” he said, taking the bloodied cloth and tossing it out of sight. “Come here, let me look at you.”

Blood was running down Nasir’s chin again, he could feel it, taste it and he was trying so hard, but the blood…

“Close your eyes for me,” Agron said, reaching for some paper towels. Nasir did and took a deep breath. He felt the gentle swipes of the paper cleaning up his face and the swooshing sound as Agron hid the red stained pieces from view. “You should keep this on your lip until the wound closes, but drink some water first to get rid of the taste.”

Nasir nodded. “H-How did you know that she would respond like she did? That you weren’t putting yourself in danger by going in there?”

“I didn’t. I took a chance.” He seemed unfazed by the statement. “But the way she was pulling your around, it was either that or let her rip your arm out of your socket. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Lips a little sore and I’m pretty sure I bit my tongue when she tossed her head but once she’s alright then I’ll worry about me. Do me a favor though; Gannicus and Saxa’s number is in my phone. Give them a call and see if she’s one of theirs. I’d have to say with the look of her she’s not but we’ll be sure.”\

“Okay, I’ll have to call Duro too.” Agron kissed Nasir’s forehead and walked a few feet away with Nasir’s phone to his ear.

Nasir’s face was throbbing and he could already feel the swelling starting. He moved cautiously towards the open stable, aware that Agron was watching him and coughed to let Mira know he was there.

“Hey, you okay hun you look like shit. She was pretty spooked I take it?”

“Yeah, she hit me right under the chin when I was trying to settle her… but looking at the state of her I can’t really blame her. She doesn’t need to be put to sleep does she?”

“Honestly, if she survives the night she will be able to recover in time, but she’s really wound up. I gave her a painkiller and a sedative, but her heart is going too fast, she’s malnourished… Nasir you shouldn’t expect too much right now.”

Nasir hated it when his animals died, but he knew he couldn’t do any more for the horse than what he was now so he had to accept it.

“Thanks Mira… I think I’m going to stay here tonight then. She shouldn’t be alone.”

“I’ll come round first thing tomorrow.” She squeezed his shoulder and smiled as she passed Agron.

“What did she say?” Agron said, putting the phone on the side and taking Nasir’s hand.

“It’s not good… do you think we could stay with her? I don’t want her to die alone.”


	16. Chapter 16

Agron offered a nod. His eyes falling upon the other man as he stood before him. “Yea, but maybe, just maybe, she’ll pull through.” He was trying his hardest to be optimistic at this point but even he knew that it didn’t look good. “Sounds like the rain has let up some. I’ll go let Peitros and Varro know we’re still alive and that we’ll be here tonight. You think you’ll be ok alone?”

“Yea,” The words were quiet as Nasir reached out to stroke his fingers over the mare’s neck. She’d been through hell, there was no denying that, and yet so had he, and no one had given up on him. 

“Alright, I’ll be back soon.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Nasir’s forehead before he left the barn into the rain again.

Nasir watched him disappear before his finger tips ran over the mare’s neck again, sinking to the straw bedding beside her. “You know, I was in your spot once, the doctors didn’t figure that I was going to make it, but I had a friend tell me something and I’m going to tell you the same. If it’s really your time then I understand but if it’s not then I won’t give up on you.” Nasir allowed the tears to slip down his cheek. He didn’t know this mare, he didn’t know her story and he probably never would but he meant what he’d said.

***  
“Morning.” Agron offered a yawn, his eyes falling upon Mira. It hadn’t been the most restful nights sleep but he had slept some.

“Hello. Where’s Nasir? How’s she doing?”

“She’s hanging in there. As for Nasir, he’s probably still asleep in the straw. I tried moving him last night but he had a fit so I let him stay but I’ll move him for you.” Agron pursed his lips. It had been a long night. Twice he had tried to put Nasir on the cot in the office and twice Nasir had fussed until he left him alone. In truth he was worried about him, concerned that perhaps he had gotten too attached already.

Mira sighed. “Yea, that sounds like Nasir. “ She started for the stall that they had settled the mare into, her eyes falling upon the small man asleep just within the door while the mare still lay in it as well. 

Agron moved within the stall scooping Nasir within his arms, though Nasir began to fight against him. “Easy Nasir, it’s me. Mira’s here to look at her.”

“Her names Arwen.” Nasir grumbled settling in against Agron though he wasn’t necessarily happy to be removed from the mare.

“Alright, fine. Mira’s going to look at Arwen.” He was surprised by how light Nasir really was as he started for the office once more.

“Mm, I don’t want to sleep,” Nasir mumbled as Agron put him onto the cot. “Is she…?”

“She’s still with us,” Agron said perching on the edge of the bed. “She’s strong, just like someone else I know.” He put his hand on Nasir’s hip and looked down on him lovingly. It was strange just how much he cared for Nasir already. 

Nasir smiled, his eyes closing.

“Hey, um…” Mira said quietly, “you might need to come see this.”

Frowning, Agron gave Nasir one last look before following Mira out and back towards Arwen’s stable.

“Has something happened?” 

“She’s still fighting, but… some of her injuries, come here and I’ll show you.”

Agron approached Arwen. She was still tense but allowed him to be near her.

“This wound on her leg here,” she pointed to a deep gash, “it’s a knife wound… and here on her flank, there are puncture wounds. I think someone did this to her, maybe a week or so ago and either tossed her out or she escaped.”

“Fucking hell.” Agron scrubbed a hand over his eyes. “Can you find out if she’s chipped.”

“I scanned her but she’s got no microchip. I know most of the ranches around here and she’s not a horse I recognize, even in this state.”

Agron shook his head. He couldn’t get his head around it, the cruelty that humans could inflict on each other and creatures who can’t fight back.

“What can we do for her, um, is she okay here.. I don’t live here, but you know that… sorry.”

“Don’t be, you saved her life. She’s comfortable here so I wouldn’t advise moving her. I’ve arranged a special food to be delivered and with your obviously comforting words she should be fine eventually. What made you speak to her in German?”

Agron smiled. “I think it’s because my mum used to read to me at night in German. Even if I was in a bad mood or had fought with my brother it never failed to calm me.”

Mira nodded. “My only concern right now other than the obvious is colic. If she’s down too long it could have disastrous results. I’m going to try and clean the wounds while she’s kind of sedated and then we can see if cant get her up.”

“You want me to stay?” HE had seen what the mare had done to Nasir and he wouldn’t let it happen again.

“She should be alright. What you could do is get one of the lead ropes. I think Nasir keeps ones just inside the office door. It’ll just slip over her head. “Mira was already busy tending to the mare.

Though Arwen let out a snort now and then it was obvious that in her current state she wouldn’t fight or maybe it was she couldn’t.

Slipping quietly into the office Agron was just removing the lead rope when Nasir stirred. “How is she?”

“Rough. Mira thinks she’s been running awhile now. Whoever had her took a knife to her but she’s still trying to fight so I guess it’s up to us not to give up on her. I talked to Duro a bit ago to see if he’d drop clothes off for me, and he offered to help as well.” He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t expected Duro to volunteer; after all it was what he loved to do. Making a difference in an animal’s life.

“Tell him I said thanks.” Nasir offered a yawn pushing himself to sit up. “Hell I’ll tell him I said thanks, I can’t just lay here all day.”

“I still think you should rest some more. Did you sleep at all last night?” Agron rubbed Nasir’s back as he blinked sleepily, confirming his suspicions that he hadn’t before Nasir even replied.

“If she was going to leave then it was important she wasn’t alone,” Nasir sighed. Not like he was alone. Alone and dying.

“Look at me,” Agron gently lifted Nasir’s chin which had fallen as he remembered the horror of his injury. “You aren’t alone anymore. You-you know that right?”

Agron looked deeply into Nasir’s eyes and he tried to show all the affection he felt for his brave warrior in his gaze. 

“I know.” Nasir smiled. Agron made him feel human again, desired and protected.

“Um, hey guys.”

Agron and Nasir both turned to see an awkward looking Duro in the doorway.

“Didn’t want to disturb you but I’ve brought your clothes and I’m free for the day if you want me to do anything and jesus fuck, Nasir your face. You look like you’ve gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson.”

Nasir chuckled. It was good to see Duro. Before he could respond, Mira walked in.

“I’m ready if you are, did you find the lead rope? Oh, hi,” Mira smiled at Duro and held out her hand which he took in a firm handshake. 

“Anything I can help with,” he asked, looking from Agron to the woman and back to Agron.

“Mira and I are going to try and get Arwen on her feet. My brother can help right?” Agron asked.

“The more the merrier,” Mira said and headed out of the office.

“What about me? I can help.” Nasir stood, but not without a slight wobble.

“I want you to go in the house and take a shower. You won’t agree to going to bed so at least a shower will refresh you a bit.” Agron put his arm around Nasir and led him out the office.

“You saying I stink?” Nasir said with a smirk. Agron was right, he was exhausted and a shower sounded like heaven.

“I like your manly musk,” Agron said and kissed Nasir’s temple. Nasir nodded and started towards the house, but not before Agron landed a quick smack on his bum. 

Duro shook his head taking the lead rope from Agron’s hand. “Come on lover boy. You thought that Kangaroo was bad, wait till you’ve been kicked by a horse.” He started after Mira, stopping once he saw Arwen. “Fuck, what the hell happened to her?”

Mira’s eyes turned to look at him and for a moment he thought about apologizing but realized that she was laughing. “She’s had a rough time, it’s looking like on top of being starved and on the run for some time now, she’s been stabbed as well.”

Duro’s lips pressed against each other as he eyed the mare and Agron read his body language. 

“You can kill them once she’s healed and doing alright again, in fact I’ll even help.” His eyes fell upon Duro for a minute waiting for him to move.

Carefully Duro slipped the rope around the mare’s head allowing it to come to rest upon her neck. “Alright, so does anyone have a plan?”

“We pull together and hope for the best,” Mira said. “On three… one, two, three.”

They pulled as one, firm, but as gentle as possible. Arwen rocked forward but didn’t stand.

“Again,” Agron said firmly. There was no way this horse was giving up now. She had to stand.

On another count of three they pulled together and Arwen rocked forward, but still did not stand.

“Once more,” Agron said. Mira glanced at Duro.

“Aggy… she looks tired. Maybe we shold wait.”

“She won’t stand again if we don’t get her up. Now, on three we pull again.”

Duro saw the fierce determination in his brothers eyes and knew he had to get the horse on her feet… for his sake as well as hers.

“One, two, three,” Agron said and they all pulled together. Arwen shifted, one leg untucking from under her and then the other. They pulled a little more and she moved with them, finally standing up.

All three of them stumbled back against the stable wall and sighed, smiled, laughed… their relief calming the tense atmosphere.

“I think she could do with some alone time now,” Mira said. “She has food and water so she will be okay for us to give her a bit of peace.”

“Thanks Mira,” Agron said as they retreated from the stable.

“I’ll stop by again tomorrow. You did well boys, see you later.”

Agron sighed, he was getting used to doing that these days. He looked at Duro and then pulled him into a sudden hug.

Duro’s eyebrows rose, eyes falling to his brother. “Hey, yo, I thought we talked about this.” He shook his head before he hugged his brother in return. “How’s Nasir really?”

“Physically? He’s fine. Mentally, I’m not really sure where he’s at there. I know he spent the night with Arwen and he didn’t sleep but otherwise I really don’t know.” 

“It’s not easy seeing an animal like that, believe me I know.” Time and time again Duro was forced to deal with it. He would never understand how anyone could be so cruel to an animal. “Oh, Allie called earlier too. She said they got everything packed up the beginning of the week and the movers picked it up, should be in later today or tomorrow.”

“Well that was quick.” Agron had figured it would be a matter of months before they were fully moved in.

“Well it probably helped that we don’t stay in the same place for long so everything just stays in storage and it’s already packed. Listen, I’ve been thinking, what if we were to actually buy the place we’re living in? I mean it’s not like we’ll be moving for awhile again with this job being permanent and well you and Nasir. Maybe it’s time we stopped living month to month and made this step.”

“A-are you happy here?” Agron asked Duro. “Even with all the shit going on.”

“Yeah, I like it here and we have friends already. We’ve never settled anywhere better than here and I really like my job and that you have this job and Nasir is cool and Crixus scares me a little and so does Naevia now I think about and I…”

“Okay, okay, you like it here I get it.” Agron laughed. “It’s a great idea. I like it here too.”

He glanced at the main house without realizing it.

“You want to go see if he’s out of the shower. I could do with some brekkie. You think my future bro-in-law will object to me raiding his fridge. He has to learn early on that I eat like a pig and this way he has plenty of time to adjust.”

“You are an idiot.” Agron rolled his eyes and ignored the not so sneaky ‘in-law’ mention. “Yeah come on, he will be wondering about Arwen anyway. At least we will have some extra good news for him. He’ll never get rid of us now, bro.”


	17. Chapter 17

***  
“So.” Nasir’s eyes drifted over the boxes, odd pieces of furniture and other things that were now scattered about the house. “How in the world do you guys travel with all of this stuff?”

“Uh well normally we don’t but I think this ones going to be permanent.” Agron pursed his lips as he looked to Nasir. “We’ve decided to buy the house.” He’d had a hard time getting Nasir out of the house but a promise from both Varro and Peitros that they would keep an eye on Arwen had made him finally agree.

Nasir’s face lit up as he eyed Agron. “Really?” He hadn’t expected this. He knew that Duro and Agron had intended to stay but he hadn’t expected either of them to consider buying a house.

“Yes, really.” His voice was quiet as his eyes drifted around the room. He hadn’t really had his own bedroom since he had been a kid; it was a new feeling for him. “Thank god Allie marked the boxes for us. Those two behind you go in the closet; I’ll have to unpack them into it and the dresser. They’re clothes. But I’m going to have to move the dresser to bring the desk in. It’s an antique and heavier than hell, the last time we moved it, there was three of us to do it.”

“I carry baby cows on my shoulders I think I can manage moving a dresser with you,” Nasir smirked, knowing he was showing off to impress Agron.

“Oh my god, that was sooooo lame,” Agron snorted. “I should get you to move it by yourself just for saying that.”

“Yeah, yeah like you didn’t picture me doing it in your head.”

Nasir laughed and poked a large cardboard box sitting next to the door to Agron’s ensuite. 

“You want to see some photos of me and Duro as a kid?” Agron was watching Nasir affectionately. He could get used to Nasir being around all the time. Even with all the boxes lying around, Nasir’s presence made the place feel like a home not just a house.

“Erm, yes I do! They in here? Nasir pointed at the box he had been eyeing and Agron nodded.

Nasir opened the box and pulled out a few of the many photo albums that were hidden inside. He walked over to Agron’s king sized bed and hopped up onto the covers, spreading the albums out and turning to look at Agron.

“Show me then, I’m not going to snoop.”

Agron joined Nasir on the bed and opened the first album. It was not one he had meant to open first.

“Pass me that other one,” Agron said, a slight tremor in his voice.

“Why, are you in terrible clothes or something? Come on…”

Nasir opened the album again and came face to face with four photos of Agron, happy and smiling, with his arms around a man… kissing him. Agron closed the album again and looked away.

“I don’t even know why I kept them.”

“I’m sorry,” Nasir said, covering Agron’s hand with his own. It was resting on the album and Nasir wanted nothing more than to throw the damn thing out of the window.

“He was good to me at first, you know? We were good together and I… the photos are…” Agron shook his head, “I can’t get past it, Nasir, and I don’t know how to stop feeling like this.”

Nasir suffled closer and propped his chin on Agron’s shoulder.

“You have to realise that you aren’t expected to be over it yet and you don’t have to feel ashamed for still loving him.”

“No… I-I don’t love him,” Agron was panicked that Nasir thought that. “I don’t love him, Nasir… I love how I was back then. It was because of him that I was outgoing and happy and then when he… changed, I changed. I didn’t want to go out or meet people because I was scared.”

“But you are outgoing now. You are awesome.”

Agron laughed. He was dweling on the past, as fucking usual. He pushed the album under his fingers to the edge of the bed and reached for another one.

“Brace yourself for this. Me and Duro as kids might burn your irises out.”

“Oh come on it cant be that bad.” Nasir grinned, his eyes falling upon the album as Agron opened it.

“That’s what they all say.” Duro qwirked a grin as he wandered past. “Hey Aggy? You remember which desk is yours? It’s been forever since I’ve seen the damn things….what 3 moves now?”

“The darker one I think.” Agron bit his lips trying to remember. “Yours was mom’s, the one with the funky handles.” His eyes returned to album before he uttered a laugh. “Remember this?” 

Duro leaned over his shoulder shaking his head. “How could I forget? Mom wanted us both dead for that. You see we kind of let the chickens go in the horse pasture, who would have thought that horses and chickens didn’t match. It was Agron’s idea if I remember right.”

“Oh right because all of the hair brain ideas were my fault, you came up with a few yourself. Including the one where you tied up the neighbor girls and I ended up with the punishment for it!”

Nasir couldn’t help grinning as he listened to the brothers. “Tied up the neighbor girls? What prompted that?”

“Annie stole my favorite GI Joe.” Duro shrugged as if it seemed like a reasonable every day occurance. “And she didn’t believe me when I said she’d pay for it.”

“So you tied her up? Duro you ladykiller.”

“I will have you know, Nasir, that I am quite the catch. I just need to find a woman who has a good sense of humour, a sense of who she is as a strong woman and…”

“A poor sense of smell?” Agron ducked a swipe from Duro’s hand, but not when his brother launched himself onto his back for a wrestle. 

“Take it baaaack!” Duro bellowed, wrapping Agron in a headlock. Nasir shot off the bed to avoid being kicked or punched by flailing limbs. He scooped up the album and sat in the windowsill, casually browsing while the brothers played. Judging from the photos they hadn’t changed all that much. 

“Why did you both get rid of the dreads? Very fetching I must say. Agron, you look like you’ve been dragged through a hedge backwards.

Agron stared, red in the face, his arms pinning Duro face down on the bed.

“I think I had just been through a hedge,” he panted. “I win as usual, bro. Up you get.”

“Oh and as I was going to say before Agron started. I actually eventually dated Annie for awhile.” He shook his head at the thought. “And yes, I allowed my ex girlfriend to pack my stuff and send it to me. Before you ask, we decided we were better friends then anything else. She eventually became my best friend.”

Agron rolled his eyes. “And the one who picked out every other girl you dated including the bimbo who…”

“Agron!” Duro growled, dark eyes falling upon his brother. “Don’t you dare.”

“Sorry.” Agron hated what the girl had done to Duro, hated it with a passion and her for that matter. 

Nasir’s eyebrows rose as he looked from one brother to the other. “Dare I ask.”

“Janice, her name was Janice.” Duro shook his head. “We dated for four years, I asked her to marry me and that was when she told me she wasn’t really interested in anything but the sex and that she was seeing someone else.”

Agron growled. He was dying to tell Nasir exactly what he though of the woman who broke his sweet, spirited brothers heart, but he bit his tongue. He didn’t want to cause him any more pain.

“I think she is the one that lost out and when you meet someone who thinks the same you won’t even remember her name.” Nasir shrugged. He knew his words were true… for him the name Jamie was being erased from his mind with every second he spent with Agron. Nasir would always be branded by his ex, but he could see a good future now instead of an endless blackness.

Duro looked at Nasir for a long time, long enough for Nasir to start feeling embarrassed.

“Thanks, Nasir.” He nodded and bit his lip. “My frogs need me.”

Duro left without another word and a startled looking Nasir turned to Agron.

“Is he okay? I upset him.”

Agron pulled Nasir up off the windowsill and hugged him.

“No you didn’t, he doesn’t take compliments well is all. Come here,” Agron said and cupped Nasir’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply. 

“I want us to go out tomorrow night,” Nasir said breathlessly when Agron finally released his lips.

“Oh yeah, third date… that’s quite a few dates now.”

Nasir couldn’t escape the lust in Agron’s eyes. He licked his kiss swollen lips and ran his hands up Agron’s sides. 

They would have to see where their hearts took them and if they were ready for more intimacy.


	18. Chapter 18

“So, about this dresser.” Nasir grinned. He wouldn’t push further with Duro home. He could only imagine how awkward that would be for both Agron and Duro. 

“Right, it’s going to go over next to the closet and then the desk will go where it is now.” Agron wouldn’t admit to it but he was a little let down as Nasir pulled away. “The dresser is the light part. The desk on the other hand is solid. It’s an almost match to Duro’s. Mom’s Great great great grandfather brought them with him from Germany.”

Nasir offered a nod, eyes drifting in the boxes. “How about we put these in the closet for now until we get everything rearranged and then we can unpack them.   
“Sounds good. However, if you find any labeled something like “Agron’s Porn’ don’t take it seriously. It’s probably the rest of my movie collection but Annie has an interesting sense of humor.” He shook his head, he could only imagine how the girl had packed things. She might be a great friend but like Duro, sometimes she just didn’t know where to stop.

“Right, your movie collection.” Nasir winked. “That’s what we’ll go with. It’s ok Aggy, we all have our….ummm outlets.”

“No really!” Agron whined. “I swear to you, there’s not any….I mean much….oh hell I don’t even know what I mean anymore.”

“I can’t wait to see if we have any of the same… I mean, yeah you have noooo porn, sorry. I won’t look.” Nasir grinned like a shark, an evil glint in his eyes.

He picked up a box and shook it lightly, listening to its contents.

“There is nothing in there but clothes,” Agron said, his face a little pink. 

“Let’s move this dresser then. You go that side,” Nasir nodded to the opposite end to where he stood.

They lifted the dresser and Nasir grunted.

“Fuck me this is… uh… heavy.”

The boys struggled with the dresser and Nasir started to laugh. 

“You’re going to drop it if you start that. No, we are nearly there.” Agron looked horrified as Nasir’s giggles intensified.

“It’s heavy… cause it’s full of your porn!”

Nasir bent down, putting the dresser down with a loud thump. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he leaned on the dresser, probably to stop himself from falling over.

“Oh gods, you are a child.” Agron shook his head, but the smile on his face was genuinely happy. He loved seeing Nasir like this, with no worries and showing just how young he really was.

“You are having way too much fun with this.” Duro paused in the door way, eyes drifting from one to the other. “Oh by the way, Annie’s up to no good. Some of the boxes were packed with half my clothes and half yours.”

“Wonderful. Just wonderful.” Agron shook his head. “Lets just start unpacking and we’ll see where we go from there.”

Nasir’s eyes drifted from one brother to the other. “You mean that she’s done this before and you still let her pack for you?”

“Uh, yea, there’s very few people that I would trust to do it and Annie’s on that list. She’s the nearest one.” Duro sighed. “You want help moving the desk in?”

“Nah, I think we’ve got it but thanks Duro.” 

“No problem.” Duro wandered off down the hallway again but he seemed lost.

“I-is he ok?” Nasir was concerned. He knew that if Duro wasn’t happy, then neither was Agron.

“He’s fine. Annie is his best friend; they worked together, hell he flew out to see her almost monthly for awhile. I think he’s adjusting to being here and knowing that she’s become just a voice on the end of the phone.” Agron sighed. 

“But there’s ways to get around that. I’m sure she’ll come and visit and they can talk on the computer and such.” Nasir was trying to think of ways to make it easier on Duro.

“Yeah, I guess. I want him to make new friends here though and with his work load being bigger than I thought it’s going to be hard on him. That reminds me, I still have to see Naevia about trying to introduce him to someone.”

They had both moved back to the dresser and were just finishing pushing it back against the wall.

“You know, Mira set me up with Jamie. It’s partly why she feels responsible for what happened, and why she was a little… aggressive with you initially.”

Agron smoothed his hand over the top of the dresser. It was no wonder Naevia was so protective over Nasir.

“She’s probably never going to ever forgive herself, even though it wasn’t her fault. You can’t know who people are if they hide parts of themselves from the rest of the world.”

“Yeah, I know. I used to think I wouldn’t ever trust anyone again, but turns out I can’t do that. Until I have a reason not to, I believe people have good intentions.”

Agron closed the gap between them so that they were standing hip to hip, their bums resting against the dresser. Snaking an arm around Nasir felt like the most natural thing in the world.

“You trust me then?”

“Of course I do,” Nasir said, turning his head to look up at Agron.

“Good.” Agrons voice was quiet as he spoke. “I-id never hurt you Nasir.”

“I know Agron. I…” Nasirs statement stopped as he pulled his phone from his pocket. His face lighting up as he read the message. “They’ve got Arwen walking. She’s still wobbly but she’s trying.”

“Thanks to you.” Agron’s fingers brushed Nasirs chin as he pushed it up. “Most people would have simply had her put down & never thought twice about it.” 

“Good.” Agrons voice was quiet as he spoke. “I-id never hurt you Nasir.”

“I know Agron. I…” Nasirs statement stopped as he pulled his phone from his pocket. His face lighting up as he read the message. “They’ve got Arwen walking. She’s still wobbly but she’s trying.”

“Thanks to you.” Agron’s fingers brushed Nasirs chin as he pushed it up. “Most people would have simply had her put down & never thought twice about it.” 

“You give me too much credit. I’m stubborn, always have been… it’s going to annoy you eventually.”

Agron kissed Nasir firmly, releasing his lips with a loud smaking sound.

“Not possible.”

He kissed him again just to get his point across.

“Uh, you two jeezus. Here, I made sandwiches if you can bear to use your mouths for something else for a damn second.” Duro stalked back into the room and Agron reluctantly let go of Nasir. 

“You have great timing, little brother,” Agron sighed and accepted the plate from Duro.

Nasir winked and stole a sandwich from Agron’s plate.

“You have your own,” Agron laughed.

“Yours look yummier.” Nasir munched happily on the sandwich.

“Share nice, boys.” Duro rolled his eyes.

***

“Finally, everything is unpacked.”

Agron flopped down on the sofa next to Nasir. Duro had bailed an hour ago, mumbling something about wanting to test the ph levels of water in the stream down from their house.

“It looks great. Did I tell you how awesome it is you live here now. I get to keep you.”

Agron laughed. 

“I think the right phrase is that you’re stuck with me.”

Nasir chuckled and lifted Agron’s arm up so he could snuggle up to his chest. He sighed deeply, content to be with Agron, just relaxing and being themselves.

“I’ve been thinking about Ashur.”

Nasir groaned. “Can we not, I don’t want to spoil a good day.”

Agron kissed the top of Nasir’s head and kept quiet. He was going to ask around, get the locals views on this so called property developer.

“I never did tell you what I did for work before did I?”

Nasir shifted so he could look into Agron’s eyes.

“No… you never did,” he said.

“I was a cop.”

“What made you….oh right” Nasir could only imagine what had made him quit.

“From what you’ve said theres a lot about him that shouldn’t be happening.” Agron ignored Nasirs question. He would not think of Matt, not with Nasir cuddled in his arms like this.

“I don’t want you do get hurt is all. Ashur is… he’s dangerous and if he finds out you are asking questions…”

“I’ll be subtle, I can do that on occasion.”

“Don’t joke, I’m serious.” Nasir’s fingers dug into Agron’s side. Agron didn’t know what Ashur was like and he was scared that he would find out in the worst way.

“I will be careful. He threatened Duro, your friends… I just want to know what he’s up to.”

Nasir didn’t like it, not one bit.

“So you want to call Naevia with me?” He was trying to make Nasir feel better. “Maybe a companion would make Duro happy..”

“Pretty much you wanna get him laid to make him happy?”

“Yup.”

Nasir tucked his head back down on Agron’s chest.

“Sure, I’ll come with you to see her. I wonder if she has Chadara in mind?” Nasir thought aloud. Naevia was fond of the young woman she worked with. Chadara had taken a shine to Nasir when they had first met and Naevia had been good to her when she found out that he was gay. 

“Someone Nae works with. I think Duro would get on with her. We’ll have to sort something out for this weekend.”

“Everyone could come here? I think we could do with a housewarming and it’s a good excuse to introduce Duro to whoever and it wouldn’t be totally obvious that it’s a set up.”

“Hmmm, you’re pretty and smart too. A housewarming party sounds great,” Nasir said, his voice sounding sleepy.  
“For both Duro & I.” Agron sighed.

“Did you ever think maybe he’s not into woman?”

“Oh no he’s into woman he’s just hung up on Janice still.”

***

“Sorry to call so last minute.” Duro tried to hide his nerves. God it had been too long.

“I’m happy to hear from you hun, don’t be silly. How’s it going then? I can’t believe you are there permanently.”

Hearing Annie’s voice was not really making Duro feel any better.

“I’m good, it’s all good.”

“Duro, you can’t lie to me, baby. What’s wrong?”

“It’s,” Duro sighed and lay back on his bed, “Aggy has a new boyfriend and new friends and it’s great. I’m so proud of how he’s coping and that he has found someone like Nasir, who is amazing by the way.”

“You’re lonely?” Annie’s concern was clear down the phone.

Duro nodded and then he remembered that Annie couldn’t see him.

“Work is fine, harder than I thought and the people there are nice enough.” He wasn’t going to worry her with the incident with Ashur. “I just see Agron and how happy he is and I feel a bit jealous. I’m the worst brother in the world, right? No one deserves happiness more than he does and here I am feeling sorry for myself and uhh I’m going to hell.”

“You’re fine Duro. In more ways than one I might add.” Sure they had decided not to date but she still recognized that. 

“Thanks.” He sighed. “Oh by the way do you think ona these times you could pack normally?”

“And spoil all the fun when you open your boxes, no way. I just wish there was a camera in the room for the look on your faces.”

Duro laughed, feeling strangely more at ease. 

They talked into the night and when Nasir ducked his head into the room to say goodbye he gave him a little wave.

“That Aggy’s boyf?” Annie asked.

“Yeah, he’s just leaving. He’s a cowboy, did I mention.”

Annie laughed loud enough for Duro to hold the phone away from his ear.

“Does the poor guy know about Agron’s kink? And my next question is does he know that Aggy used to work in a bar where his uniform was a cowboy? I soooo wish I could tell him.”

“I think Nasir has a pretty good idea by now that Agron has a thing for cowboys. I don’t think he knows about him working at Randy’s though. I will spring that on him when my bro is being a pain in the ass.”

“So, that will be soon then?” Annie laughed again. Gods he missed her.

“I should get some sleep. Up early tomorrow.”

Duro said his goodbyes and turned over in bed. He hoped that his friend was right and that he wasn’t a bad person for being jealous of his brother.


	19. Chapter 19

***  
“How’s she doing?” Agron reached out running a hand over Arwen a smile forming upon his lips as he watched Nasir tend to the horse.

“She’s doing alright. …” He was cut off by Naevia’s voice though.

“Oh what a dear!” The woman’s squeal told them both that she had fallen in love with the mare. 

“Hello Naevia.” Nasir offered a smile as he looked up at her. He’d called her the night before when he’d gotten home for one of her therapy sessions. He had been trying to sort out exactly how he felt about taking things further with Agron. On one hand he wanted to go further, yet he was basking in not needing the physical element. They had talked well into the night but neither seemed to mind. However he had finally decided that they would take it as it came.

“Morning.” Naevia’s eyes ran over Agron and then the mare before him. “How was your trip to see Saxa and Gannicus?” While they had talked for most of the night, they had not spoken of this, simply of the mare and Agron.

“Well, let’s see here. Saxa asked us to join them in bed.” Agron shook his head. Nasir had warned him of the woman but he had not warned him of this. 

Naevia nodded eyes falling on Nasir. “How longs she been trying to get you into bed?”

“Awhile now but that’s just a situation that I don’t want to be in. Anyways!” Nasir was trying to change the subject. “As for what we went to see them about, they’ve agreed upon the original price of the cattle and everything is going to be alright.” 

Agron’s eyebrows rose noticing that he didn’t mention the fact that he had loaned them the money to pay Ashur off. He knew that it wasn’t his place to tell her but he couldn’t help wondering why he hadn’t told her. Of course he could only imagine that he wasn’t telling her because he didn’t want her to lecture him but eventually the woman would find out.

 

Naevia offered a nod laughing as Arwen nudged at Nasir’s shoulder. “I think someone is upset that you aren’t paying attention to her. Oh! How’s Tiger?” 

“He’s doing pretty good. He’s yet to eat any of Duro’s frogs, he’s learning that if you wake Duro up too early you end up locked out of the room. His favorite spot to sleep though seems to be curled up on the bed with me. He curls up underneath my arm and lays his head on the pillow. I’m terrified that one of these nights I’m going to roll in my sleep and squish him.” Agron grinned. The kitten had his own bed which Agron had settled in on the dresser top for him as that seemed to be his favorite spot to bask in the sun during the day but at night he wouldn’t sleep there.

“I’m glad to hear he’s doing well, but yeah try not to squish him.” 

Agron laughed and moved over to Nasir.

“I’m going to help Varro out today checking around for things that need fixing or replacing. I’ll see you later.”

Nasir nodded and kissed Agron softly on the cheek.

“So… you feeling any better today?”

“I think so, I mean yeah. I’m looking forward to the date tonight and spending time with Agron.”

“But?” Naevia petted Arwen’s side and scratched her fur lightly.

“What if I freak out on him again?”

“We talked about this last night. You know he won’t force you to go further than you are comfortable with.”

“I do want to… be with him. I just don’t want Jamie to ruin things. He won’t leave me alone, Nae.”

“You still dreaming about him?” Naevia stopped touching Arwen and placed a comforting hand on Nasir’s shoulder. 

“Yea, I’ve tried everything. I just cant shake them no matter how hard I try.” Nasir’s voice was quiet. “I-I want to ask him to stay with me but how do I when some nights I don’t even sleep for fear of what I might see in my dreams. Worse yet what happens when I wake up shaking and crying over a guy who no one even knows where he is.”

“Maybe that’s what the problem is. That you don’t know where he is.”  
Nasir stood thinking about it for awhile, his fingers running through Arwen’s mane as he did. “Maybe, maybe you’re right.”

“Something has to be done to help you. I want nothing more than for you to be okay.”

Nasir nodded and smiled at his friend.

“I know you do.”

“Anyone one here?”

Both of them turned at the sound of a familiar voice coming from outside the stables. 

“Fucking Ashur?” Naevia looked horrified and Nasir put his hand on her arm.

“Stay with Arwen. I’ll handle this.”

Nasir strode outside to find Ashur lurking around in the yard. He had known the snake would show up sooner or later and he hoped his nerves would stay well hidden.

“Can I help you?”

“Nice place you have here.” Ashur kept his distance and a sly grin curled his mouth up unpleasantly.

“It is. Were you interested in riding lessons?” Nasir took a step towards Ashur, standing his ground under the man’s controlled gaze.

“No, I ride quite well already. I was just admiring your place of work. It’s not easy to keep a place like this going these days.”

“Well, it’s my home not just a place of work and I work hard to keep it.”

Ashur chuckled under his breath.

“I visited a struggling ranch some time ago, not far from here… perhaps you know it? It’s funny how the world works though. One minute you are on the brink of failure, of collapse and then poof…” Ashur fanned his hand out in the air to emphasise the word, “suddenly you are stable once more.”

Nasir knew that Ashur knew what he had done. He knew he had helped Gannicus and Saxa. It was written all over Ashur’s face, in his fake smile and furious eyes.

“These things happen for a reason. Good people don’t question when good luck comes their way and I don’t blame them either.”

Ashur tilted his head and studied Nasir. There was something almost feral in the way the little man held himself that intrigued Ashur. He would enjoy destroying him.

“Well, I wish you luck. I should be on my way.”

Nasir didn’t move when Ashur nodded his head as a farewell. He clenched his jaw and felt a burning rage in his heart. Ashur had his sights on his ranch now. 

Naevia waited until the man was gone before she appeared eyes falling upon Nasir, she had heard the conversation. “You gave them money didn’t you?” She had found it odd that one minute Gannicus was begging to have the price lowered and the next they were agreeing to pay the price.

“I had to.” He knew that Naevia would argue yet he would also stand his ground with her too.

“You didn’t have to Nasir. You chose to, I thought we talked about this? You cant save everyone.”

“They’re good people and it’s about damn time that Ashur got put back in his place.” The words were simple, he knew that she was only worried about him and yet he still stood his ground. “I’ll be back in a minute. I just had a thought, I may just have figured out what happened to Arwen.” Turning on his heels he entered the office where he’d dropped his phone on the desk earlier that day. Picking it up he dialed the phone waiting on the woman to answer.

“Hello?” Mira’s voice sounded concerned. 

“Got a question for you. Do you happen to look after Ashur’s horses?” The man was smug but perhaps he had just slipped up enough that they could get the upper hand.


	20. Chapter 20

***  
Agron walked into the kitchen that afternoon to find Nasir sitting at the kitchen table. He hadn’t ever seen him looking so intense before. Nasir hadn’t even noticed him come in he was so lost in his thoughts.

Grabbing two glasses Agron filled them with water and sat across from Nasir sliding the second glass across the table.

“What’s happened?” He was concerned. Naevia had said that Nasir’s mood changed easily after what had happened to him and he had so much on his plate at the minute it would be understandable if he was struggling.

Nasir blinked and looked up, finding warm green eyes looking back at him.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“Has something happened? You were lost somewhere then.”

Nasir smiled. Agron’s concern was moving.

“Ashur was here this morning and I think he knows about the loan.”

Agron frowned deeply. If he knew…

“This isn’t good.” Nasir was in danger. He wanted to say it but he didn’t want to frighten Nasir. Ashur was the kind of man he had dealt with before and this felt like it was just the beginning of their troubles.

“There’s more,” Nasir said slowly. “I think Ashur… or his people are responsible for Arwen.” 

Agron nodded. A classic scare tactic. Ashur would have been facing more resistance from local ranchers than he maybe had expected.

“It’s like finding a horses head in your bed. He’s warning ranchers of how far he’ll go. Nasir, I know you don’t want me to but I want to look into this.” 

‘I have to protect you,’ he added in his head.

“I figured you’d say that.”Nasir sighed. “Just be careful alright?”  
“Promise.” Agron knew well how dangerous this was but for Nasir he’d do anything.  
“So what are we doing tonight?” He hated talking about Ashur, especially right now. Instead he’d much rather discuss the date ahead.

 

“I saw there was a band playing in one of the bars in town… they looked good? Or we could see a film and then go down to the harbour after and get something to eat. Did you want to do anything in perticular?”

Nasir smiled wider. “That all sounds perfect. Just what I need actually.”

“Don’t worry about a thing, I’m going to treat you tonight. It’s gonna be fun, little man.”

“You’re excited,” Nasir smirked. Agron’s good mood had lifted his spirits.

“Hell yeah, I’m excited. I get to show you off.”

Agron stood and put his glass in the sink. He walked behind Nasir and put his hands on his shoulders, massaging the muscles gently.

“I think I will go home and get ready and I’ll pick you up about 8, okay?”

“Sounds good. Oh hey, I talked to Mira this morning she asked me to pass her number to Duro. Something about habitats and frogs and she lost me after the first couple of minutes. But if you don’t mind would you give it to him?”

“No problem at all.” Agron nodded taking the piece of paper that Nasir held out to him. “I’d say maybe he’ll fall for her but I’m pretty sure that shop talk does not lead to happily ever after.”

“Go, get ready.” Nasir leaned back his head turning to look at Agron. “I promise, I’ll be here when you get back.”

Agron pressed a kiss to his lips. “Keep yourself out of trouble.” Agron started for the door.

“No problem, I’ll just give Saxa a call and see if she’s busy.” Nasir would never consider such a thing but that wouldn’t stop him from teasing.

“Really? I thought Gannicus would be more your style.” Agron offered a grin over his shoulder before pulling the door open. “I’ll be back.”

Nasir’s heart fluttered. Agron’s flirting was exciting and he revelled in the feeling of being desired by the man. 

Standing, he went upstairs to take a shower and think about what to wear for the date. Rolling his eyes at himself, he laughed lightly at his own nerves, but he wanted to look good for Agron.

***

“Duro, you home?”

Duro stepped out of the kitchen wearing a bandana, an apron and brandishing a wooden spoon in his hand.

“You called, honey?” He smirked and flicked the spoon at Agron, splatting him with…

“What the fuck is this?” Agron said, grossed out by the mess on his t-shirt.

“Cake batter, you big baby. I’m baking cakes. I’ve already done a coffee cake which is for Nasir and a red velvet one for you cause I know it’s your fave. Lemon drizzle is in the oven and I’m working on the Duro chocolate cake of doom right now.”

He turned and breezed back into the kitchen, picking up a bowl and smiling.

“Ok, what have you done? This is what you do when you’ve broken something of mine or you need me to bail you out of trouble.”

Duro bit his lip sheepishly.

“I have been a bit off…” Duro mumbled something that Agron couldn’t quite hear.

“What was that?” Agron frowned and poked his finger in the coffee icing, earning a smack on the knuckle from Duro’s spoon.

“I said I was feeling a bit jealous about you and Nasir and how you’ve just fit in here so soon and I’m sorry I’m a shit brother and I thought I could bribe you with cake to say sorry.”

Agron pursed his lips and shook his head. 

“Don’t be an ass. I’m sorry I’ve been a little distracted…”

“Agron, no, I didn’t mean that… uhhh, I am so happy for you. Be as distracted as you can. I was just feeling lonely and work was stressing me out, but I’m okay now so can we forget it? Eat your cake… and stop eyeing up the coffee one I am sure Nasir will let you have some later anyway.”

“Speaking of Nasir wanted me to bring you this. Something about Mira and frogs and habitats.” Holding the number out to him he watched his brother judging his reaction.

“Oh thanks.” Duro reached out taking it from him. Perhaps a little too quickly, or maybe it was his eyes lighting up but Agron was sure that there was more to the story.

“Duro, you’re baking my favorite cake, you’re excited about a number. Is there perhaps something that you aren’t telling me?” Agron cut himself a piece of the red velvet cake eyes never leaving his brother. 

“Nope,” he shrugged uncommitedley. “You want a glass of milk or something?”

“Er, no thanks. You sure you’re not keeping something from me?” Agron shovelled a piece of cake into his mouth. 

“No… well maybe, but maybe not.” Duro glanced at the scrap of paper between his fingers. “I’m not sure exactly…”

“Your being really helpful here, bro. Use your words,” Agron said, mocking gently.

“I think maybe Mira likes me… ‘likes me’ likes me.”

Agron inhaled a cake crumb and coughed. 

“Your face tells me there’s more to this story Duro.” Agron crossed his arms as he looked at him. “Now tell me.”

“Well, I might kind like her too…..” This was not at all the way Duro had planned on telling him this. In fact, he was kind of hoping not to tell him at all. 

Agron sat mouth hanging open as he stared at his brother. Duro never kept anything from him, or well nothing like this anyways.


	21. Chapter 21

“What?” Duro’s voice was quiet as his eyes fell over his brother, brow furrowing. Even when Agron was upset with Duro, he was never this quiet. In fact Agron was never speechless, no matter what emotion he was feeling. 

“I-I’m just trying to take this all in. You’re normally the quiet, patient, cautious one and here you are jumping into this with both feet like I would.” For Agron, this came as a rather large surprise. It was almost as if they had traded places for awhile and that was hard to take in.

“I know Agron.” Duro sank into a chair across from his brother, dark eyes falling upon him as he tried to figure out how to explain to him what he was thinking. “I-I’d consider taking her home to see mom though, well I mean if she was still with us.” Those were words that he hadn’t even spoken when it came to Janice.

“You know that I won’t tell you what you should or shouldn’t do Duro.” A smile formed on Agron’s lips as he reached across the table setting a hand upon Duro’s. “All I’m saying is be careful, I hate to see you hurt.”

Duro nodded. “I just, she’s awesome Aggy. I’ve kind of seen her, a couple of times. We have the same interests; she doesn’t see a frog and think eww gross. I-I think this is a risk that I need to take.”

“Then do it Duro.” Agron was still trying to figure out how he hadn’t realized that there was more going on with his brother than what he had thought. “Allow me to guess, your moodiness was because you were trying to decide if this was really the right path for you or not.”

“Yea, hell, I even called Annie and explained it to her and she told me what I figured she would tell me. That I was never going to know what might happen if I didn’t try.” Duro shrugged as he looked at Agron.   
“Promise me something though Duro?” Agron’s face fell serious as he looked upon his brother, warm emerald eyes shining. 

“What’s that?” 

“That you won’t bake like this all the time. Gods, you do and I’ll be fat within a year.” A grin played with the older brother’s lips. It seemed just like Agron to bring light to a completely serious situation. 

“And then Nasir might not love you anymore.” Agron might be able to taunt but Duro was just as good about giving it back as he was. 

“Exactly!” Agron laughed before he pushed himself from the dinning room chair. “Which reminds me I have a date to go get ready for. You think you and Tiger can manage while I’m gone?”

“Sure. We’ll be fine.”

“Let him sleep with you if I’m not home when you go to bed?” Agron allowed his bottom lip to slip into a pout.

“We’ll see. Maybe I’ll let him sleep at the foot of my bed.” Duro had never been a cat person but he knew what the tiny creature meant to Agron and he wouldn’t deny his brother that pleasure.

“Noooooo, he likes to cuddle. Come on Duro, it won’t kill you. It’s only till I get home after all.” He knew that once he got home, the kitten would come to bed with him.


	22. Chapter 22

“You sure you’ll be coming home?” Duro smirked as he poured the chocolate batter into a tin. It was so dark it was almost black and Agron felt like loosening his belt at just the sight of it.

“I’m not answering that one.” Agron stood and cut another piece of cake. “I’m going to have a shower and change.”

Duro laughed at his brothers shyness. He didn’t expect Agron to be returning home after his date with Nasir, but it wouldn’t be right if he didn’t tease him about it.

“Oh, Duro…” Agron appeared in the doorway again, “I’m happy for you, you know, whoever you choose. They will be lucky to have you.”

Duro prodded the batter in his tin and shook his head.

“Whatever dude, go shower you stink.”

Duro beamed as Agron dissapeared down the hallway laughing.

***  
“I promised you that I’d teach you to surf didn’t I?” Nasir relaxed against Agron’s chest grinning as Agron’s arms tightened around him. His eyes drifted out over the waves crashing against the rocks and then drifting back out only to crash in once more as if they had learned nothing the time before. Such determination, such will, eventually they would wear down that rock.

“Yes you did.” Agron’s words were muffled as he’d previously buried his face in Nasir’s hair. Dinner had been wonderful but it killed him sitting across the table from Nasir. All he really wanted was to hold the man, feel his skin under his own, run fingers through his hair and show him just how much he loved him.

“I want to show you this little cove, it’s not too far from here and the waves there are amazing. We can dive for clams and muscles too. You like seafood?”

Agron sighed and nuzzled Nasir’s cheek. It was nice talking like they had all the time in the world. He nodded against the barely there scruff on Nasir’s face, too content to speak his thoughts aloud.

“What time is the band on tonight?” Nasir said after a few minutes of blissful silence.

Agron looked over Nasir’s shoulder at his watch and settled back again. They had plenty of time to laze about before they had to make a move to the bar.

“Bout eleven, we can stay here a bit longer. I could stay forever I’m that comfortable.”

Nasir laughed softly and pressed impossibly closer to Agron. Now this was a perfect date… more how it should be between them.

“Mmm by the way, I suppose you should know this before you tell me I didn’t tell you. It kind of sounds like Duro and Mira have hit it off.” The last thing that he wanted right now was to talk about his brother, but he also knew that if he waited he would forget.

“Really?” The surprise that Agron had anticipated was missing from Nasir’s voice. “I’m not surprised.”

Agron wondered what he meant, was it common for her to fall like this or was it that he had known the woman long enough that it was easy to see Duro was her type?

“Really… shocked me a bit. He usually takes forever to get the nerve to ask someone out. I just don’t want him to get into something too quick.”

Nasir shook against Agron’s body, the little laugh that escaped him making Agron frown.

“No, cause doing something like kissing someone on the day you meet them is going slow for you.”

Blushing, Agron squeezed Nasir tighter in his arms.

“That’s different, little man.”

“How?” Pulling away, Nasir turned so that he could face Agron. He needed to see his eyes and the truth he could always find in them. “How was that different?”

Agron smiled, a slow pull of his lips that seemed to grow and grow. There was nothing more beautiful to Nasir than when Agron smiled.

“Don’t laugh,” Agron said, straightening up and sitting forward with his elbows on his knees. Nasir looked at him solemnly and crossed his finger over his heart before smiling. “I-I knew that day we met that you were it for me. My… soulmate.”

“Do you see me laughing?” Nasir offered a grin, his fingers coming to rest upon Agron’s cheek. “When I met you I was afraid, I didn’t want to be hurt again, but there was something about you, I just…couldn’t stay away no matter how hard I tried.”

“How about we do something radical?” There was a glint in the man’s emerald eyes that said that he was up to no good.

“Oh yea? What’s that?”

“How about we skip the band.” His toes dug at the sand before he spoke again. “And then we could go back to your place. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to, I swear. Hell we can play checkers all night if you want but I need to be alone with you.”

It was on the tip of Nasir’s tongue to confess to Agron about his fear of falling asleep… especially with Agron in his bed. He didn’t want to be the way that he was, frightened of dreams and fading shadows. He breathed in deeply and took Agron’s hand.

“Let’s go… and I don’t have any intention of playing checkers,” Nasir said and dragged Agron to his feet.

He just hoped that he could keep his demons away for one damn night.

***

Nasir didn’t switch on the lights when they got back to the ranch. He reached for Agron’s hand and led him up the stairs. His nerves disappeared when he felt Agron’s free hand settle on his hip and the heat of the larger man’s body at his back. He felt safe with Agron and knew he would never hurt him.

They reached Nasir’s bedroom and stopped on the threshold. 

“Stay with me?” Nasir whispered in the dark. It had to be a question. Nasir needed to give Agron the option of leaving… of changing his mind.

Agron answered him with a kiss. His lips pressed softly against Nasir’s as his arms circled his waist.

Nasir was guided backwards into the room and over to the bed and he sighed when Agron let go of his lips and he was able to take a breath. 

The light from the window cast a silver stripe across the lovers as they removed each others clothing. Agron’s shirt was pushed off his shoulders, Nasir’s mouth lavishing the newly bared flesh, pulling a low moan from Agron’s throat. 

Agron wanted to ask, to give Nasir the option to stop. More than anything, he hoped that Nasir wasn’t doing this simply because he thought that Agron expected it. Yet, the words wouldn’t form. Instead he found himself pressing Nasir against the bed, resting his weight above him on his arms and knees, emerald eyes drifting over the man before him. He was breath taking, the way that his dark locks pooled beneath his head, dark eyes that took everything in and the beautiful lips that Agron longed to bite. “Promise me something…” The words were hoarse as he spoke. “Promise me that the minute I do something that bothers you, you let me know.”

“I promise.” Nasir’s hands came to rest in the small of his back before he leaned up pressing a kiss to the man’s lips. “But only if you promise the same.” He could only imagine what Agron had been through, what hells he had faced and as much as they both wanted this, it was unknown territory and they could easily end up in a spot where one or the other was uncomfortable.

He nodded. Agron could feel the nervous tension between them and he didn’t want to add to it with more thoughts of stopping. He wanted all of Nasir and nothing about the feel of his firm, perfect body underneath his own was going to make him regret one second of it. They were made for each other.

Nasir spread his legs wider, giving Agron more room and arched his back up to press his hardening flesh to Agron’s own. They moaned in unison, Nasir wrapping his legs just below Agron’s hips and digging his heels into Agron’s calves. 

A light sheen of sweat covered both men, Agron licked the dip of Nasir’s clavicle and savoured the salty sweet taste. He couldn’t get enough. Wanted to taste, touch, feel, have every part of Nasir.

He started moving down, his tongue tracing a searing path to its intended destination. When he reached Nasir’s bellybutton, he couldn’t help dipping his tongue into it.

“S-stop,” Nasir said breathlessly and Agron pushed himself up so he was kneeling between Nasir’s legs at the bottom of the bed.

“I’m sorry…” he said, his heart racing half from lust and half from fear that he had done something Nasir didn’t like.

His worry was short lived though as he watched Nasir grip the base of his cock and close his eyes, stopping his climax from coming too soon. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, biting his lip and nodding for Agron to continue.  
He allowed his lips to return to Nasir’s skin, hands come to rest upon his hips, fingers curling against the muscle.  
A moan slipped from within Nasir’s lips, his back arching pushing his hips towards Agron. This was torture, but only the sweetest kind of torture of course. “Come here, please.” The words were but a whimper as his hands reached for Agron.   
Agron obeyed, spreading his body back over Nasir’s. 

“Get on your back,” Nasir whispered into Agron’s ear, nibbling on his earlope and chuckling when Agron complied eagerly. Nasir moved from under him and sat up, swinging his leg over and straddling Agron’s hips.

“I have something for you.” Nasir’s voice was almost a growl that sent shivers up Agron’s spine.

“Oh?” Agron rolled his hips and reached out to run his hands down Nasir’s stomach.

Nasir grinned and leaned over to fetch something from beside the bed. 

Agron almost choked on a lungful of air when he saw what his surprise was. Nasir placed the cowboy hat on his head, pulling it down low and tucking the long strands of his hair behind his ears, a wicked grin lighting up his face in the dark.

“I know how much you like this,” Nasir said slowly, sliding his hand over his own chest and then around to his ass. “I want you to feel good, Agron… like you make me feel… I-uh… want to feel you inside me.”

Agron watched in awe as Nasir prepared himself. He was so beautiful and looked so sinfully good that Agron could have lived in that moment forever.

Without a second thought though, Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir before he flipped them over so that he had returned to straddling Nasir. Eyes drifting over the man, his lips pressed against Nasir’s. Pulling away, he licked at his lips, the taste of Nasir still on them. “Ready?” He wasn’t sure though if he was asking himself or Nasir.  
It was Nasir who answered though. “More than ready.” His finger tips came to rest upon Agron’s shoulders. 

Carefully Agron pushed forward allowing his cock to slip within Nasir, a low moan growing from within his chest as his head dropped to rest against Nasir’s chest. What a feeling this truly was. It was like nothing he had ever known before.

He pulled out almost all the way before sliding back into that tight, beautiful heat. The pleasure of it almost too much.   
Nasir was chanting his name, his head thrown back, baring his neck. Agron took the opportunity to surge up, pushing ever deeper and dragging his teeth over his Adam’s apple. He could feel his orgasm building already and he wanted to make it last. He slowed his thrusts to a lazy roll of his hips and pressed open mouthed kisses to Nasir’s neck, jaw and finally his lips.

“Nasir…” 

Agron tasted the name on his tongue, felt his lovers body move underneath and around him. He hadn’t even dared to dream anything as perfect as this.   
Nasir’s fingers were in Agron’s hair, stroking and carding through the short strands now damp with sweat. He was so close, reaching down to stroke his erection trapped tightly between their bodies. 

Agron saw this and picked up speed again. This was all about Nasir for him. His pleasure, his trust and his enjoyment first. He slammed his hips forward, rocking Nasir hard against the mattress and moaning low in his throat.

“Yes, fuck… ah…” Nasir held on to Agron with one hand while thrusting his cock into the fist of his other.

Agron’s lips came to rest upon Nasir’s neck, teeth pulling gently at the flesh which only made Nasir moan louder.

He felt Nasir’s body tense and shudder, a pained cry ripping from his mouth, and then the hot splash of Nasir’s come on his chest and neck. Agron couldn’t help but watch in awe as Nasir writhed through the waves of pleasure coursing through him. He looked so alive and beautiful, debauched and perfect.

“Oh gods…” Nasir exhaled deeply and opened his eyes which had been shut tight a moment ago. 

His eyes met Agron’s. The hand on his now spent cock moved lower, exploring the place where their bodies were connected. Nasir pushed down, encouraging Agron to keep moving within him, keeping his fingers around Agron’s cock as he began to thrust again.

Nasir’s teeth bit at Agrons ear pulling as he did. “Come.” The word was a growl as Nasir spoke.

Agron reared up, that single word enough to tear the orgasm from him and he came at Nasir’s command. 

“Ah, fuuuck…” he said through gritted teeth, burying his face in the curve of Nasir’s neck and shuddering.

Carefully Nasir wrapped his arms around him, simply holding him. It was awhile before Agron regained sense moving from atop the tiny man to lay beside him, taking him in his arms.

“Ah a cuddler.” A smirk played with Nasir’s lips as he looked up at Agron.

“You dont like to cuddle?” Agron’s brow furrowed trying to decide if Nasir was only teasing or not.

“Normally? No, but with you, I’d love to cuddle you goofball.” His voice was quiet.

Agron smiled, content and exhausted. He could feel by how Nasir was breathing that he was drifting off to sleep. His hand smoothed down Nasir’s arm and he closed his eyes, soaking in the warmth of the man in his arms and feeling their hearts beating together.

“I love you,” Agron said softly, sleep already claiming him. Nasir shifted slightly, but didn’t respond. Agron was soon fast asleep just like Nasir.

***

“Get off me!” 

Agron woke with a start, frantic hands pushing him away, clawing at his face and neck.

“Nasir, hey, hey… it’s me. Wake up, baby.”

Agron knew it was dangerous to wake someone up from a nightmare, but he hoped his voice would bring Nasir out of it. 

Nasir’s nails scraped along the hollow of Agron’s throat and Agron hissed.

“Nasir… please, wake up. You’re safe.”

Agron hated having to do it but he took hold of Nasir’s wrists pushing back against him, careful not to hurt him. If he couldn’t wake him, the most he could do was restrain him. He could only imagine how awful Nasir would feel once he awoke if he knew that he had caused harm to Agron.

Nasir’s eyes flew open at the feel, dark eyes wide in fear as he pulled away.

“Easy, it’s me.” Agron’s voice was quiet but he made no attempt to move closer. He wouldn’t push the boundary that was now clearly set.

“I-I’m sorry.” Nasir pressed his lips together, a hand running through knotted hair. He pulled his wrists free of Agron’s loose grip and got off the bed, walking to the bathroom, flicking on the light and cursing under his breath.

Agron sat still for a moment, unsure if he should follow Nasir. He swung his legs out of bed and approached the open bathroom door. Nasir was leaning against the sink, his head bowed and his hair shielding his face from view.

“Nasir…”

“You- you can go if you want. I…” Nasir turned around, “oh fuck, did I do that? Shit!”

Agron put his hand over the red scratch on his neck.

“It was an accident… you were dreaming. I’m not going anywhere.”

He walked behind Nasir and wrapped his arms around his waist. They were both naked and cold, but Nasir was shivering harder than just from the cool night air.

“Come back to bed. We can talk about it, or go back to sleep. Whatever you want.”

“Y-you mean you don’t want to leave?” Nasir was surprised and despite his attempts to hide it, he didn’t do it very well. 

“No, I want to stay, to hold you, to make sure that you’re alright. Come on baby.” His voice was gentle as he placed a careful kiss upon Nasir’s cheek. “It’s alright, I wont let anything or anyone hurt you.”


	23. Chapter 23

***  
“D-did you mean what you said earlier?” Nasir’s voice was quiet as he looked up at Agron, much like a little kid who was trying to understand life. They were curled up on the bed together, Jade trying to crawl in between them on the bed before she finally settled on the pillows above. Agron had helped him to redress into his pjs and now lay beside him in his jeans as Nasir had requested that he not put a shirt back on.

“Which part?” Wrapping his arms around Nasir he pulled him close to him. 

“When you said you wouldn’t let anything hurt me.”

“Mhm. I’d rather die then see harm come to you. I thought you meant the part before that when I said I love….” Agron stopped himself remembering that Nasir probably hadn’t heard that part. He didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable now by repeating it though.

“You love what?” Nasir tipped his head dark eyes trying to read the words that Agron wasn’t speaking.

“You…” The word slipped between Agron’s lips as he swallowed hard, his eyes turning to the bed before him. It was too soon for this, he knew that.

Nasir’s breath caught. “I thought I’d dreamed you saying that,” he said quietly.

“It’s fast, I know it is, but I do love you. I felt it when we met and I can’t…”

“Agron,” Nasir said, reaching up and putting his fingers over Agron’s mouth, “I love you too.”

“You do?” Agron sounded relieved more than anything. He held Nasir’s hand and kissed the fingers still resting on his lips.

“Yes… it is fast, and mad, and a bit scary… but it’s right. I love you too, so much.”

Agron breathed out. The words he had longed to hear finally spoken. He kissed Nasir’s palm before threading their fingers together and hugging Nasir tightly.

“About tonight. It happens quite a lot… most nights actually.” Nasir stroked the scratch on Agron’s neck with his free hand. It killed him that he had done something like that to him.

“We’ll work through it Nasir. I’ve endured worse than a few scratches and scrapes.” Carefully he pressed his forehead to Nasir’s. “We’ll get through it together.”

Nasir could only offer a nod; there were no words that he could speak right now that would convey what he truly wanted to say.

“But I have to ask you something.” 

“What’s that?” Nasir’s eye’s turned to look up at Agron. 

“You are taking birth control right?” Agron lips burst into a cheeky smile as he tried to contain a laugh. He hated seeing Nasir so upset, he wanted to see him smile, enjoy life, live. “I am too young to be a daddy after all.”

For a moment Nasir was speechless, his mouth hanging open before he began to laugh as well. “You’ve lived with Duro far too long, he’s beginning to wear off on you.” 

“I’m sorry, little man,” Agron laughed. He couldn’t have their first night together weighed down with things best left until morning. “I didn’t want any surprises on that front. Don’t think we’re quite there yet.”

Nasir chuckled, his anxiety melting in Agron’s safe embrace. 

“We were getting a bit serious weren’t we? Thanks, for being a total dork and making me feel better.”

“Anytime. I think we should spend a lot more time in bed. It brings out the best in us don’t you think?” Agron ran his hand down Nasir’s side and cupped his ass, enjoying the smooth mounds covered in silky cotton.

“Mm, we were pretty damn good at it. Someone’s bound to miss us though, if we never leave this room again.”

Agron could hear the tiredness in Nasir’s voice. 

“Nah, we can just stay here forever, have sex and order pizza… the delivery guy can just slide the thing under the door.”

Nasir let out a contented sigh, falling asleep again in Agron’s arms.

“Sleep now, I’m here.” Agron smiled, shuffling further down and pulling the covers up around them.

***  
“Yes Duro.” Agron rolled his eyes trying his hardest not to mimic his baby brother as his eyes fell upon him. He’d left Nasir only long enough to go home shower and check and make sure Duro hadn’t strung Tiger up somewhere.

“You really slept with him and told him you loved him? And you were worried about me seeing Mira???” 

“Duro!” Agron groaned.

“At least tell me you guys used protection please Bruder.”

Agron pressed his lips together tongue pressing against his teeth for a minute. “Of course we did.” Sure he’d just lied to him but he knew what his brother would do if found out otherwise. 

“Liar.” Duro’s eyes fell upon his brother. “You forget I know your mannerisms.”

“Dude, come on,” Agron said, cringing at Duro’s probing questions.

“No, I don’t care if you’re all squicky about this, but you are all I’ve got and I want my big brother healthy as well as happy.”

Agron looked up and saw the serious look on his brother’s face. It was true, Duro had no other family and Agron realised that his… impulsive night with Nasir should have been a safe one too.

“You’re right… it was the heat of the moment but it was stupid of me. I’ll talk to Nasir, okay?”

Duro nodded and gathered up some papers he had strewn on the coffee table.

“Fine… I don’t care if it’s weird, but who else do you have to lecture you on safe sex, huh? What would mum say if you got some disease and your cock fell off?”

Agron couldn’t help but smirk. He remembered when he had first told Duro he liked boys not stinky girls and, being young kids as they were, his brother had insisted they went to the library to research what that meant and what Agron had to know to be safe. Agron had been relieved at Duro’s acceptance and a little embarrassed by his fierce desire for knowledge. Agron should have known Duro was destined for a life studying the behavior of animals.

“It won’t happen again… well not until we both get checked out anyway, it feels so much better without…”

“No deets, no, no… I only want to enforce the protection thing. I don’t need to know anything else!”

“You started it.” Agron grinned. “So where’s my cat?”

“On my pillow, he spent the night there.”

“Liar.” Agron grinned his eyes falling upon his brother. “I passed Mira on my way in. So brother this prompts a question. Might I ask what she was doing here?”

“Not what you think she was. Yes, she was here last night. Yes, she did stay. No, I did not sleep with her.” 

“So you……” Agron was trying his hardest to figure his brother out; this reaction was very unDuro like.

“I slept on the couch, she came over to help me with that damn paper I’ve been working on. She helped me rewrite it, I invited her to stay, did I mention I slept on the couch?”

“Hmm, more restraint than me then. I’m glad you two are getting along though. You sorted with your paper now?”

Duro placed the papers in a folder before stuffing it in his book bag.

“It’s getting there. There are some interesting things around here and me and some of the others at work are putting forward a proposal to extend the research here. It’s a long shot, money is tight, but I think we can push them for a bit more time before we have to move on to something else.”

“I hope they listen to you. Erm, actually… while you are out, can you keep your ears open for any mentions of Ashur? Don’t ask about him, just if you hear anything.”

“Why?” Duro narrowed his eyes.

“He showed up at the ranch yesterday. Nasir helped some friends out with some money and now surprise, surprise, Ashur is sniffing around. I didn’t like it.”

“So what kind of things do you expect me to hear?”

“Gossip, rumours, anything that might have a kernal of truth. You know, Nasir is sure he is responsible for Arwen’s condition.” 

Duro offered a nod. “Be safe hey?” He asked grabbing his bag. “Alright, I’m off to work, have a wonderful day. You coming home tonight?”  
“Probably. You plan on being home at a decent time? I thought we could order a pizza, see if there’s a sports game on tv or something.” Agron felt bad for spending so much time with Nasir. Even knowing that Duro was happy with Mira, he felt bad still.

“Sounds good but invite Nasir, have him bring the little fuzz ball, I’ll cook tonight. Homemade pizzas are way better than ordering.” Duro offered a grin. “And should you so choose tell Nasir to bring jammies.”


	24. Chapter 24

Agron offered a nod thinking about it. He knew that Duro meant well. “I-I guess I should mention that he has nightmares.” 

“I’m not concerned. We both know that I sleep pretty sound and I slept for hell on the couch last night so I’ll sleep even better then usual.” Duro grabbed his keys from the coffee table. “So enjoy yourself.”

***  
“Master Duro requests your presence tonight.” Agron grinned leaning over Nasir’s shoulder later that day. “Bring Jade and your pjs.” 

“Y-you’re sure?” Nasir asked. He was still expecting Agron to leave, to turn his back and walk away.

“Positive.” 

“Nasir!” Naevia was grinning as she came through the door cutting off anything that he was about to say. “Nasir! You’ll never believe it!”

“What wont I believe?” Nasir turned to look at Naevia. It was abnormal for her to be this cheerful but if she was then obviously it was a good thing.

“Remember that rescue I wanted to start?”

“Yea, and Crixius told you no.” Nasir remembered the conversation well. Naevia had complained for days about how unfair it was that he wouldn’t allow her to rescue the poor little animals when the shelters couldn’t take them in because they were full.

“Well, he’s changed his mind!” Naevia looked like she could bounce up and down in celebration.

“And you bribed him with what?” Nasir couldn’t imagine a situation where Crixius would have changed his mind. He had insisted time and time again that there simply wasn’t enough room in the house.

“I didn’t bribe him!” She grinned her eyes falling upon him. “Well alright, maybe I promised him a dog. How’s Arwen?”

“I haven’t been out to see her yet but you’re welcome to…” He never got to finish, a laugh escaping his lips as he watched her scurry from the room. “Anyways, I’d love to join you and Duro, as long as you’re sure you don’t mind.”

“Positive. Don’t forget Jade, her and Tiger can find something to get into.”

“You know Tiger’s not going to like me.” Nasir playfully pressed a kiss to Agron’s lips.

“How come?”

“Cause I’m taking his spot on the bed.” 

“He’ll get over it.” As much as Agron loved the kitten, he loved Nasir more. “Alright, I promised Varro I’d help him with one of the fences and I know you were going to Gannicus and Saxa’s about the cattle.”

“Yea, yea.” In truth, Nasir would much rather stay here with Agron but he knew he needed to take care of this.

“You going to tell them about Ashur?” Agron asked, hating even the name of the man on his tongue.

“I have to. They should know that he knows where they got the money from.” He rubbed his eyes, still tired due to an eventful night and not much sleep.

Agron guided Nasir to the kitchen table, sat him down and put a steaming mug of coffee in his hands.

“Drink this first, I don’t want you falling off your horse.” He sat down next to him and glanced at the door before returning to look upon Nasir’s curious gaze. “There is something I need to talk to you about actually, um… last night when we, um… I’m sorry…

“Sorry?” Nasir’s eyes went wide for a second until Agron placed a soothing hand on his cheek.

“No, gods no, never sorry,” he kissed Nasir lightly before continuing. “We didn’t use protection. I’m fine I have regular checks and I’m going to sort out getting one done now I’m over here, but we have to be careful. I was a bit… distracted and it completely slipped my mind.”

Nasir relaxed visibly, but he still shared Agron’s concerns.

“You’re right, we were stupid. I-I haven’t been with anyone since Jamie and I’ve got medical documents and stuff from my last test, but I’ll go again. I never actually thought about it till you just said, which is weird. I’m usually more responsible.” Nasir laughed softly.

“I didn’t think about it either… Duro gave me the safe sex talk this morning.”

“You are kidding? Oh gods, Duro!” Nasir shook his head and downed the last of his coffee. “I guess we need someone sensible looking out for us.”

They both stood and put their cups in the sink.

“I should go,” they said in unison.

“Be careful, yeah?” Agron said, stroking Nasir’s cheek with his thumb.

“I will, and you be careful. Those fences can bite,” Nasir walked out of the door leaving Agron in the kitchen. “And we still have to plan your housewarming this weekend!” 

Agron smiled as Nasir continued to mutter about actually inviting people and getting food and drinks sorted and Agron thought he had never in his life been so happy.

***

Harper trotted happily through the fields of wildflowers as Nasir urged her on towards Gannicus’ ranch.  
It was good to have her back & healthy. His mind turned to Arwen. The mare was making great progress something he was glad for but she still had a long way to go.  
The day before Varro had been out in the paddock with her. Even the sight of a barbed wire fence sent her into a frenzy. Yet under loving hands & gentle words the mare had quieted.  
She would take someone who had experience & could calm her. Yet he thought he knew the perfect person, Agron.  
"Oh, you do not bring your companion." Saxa's voice snapped him from his day dream but the glint in her eyes told him she wasn't that upset.  
"No, he's doing some work around the ranch." Nasir was no longer intimidated by the woman.  
"And here I thought maybe he'd reconsidered my offer.."  
“You will have neither of us in your bed, Saxa, so put it out of your mind. Is Gannicus here, I should speak to both of you.” Nasir hopped down from Harper and walked her to the small paddock by the house. He patted her side and watched her trot happily into the field.

“He is in the roof,” Saxa said casually, leading Nasir towards the house.

“The roof?” Nasir frowned.

“Yes, the roof, for photographs. Little thing wanted to see photos of him as a fat baby so he goes hunting for them.”

Nasir nodded, realising that she meant Sybil. The relationship between them all still baffled him and Saxa’s attitude to the young girl never seemed favourable and yet she stayed with Gannicus. He couldn’t even bear the thought of sharing Agron with anyone else.  
“Ah you must mean the attic.” Nasir smiled. He knew she meant well but was occasionally moody. “Would you go get him please?” 

“Should I find little thing too?” She was beginning to see this was serious.

“That might be a good idea.” He knew that Ashur wouldn’t pick his victims.

“I will get her. Make yourself home.” She breezed from the hallway and up the stairs calling for ‘little thing’ to show herself.

Nasir couldn’t help but smirk. He walked into the living room and sat down, his knees bouncing as his anxiety built. For a second he was tempted to call Agron, but he decided against it. He could handle this himself.

A few loud thumps above him had Nasir looking up at the ceiling. Gannicus must be down from the attic. He breathed in deeply and forced his feet flat on the floor. No more knee bouncing.


	25. Chapter 25

“I’m right here.” Sibyl sighed shaking her head but noticing Nasir she blushed. “Apologies….I did not realize you were here.”

“None necessary. Come, sit, I’m the one that asked for your presence.”

As Saxa and Gannicus appeared the tension was hard to mistake. The two women were not often found in the same room, that he was beginning to see.

“Ah there you are little thing.” Saxa’s eyes fell upon the meek woman, Sibyl’s eyes automatically turning to the floor in front of her. 

“What’s up Nasir?” Gannicus asked ignoring the two women. It was hard to tell if he was simply used to it or if he was trying to figure out why Nasir was here.

“I have bad news.” Nasir pressed his lips together. “Ashur knows about the loan. He sent me a warning and then showed up on the ranch yesterday.”

“A warning?” Saxa was trying to figure out what exactly he meant and for a moment Nasir wished that he had brought Agron, perhaps he’d have been able to make her understand it in her native tongue.

“Remember the horse that Agron called about? Ashur starved her and then in addition he took a knife to her. She’s got close to ten stab wounds and some pretty good wounds from coming through the fence.”

Sibyl gasped her eyes widening as she listened to what he had to say. “I-is she…”

“She’s still with us.” Nasir offered a comforting smile in her direction. “Just barely but she’s still hanging in there. Anyways, my concern is that if Ashur knows that I helped you, he will attempt to hurt one of you.” 

“He hasn’t contacted us since we paid him,” Gannicus said, his face serious, a stark contrast to his usual cheerful demeanor. “Maybe he isn’t interested in our land or the ranch and he just wanted his money?”

Nasir shook his head. He knew Ashur wouldn’t give up on what he wanted so easily.

“He wants your ranch… mine too. I don’t know what he’s planning, but he needs our land to do it. All I’m saying is we all need to be careful.”

Saxa nodded and took Gannicus’ hand.

“Nasir is right. The fuck will be back and he won’t be playing nicely.”

Nasir smiled at Saxa’s zeal, but feared that none of them really imagined they were in actual danger.

“Agron is looking into what Ashur is planning. He threatened Duro and he won’t just let it rest.”

“And he threatened you? Big man protects you?” Saxa said, suddenly serious.

“Yeah, he wants to protect me… and everyone. It’s how he is.” Nasir tried not to show how much that scared him. He was proud of Agron’s kind nature, how he loved, but he feared it would mean Agron would be the first to be hurt by taking care of others before himself. His eyes turned to look at Sibyl for a moment. “And if you would like to visit Arwen you are more than welcome anytime.” He did not understand her relationship with Saxa and Gannicus but even an outsider could tell that there were tensions between her and Saxa. 

“Gratitude.” She offered a weak smile, eyes turning to the ground after she spoke.

A scoff slipped through Saxa’s lips causing Gannicus to elbow her, the first sign that even he didn’t stand for her behaviors towards Sibyl no matter what it was. “Little thing would be an easy target, especially by herself.”

“I don’t want us to stop living our lives, but if we make sure we are with someone as much as possible it will make it harder for Ashur to try anything. If Sibyl wants to come see Arwen me or Agron or someone will be there,” Nasir sighed and rubbed his eyes. “There isn’t anything we can do but watch out for each other.”

Gannicus nodded and smiled.

“We appreciate you coming out here to tell us and if we see Ashur we will let you know.”

“I’ll do the same. Well, I should go.”

Saxa walked Nasir back to Harper. He waited for her to speak her mind as it was obvious she wanted to talk without the others hearing.

“If Ashur is capable of hurting innocent creature he has black heart. He wants our land and he won’t stop until he does.”

“He can’t force you out now he has his money and I owe him nothing. If we show we aren’t scared of him he can’t win.”

Saxa scowled, unconvinced.

“There are ways. The man is a low beast and he will try something soon.”

Nasir agreed but bit his lip. He didn’t want the wind to carry his words and give them life.

“You get your big man to see you safe and I will look after mine,” Saxa grinned.

“Sibyl too?”

“Her too, I suppose.”

Nasir rolled his eyes when he turned Harper, making sure his back was turned when he did. He didn’t want to feel Saxa’s wrath.

He waved as he left the ranch and made his way home. As long as everyone knew what was going he could rest easy, well easier anyway.

Harper trotted happily along the dirt path and they passed the pond he and Agron had stopped by a few days ago.

“Hmm, no frogs today,” Nasir mused.

Thinking about Duro got him thinking about the night ahead. He was more nervous about it than he had let on to Agron. He didn’t want to wake up the whole house screaming.

“Maybe I could think of an excuse not to go?” Nasir wondered aloud. But he really did want to go.

Nasirs eyes turned to the horizon watching something. All of this talk of Ashur must have him on edge, he thought to himself yet he would have sworn that there was something & it was getting closer.

It took forever to realize what it was. Agron & Beauty. Obviously he had been gone too long from the ranch & he had come looking.

“Hey..” Agron’s voice showed his happiness but his eyebrows rose watching something over his shoulder. “You have shadow?” 

Nasir turned. Sibyl was closing on them on a dapple grey horse. He smiled and waved and then turned back to Agron.

“I said she could come visit Arwen. I guess she decided now was the time.”

“Huh…” Agron scowled a little and scratched at Beauty’s ears.

“Don’t be a grump,” Nasir said quietly as Sibyl finally caught up to them.

“Hello.” Agron tried his hardest to seem happy. “I was just coming to make sure that you were alright. It had been awhile and…..well I was worried.”

“You don’t have to be nice.” The words shocked both him & Agron. “I am used to Saxa. There is not much worse.”

“I don’t mean to pry…” Nasir was trying to decide what to say.

“I think what he means is why is Saxa like she is to you?”

“Yea what he said.”

Sibyl looked down at her hands.

“I do not blame her, she isn’t all that bad considering.”

“Considering what?” Agron was getting a bit annoyed at the mousey girl.

“Agron!” Nasir glared and Agron backed down. Nasir was more sympathetic with the girl.

“Apologies,” Agron mumbled then looked from Nasir to Sibyl. “What were you saying?”

“Saxa tolerates me being there and it’s not easy for her. We both love the same man and he loves us… different love, but still.”

“You share being with Gannicus?” Nasir couldn’t help the shock in his tone. He couldn’t imagine living like that.

“It has worked so far without incident and we are happy with the arrangement.”

Agron was dying to ask her if she didn’t feel like she was being used. Gannicus must have huge balls to think that he can expect these women to share him indefinitely. It would end in tears, Agron had no doubt.

“It’s none of our business, really. I shouldn’t have asked. Um, were you hoping to see Arwen now?”

“If you do not mind.” Sibyl offered a weak smile. “I needed to get away for a while.”

“I don’t mind at all. As I said, you are welcome whenever you wish. The more people she is exposed to the better.”

“Thank you, I hated to hear what happened to her. I can’t imagine how people can do something so cruel to innocent things.”

Agron nodded, not just thinking about Arwen. His eyes grazed over Nasir and his heart clenched.

“She is a fighter,” Nasir said, his eyes far away and distant.

“Hey,” Agron spoke softly to get Nasir’s attention. He smiled at him when Nasir’s dark eyes met his own. He didn’t need to ask if he was okay, just a smile was enough to show Nasir he was worried about him. Nasir nodded once and returned the smile. 

They rode in silence for awhile before Agron turned once again to Sibyl. “I don’t think we’ve actually met. I’m Agron.”

“Sibyl.” Without Saxa around the woman seemed less reclusive, though it was obvious that she was still shy. “Or little one, depending on who you ask.”

“I think I like Sibyl better.” Agron offered a smile feeling bad for being rude to her earlier. “I have a brother if you’re you know…looking…”

“Agron!” Nasir was surprised by the statement.

Sibyl on the other hand laughed. “I am happy where I am, many ask how I deal with it but, it’s not as bad as it sounds. There are times that it becomes overwhelming but mostly, it’s kind of nice.”

“Nice?” Nasir raised his eyebrows trying to imagine how at any point a situation like this could be nice.

“I know it sounds weird but you know how if you’re with a person for too long you fight? Everything they do gets on yours nerves and you can’t imagine another day with them? We don’t have that.” She truly was happy, perhaps she didn’t always seem it and life with Gannicus and Saxa was far from easy but it was what she knew.

They were close to the ranch now and Nasir felt relieved to be home safely. The though of Ashur put him on edge. He felt like the snake could just show up anywhere.

“Is Naevia here?” Nasir asked Agron.

“No, she left after you did. I think Crixus wanted to take her out for breakfast. Why… what is it?” Agron frowned at the expression on Nasir’s face.

“I don’t know? Let’s just go check on Arwen.”

Agron nodded and clicked his teeth to get Beauty moving faster. He crossed in front of Nasir and made sure he stayed behind him. 

They all rode into the stables but there was nobody there. Arwen was munching on some hay and looked content enough.

Nasir inhaled deeply. He couldn’t explain it, but it felt like somebody had been there, and recently. Agron was looking at him, a question in his eyes, but Nasir didn’t want to frighten Sibyl.

“You can put your horse in the empty stall at the end there,” he said to Sibyl who nodded and left them alone.

“Someone has been here…” Nasir shook his head. “I’m just being paranoid.” 

“Of course someone has been here Nasir. Varro and Peitros are in and out all the time. They live here after all.” Agron wasn’t sure that he believed himself but he tried to make Nasir feel better all the same.

“I gues you’re right.” Nasir offered a weak smile. “Sometimes I forget they’re here. I guess maybe I’m just worried about Ashur. So, about tonight.” Pressing his lips together he watched Agron.

“Duro and I already talked, he’s well aware that you have nightmares, but he’s a pretty deep sleeper anyways.” Agron’s fingers brushed his cheek lightly. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to though. I understand.”


	26. Chapter 26

Nasir nodded. “It’s not that I don’t want to. I-I just…don’t want to hurt you.” The words were hard to speak. He’d seen what he could do to Agron in one night and yet he felt safe in Agron’s arms, wanted to be lost within them, to sleep within them.

“You can’t hurt me Nasir. I promise. I’ll never make you do anything that you don’t want to do though, so I understand if you don’t want to.” Agron’s eyes fell upon Sibyl who was standing in the stall quietly talking to Arwen as she rubbed at her neck.

“I want to.” Nasir offered a smile, eyes drifting to follow Agron’s line of sight. “Looks like she’s taken to you pretty well.” 

“I-i…” Sibyl offered a smile as she looked at him. “ I didn’t do anything though.” 

“Well then, maybe she just has good taste in people.” Agron offered wrapping his arms around Nasir to hold him close. He was glad to hear him say that he wanted to stay. 

Sibyl smiled and turned back to Arwen.

“I will be okay with her if you want some time together. I’m used to horses and I can call if I need anything.”

Nasir nodded gratefully. “We’ll just be outside.”

He took Agron’s hand and led him out into the sun.

“Does Duro know about what happened with Jamie?” Nasir asked, leaning back against the wall of the barn. 

“I… he sort of guessed. I said something, when I was telling him about meeting you and he just figured. I must have said something about how we connected and we had both been hurt… I’m sorry. It wasn’t right of me to, but he wouldn’t say anything…” Agron stopped babbling when Nasir pulled him close and claimed his lips in a quick, hard kiss.

“I’m not mad. I was just curious.” Nasir said when he let go of Agron’s t-shirt. “You guessed within an hour of us meeting remember, and I trust Duro. I know he wouldn’t… think less of me or anything.”

“He couldn’t. You’re like a brother to him already, and considering how fiercely he protects me… you know, you should feel honored.”

Agron grinned and moved back in close, placing his hands either side of Nasir and trapping him against the wall. The smirk fell for a second, his eyes serious. 

“He hates it as much as me, what you went through. He knows what happened to me after and he doesn’t like to think about you having to deal with something like that.”

Nasir stroked Agron’s cheek. He loved Duro like a brother too. The german boys came as a package deal that he was more than happy to take on. He was less happy that he knew next to nothing about what had happened to Agron. He knew about what Matt had done, but not about how Agron had escaped such awful treatment or how he had gotten to this point now, here with him. It was something he would ask… in time. 

“What is it?” Agron pursed his lips, eyes drifting over Nasir trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. “Is it something I said?”

“No, no I was just thinking.” Nasir offered a smile reaching out and setting a hand against Agron’s cheek. “So Duro cooks huh?” 

“Yea, mom taught him when he was younger and he’s excelled over the years. Which is helpful because, I’ll be honest I could burn toast. I mean I can cook enough to survive while he’s not around but otherwise I gladly hand it over to him.” Agron blushed, eyes turning to the floor. 

“But you cooked for Naevia and I….” Now Nasir was confused.

“Yea, there’s some things I learn and I’m fine with them, others though, I just cant master them.”

“So you can cook an amazing curry, but you burn toast.” Nasir laughed and jabbed his finger into Agron’s chest. “You’re an enigma. Why don’t you get Duro to teach you?”

Agron shook his head.

“He’s tried. Some things I get and some things I can’t. I lived on korma and Thai green curry for two months when Duro went to America for work. It’s shameful.”

Nasir laughed at Agron’s embarrassment. It was too cute.

“I love a take away as much as the next man so I wouldn’t worry about it. We can just get Duro to do all the cooking anyway. Bribe him with bugs or toads or something.”

Agron hugged Nasir and laughed.

“He would do it too. We might have to try that. He’s making us pizzas later and fuck knows what else. I need to join a gym or he will succeed in fattening me up.” 

“So just you and Duro and I tonight or?” Nasir wasn’t sure what they had planned and he was curious.

“I think so, Duro might invite Mira though. She spent last night with him, I think he’s pretty into her.” Agron offered a smile.

“Really? Mira and Duro….” Nasir paused. He had seen how quickly Agron moved when he thought that things were perfect and he couldn’t help wondering if Duro had the same behaviors or not.

“They’ve been spending a lot of time together so I’ve heard. Sneaky shit,” Agron laughed, showing he wasn’t really mad at being kept in the dark. “He seems to be happy and that’s enough for me. I’m not one to lecture him on grabbing what he wants with both hands. Life’s too short and all that.”

Nasir could understand the importance of that all too well.

“Good on them then,” he smiled and winked at Agron, knowing it drove him crazy.

Growling, Agron surged for a biting kiss, all teeth and tongue and too hard lips. Nasir responded with equal strength, taking the breath out of Agron’s lungs.

“Nasir?” 

Sibyl’s voice pulled the lovers apart quickly.

“Oh, erm, I’m sorry to interrupt…” she said shyly, but Agron was sure he could see the hint of a grin under her sweet demeanor. “I think I should be getting back, I need to feed the horses.”

“I’ll ride with you,” Agron said before Nasir could offer himself. He wanted to keep Nasir safe with Varro and Pietros close by. “I won’t be gone long.”

Nasir bit his lip and nodded.

“Besides you have to get some things ready for our slumber party tonight,” Agron added when Sibyl had left them again to fetch her hourse.

“Ah, yes, jammies. I don’t want to disappoint Duro do I?”

“Not when he has a coffee cake waiting for you at home.”

Nasir’s eyes widened in delight and he shoved Agron into the barn.

“Hurry up and go and we can leave as soon as you get back,” Nasir said, his mouth watering at the thought of coffee cake.

“Greedy pig,” Agron smirked and went to get Beauty as fast as he could.


	27. Chapter 27

***  
“So Duro, before Mira gets here I just wanted to point something out to you.” Agron was curled up on the couch with Nasir, head leaned over the arm of the chair, watching his brother in the kitchen.

“And that would be?” Duro’s eyes never turned up from what he’s doing.

“We have this thing called a guest room; it means you don’t have to sleep on the couch.” A smirk played with his lips. 

“Well yea but if Nasir….never mind.” He was finally following his brother’s logic. “Gotcha.”

“You’re cool staying with me right?” Agron’s eyes turned to Nasir.

Nasir offered only a simple nod as he settled his head back against Agron’s shoulder. “I’d prefer it really.”

“Alright then, where were you last night before I spent the night curled up on the couch because I forgot about that fact.” A smirk played at Duro’s lips. In truth he was happy to see the way that Agron and Nasir were, many would say they were moving too fast but Duro had seen much faster from his brother. At least there was the up side that he liked Nasir.

Agron was just getting ready to speak when the doorbell rang. “I’d have to say that’d be Mira, unless you’re expecting someone else of course.” 

“Nope.” Duro muttered wiping his hands on a towel before he wandered into the entry way opening the door. “Hey.” 

Agron couldn’t see his brother but he could only imagine the way that his face lit up as he spoke to the woman. It was probably similar to the way that it looked when he spoke of her. 

“Hello Mira.” Agron called offering a grin as the woman peeked her head in as she followed Duro to the kitchen. “Hey, umm….I hope you don’t mind…. Duro asked that I…”

“He knows.” Duro offered a smirk as he looked at her. “He’s cool with it, I swear.”

Nasir pushed himself up onto his elbows to peer over the back of the couch. “Well hello there miss Mira. Fancy meeting you here, should we fear that there’s a kangaroo hiding in Agron’s closet and you’re here to mend it’s poor little leg?”

“No, we should fear that there’s a kangaroo in Duro’s room.” It was about damn time Agron got to show Duro just how much fun it was to be utterly embarrassed. “I hear he’s great in bed.”

“Agron!” Duro turned to look at his brother, eyes wide.

“What did you want to tell her?”

Nasir had buried his face in Agron’s shoulder trying his hardest to hide the laughter that rattled through his chest.

“I-I’m so sorry.” Duro stammered.

“Don’t be, it’s good information to have for later tonight.” Mira quirked a grin, her eyes falling on Duro. 

“Lets put your bag in my room,” Duro said, guiding a grinning Mira from the room. He poked his head back round the door a few seconds later. “I am going to kill you later!” 

Agron roared with laughter, shaking so much he almost shook Nasir on the floor.

“You two are so bad,” Nasir said, clinging on to Agron’s waist.

“He loves me really.”

“No I don’t!” Duro yelled from the kitchen where he had returned to finish off their dinner. Mira strolled into the room and sat on the free sofa.

Nasir nudged Agron with his elbow, indicating that they should probably sit up and be sociable. Agron groaned, but swung his legs over the sofa and stood.

“Would you like a drink?” Agron asked and smiled at Mira. She didn’t look uncomfortable and Agron liked her for that. He knew how hard to take he and Duro could be.

“Just water, or juice please. I have to work tomorrow.”

Agron nodded and turned to Nasir.

“Beer, thanks.”

Agron disappeared into the kitchen and Mira moved swiftly to sit next to Nasir.

“Hey,” she whispered. “Can you believe us?”

“It is a bit mad, right?”

“Sometimes I feel like a stranger in a foreign land with him, he’s not like anyone I’ve been with before, but it’s fun.”

“I know what you mean,” he looked over his shoulder, checking for eavesdroppers. “There must be something about them that steals all sense and reason. I’m never this impulsive, but Agron makes it easy.”

Mira nodded, feeling the same about Duro. She squeezed his hand and they grinned, laughing under their breath.

“Here you go, hmm gossip? You going to share with the class?” Agron handed over the drinks and perched on the arm of the sofa.

“Nope!” They said together and laughed a little louder.

“And you think me and Duro are bad.” Agron rolled his eyes and left them to their talk to join his brother in the kitchen.

“Was that completely necessary?” Duro turned to look at him, eyes wide. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen his brother so upset.

“What’s got you more upset. That I did it, or that I took it out of your playbook and then did it. You don’t think Nasir told me what you said?” Agron shook his head, Duro aught to know better.

“At least I didn’t tell him about the cowboy outfit.” Duro’s eyes settled upon Agron, wicked grin playing with his lips. “Although, now that you mention it, I suppose I could.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” He aught to know better than to use such words with Duro though. As his brother advanced upon the living room he realized that if ever there was a time for a truce, it was probably now. “Alright, Alright, we’re even.”

“Oh good. And for your information, I don’t talk about how good I am in bed, demonstrating is so much more fun.” 

“No, no, you wouldn’t let me share. You don’t get to either. I don’t need to know about your sex life Duro.” It was a mental image that Agron could do without, in fact he was trying hard to get rid of it now.

“Fine, then maybe we can get through tonight without embarrassing each other?”

Duro spat on his hand and held it out.

“No way,” Agron backed off from Duro’s hand with a grimace.

“Ok, maybe Nasir would be interested to know that you still have those chaps from your costume…” he smirked and tried for the door again, only to be blocked by Agron.

“Okay, fucking fine,” he said, spitting on his hand and grabbing Duro, squeezing their palms together and then rubbing his damp hand on his jeans.

“That wasn’t so hard was it,” Duro laughed and rinsed his hands in the sink before putting four large homemade pizzas in the oven.

Agron groaned, hating that Duro had gotten his own way.

“How long are they gonna take?” 

Duro’s stomach rumbled loudly and he rubbed it. He bent down and peered through the glass oven door. 

“Fifteen minutes. Lets go sit for a bit.”

Agron nodded and followed Duro back into the living room. His eyes settled on Nasir who was telling Mira something. His eyes were lit up and his arms were moving around. It was so nice to see him so relaxed and happy.

Leaning over the back of the couch, Agron playfully wrapped his arms around Nasir. “You going to share with the class now?” 

“Oh, we were talking about Arwen.” Nasir leaned up pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“It’s good to hear that she’s doing better.” Mira offered a tiny smile as she moved to settle in beside Duro on the other couch. “Honestly, I didn’t think she was going to make it.” Mira felt bad saying it but most animals in such shape wouldn’t have done as well. 

“I’ve learned over the years that it doesn’t matter how far gone they really are, as long as you offer them some support and love, they’re liable to surprise you.” Wrapping an arm around Mira to pull her close, Duro allowed his chin to rest on her head.

Agron nodded and ran his fingers through Nasir’s hair.

“She’s definitely Agron’s girl. Everyone loves her and she isn’t scared of any of us, but she practically has little hearts in her eyes whenever he goes near her.” Nasir looked up and smiled at Agron.

Duro bit his lip. He wanted to say that she wasn’t the only one who looked at Agron all doe eyed, but he wouldn’t break his pact.

“I think it’s the German. I talk to her in German and she…”

“Glazes over?” Mira smirked and Agron shot her an incredulous look.

“I’ll have you know, German is a very romantic language. Arwen has very good taste.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Mira laughed pulling her head forward and turning to look at Duro. “I mean it’s not as if you speak it to me or anything.”

“Get him pissed off and then see what happens.” Agron laughed softly. “Of course I wouldn’t get out the translation book, I’m not so sure that you’d appreciate what he actually said.”

“I’m not that bad.” 

“Riiiiiiight.” Agron shook his head, eyes falling upon his brother.   
“Anyways!” Mira could tell that neither of the brothers were serious yet she could only picture them rolling on the floor in argument soon. “Nasir, you wouldn’t happen to know of anyone looking for a dog would you?”

“No, why?”

“Well, I’ve got a little one at home. She’s house trained, crate trained, but I’m just not home enough for it to be fair to her. It’s not so bad right now because she’s stuck in her crate until her hip heals enough that she can walk on it.” Mira sighed. “I’d hate to turn her over to the shelter but I can’t keep her like this either.”

“I’d take her.” Duro decided that if Agron hadn’t asked about Tiger, then there was no need to ask him about the dog either.

“Really?” Mira’s eyes lit up at the thought; at least she would still be able to see the pup that way.

“Yeah, we can take dogs to work so she could be with me all day and we have plenty of room here don’t we Aggy?” Duro glanced at Agron for a second and ignored his open mouthed stare. “See, he agrees! What do you think?”

Mira laughed and shrugged her shoulders. 

“I think you would be a lifesaver if you really want her. She’s really laid back and friendly and she’s been around cats and other animals and I’ve had no problems so Tiger will be fine.” 

Duro turned to Agron again and raised his eyebrows.

“It’s fine with me, little brother.” 

“Yes! Dogs are way better than cats, this is going to be so awesome.”

Mira laughed and looked at Duro affectionately. Agron saw the look and a part of his trepidation at his brothers new relationship melted away. Mira was a good person and cared about Duro. There wasn’t really anything more he could ask of her.

“If you want after dinner we can go get her. Like I said, she’s not up and walking yet. She tries but she’s just not quite strong enough. When I found her I’m pretty sure she’d been hit by a car. She needed surgery to reattach the hip to her leg but she’s doing well.” 

Duro offered a nod as he looked at her. “Yea, that sounds great. I’ve got a few days off anyways so we can make sure that she’s going to settle in alright.”


	28. Chapter 28

“Sounds great!” Mira smiled, settling in against Duro again. “I didn’t plan on this happening when I came over but I cant say that I’m not happy about it.”

Agron laughed softly. “You had Duro when you said the word puppy. He’s always been a dog person. I don’t mind them but I cant say that I enjoy waking up to dog breath in the morning.”

“Well I woke up to an orange little fur ball that I’m going to imagine belongs to you?” Mira knew the answer yet she asked anyways.

“Tiger, yea. He’s a snuggler. Duro didn’t mention that hey?”

***  
“She’s so cute.” Duro was curled up with the pup lying within his lap. He felt awful for her, the poor little thing was in a cast up to her hip and her front leg was bandaged from where the IV from surgery had been. 

“So what’s her name?” Mira looked up at him a small smile her chin turning up to look up at Duro.

“Oh here we go.” Agron rolled his eyes. “We’ve had some dumb pet names over the years because of what Duro decided.”

Nasir let out a chuckle leaning against Agron. “Be nice to him.”

“I think I’ll name her, Isa.” His finger tips ran absentmindedly through her fur. “Yea, what do you think of that huh girl?”

“German, meaning strong willed.” Agron nodded. “Sounds fitting for any animal that lives with you.”

“Sounds good.” Mira reached over petting the pup’s head. “I’m going to miss you little one but I know that you are in good hands here.”

“And you can come and visit her whenever you want.” Duro laughed leaning to press his lips against Mira’s. “And of course you may visit me as well.”

“I think I’d like that.” Mira grinned, the breath seeming to leave her chest as he kissed her.

“I think I’m going to hurl.” Agron laughed, his eyes turning to Nasir. “Ich liebe dich.” He had said the words in English the night before but his native tongue made him feel comfortable.

Duro couldn’t help but laugh at the confused look on Nasir’s face. “He said he loves you.”  
“I could see where that might be hot.” Mira’s eyes teasingly turned to Duro. “I mean well….never mind….”

Agron laughed at the two lovebirds sitting opposite. Nasir looked up and grabbed Agron’s T-shirt pulling him close enough to whisper in his ear.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing. It is hot. I think you should teach me a few things to say.” 

Agron opened his mouth to reply but the sharp ring of his mobile interrupted whatever he was going to say. Straightening his back he looked at the screen then at his brother.

“Won’t be a min,” he said casually before stalking from the room.

Mira tutted. “Damn, thought we were going to get a show then.”

Nasir blushed when he realised she was talking about him and Agron.

“Excuse me, but no mooning over my brother please. I have my pride.” Duro pouted, but seemed quite amused.

“Sorry, but they look hot together.”

Duro rolled his eyes. “Not helping.”

“Sorry,” Mira said, pulling on Duro’s bottom lip with her fingers and laughing when he tried to bite her.

“I’m hungry again. Pizza was amazing, but I was promised cake. It’s the only reason I’m here if I’m honest.”

Duro stood up quickly and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

“I totally forgot your fucking cake! Wait here.” 

He ran from the room into the kitchen and noticed the back door was open. He went to shut it when Agron’s voice, low and angry, rumbled into the room from out in the garden.

“Don’t fucking say that, I don’t want to hear it. Don’t call me again.”

Frowning, Duro retreated into the kitchen and opened the cupboards, busying himself with the cakes inside. He didn’t look around the cupboard door when he heard Agron come back inside.

“You need some help?” Agron asked, his voice back to normal.

“Nah, I got it. Who was on the phone?” Duro looked at Agron then. It was an innocent enough question.

“Oh, Annie. Just checking up on us. Here, give me that I’ll take it in.”

“Okay,” Duro replied slowly, handing over one cake and watching his brother walk into the living room. He hated it when Agron lied to him.

Duro wasn’t dumb, he knew it was Matt & yet he wouldn’t push. Agron would tell him eventually. Moving into the living room Duro offered a weak smile at Mira. She was new to this, there was no need to worry her just yet. Scooping his phone from the coffee table he placed a kiss on her cheek. “Be back in a minute.” He was hardly out the door before he had Annie on the other end. “Hey its me. I need a favor, Matt still living near you?”

“Um, yeah, though I cross the street whenever I see him. He was let out last month you know, far too soon if you ask me. What he did…”

“Annie, focus,” Duro interrupted.

“Sorry, what is it?”

“He’s calling Agron. I don’t know how long it’s been going on, but I overheard something today and I’m worried. He’s so happy here and he loves Nasir. I just don’t want Matt getting to him and making him feel… the depression was bad and I don’t want it to happen again, but I don’t know what to do.”

“Hey, it’s okay sweetie calm down. We’re not going to let anything happen to him and they are in separate countries now so he can’t hurt him. I’ll go and speak to him, tell him to back off or the police will be involved.”

“I don’t want you near him.” Duro said quickly. Annie was strong, a black belt who could handle herself, but she shouldn’t be near Matt alone.

“I’ll ask Spartacus to come. My own cop bodyguard. Matt won’t do anything .”

Duro sighed, hating that he even had to ask Annie for this. He should be there warning Matt to back off. He just had Agron to deal with.

“Thanks Annie, I’m not going to say anything yet. I’ll wait to see if Matt calls again.”

“I’d talk to him, baby. We don’t know how long this has been going on and he can’t clam up like last time. Just tell him you heard him talking and you know it’s Matt and that we love him, okay?.

Duro nodded and closed his eyes.

“Gods, I miss you. Thanks. I’ll call you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Try not to worry. Talk to you soon.”

He hung up the phone and leaned back against the wall of his room. He couldn’t let Matt get to Agron. Not again. 

The door shutting behind him brought him back.

“You ok?” Miras voice made him feel alittle better, yet he knew he had to tell her.

“Yea. Sorry.” 

“Enything I can do?” Mira slid her hand into Duro’s.

“I can’t say right now. It’s complicated. You being here helps though.” 

Mira placed a quick kiss on Duro’s cheek and smiled. 

“Let’s go back in there. Agron’s picking a DVD for us to watch and I heard him telling Nasir something about a Rocky marathon.

Duro rolled his eyes and led Mira out of the room.

***

Nasir looked up from watching Rocky shout for Adrian and stroked Agron’s lips with his fingers. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Agron replied, not taking his eyes from the screen.

“You just seem quiet.” Nasir frowned a little.

“I’m fine, just watching the film.”

Nasir wouldn’t have thought it was odd unless he knew that Agron liked to quote lines in films and tell him little facts about the actors or how the film was made. He hadn’t made a sound since they all sat down to watch.

“You sure?” Nasirs fingers touched his chin suprised as the man tensed at the touch. 

“I said yea ok?”

Nasir’s eyes widened and he pulled away. Agron sighed and cupped Nasir’s cheek. It hurt when Nasir didn’t lean into the touch like usual.

“I’m sorry, I’m… just tired. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m tired.”

“It’s fine… you want to go to bed?” Nasir wasn’t sure if he believed Agron. 

“We can watch the end of the film?” Agron glanced up and found Duro watching them. “Actually, I’m going to turn in. You can stay if you want?”

“No, I’ll come with you.” 

Nasir got off the sofa and stretched. 

“Sorry guys, we’re gonna bail.” He continued as Agron stood up next to him.

“It’s not that late,” Duro said, his eyes searching Agron’s face carefully.

“I’m tired, bro. I’d rather fall asleep in my own bed instead of curled up on the sofa like a sardine.”

Nasir walked past Agron and headed for the door. His heart wasn’t in anymore conversation anyway. Agron had tensed under his touch and now his head was spinning.

“Night, guys,” he said and left the room.

“See you tomorrow,” Agron nodded at his brother and Duro then hurried after Nasir.

“Nasir, wait. Don’t be mad at me, please. Can… can we just go to bed.”

Looking at Agron’s face, Nasir could see he was sorry for how he reacted to Nasir’s curious questions, but there was something else in Agron’s eyes that he couldn’t place.

“Okay, it’s okay, I’m not mad. Lets go to bed.”

Agron nodded and took Nasir’s hand. Once they had brushed their teeth and changed they crawled into Agron’s bed and lay side by side. Minutes went by and neither man moved. It was Nasir who broke the tension first.

“Can I sleep next to you? Put your arms around me?”

He heard Agron exhale and shift on the bed. He slid an arm under Nasir’s shoulders and pulled so he was on his side, facing him. Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron’s waist and put his head on his chest.

“Better?” Agron said quietly, tangling their legs together.

“Much,” Nasir said and listened to the steady beatbeatbeat of Agron’s heart.

It was awhile of silence before Nasir spoke again. “I-It’s Matt isn’t it?” He didn’t move to look up at Agron. He could deny it if he wanted, tell him no and Nasir would understand, he’d do the same if it were Jamie and yet, he needed to ask.

“Yea.” The word was meek and the tears that he’d been fighting stung at his cheeks.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“H-he’s been calling since he got out of jail. I’ve said my peace though.” He tried so hard to make the tears stop now. “Tonight’s call was to tell me he loved me and he was sorry. I-I don’t care, I don’t want him, I don’t want what he did to me, I’m finally ok again and it’s all because of you. I just want him to go away.”

“Why haven’t you said anything?” Nasir cocked his head worried that maybe Agron didn’t trust him.

“I-I didn’t want you to worry. Plus I didn’t want to remind you of what Jamie had done to you.”


	29. Chapter 29

“Oh, Agron.” Nasir reached out touching his cheek, brushing away the tears. “Tell me, please tell me.” Nasir wanted to cry, to curl up inside of himself and hide. Yet Agron had been there for him as he told him about Jaime and he would do the same for Agron.

“I-I haven’t even told Duro. I didn’t want him to worry. Being here it didn’t seem like it mattered.” Agron sighed, his eyes closing trying to contain the tears that he could feel getting ready to fall again. “When he first got out of jail, he started seeing someone else. He started calling me telling me I was a dead man, that kind of thing. By then I’d moved home with Duro, we were traveling, it didn’t matter anymore. Then about a week or so ago, he started calling swearing he loved me, that he was sorry for what he’d done. I don’t think he understood what he’d really done while we were together.” The tears he’d been fighting slipped down his cheeks again.  
“What happened Agron? I mean, if you want to tell me, I wont make you.” He would never ever force Agron to talk about what it was that had happened, yet if he wanted to, he would be there to listen to him.

“I told you it was just pushing at first, then a few slaps… it escalated though and he’d start really hurting me. He always did it where no one could see, my ribs or stomach. He broke a few ribs once and I didn’t want to go to hospital.”

Agron shook his head in frustration and Nasir put his hand over Agron’s heart to calm him.

“Was it because you felt ashamed?” Nasir said calmly, knowing the answer because he had felt the same.

“You know what people see when they look at me? Big, strong guy who could hold his own in a fight. No one could hurt me, right? You know it doesn’t work like that. When it’s someone that you love hurting you.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Nasir wanted Agron to keep opening up to him, there was something more to it, all what he was saying now Duro knew about so there had to be something else.

Agron was quiet for a long time before he spoke again, Nasir almost thought he had fallen asleep, but for the hand moving softly up and down his back.

“I woke up one morning and Matt was sitting on the bed next to me pointing a gun at my head. He was smiling and he had my fucking gun in his hands, must have picked the lock on my safe box. He just sat there and I froze. A fucking cop for five years and I didn’t do anything. Matt got up and walked off, put the gun back and never spoke about it. I didn’t dare bring it up and I knew I had to get out. A guy I worked with… I went to him and he got me out.”

“And you didn’t tell Duro?” It seemed like a surprise to him. There was nothing they didn’t share yet Agron had kept this from him.

“I told him most of it but I never told him about the gun. It would have only pissed him off more.” 

Nasir shuddered and moved up Agron’s body so he could kiss him. His lips were soft and dry and they barely grazed against the man underneath him. He moved his mouth over to Agron’s eyes, kissing away any stray tears still clinging to his lashes. Nasir pressed a deeper kiss to Agron’s forehead before shifting back down to lay his head on his chest.

“He’s going to be angry I didn’t tell him, and that he’s been calling me again. I just wanted him to think about himself for once. I put him through such shit after things ended with Matt and its not fair on him.” Agron buried his face in Nasir’s hair.

“He’s your brother Agron, that’s what he does. He worries about you, he cares about you, he loves you. Besides its not hard for anyone to see that if they’re going to be with one of you, they have to take you both, it’s kind of like with twins. Go talk to him.” He doubted Duro would be upset, in fact he wouldn’t be surprised to find that the younger brother already knew.

“I will, but tomorrow, I want to stay here right now. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for. I just want you to be safe.”

“Me too. He’s not here, I have to remember that.”

Nasir snuggled in deeper, breathing in Agron’s scent and radiating warmth. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” Agron replied. He would tell Nasir anything he wanted to know.

“You kept answering his calls… I guess I just want to know if he still… I understand if you still feel something for him.”

Agron’s hand moved quickly from Nasir’s back to brush the hair from his neck. He slid his fingers under Nasir’s chin and tilted his head so they could look at each other.

“I love you. The man I loved back then… he doesn’t exist anymore, if he ever did. I-I wanted to hear what he had to say, if he was sorry I guess, but he was just how he was back then, trying to manipulate me, use my feelings against me. But the difference this time is that I don’t feel anything for him. It shocked me at first, when he called, I answered without thinking. I don’t even remember speaking to him at first.”

“We should get you a new phone, a new number, yeah?” 

Agron nodded, his eyes closing as the relief of finally telling someone actually hit him.

“I’ve always been a bottler. Duro practically has to beat me to get things out of me. The okay kind of beating… like brothers and, shit sorry…”

Nasir laughed quietly into Agron’s chest.

“I think we of all people know its okay to joke about friendly rough housing. We’re still human. Besides, I don’t think Duro could contain the urge to kick your ass when you guys play.”

“Erm, trying to kick my ass, thank you very much. I think we both know who is the superior warrior.” 

“Mmm, sorry mighty Agron.” Nasir said through a smile. “Hey, I love you. I would never hurt you.”

“I know. Thanks, for tonight… I’m not good with this kind of thing.”

“You’re better than you know.”

“Get some sleep hey?” Agron offered a smile but his eyebrows raised at a sensation against his leg. “Nasir?”

“Hmmmm?” 

“Tell me you’re rubbing your leg against mine.”

“Uh uh, why?”

Pulling back the thin blanket Agron couldn’t help but laugh as Jade and Tiger peered back at him. It was nice to laugh after the night they had experienced. “And what do you think you’re doing?”

As if in reply, both kittens yawned and curled up against his leg again.

***  
“Morning.” Duro was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee when Agron woke up the next morning. Nasir was still settled in the bed, peacefully sleeping as he had all night.

“Morning.” Agron offered a yawn pouring himself a cup as well before he settled in across from him. “And how was your night? Without a play by play.”

“It was good, fine, yeah nice.”

“Um, okay,” Agron laughed and rubbed his eyes. 

“Nasir sleep okay?” Duro sipped his coffee and watched his brother do the same.

“Yep, he’s still asleep now so I’m going to leave him there, take him some brekkie in when he wakes up.”

“And you? Are you okay?” It was a loaded question, one which Duro wasn’t sure how would be answered.

Agron looked down, suddenly really interested in his coffee mug. 

“Duro… I’m fine. I really mean it, okay?”

Duro nodded. “But?” He knew it was hard for his brother, but he hoped he was going to confide in him.

“About a week ago… Matt called me.” Agron scrubbed a hand over his stubble and then gulped down some coffee. Too early for Dutch courage he figured. “He’s called since then, a few times and I-I told him I wasn’t interested in… he wants me back, but I said no. Nasir says I need to get a new phone so I’m gonna do that today.”

“Nasir? You talked to him about this?” Duro’s voice was steady. He was a bit surprised, but considering how close they were it made sense that Agron would feel safe to talk to Nasir.

“Yeah, um…”

“That’s good. You trust him and I think I owe him at least a drink or two. A hug at least. He’s looking out for you, that’s good.”

“We’ve established that you think it’s good, bro.” Agron smiled.

“Yea…Annie called this morning.” That had been fun to explain to Mira, crawling out of bed with her to answer another woman’s call. Yet the women had spoken, and if he knew anything about Annie, they had probably swapped juicy details about the brothers. When he’d crawled out of bed Mira was happily giggling, which was his cue to go. “Her and Spartacus went to see Matt.”

Agron nearly choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken. “She what? Why?”

“Because I wasn’t there to do it.” Duro shrugged, his eyes falling on Agron again. “I didn’t like it anymore than you did but she said he’s strung out again, who knows what he’s doing now.”

“So you already knew about it? When?”

“I heard you on the phone last night. You never sound like that and I knew. I called Annie, I didn’t know what to do, so she said she would go with Spartacus to see the fuck and tell him to back off. I couldn’t tell the fucker myself, but our friends could.”

“You heard that, huh? I don’t want to speak to him again… I can’t. He’s going to get worse if he’s using, what if he finds out where I am?”

“He won’t. I’ll fucking kill him if he shows up here.”

Duro’s face was so serious, no hint of his childish humour or his sometimes naive awe of the world. He meant every word he was saying.

Agron frowned, he didn’t like thinking of anything like that happening. He stood up and grabbed a tray to get Nasir some breakfast.

“He won’t come here. Lets stop talking about this now.”

Duro stood and walked over to Agron. He patted his back and kept his hand there when he spoke.

“Please, talk to me again. Not now, I mean if you need to. Don’t go all in your head again.”

“I won’t I promise. I sort of have something else to tell you, but it’s in the past, nothing for you to worry about… I just can’t right now. I’ve got food to deliver to a gorgeous man and I’d much rather think about that.”

“As long as you talk to me eventually. I’ll let you off.”

“Thanks. You know if we have any fancy breakfast stuff?”

Duro smiled at the change of subject. Agron was dealing better than last time so Duro’s fear was quietened a little. 

“Croissants in the pantry, jam in the fridge and juice on the table.”

“Yum. You want me to make up a tray for Mira?”

“Nah, she’s gone already. Work.” Duro’s bottom lip stuck out without his permission and Agron chuckled.

“She’s really nice. I had fun last night. I can’t believe you got a puppy. Where is she anyway?”

“Asleep in her crate, poor thing. Think the excitement of moving here tired her out. Thanks by the way for not grumping about it.”

Agron put the last of his breakfast supplies on the tray and picked it up carefully.

“Whatever makes you happy, you know that.”

“You think we’re chick flicked out for one day?”

“Hell, yes.” Agron laughed and headed for the kitchen door, pausing before he left. “Thanks Duro.”

***

“So I’ve been thinking.” Nasir offered from where he was laying in the grass. Agron had insisted that they needed to get outside, to enjoy the day.

“Oh?” 

“Yea, I think I’d like you to have Arwen.” Nasir turned to look at him. He knew that Agron was more than capable of handling her. “I mean, no one has stepped forward to claim her and Harper doesn’t like to share so it makes sense. If you don’t want her, I understand.”

Agron was beaming. He loved the horse and wanted her so much, to take care of her.

“Yeah, I do. Do you think we are going to need a zoo licence soon with all the creatures we are acquiring.”

Nasir laughed and pulled at the grass under his fingers. The sun was in his eyes so he leaned up, resting his body on his elbows.

“I’ve always liked animals more than people. My mum used to put me in the dog bed when I was little and I’d play with the dogs like I was one of them.”

“Ah, now I know where my wild little dog came from.” Agron smirked.

Nasir laughed, his eyes falling upon Agron. “Oh come on. At least I never let chickens go in a horse pen.” He recalled the story that Duro had told him and there were several others as well.

“That was Duro’s idea for the 100th time.” Agron shook his head. “He will deny it time and time again but that was his doing. I’m not sure why I’m surprised that he’s seeing a vet. And judging by his behavior this morning, neither one of them slept alone.” In truth, he liked Mira, he was happy that she and Duro were happy together.

“And you didn’t take the opportunity to lecture him on safe sex?” Nasir hated to tease yet it seemed appropriate judging by the situation.

“Fuck! How did I miss that chance? Oh well better late then never I suppose” He muttered pulling his phone out of his pocket flipping through it to find Duro’s number, he simply sent a message saying ‘Is Mira coming over tonight?’

‘Maybe, she’s got to work so it might not be till late.’ He could only picture his brother’s pout through the phone. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had seen Duro this happy, this attached to someone and so glad to see someone.

‘Can I suggest a stop at the drug store on your way home?’ It saddened Agron not to be able see his brother’s face but he would survive.

It was a long while before Agron got a response and instead the phone in his hand rang.

“Yes Duro?”

“You’re an ass hole you know that right?” Duro was laughing despite the words. “And I would like to reiterate, we are not sleeping together. Well we are but not in the conventional way….oh Damn it you know what I’m talking about.”

“I’m just looking out for your well being little brother.” A smile formed as he spoke. “I’ll see you later.”

“Oh hey, where are you?”

“The back yard why what’s up?” Agron was a little worried by the sound of Duro’s voice.

“Nothing, I was just going to ask you to take Isa out for me. She’ll lay in the grass, I just feel bad with her being stuck in the crate all the time until she heals. She was trying to gimp around this morning, so don’t worry too much if she hobbles around.” Duro sighed rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Otherwise, yea I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yep. That I can do. Later little brother.” Returning the phone to the grass where it had been laying Agron offered a small smile. “He claims there is no reason for such a thing. And requests we bring Isa to enjoy the sunshine with us.”


	30. Chapter 30

***  
“Oh, uh, hi Agron.” Mira pursed her lips together nervously. “Is Duro asleep already?” She thought that it was strange that he was answering the door instead of Duro since he knew she was coming.

“No, he’s in the living room with Nasir. He’s trying to help Isa walk; it’s not going as well as it could be.” He shook his head. “Don’t ask, it’s better not to. I’ve never seen such ingenuity with a couple of Popsicle sticks as a brace.”   
Mira shook her head, she had figured that Duro would try something to help the pup but she had never figured that he would go so medieval about it. 

“I got it!” Duro could be heard from the entry way, which was only followed by Nasir’s laughter.

“Oh boy, this could be scary.” Agron shook his head gesturing for Mira to come in. “Come on in, we’ll see what Dr. Frankenstein is up to.” Rolling his eyes he couldn’t help but smile.

Slipping in the door Mira pulled it shut behind herself starting down the hallway. A squeal of surprise slipping through her lips as the little pup met her, tail happily wagging. “Hey baby girl!” She had to admit, Duro had constructed a decent brace for the pup and she seemed to be supporting herself well even without the leg that was in a cast, but it wasn’t hindering her either.

“It actually worked, huh?” Agron grinned as Duro crawled on his hands and knees after Isa. 

“Of course it did, brother. I made it. She will be walking on her own before you know it.”

Mira stepped over Duro and smiled when she saw Nasir sitting cross legged on the floor.

“Hi,” he said cheerfully and patted the floor next to him.

“We not using chairs now?” Mira laughed and sat down next to Nasir.

“Nah, it’s more fun down here. It’s easier for the kids to climb on us too,” he replied, glancing at Tiger who was perched on his shoulder. “I wanted to talk to you actually. We’re going to have a housewarming on Saturday if you’re free?”

“Yeah, I mean I can get someone to cover my shift.”

Agron sighed. “I, um… the housewarming was meant for Duro not for the both of us.”

Duro looked up at Agron and frowned.

“See, I sort of asked Naevia if she knew any nice, half sane girls that we could introduce you to and, um… does Naevia know about you two?”

Mira shook her head.

“Ah, well, there may be someone coming to the party with the intention of meeting my single brother.”

Agron looked at Nasir for moral support, but was met by an unhelpful smirk. He would have to make the little man pay for that later.

“Agron, you big oaf!” Duro groaned and rolled on his back on the carpet, letting Isa lick his face.

“How the hell did I know you could get a girl all on your own? I was trying to be helpful.”

Agron sat down on the floor in a huff and plucked Tiger off Nasir’s shoulder, bringing the kitten up to his cheek and rubbing his face over his soft fur.

“At least I have one friend,” he said grumpily. 

“Drama queen.” Duro offered rolling his eyes.

The pout on Agron’s lips only grew as Tiger crawled from his shoulder to Nasir’s again, settling back in as he did.

“So how was your day?” Duro asked, dark eyes turning to Mira. He had thought about her often throughout the day and was glad to see her.

“Hell, you wouldn’t believe the number of horses I’ve seen today that look like someone attacked them.” Her tongue clicked at her teeth. “I’d be willing to be Ashur had something to do with it. “Fucking prick.”

Agron frowned deeply and shook his head. Ashur was getting bolder. It was only a matter of time before he tried something with more impact. His eyes fell upon Nasir and his heart clenched.

“I hate that fucking bastard. What does he even want with all this land he’s tearing out of people’s hands? It must be something big he’s planning.” Nasir moved closer to Agron and put a hand on his thigh.

“I don’t know, but it won’t be anything good, like one of those huge shopping malls or something.”

“Oh, actually, I might have stumbled over something about that. I can’t believe I forgot to mention it. I was talking to a guy at work and he said something about the quality of the soil around here and how it is perfect grazing land. I said I knew that, cause of your ranch and all. So anyways, he said that a place further down south had the same type of land, not many hills and pretty flat, and one of those super farms had been set up.”

“Super farm?” Nasir frowned at Duro.

“It’s like, it’s intensive farming on a massive scale. You and the other ranchers round here have small pockets of cattle which you trade locally, right?”

Nasir nodded slowly.

“Well, these super farms have maybe ten times the cattle of all the farms put together, they’re kept in massive sheds, partitioned, and then they sell to buyers all over the country and sometimes overseas. Mass product for mass profit.”

“Was Ashur mentioned?” Agron asked.

“Nope, and I didn’t ask about him directly like you said, but it makes sense right? I mean, buying up all the local ranches, driving people off their land, I bet that’s what he’s planning.”

Nasir shook his head. “Well he’ll have a hell of a time with some of us.” He wouldn’t just let the man scare him off. “He can try but I’ve seen hell once, I’m not afraid to go back.”

Duro nodded his eyes drifted from Mira to Nasir. “All I’m going to say is this. You both need to be careful. Mira you’ve seen what he’s done to animals, its not a far step to humans.”

“Besides people like Ashur don’t like it when someone knows what twisted under handed scheme they’ve come up with.” Agron hated having to say it but it needed to be done. 

“Were not trying to scare you, its just best that you stay alert & I hate to say this but Id feel better if you stayed here with me.” Duro wouldn’t admit it yet but there was something about Mira that made him swear that he was in love. 

Nasir shook his head and got to his feet walking into the kitchen without another word.

Duro eyed Agron and he shrugged. Nasir seemed more upset about the whole thing today than he had been. Agron stood and plopped Tiger onto the sofa.

“Won’t be long,” he said and smiled as he passed them. 

He stepped into the kitchen to find Nasir pacing, his hands balled into fists. Naevia had warned him about mood swings so he wasn’t caught completely off guard.

“He can’t get away with this… it’s people’s lives, their homes, their jobs!  
He thinks he can just… bulldoze the place and build some mindless money making machine?”

“We don’t know that for sure.” Agron sat and held out his hand. “Come here.”

Nasir stopped pacing and exhaled loudly. He took Agron’s had and let himself be pulled so he was standing in between his legs. Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir’s waist and rested his head against his stomach.

“I know you’re upset, you have every right to be, but don’t let him work you up like this.”

“I know, I’m sorry…” Nasir stroked the back of Agron’s head, his fingers rubbing in soothing circles over his scalp.

“I think I would feel better if I stayed with you for a few nights. Him showing up at the ranch… I just want to make sure you’re safe. Duro will have Mira here so I’ll feel okay leaving him. What do you think?”

“I think you’re not going to give me a chance.” Nasir looked up at him, finger tips running over his cheek as he did. “You might ask me, but you wont listen when I tell you I’ll be fine. I own a gun, I can use it, but you aren’t going to hear me when I say that.”

“Nasir…” Agron’s voice was quiet, he hadn’t meant to push so hard and upset him. “I-I’m sorry. I just, I love you, I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I’m not weak.”

Agron dropped his arms and sat back. He didn’t know why Nasir was suddenly pushing him away.

“Did I say that? Have I ever said anything to make you feel weak? No, I haven’t. You say you have a gun, that’s fine, most ranchers do, but don’t talk about it like its the easiest thing in the world. I never want you to use it.”

Nasir looked down, his long eyelashes brushing against the top of his cheeks.

“I get that you want to defend the ranch, I do, but getting angry about it won’t do any good.”

Agron touched Nasir’s hip, his fingers curling into the muscle.

“I always listen to you, even when you don’t say things out loud. What’s going on?”

“I-I…” Nasir stumbled over his words. It was his old insecurity, borne of how Jamie had treated him. He hadn’t fought back when he was attacked back then and he wasn’t going to be put in that position again.

Noticing Nasir’s hesitation, Agron moved his hand up off his hip and onto his side, right above the scar that marred his perfect flesh.

“He made you feel weak, but you’re not. You’re the strongest man I know and I want to protect you because I love you, not because I don’t think you can protect yourself. You believe me, don’t you?” 

Nasir nodded, though he didn’t look up at Agron right away. He made it all seem so easy, yet it wasn’t. He had lived with these memories for awhile, never gotten close to anyone because of it and now, now he had Agron and that only complicated the matter more. 

“Hey, I know what you’re going through, remember?” Agron offered a tiny smile as he looked at him. “I’ll be honest, the fact that you have a gun amazes me. Annie’s had mine since Matt left. But if nothing else, it would reassure me to know that you’re alright. You can defend yourself, I know that, you’ve proved that, but I worry, it’s who I am, ask Duro.”

Nasir offered a nod as he looked up at him, “Alright.” His voice was a whisper as he leaned against Agron, needing to be close to him. 

“Come on then,” Gently he pulled at Nasir’s hand, leading him towards the living room again. “You staying here tonight or you wanna go home?” 

 

“I want to go home… with you. I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Agron said, pulling Nasir into his arms. “It’s okay, you were upset.”

“I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“Forget it. We’re good,” Agron said with a smile and walked them into the living room. “Duro, I’m going to stay at Nasir’s for a few nights, okay? Until the house warming at least. You gonna be good here?” He wanted to say ‘with Mira’ but thought it rude to talk about her while she was sitting right next to Duro.

“We’ll be fine.” 

Agron thanked Duro with a look for not asking why he was going.

“I’ll just pack some stuff,” Agron said, letting go of Nasir’s hand and moving towards the door. “Will you catch Tiger for me, baby? He can come with us.”

Nasir smiled at his pet name and that Agron knew that having the little kitten with them would cheer him up. He sighed, still feeling a bit guilty for treating Agron like he had. He loved him so much, but he was scared. He always ended up losing the things closest to his heart.


	31. Chapter 31

***  
“No Annie, everything’s fine.” Agron sighed rubbing his eyes, he should have figured that calling her and asking her to send him his gun would get her to do this.

“You’re lying Agron. I’ll do it but I swear to god, if I find out anything is wrong I will come kick your ass.” The woman had always looked out for him and Duro, yet she trusted them.

“Yep. Love you too Annie but look I’ve got to go. I just wanted to call and see if you’d do it for me while I had a minute.” In truth, Nasir had gone to take a shower and he hadn’t wanted him to hear.

“Alright. Later.” She figured that there was more to the story but she’d call Duro later and find out. 

Hanging up the phone Agron set it on the night stand before he pushed himself from the bed, heading across the hallway, he slipped into the bathroom. “Hey Nasir?” Agron attempted not to laugh as he was sure he heard the tiny man jump, he hadn’t meant to scare him after all.

“Yes dear?” He couldn’t figure what Agron could possibly want, well other than to crawl into the shower with him and that was something he couldn’t argue with. 

“Oh, I was just going to ask, are you opposed to Chinese? I was going to call out, I figured we could get it delivered, curl up and watch a movie or something. You know, just kind of relax.” He remembered well the last time they had curled up together, but he intended for this night to be very different. He would fight with himself if he had to; it wouldn’t end up in sex this time though.

“Sounds good, there’s a number on the fridge. They’re pretty decent.” Nasir thought it was a great idea, it sounded wonderful. A night to forget that maybe or maybe not Ashur was trying to take the ranch from him and to focus on one another, it sounded great.

“You got any favourites?” Agron asked, brushing the damp hair from Nasir’s shoulders.

“Um, I like sweet and sour pork… ooh and egg fried rice. Get some prawn crackers too.”

“Okay,” Agron chuckled and left Nasir to get dressed. He wandered downstairs and into the kitchen finding the takeaway menu on the fridge and grabbing the phone. He held it in his hand as he scanned the menu.

Above him he could hear the soft creaking of wood as Nasir moved around in his room. Agron found the sound comforting, just knowing that Nasir was close. His brow furrowed thinking about the conversation they had had earlier. Nasir was determined not to be seen as weak, which had shocked Agron if he was honest. When he had first met Nasir he was stunned by his confidence, his strength. Now he could see that he was using those qualities to distract from his issues. Nasir was confident and strong, but he was broken too.

Agron swallowed hard. Was he enough to fix Nasir? He was going to try. Show Nasir how amazing he was. He just hoped he was up to it.

For now though, all he wanted to do was to curl up with the tiny man, hold him, let him see how much he loved him. Grabbing the phone he put in an order before he started up the stairs again. “You decent?” He playfully called down the hallway.

“Always.” Nasir grinned. He was half dressed, digging through the dresser drawer searching for a shirt.  
“Come here for a minute?” Agron stood holding his arms out. The man was beautiful, truely beautiful.

Nasir moved to his side allowing him to wrap his arms around him.

Agrons hand came to rest upon the scar on Nasirs side. “You know what I see? You know what I feel?”

“What?” Nasir coved Agron’s hand with his own, his breath catching at the intensity in Agron’s voice.

“Someone who doesn’t give up, no matter how the world treats him. Look at what you are,” Agron said, turning Nasir around and snaking his arm around him again and holding him close. He looked at their reflection in the mirror on the wall, Nasir fitting perfectly against his chest, his dark brown eyes fixed on Agron. 

“This doesn’t define you,” he said, rubbing the old wound lightly before pulling his hand free and placing it over Nasir’s heart. “This is what I see, what I feel… every day since I met you.”

Nasir didn’t know what to say. He had never heard such words before. “I-i….” For once he was at a loss for words for once. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Agronn grinned pressing his lips to the top of Nasirs head. “Ill always be here when you start to doubt that baby.”

“You know,” Nasir said, turning in Agron’s arms so that he could look up at him, “I’m going to have to think up a pet name for you. Sugar or honey or something equally as soppy as baby.”

Agron laughed and kissed Nasir, biting at his lips playfully. He pulled away when there was a loud knock on the door downstairs.

“Hmm, saved by the bell… or knock.” Agron smirked and released Nasir.

“I’ll come up with something. You won’t get away with it so easily.”

Nasir followed as Agron made his way downstairs.

“You go pick a film and I’ll get this,” Agron said, taking out his wallet.

Nasir rolled his eyes, but smiled. Agron spoiled him and although he moaned and insisted that he paid for things too he actually liked it. Agron looked after him and it was nice to have somebody care for him like that. It was romantic.

Before going into the living room Nasir took a quick detour to the cupboard under the stairs. He pulled out a few blankets and tucked them under his arm, running into the living room just as Agron closed the door.

“Can you get me a drink, angel?” Nasir yelled, throwing one blanket over the sofa and draping the other over the back.

“Yes to the drink. No to the name.” Agron laughed, passing by the door and heading for the kitchen.

Nasir grinned and shut the curtains. It was still light enough to eat, but it looked and felt a bit more cosy. He flopped down on the sofa and crossed his legs Buddha style waiting for his meal and his sweetheart. Hmm, it was harder than he thought to come up with a non icky pet name.

Grabbing his drink Agron brought in the food. Pouting Agron looked at Nasir. “There’s no room for me because of the fuzzy ones.” 

Nasir laughed scooping up Tiger & Jade & setting them up on the back of the couch. “There you go sexy.”

“Still a no.” Agron grinned. 

Nasir kissed the man before diving for the food containers he had put on the table in front of them.

“Um, how much food did you order? There’s enough for ten people here.” Nasir shook his head, his mouth watering when he finally found his sweet and sour pork.

“I’m a big boy and I need feeding.”

Nasir let his eyes wander over Agron’s body. He couldn’t argue with that.

“What did you get then?”

“Just random stuff. Didn’t know what half of it was but thought we could try it.”

“You’re crazy, sunflower.”

Agron groaned and flung his arm around Nasir’s neck in a loose headlock making him yelp in surprise.

“No more pet names! It’s excruciating!” Agron pleaded. Nasir was shaking with laughter, his food almost spilling onto the floor. “Just call me Agron or Aggy.”

Nasir kissed Agron’s neck and ducked from under his arm.

“Duro calls you Aggy. I don’t want to steal anything else from him.”

“Well just say it in secret then, like in bed for example.”

Nasir tutted and shook his head.

“One track mind. Honestly,” Nasir said and then crunched on a prawn cracker. “You get to call me baby whenever you like.”

Agron flinched as a piece of cracker flew at him and Nasir grinned.

“So damn sexy when you talk with your mouth full. Now we’ve said I love you there goes all the effort to hide your disgusting habits.”

Nasir dunked another cracker into some chilli sauce and crammed it into his mouth.

“I’ve bagged you now. You can’t get away so you might as well know I eat like a pig,” Nasir said, words slurred and muffled by the food he was chewing. He smiled again and sucked some sauce off his thumb, not blind to Agron shifting in his seat when he did so.

“Well alright then.” Agron shook his head a grin forming.

“What? What?” Nasir grinned. “You’d think I just asked you for sex while I was eating.” 

Agron blushed and dug into his food.

“You’re the one eating… like that. It’s hard not to imagine… never mind.”

Laughing, Nasir rubbed his belly and sat back.

“I’m getting full.” He eyed the mass of food still untouched in front of them, although Agron was still ploughing through his. “Leftovers till the end of time.”

“Chinese food always tastes better after a few days in the fridge.”

After Agron had cleared almost half of the remaining food he shuffled over to pull Nasir next to him and tucked them both under the blanket. 

“I’m gonna burst,” Agron sighed heavily and pressed play on the film paused on the tv.

Nasir slid a hand under the blanket and tugged at the hem of Agron’s tshirt, moving it so he could get underneath. He rubbed Agron’s belly in short strokes of his hand and small soothing circles.

Agron sighed contentedly and closed his eyes as he pressed his lips and nose into Nasir’s hair. It smelled like apple shampoo and Agron breathed it all in.

“That feels nice,” he said and Nasir looked up, his face showing that he was pleased that he was making Agron happy.

“Really?” Nasir grinned his fingers coming to a stop. He would tease as long as Agron would allow it.

“Hey.” Agron pouted as he stopped. “That really did feel good you know.” 

“Mmm,” Nasir hummed and dipped his finger into Agron’s belly button. “You like your tummy scratched like a big cat. You’re kind of cute, you know.”

“Don’t you mean handsome and manly,” Agron said, shivering under Nasir’s attentions. He had planned on making Nasir feel good, but when Nasir dragged his fingers up his side, tickling the smooth skin, those thoughts left his head.

“Yeah, you’re those things too. You… you’re unbelievable sometimes. How you make me feel. I’m going to wake up and find out I made you up in my head.”

“Nope, I exist, believe me Duro’s tried that whole in the morning you’ll be gone because you don’t exist thing and guess what, it doesn’t work.” Agron offered a playful smile, his arms wrapping around the small man who leaned against him, feeling content under his hand, and his head resting on his shoulder. His fingers wrapped into Nasir’s as he sat there. “However, you on the other hand, I might just wake up and find you’re gone.”

“Only as far as another room of the house.” He offered a playful smile. “Since I don’t really sleep, I spend a lot of the night pacing or in other parts of the house.”

“You can always wake me up Nasir, I’ll always be there to hold you. To tell you everything’s going to be alright, to love you.” His voice was quiet, but he meant every word of it.

Nasir sat up from where he was draped on Agron and looked into his eyes. He moved so that he was straddling Agron’s lap and brought his mouth down close to Agron’s own, their breath mixing in a wave of heat.

“Thank you,” Nasir said simply and then closed the distance between them, raking his fingers through Agron’s hair and pulling him into a deep kiss.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Kissing, touching, loving each other and opening their hearts. Agron held onto Nasir’s hair at the base of his head and pulled at it gently. Nasir must have been enjoying it because a shuddering moan escaped his lips whenever he did it.

Agron struggled to keep to the promise he had made to himself. He wanted to show Nasir he was loved and by all evidence, it seemed that Nasir desired the physical act as much as he desired soft kisses and whispers of love.

“I want… I want…” Nasir sighed, moving his hardness against Agron’s stomach.

“What do you want, baby? Anything… Anything you want”

Nasir worked his hands into Agron’s boxers and gripped him tightly, causing him to thrust upwards. Nasir liked having control, to have Agron respond like this to him. Watch him unravel.

Nasir was rolling his hips while stroking Agron. It was raw and pure and neither of them was going to last long.

“I love you so much,” Nasir said as he leaned forward onto Agron’s shoulder. “I can’t lose you.”

A few more thrusts and Agron was coming, swiftly followed by Nasir.

Agron moved Nasir so he was lying down on the sofa, stripped off his tshirt to clean them both up and lay down himself.

“You’re not going to lose me, Nasir. What would I do without you, huh?”

“I dunno, find someone not so messed up.”

“Like I’m not. We fit and I think we make each other better. I’m there when you’re feeling like you’re not good enough. To tell you it’s bullshit. And you’re there for everything.”

Nasir chuckled.

“You think I’m exaggerating. Listen, back home, after Matt… I bottled things up and things got bad. I would forget to eat for days. Not on purpose, but I would just forget unless people sat me down and put food in front of me. I was a mess when I came here, but you… you brought me back to life.”

“As you did with me.” Nasir nuzzled in against him a smile forming as he did. “I-I don’t know what would have happened if it hadn’t been for you.”

Agron hated to think about it really, it was the past now, he didn’t want to live there anymore. He wanted to live here and now with the man.

Agron kissed Nasir’s cheek and brought his hand up to trace the curves of his little mans face. He touched his lips, kiss swollen and full, felt the bridge of his nose and the swell of his cheeks. Nasir blew out a soft breath and held on to Agron’s hip. Agron continued to map every inch of Nasir’s face, his dark eyebrows and the fine scar that ran down over his eye. Nasir had told him he had gotten it during a bar fight years ago. Some idiot ranting about how gays shouldn’t be allowed in bars and then decided to make a point of it.

Nasir could feel himself drifting into a half sleep, relaxed in Agron’s embrace.

“I’m glad you’re staying with me. I know you don’t think I can’t look after myself and I never should have said that. I’m really happy you’re here.”

“I’m happy I’m here too little man.” Agron offered a smile, his eyes drifting over the man in front of him laughing as he did.

“What?” Nasir was puzzled by the reaction.

“I was just thinking, you just got out of the shower a bit ago, looks like you’ll be needing another one.” Of course he was only teasing but it was true.

“I guess you’re right.” Nasir smirked. “Come with me?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Agron whispered, his nose nuzzling into Nasir’s hair again. Although silently he added to himself. ‘But wasn’t it coming with you that got into this to begin with?’


	32. Chapter 32

***  
“Aggy?” Nasir allowed a whimper to slip between his lips. The house was quiet, the room dark, and the kittens asleep together on the dresser and there wasn’t a sound in the house. Yet he had awoken from a nightmare again. It had seemed so real, so horrifying and yet here he was wrapped within Agron’s arms, not lying in a hospital bed where he had dreamt of being. 

“What’s the matter?” Agron cracked an emerald eye to look at him, pulling him closer to himself realizing that he was crying. “Hey, shhhh, there’s nothing to cry about. I’m here to keep you safe.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Nasir’s head. “You’re fine.”

“I-It seemed so real.” He was trying his hardest not to cry, not to seem weak and yet it wasn’t working. “Like I was going through it all over again. The machines, the doctors, the nurses, even Naevia, telling me I couldn’t give up, crying by my bedside like I was bound to die at any given moment.” 

The tears slipped from Nasir’s cheeks, staining Agron’s shirt and yet he didn’t mind. He just continued to hold him. Finger tips slipping under his shirt to settle on the middle of his back, gently rubbing at it. “You’re alright, you’re safe. It was just a dream.”

Nasir sniffed and wiped his eyes, sitting up against the pillows and drawing his legs up to his chest. Agron sat up next to him, curling an arm around his shoulders.

“I feel like I’m never going to escape it. Why won’t it go away?”

Agron sighed and closed his eyes. He knew he couldn’t give Nasir an answer to that because he didn’t know if there ever would be a time when he would be over this.

“I hate that he still gets to me like this, you know?”

“I know. Have you… seen a doctor or something? Maybe you could get something so you can sleep?”

“I tried that once. Not long after I got out of the hospital, but I don’t like taking pills. I can’t work, can’t function properly. Believe it or not I was even more bizarre on the pills than I am off them.”

Nasir let out a laugh, the effect of the dream shaken off him for now.

“Sorry I woke you,” he continued, yawning and putting his head on Agron’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I won’t let you go through this alone.” 

“Thank you.” Nasir leaned up pressing a kiss to his lips before he settled in again.

“Nasir?”

“Hmmmm?” Dark eyes turned up to look at him, a little confused.

“You don’t have to tell me but Naevia made it seem like it happened here. I-If that’s the case, have you changed anything since then? I mean, I’m just wondering if maybe that’s what’s causing it because it’s like you’re still in that time. Hell….I sound ridiculous, forget I said anything.” Agron wanted to help but now he just sounded dumb.

“No, no, you might have a point.”

Nasir turned so he was sitting on his hip. The moonlight was streaming in through the window so he could see Agron’s face.

“It was in the kitchen… nothing’s really changed in the house since my mum and dad lived here. When Jamie attacked me, Nae sorted out… cleaning the place up, but visually it’s all still the same. I guess getting a new kitchen might help me not think about it as much, even if its new paint or something.”

“I may know someone who can help you out.”

“How?” Nasir ran his fingers over Agron’s chest. Who could he know? He hadn’t been in New Zealand that long.

“I went shopping the other day and got talking to this guy, well he asked me out, but after I declined we got chatting.”

“Wait, some random guy asked you out? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Agron shrugged. 

“It was just a passing comment and when I told him about you, at length if I remember, he was fine. We talked a bit and he seemed like a good guy. I guess I didn’t mention it because I forgot I guess… Wait? Am I hearing jealous Nasir here?”

“No,” Nasir grumbled. 

“Yeah, yeah, so believable.” Agron kissed Nasir’s temple. “Anyway, Donar builds custom bathrooms, kitchens, that kind of thing. You could get a quote, you know, have something made how you want it.”

“Hmm… I guess I could. Maybe your new boyfriend will cut me a deal if I loan you out for a bit.” Nasir smirked. 

“Cheeky bugger.” Agron tutted and pulled Nasir closer.

“But I don’t really like sharing to begin with.” Nasir smirked as he pressed a kiss to Agron’s lips. “Alright, get some sleep.” He still felt bad for having woken him up and knew that they should both be asleep.

“When you do, I will.” Agron kissed the top of his head, holding him close to him. Nasir could try and act like this wasn’t a very big deal, yet it was, that wasn’t hard to see. 

“Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story? I used to send Duro to sleep when we were kids by telling him stories.”

Nasir snuggled into Agron’s chest and pulled the duvet up a bit higher.

“Yeah, tell me something about when you were a kid.” 

“Okay, close your eyes then.”

Nasir did, smiling already at the thought of Agron as a child. It was sad that he had never known that Agron, but there was no point regretting something he had no control over. He had Agron now and that was all that mattered.

“Oh gods,” Agron laughed, “in high school I had to ask this girl to go to the school dance with Duro. He was a shy kid, with girls anyway. I was two years ahead of Duro and obviously a lot cooler than him.”

Nasir snorted. “Obviously.”

“Quiet down. So, I go and find this girl, Diona or something, and I swear I’ve never seen anyone turn a brighter shade of red when I was walked over to her, she looked like she was gonna have a stroke.”

“Is this a story about your young hot self or is there more to it?” Nasir said sleepily. Agron slid down the bed and moved Nasir so they were both lying down again.

“There is a point. Okay, so Diana…”

“Diona,” Nasir corrected.

“Right, anyway, so she gets all flustered when I start rambling about the dance and before I get to the part about Duro, she is saying she will go to the dance with me and then goes scuttling off with her friends leaving me standing there with my mouth open.”

“I can imagine,” Nasir sighed, enjoying the deep rumble of Agron’s voice and the warmth of his body against his. He could feel sleep pulling him in again. “What did Duro do.”

“He never found out.”

“How did you manage that.”

“I went to her house to explain the situation to her, but she wasn’t home. Her brother was though.”

“Oh Gods, Agron.” Nasir buried his face in Agron’s chest.

“She caught me with my tongue down his throat so the date was off. I was very apologetic and I explained everything and told her how awesome my brother was. I think he lost his virginity to her actually. Diana, yeah I’m sure that was her.”

“Diona.” Nasir yawned loudly and sighed. He was so tired. 

“Night, baby,” Agron whispered. 

Nasir could only manage a soft hum of agreement and he was already asleep by the time Agron pressed his lips to his forehead and closed his eyes.

***

“Good morning sunshine.” 

“I thought we agreed no more pet names.” Agron groaned as he moved on the bed, he was kind of awake but yet not really all at the same time.

“Sorry. Your phones been over there having a fit.” Nasir gestured towards the nightstand. 

“Probably Duro. He’d say I was the worrier but if you ignore him, he thinks you’re dead, I wish I was joking but I’m not.” Agron laughed. “There was one time that I was at work so I didn’t answer him right away, I was bar tending at the time and I’m not even joking by the end of the night he’d called about eight other guys trying to track me down. I’m not sure how he got their numbers, but he did.”

“So maybe you should call him?” 

“Nah, it’s more fun to call him and tell him we were having sex or something….it’s amazing how fast he stops being nosey then.” Agron offered a shrug his eyes falling on Nasir as he cuddled up against him.

“But we weren’t having sex.” Nasir’s eyebrows rose watching him.

“We could fix that.” He was teasing but the thought wasn’t one that he would turn away.

Nasir bit his lip and walked his fingertips up Agron’s arm.

“You know… I never asked you a really important question.”

Agron’s breath hitched at Nasir’s attentions, his skin breaking out in goose bumps.

“What would that be?”

Nasir arched up so he could press his lips to the shell of Agron’s ear.

“Where is your favourite place to be kissed?”

Agron swallowed hard. Nasir watched his Adam’s apple bob and felt a wave of satisfaction pass through him. Agron brought his hand up to his bare chest and let it hover over his nipple. Nasir thought that he had his answer, but when Agron smoothed the palm of his hand over the peaked bud and over his stomach he wasn’t sure where Agron was going. Quite literally.

Pushing the duvet from around his waist, Agron let his hand roam further down, stopping briefly to cup the rising swell of his cock. Nasir let a breathy moan fall from his mouth, but Agron wasn’t done.

He passed his hand over his boxers and stroked lightly between his legs. He opened his thighs and his hand stilled.

Nasir was quite impressed. When Agron’s hand had moved to his crotch he had though it a not so subtle ask for a blowjob. But it seemed the big German liked something a bit different.

“Well?” Nasir whispered his voice hoarse, he felt dumb, like Agron would feel as though he should understand the signs.

“I-I…honestly my thighs.” The words sounded stupid and he almost wished that he could take them back.

“Really?” Nasir smirked, his eyes never leaving Agron’s spread hand on his leg.

“I, um… yeah? I’m sensitive there I guess.”

Nasir looked up to see Agron looking a bit unsure. He didn’t like that. Placing a quick kiss on Agron’s cheek, Nasir moved down the bed and rid Agron of the remaining blanket still covering his legs. He hopped in between them and nudged them further apart.

Agron gasped at the first brush of Nasir’s lips on his inner thigh and he arched his back when Nasir dragged his tongue in a hot stripe across his flesh. 

Nasir’s loose hair fell in silken strands, covering a part of his face, but also whispering over Agron’s legs, making him tingle. His toes curled as Nasir continued to pepper hard and then soft kisses to his most erogenous zone.

“Fuck the gods,” he sighed loudly, and gripped the hand that Nasir was using to keep him from bucking his hips up.

“Am I doing it right?” Nasir asked, looking up the length of Agron’s writhing body and smiling beautifully.

“Guh, yeah….” Agron could barely speak.

Nasir dropped back down and gave the other thigh the same treatment. He loved the fine hairs covering the tight muscles and smooth skin. Agron was well built, tall and broad. His thighs were no exception. They were massive.

“I get why you like this,” Nasir said between kisses. He could feel the pressure on his hand from where Agron was holding on to him. His other hand was screwed in the bedsheet, hard enough that Nasir feared he might rip the thing in half.


	33. Chapter 33

“Gods.” Agron moaned his hips rolling underneath Nasir’s hand. “I-I…..gods you have to stop if you want anything else to happen.”

Nasir pulled away tongue slipping over his lips as he looked at Agron. “What’s the matter? Is it that exciting for you?”

It took him a minute to regain himself before Agron could answer. “I’ll be honest. Even a blow job isn’t that….erotic for me.” Of course perhaps that had to do with the skill of the person giving it but that was what past experience had told him anyways.

“Really?” Nasir moved himself back up Agron’s body, kissing his way as he went, finger tips coming to rest upon his abdomen as he finally lay over top of the man, eye to eye, or as close as he came anyways.

“Really.” One of Agron’s hands came to rest upon Nasir’s hip, the other reaching to run over the man’s growing cock. “Though it seems I am not the only one who finds excitement in it.”

“Seeing you more turned on by me kissing your thighs than an offer of a blowjob… fuck, do you know how hot that is?”

Nasir kissed Agron hard and Agron snaked his hands down to dig his fingers into Nasir’s ass.

“We have too many clothes on,” Agron said, dipping his hands under the waistband of Nasir’s underwear to grasp bare flesh. “Get these off.”

Nasir smiled, wolfish and playful. He shuffled down the bed and hopped down onto the floor, watching Agron the whole time as he rid himself of his boxers. Agron looked at him, eyes wide and dark, blown with lust and Nasir had never seen anything so beautiful.

“Your turn,” Nasir said, his breathing low and shuddering.

Agron grinned stripping away the material dropping them beside the bed. He saw no reason to make a show of it like Nasir had. 

“Y-you’re beautiful.” Nasir stammered as his eyes ran over Agron, unable to hide his excitement as he moved up the bed again, straddling Agron. “Absolutley beautiful.”

“Mmmmm you’re absolutely beautiful as well.” Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir, hard flesh rubbing against one another’s as he pulled the man to him, a moan slipping between his lips as his back arched. “Fuck are you beautiful.”

Nasir squeezed his knees together around Agron’s hips and slid his cock along his lovers. He had never felt this good with anyone before. Never. It was scary how much Agron meant to him sometimes, like he was consuming him.

“I want you to fuck me,” Agron said, running his hands around Nasir’s neck and arching up to kiss the places his fingers had been. Red marks blossomed on Nasir’s skin. Agron wanted to claim him, have Nasir only want him and only him.

“Turn over,” Nasir whispered and crawled over to the bedside table while Agron flipped on his stomach.

“You got some supplies this time, huh? Such a good boy scout.”

“I come prepared,” Nasir said, ripping a condom open and rolling it on his cock. The lube he had bought with the condoms he placed by Agron’s calf. 

“Good boy,” Agron chuckled and received a slap on the ass for his trouble.

“I went shopping,” he said, licking the smooth skin of Agron’s ass between parts of broken sentences. “I wanted,” another lick, ass cheeks spread further apart, “to make this,” a kiss to Agron’s tight opening, “so good for you.”

Nasir grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers, not waiting for any response from Agron. Grunts and moans were the only sounds coming from him at this point anyway.

“Going to take care of you,” Nasir sighed, pressing one finger inside and pushing. Agron tensed up and Nasir stopped to let him adjust to the intrusion. After a few seconds, Nasir saw Agron relax so he moved his finger in further, searching for the spot that would make Agron forget about any discomfort.

“Give me more… please…” Agron rocked down and swirled his hips around in a circular motion. He wanted more and Nasir was more than willing to give.

Nasir was mesmerized as Agron took two and then three fingers into him, curses flying whenever Nasir hit his prostate. He could do this all day, make Agron sweat and shift like a serpent.

“Jesus fucking christ just f-fuck me, holy fuck…” Agron was panting heavily and when Nasir removed his fingers he threw his head back in pleasure.

Nasir lay down over Agron, his chest stuck to Agron’s hot, damp back. He grapped Agron’s chin and pulled his head up again so he could ravish his mouth, his tonge showing Agron what was about to happen to him next. It was rough, but at the same time tender.

Pulling away, Agron’s eyes pleaded with Nasir. “Please, gods please.” He wasn’t sure how much more that he could take from this man. Yet he wanted to see Nasir to his release as well, such things clouded his mind.

Nasir grinned. It was amazing to have such a big man begging for him, to have him like putty within his hands. He would do as he begged, happily and willingly, yet it was not easy to give up teasing.

“Let me hear you beg,” Nasir said slowly. He had added more lube to his fingers and was lazily stroking his cock, perched between Agron’s spread legs. He used his free hand to tickle and scratch Agron’s thighs.

“Nasir, I… Please, I need it,” he gasped out, sounding choked and desperate. “Please.”

“You beg so nice,” Nasir said, lining himself up and pushing just the head of his cock inside.

Agron raised his hips off the bed. He was vulnerable, exposed in the most intimate of ways and Nasir knew he held the mans trust in this. He cherished the openness Agron shared with him and him alone.

“Won’t tease you anymore,” Nasir sighed as he breached Agron fully, his cock throbbing with every tight new inch it was covered by. Finally, when his hips met Agron’s ass he tested out small thrusts, building up pace as Agron accepted him as a part of his body.

Nasir was drenched in sweat, his fingers gripping Agron’s hips as he slammed into him. He knew he would leave bruises, but he couldn’t think of anything better. 

“Lift up some more.” Nasir instructed Agron to lift his hips so he could get to Agron’s straining cock.

Agron was almost painfully hard. Nasir’s teasing had brought him to the edge so many times he felt like he wouldn’t last long if Nasir even barely touched him now.

Nasir was chanting Agron’s name now, his body working almost erratically and his fingers gripping even tighter as Agron thrust into them. 

Agron’s face dropped buried in the pillow, his mine was swimming in pleasure. This was unlike anything else he had ever experienced but it was still such a beautiful experience. “Fuck…..”

Nasir began placing gentle kisses on Agron’s neck, his lips moving up it to his ear where he began to kiss and playfully tug. 

The actions only caused Agron to rear again a moan escaping his lips. “I-I wont last long. Fuck, I’m sorry.”

A throaty chuckle escaped Nasir as he played with Agron’s ear. “Come for me Agron…..you know you want to.” He saw no reason to apologize.

“Fuck.. Ah,” Agron screamed into the pillow as his orgasm was ripped from him. He bucked his hips forward, pleasure like an electric current making his muscles twitch and convulse. Nasir kept stroking him gently, making the intense pleasure last that bit longer. Agron could take no more and took hold of Nasir’s wrist and twining their fingers together, moving their hands from under his spent body.

“I love you,” Nasir breathed, his words not enough to even be called a whisper. His hips had slowed, allowing Agron’s release to have centre stage. He loved watching Agron forget about everything else in the world but the pleasure that Nasir gave him.

Agron shifted, becoming aware that Nasir was waiting for him to recover his senses before finishing himself.

Nasir slid out of Agron, almost all the way and then pushed back in. Slowly, slowly he rolled his hips and closed his eyes. He touched every part of Agron he could reach, smoothing his hand down his spine and chasing his ribs with his fingertips. 

“Nasir… you need to move… faster,” Agron moaned and reached behind him to grasp Nasir’s thigh.

But Nasir had no intention of doing so. He was so close and he wanted to mark Agron as his. A bit possessive maybe but at that moment he needed it.

He pulled out, ignored Agron’s groan of protest and tore off the condom. He gripped his cock and stroked himself hard. His fingers twisted over the head and he moaned.

“Gods, I love you,” he shouted. Nasir came hard, white, sticky come marking Agron’s lower back. His whole body shook and if not for the fact that he was resting on Agron to hold him up he would have collapsed.


	34. Chapter 34

***  
“Yes Duro I’m still alive.” Agron rolled his eyes. They had finally both gotten through a shower, which since they had done it together had taken them longer than either one had anticipated and he’d decided to call his brother back.

“Do you know what the hell you put me through? Annie calls, says that you want your gun sent to her, she wants to know what the hells wrong with you and then I cant get back in touch with you?” Duro was nearly yelling now. “What the hell could be more important than answering?”

“Well we were kind of…..it’s not important. Jesus Duro I’m fine.” Agron sighed rubbing his eyes. “And yea, I did ask her to send it to me, but we both know how bad it’s driven me nuts that I cant even get close to it. It’s time to get over it.”

 

“Yes Duro I’m still alive.” Agron rolled his eyes. They had finally both gotten through a shower, which since they had done it together had taken them longer than either one had anticipated and he’d decided to call his brother back.

“Do you know what the hell you put me through? Annie calls, says that you want your gun sent to her, she wants to know what the hells wrong with you and then I cant get back in touch with you?” Duro was nearly yelling now. “What the hell could be more important than answering?”

“Well we were kind of…..it’s not important. Jesus Duro I’m fine.” Agron sighed rubbing his eyes. “And yea, I did ask her to send it to me, but we both know how bad it’s driven me nuts that I cant even get close to it. It’s time to get over it.”

Nasir walked past, signalling that he was going to make something to eat. It was too late for breakfast and too early for lunch, they had spent the whole morning in bed after all, but they were both hungry so Nasir decided the leftover Chinese from the day before would satisfy.

Agron covered the phone with his hand and kissed Nasir while Duro continued to rant down the phone.

“Won’t be long,” Agron said quietly, rolling his eyes.

Nasir smiled and winked as he left the room. Agron watched him go, sighing at the sight. 

“Are you fucking listening to me?!” 

Agron blinked and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Yep, yeah, I am. I’m an idiot, you’re the smarter brother, blah, blah, blah.”

“Agron, come on. You know I don’t really think you’re an idiot. I just don’t know what your thinking and I’m not used to that.”

“I’m not thinking anything. I want to have something that belongs to me here. If you’re worried about me going after Ashur or something then don’t.”

“It wasn’t Ashur I was thinking about,” Duro added, his voice low with concern. “The guy who hurt Nasir… I just thought, how much you love him, what if the guy showed up and what if…?”

Agron could hear that Duro was panicking. It was true that he had pictured seeing the man who had damaged Nasir so badly, imagined his fist meeting the cowards face, but it was only imagination. What good would it do Nasir if he was carted off to prison for killing the bastard?

“Calm down, breathe… It’s nothing like that. I just want it here, simple as that. It would make me feel better,” Agron interrupted his babbling brother.

Agron couldn’t see the frown on his brother’s face. ‘Feel better about what?’ Duro thought. Was this some noble gesture for him to feel that he was strong enough to protect Nasir from anymore harm. Whatever it was, he didn’t like it. 

“Duro, I’ve got to go, okay? Did you have a good night?”

A swift, but unsubtle change of subject.

“Yea it was alright.” The palm of Duro’s hand rubbed over his eyes. “Not sure I like waking up alone but ya know..”

“She’ll be back brother.” He understood well Duro’s frustration. “Besides if I know you, its a good thing she wasn’t there or else your noble not sleeping with her might come to an end.”

” Well…” Duros hesitation made Agron’s eyebrows raise. “Its a little late for that.” 

“Bout time, bro. Maybe you’ll be a little less on edge now, huh? Lighten up a bit?”

Duro tutted loudly down the phone.

“Whatever, shut up. Right I’m going to work. Am I going to see you before the weekend or not?”

Agron laughed. He was happy that Duro was settling in to their new life.

“Yeah, I’ll see you before then. Have fun at work.”

“You too, if you and Nasir actually get any work done.”

“Goodbye, Duro,” Agron chuckled and hung up. 

Nasir walked back into the bedroom holding a half eaten spring roll. He frowned at the thoughtful look on Agron’s face.

“Everything okay?” Nasir said settling himself on Agron’s knee. 

“Yeah, um, it is. I have to tell you something though.” 

Nasir nodded, but didn’t speak.

“I’ve asked Annie to send me my gun. I’ve been without it too long and Duro is worried I’m going to do something stupid like go and find Jamie or whatever. It’s nothing like that, I just want it.” 

‘And I have to be strong enough to protect you,’ he added silently. 

“It’s yours. It’s up to you what you do with it.”

Nasir smiled and placed the spring roll between his teeth before standing up.

“You hungry or what?” Nasir smirked and crooked a finger towards Agron, calling the man to him. As in everything when it came to his little man, Agron was helpless but to obey.

***

Agron paused as he slipped into Arwen’s stall, it seemed strange not to find Sibyl there as he had so many times this week. “Hey girl.” Gently his fingers ran down the mares neck. “Miss Mira’s going to be here to see you soon.” 

The mare was healing better but Mira still kept a close eye on her. 

“Do you think I’m doing the right thing, darlin?” He pressed his forehead to Arwen’s and stroked the side of her face. He had found a kindred in the horse, her spirit gave him courage.

Arwen stomped her foot and whinnied at him.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I’ll change the subject.” Agron laughed softly and tickled her nose. “You think you might want to try going outside today. It would make me so happy. Yeah, you want to try?”

“Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know.”

Agron jumped and turned to find Crixus in the doorway.

“Oh, hey… yeah I was, um, talking to Arwen,” Agron smirked.

“Hmm, that sounds less crazy then.”

“What can I do for you, Crixus? You after Nasir?”

The Gaul moved further into the stable and looked around. He seemed uncomfortable.

“I had a meeting with some of the local councillors yesterday and something came up about the property development everyone’s been hearing rumours about.”

“Yeah?” Agron wasn’t sure he liked where Crixus was going with this.

“No names were mentioned, but there was talk about a certain developers claim to the land around here. Technically the land belongs to the council and if they decide to evict homeowners, ranchers, anyone who lives on their land basically, then they can.”

“They-they were fucking discussing kicking people out of their homes. They can’t do that!”

Crixus held his hand up so that he could continue. 

“It wasn’t anything concrete, just a brief mention. I’m guessing some councillors have had their palms greased and are allowing Ashur to do what he wants. I’m going to look into it, but don’t get all worked up just yet.”

“Crixus, what… What do you actually do, for work?”

“I’m a cop. I represent the force on the local council. Usually, it’s boring as shit, but sometimes things are said that I need to hear.”

“I don’t miss those days at all.” Agron grinned.

“You were a cop?” Crixius wasn’t suprised yet he was.

“Yea. 6 Years, I’ve seen more shit than most people can imagine.” 

“I hear ya.” Crixius sighed shaking his head. “Makes me wonder if I really want to bring kids into this world.”

“You mean Naevia is….” He made a gesture of a baby bump against his stomach.

“No, No, we’re not there yet. Calm down dude.” Crixius moved closer to Agron. “I was speaking hypothetically.”

“So why are you telling me this? It’s not like it’s my ranch.”

“Because Nasir isn’t going to take it very well. He has so many memories here. After everything what’s happened to him…the loss of his parents…This place is all he’s ever known.” 

“So you think he’ll take it better from me?”

“I’m hoping so.”

“I don’t want to tell him not knowing if its true.” Agron rubbed at Arwens neck pausing as she began to fuss. “Hey its ok.” His voice was gentle. “Well stay away from the fences.”

“This is the one that Ashur went after huh?” Crixius eyes drifted over the horse. “She’s starting to look better. Nasir tell you he filed animal cruelty charges for it?”

“Yea this is her. He told me he wanted to do something about it so I figured he would but there’s no way to prove Ashur did it.” Agron hated to see him get away with it but he knew how it worked. There was no telling how many palms Ashur had greased.

“I’ll be honest, it probably wont go anywhere.” Crixius hated to say it but that was how it was. 

“I think he just didn’t want to stand idle about it.” Agron sighed.

Crixius offered a nod. “I should get going though; I’ll let you know if I hear anything.” They were finally standing outside.

Agron nodded opening the nearest paddock leading Arwen in. He spotted Nasir and Varro in the next paddock over and waved.

This was where Nasir belonged, under the wide open sky, with a horse and the fields under him.

“Easy.” Agron spoke in his native tongue as he moved beside the mare. “Come on, let’s stretch those legs after being stuck in the barn so long.” Moving along side her, comforting the mare, he felt like for the first time, this was really where he belonged too.

“Shhhhh. Its ok, we’ll stay away from the fence.” Agron spoke as the horse shied away rearing. “I know, I know.”

It would take them awhile but day by day they would get further. He wouldn’t push further than she was ready.

“How’s she doing?” Mira’s voice spooked him.

“Good. She’s still skittish but she’s coming along. How’s Duro?” A grin played at his lips.

“Um, yeah he’s good.” Mira didn’t blush, didn’t look embarrassed and Agron’s admiration for the woman grew.

“Glad to hear it. I actually wanted to thank you for what you did for Arwen. I don’t think I did at the time, but you saved her life, so thanks.”

Mira nodded like it was nothing. She was far to modest.

“You enjoying being here on the ranch. Your brother thinks you two are going to shack up together and you’re going to desert him.”

Agron rolled his eyes. He had feared that Duro would see it like that. He was loving being with Nasir, but they were still getting to know each other. Moving in with him was a big step and he just wasn’t ready for that. Besides, he liked living with his brother.

“Tell the idiot he isn’t getting rid of me that easily,” Agron smiled and shook his head.

“I will,” Mira replied. 

“Good. So what would you like with Ms. Arwen today?” His hands ran down the mares neck laughing as the mare tried to knock him over with her nose.

“I just want to make sure everythings healing up the way it should. But we can do that here if you want.” 

“Yeah, if you would. She seems to be doing okay out here.”

Mira circled around Agron and Arwen to stand on the opposite side. She touched the mare gently, inspecting the closed wounds and patting her affectionately.

Agron spoke a few words in German to keep her good, but he was pleasantly surprised by Arwen’s behaviour.

“She has a good temperament. Are you planning on riding her? When she’s fully healthy, I mean? Nasir told me that she’s yours now so I thought if you need help getting her used to being ridden just let me know.”

“I hadn’t really thought about it. I will let you know though.”

“Well,” Mira said, coming back around to stand beside Agron again, “she is healing beautifully. Is she eating and drinking normally?”

“Yeah, I think she’s put on a little weight actually.”

“You’re doing good with her,” Mira said kindly.

“Thanks, I had to learn something from all those times that Duro brought home some animal that needed rehabbing.” Agron smirked as he looked at Mira clearly teasing. He leaned up unclipping the lead rope from Arwen’s halter wondering what she would do. Stepping away he waited.

Mira followed suit, a grin forming on her lips as the mare only followed after him as if wondering where he was going instead of running off as the other horses would do. “Well, this is both good and bad. Try fixing that, horse whisperer.” 

“Don’t start, you thought German was hot too.”

“Oh, after last night I don’t think it’s hot, I know it’s hot.” Agron’s admiration only grew with each word that she spoke; she was going to fit in just fine.

“No, no. Duro and I have a rule…..no details and we’re both happy. Oh! Because I’m sure he didn’t mention it, if he stops breathing in his sleep, it’s nothing to panic about.”

Mira’s eyes turned to him in suspicion waiting for the punch line or maybe it was more of an explanation, she wasn’t sure yet.

“Sleep Apnea. It’s terrifying the first time he does it to you.”

“Good to know. I figured maybe you were going to tell me it just meant you’d finally held the pillow down long enough.”

“No, believe me….there are more efficient ways to get rid of him.” ‘Like sending him to live with you’, Agron couldn’t help adding the last little bit to himself, a smile playing with his lips.


	35. Chapter 35

“Which reminds me I promised him I’d meet him for lunch, so I guess I should get going.” A glance at her watch told her that she was already late and she felt bad for that. “Your brother asked that I demand you and Nasir’s presence for dinner tonight.”

“Tell him I said I’d think about it.” A grin played with Agron’s lips. “But we’ll be there…for food at least.”

Mira offered a nod setting a hand on his shoulder. “Duro’s worried about you, I hope that you know that.”

Agron clenched his jaw. He hated that his little brother had to carry the burden of his issues as his own. Duro should be the one who was looked after. It killed Agron that he was always the cause of Duro’s furrowed brow or occasional sleepless night.

“He’s never going to stop worrying about me. You should know that… if you are serious about him.”

Mira frowned, unsure as to what Agron meant by that.

“I had… a hard time, not too long ago that I didn’t deal with all that well. Duro… I put him through a lot.”

“That’s what brothers are for. You shouldn’t place so much guilt on yourself. He loves you and if it was the other way around you would do the same for him. The only thing you can do is reassure him every now and again that you are coping better now.”

Agron’s eyes lowered a fraction.

“Agron, if you aren’t coping then you have plenty of people to talk to. I don’t know you that well, but maybe that is a good thing. Just think about it, okay?”

Agron nodded. All in all he was fine. Especially now that he had Nasir. There were still days though when he felt haunted and lost. He was in a constant battle between who he was before he met Matt, who he became because of him, and who he was supposed to be now.

“Thanks, Mira. I appreciate it. Tell Duro I’ll call him later and we’ll be there for dinner. All Nasir keeps talking about is that coffee cake.”

Mira laughed and placed her hand on Agron’s arm. 

“See you later then,” Mira said finally and turned to leave.

***  
“Yes Isa, I live here.” Agron laughed reaching down to pet the pup’s head as she rolled over offering him her tummy, though she had come running when the door opened.

“You’d never know it!” Duro called from down the hallway in the kitchen. “I don’t understand you sometimes, we decide to buy a house together and you decide that you’re not living here.”

Agron rolled his eyes knowing that Duro was giving him a hard time. “Duro, has anyone recently mentioned what a drama queen you are?”

“Not recently no,” Duro pouted.

“I’ve been gone for a night and not even a whole day. I’d say whining about that is completely drama queen behaviour.”

“Erm, excuse me, but didn’t I ask for Nasir to be here too?” Duro ignored Agron’s comments about being too over dramatic. So he missed his best friend and big brother. It wasn’t a crime.

“He’ll be here soon he had to finish up stuff at the ranch.”

Agron sat at the kitchen table.

“How’s he doing?” Duro sat opposite and picked up the salt shaker, pouring some of the white grains onto the table and prodding at them mindlessly. A small distraction for him to hide his concern.

“He’s good. Stressed about this whole Ashur thing, but, yeah he’s great. Where’s Mira?”

“Lying down, she uh had a rough afternoon.” Duro shook his head, obviously annoyed by something.

“What’s the matter? Is she alright?” He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Duro like this. Well, at least not about him anyways.

“She’s fine, just a little roughed up is all.” Duro pursed his lips. “She had a run with Ashur this afternoon and then because of the arrogant prick, she wasn’t quite focused on what she was doing and had a horse spook on her, it caught her with a hoof in the ribs. She’s been looked at, she’s fine but she’s pretty sore.”

“Fucking Ashur. I swear I am getting sick of this shit. We need to find out exactly what he’s up to and try to stop it. If he needs all the local ranches for his plan to work then we have to make sure he can’t get his hands on them.”

“It’s all rumour and speculation, bro. What can we do if theres no proof?”

Agron huffed out a frustrated breath. Duro was right, but Agron was sick of waiting for information. He was going to see Ashur and get the answers from the man himself.

“I’m just going to see if Mira wants a drink or something, okay?” Agron stood and headed for Duro’s bedroom.

Agron knocked and waited until he heard Mira calling him in and then poked his head around the door.

“Hey,” Mira smiled and sat up on the bed. Her face betrayed the pain she was in.

“How are you doing? Duro told me what happened.”

Agron perched on the edge of the bed. Mira looked drained, but there was something else in her eyes, something that Agron recognised. Anger.

“We can’t let this carry on. I’m not going to feel intimidated every day, worrying what he’s going to do next, and looking over my shoulder.”

“I agree. That’s why I’m going to go and see him.”

“So what you’re saying is don’t tell Duro or Nasir.” Mira tried her hardest to smille.

“Exactly. I know its pretty boring in here. If you’d like, Ill help you out to the living room so that you can at least be a part of what’s going on.” He couldn’t imagine what this was like for her, but he’d seen something in Duro’s eyes that he wasn’t used to. 

Anger, frustration & concern were normal for him, at least when it was directed at Agron but not usually anyone else. Yet even without saying it Duro had betrayed himself to his older brother. He was in love & it showed.

“That would be nice, thanks. And if you could would you convince him he doesn’t have to take time off to make sure I’m ok?”

“I’d love to but his minds made up already. Duro only takes time off under dire circumstances so you should feel pretty special.”

“Oh, I’m honoured,” Mira chuckled as Agron helped her up.

“We can’t have you eating alone anyway. Duro’s ears would be straining for compliments if you were all the way in here.”

“He would make me yell so he could here,” Mira replied with a smile.

Agron laughed. It was nice to be able to make fun of his brother with someone else.

“You’re my new favourite person.” 

Agron helped Mira into the living room and onto the sofa. They could eat in front of the tv again. It was becoming habit anyway.

“Hey, how are you feeling? Can I get you something? Anything at all?” Duro was rambling like a fool but Agron decided not to mention that.

“No, no I’m fine. Thankfully the ribs arent broken but only bruised so I should be back to work in a couple of days now.” Mira offered a smile. By then she could only imagine that she would be thrilled to be leaving because Duro would drive her nuts.

“But you feel alright? You’re not in pain?”

“Duro.” Agron couldnt help but laugh. “Chill out, this is almost worse than that time where I broke my arm as a kid.” 

“What was he like with you,” Mira asked, smirking at Duro who was trying to put extra pillows behind her back.

“He was ridiculous. I could do everything for myself, but he insisted on cutting up my food and opening doors… I drew the line at him helping me shower though.”

“Dude, I did not offer to do that!” Duro crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

“It was a shock that you didn’t. You wanted to help me with everything else.”

“Have you ever heard a more ungrateful brother?” Duro frowned at Mira who was finding the brothers bantering very amusing.

“Was that the door? I guess Nasir’s finished work,” Agron beamed and jumped off the sofa and almost knocking Duro over in his eagerness to see Nasir.

“Damn it, Agron. You big oaf!”

“Aw, leave him. Those two are the cutest couple.” Mira pulled on Duro’s hand and gave him a quick kiss. “Apart from us, of course.”


	36. Chapter 36

Duro allowed a laugh to slip between his lips, sinking to the floor beside the couch, taking her hand within his. “You want me to run by your place and pick some stuff up for you?”

Mira never got to answer him though as Nasir wandered in, a panicked look upon his face. “Agron told me what happened. Are you sure you’re alright?”

‘Great another one.’ She thought to herself. “Yea, I feel pretty good. A little tender but otherwise, I feel fine. Pissed about Ashur though, he’s trying to move in on another farm. That’s why he showed up today.”

“Right now all you need to focus on is getting better. After that, we can figure out what to do about Ashur.” Duro was determined that she wouldn’t rush back to work before she was ready. He would make sure of it.

Nasir didn’t miss the look Mira gave Agron at the mention of Ashur. It was subtle, but he caught it. He frowned, wondering what it had meant, but not wanting to bring it up when they were having a nice evening together.

“Hey, you okay?” Agron placed a hand on Nasir’s cheek, breaking him from his thoughts.

“Yeah, just thinking. Must have drifted off.” Nasir smiled. He would ask Agron later what he was keeping from him.

“You hungry?” Agron kissed Nasir’s lips gently, showing a tenderness that he had only ever expressed with Nasir. He just loved showing him with little touches and sweet kisses just how much the little man meant to him. 

Gripping Agron’s waist, Nasir replied with his own kiss, shyer, but no less meaningful.

“I’m starving.” Working on the ranch all day always gave him an appetite. From the look in Agron’s eyes though it seemed his appetite was definitely for something more than food.

“I wish we were at the ranch right now,” Agron whispered in Nasir’s ear, sending a shock wave of pleasure through him. Nasir looked over Agron’s shoulder, but Mira and Duro were too busy to notice that Agron was teasing and toying with him. “I would kiss every inch of you. Make you bite those gorgeous lips… make you beg.”

Nasir’s breath came out in a long shuddering stream. 

“What you do to me,” Nasir spoke softly into Agron’s ear. He pressed his lips to the solid line of Agron’s neck and let his tongue flick out just for a taste. He wanted to drag Agron home right there and then, but they had promised Duro.

Somewhere in Nasir’s lust addled brain he became aware of an annoying beeping sound.

“Ah, my chicken crisp is done!” Duro yelled and scrambled up from the sofa.

Agron gave Nasir one last heated look, a promise for later, then stepped back.

“I’ll go help him.” He touched Nasir’s cheek and then strolled out of the room leaving Nasir to try and cover the flush on his cheek and the fact that he was now half hard in his jeans. Damn it, Agron!

Nasir smiled at Mira and sat down. He had been leaning against the arm of the sofa when Agron had cornered him, but with dinner almost ready he settled down to wait.

“What exactly is a chicken crisp?” He asked.

“Something he invented this morning apparently,” Mira laughed, followed by a sharp gasp.

Nasir was up off his seat in a second, but Mira waved her hand and he stopped.

“I’m okay, honestly, sit down. Painkillers are making it easier so don’t worry.” She smiled at him, his worry written all over his face. “So, are we all set for Saturday night, the house warming?”

“Yea. I think so unless one of the boys think otherwise.” He’d been meaning to mention it to Agron but it seemed like something always came up. “You’ve got a buddy I see.” His eyes drifted to where Isa was sitting beside the couch, head cocked watching her.

“My little crippled buddy.” a smile played at her lips as she reached down to pet her head. “I can’t pick you up girl or I would.” She tried to hide a wince but wasn’t very successful as a cry escaped her lips.

“You need another pain killer?” Duro’s voice was strained as he spoke waiting for an answer.

“Please.” She wasn’t sure how she’d moved wrong but she fought against the tears in her eyes.

“Mira, I don’t care what you say I’m taking you to the hospital. There could be like internal bleeding or something and you’re still in pain even with these painkillers. Please, it would make me feel better to have you checked out.”

Mira didn’t want to go, but Duro looked really scared and she didn’t like that.

“Okay, I suppose if you think I should. Maybe a rib is broken after all.”

Duro and Nasir helped her to stand.

“I’ve got her, thanks Nasir.” Duro led Mira towards the front door.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Agron returned from the kitchen munching on a piece of bread and looking concerned.

“Duro’s going to take Mira to get checked out so its just us for dinner,” Nasir said to Agron, leading him back into the kitchen. Agron caught Duro’s eye before he left and they exchanged a silent nod.

“I know you want to go home tonight but would you mind staying here?” He felt bad having to crate Isa if Duro wasn’t home before they left and Duro was a wreck, that wasn’t hard to see.

“Normally I would say yes I minded but given the circumstances, no that’s fine.” Nasir offered a weak smile. In truth there was nothing that he wanted more than to be in his own bed with Agron but that was the selfish side of him showing again. He had understood what he was getting himself into when he’d started seeing Agron and the brothers came as a package deal.

“Thank you Nasir. I promise I will make it up to you.” His lips brushed at the smaller man’s ear as he spoke, words hardly above a growl.

Nasir shuddered and thought about all the things he wanted Agron to do to him.

“I-I…” Nasir breathed and held his hand over Agron’s heart. “We should eat, I guess.”

Agron huffed out a dissapointed sigh, but stepped away from Nasir.

“Duro would kill us if we wasted his food.” He smiled and pilled out a chair for Nasir before sitting himself and dishing out the meal.

“So it’s chicken and what?” Nasir asked curiously, taking his plate and inspecting it carefully.

“Chicken, a sauce of some kind, but it looks tomatoey and these look like broken up nachos on the top. That must be the crisp part.”

Nasir shrugged. It was odd but it looked good.

“Wow, this is so good,” he moaned, smiling over the table at Agron.

“Mmm, yeah it is.”

They ate quietly for a while, enjoying each others company, but not feeling the need to fill the silence with conversation.

Eventually though, Nasir’s thoughts strayed to the look he had seen pass between Agron and Mira earlier and his curiosity got the better of him.

“Are you keeping something from me?”

Agron’s eyes darted up, the unexpected question shocking him. He let his eyes fall back down to his now empty plate, unable to hold Nasir’s gaze.

“What do you mean?”

Nasir knew then that Agron was keeping something from him. If he wasn’t he would have answered with a simple ‘no’.

“We were talking about Ashur before and you and Mira… you looked at each other like, I don’t know, like you are up to something and I want to know.”

“We were just talking earlier and she said she wanted to find out what was up with Ashur but she didn’t want Duro to know about it.” He was lying perhaps but he could also imagine that Mira would probably help him once she was back on her feet.

“Something tells me it will be awhile before that happens.” Nasir shook his head. “I-is Duro always so…protective?”

“If he likes you? Yea, if not though, it’s normally just better to stay out of his way because he’s one evil person if he doesn’t like you.” Agron loved his brother but it was true, depending on the situation, Duro could be an ass.


	37. Chapter 37

***

“Hey, how’s she doing?” Agron’s voice was but a whisper, a smile on his lips as his brother carefully carried Mira into the house. She had obviously fallen asleep on her way home. 

“Hang on.” Moving down the hallway, Duro carefully placed Mira on the bed before he moved back to the living room. “She’s got a couple of broken ribs; they’ve got her on some pain meds that are stronger. She’s lucky though, it could have been a lot worse. Had it been her head…..” Duro drifted off, he couldn’t finish the sentence, it hurt too much to.

“Hey, don’t talk like that.” Agron was trying his hardest to comfort him. Though he knew with Duro that wouldn’t be as easy as it sounded. “She’s fine. Well other than the broken ribs but she’s going to be fine.”

“Where’s Nasir?” He found it odd not to find the other man nearly attached to his brother’s hip.

“Asleep. He was pretty much exhausted from the day today.” He decided he wouldnt explain why to Duro, and he figured that his brother would appreciate not getting the details as well. “Um, actually, can you tell Nasir I’ve gone out for a bit when he wakes up.”

“Yeah, sure, where you going?” 

Thankfully Duro didn’t look at Agron web he spoke so Agron didn’t have to lie to his brothers face.

“Just heading into town. I just don’t want to wake him.”

“Oh, okay,” Duro nodded and Agron headed for the door before Duro had the chance to ask him anything else.  
Once he got outside he clenched his fists and kicked the ground. He hated lying to Duro and to Nasir especially, but he didn’t want either of them to worry about him. He was quite fucking capable off seeing Ashur alone.  
He just needed to find him first.  
***

On the way into town Agron called Crixus. He figured Ashur had to have an office or something. His criminal behaviour had to be hidden behind some facade of respectability.

He was now sitting across the street from the building that Ashur owned. This guy was worse than Agron had imagined. The building was huge, modern and professional. A good front so that you can’t see the rot hidden inside unless you looked carefully. 

Agron was looking. His experience in the police hasn’t left him and just a few observations had confirmed that Ashur was a grade A crook.

The security guard on reception was armed, discreet but easy for Agron to spot because he was looking for it. The same went for the security cameras. Far to expensive for a simple property developers office.

Agron wasn’t sure if he should go in or wait for anyone to leave, but he hadn’t actually seen Ashur before so he figured he should go and try and see the man directly. He got out of his truck and strolled over to the office.

Crixus had insisted on coming yet Agron had refused. He wished now though that he hadn’t.

It wasn’t that he was afraid of the man but no longer being a cop made it hard. He didn’t trust his instincts anymore.

“No, I can do this,” he said to himself and opened the door, smiling brightly at the young man on reception. “Hi, um, I was wondering if I could see your boss, please.”

The young man eyed Agron suspiciously.

“Do you have an appointment, sir?”

“No… I don’t,” Agron replied. He wasn’t doing any of this right. Suddenly it came to him. “I have some information about a ranch that he might be interested in. The owner is an old friend of mine and he’s decided to move so I’m looking for someone to take a look at it, see if it’s worth keeping or if he should sell.”

The receptionists eyes softened and Agron could see the change in his attitude.

“One moment.” He pressed a button on the desk in front of him and waited. A few minutes passed until a harsh voice answered.

“Yes?”

“There is a client here to see you, sir… about a property that might be of interest to you.”

“Send him up.” 

Agron smiled. The receptionist had let Ashur know that it would be worth his while to see this particular client without making it obvious to the client themselves.

“Take the elevator to the top floor, sir.”

“Thanks,” Agron turned, not looking at the security guard and pressing the button for the escalator.

Once he had reached the floor he moved into the office.

“Hello.” Ashur offered a smile obviously sizing Agron up. “I hear you know someone interested in selling?”

“Well, that wasn’t exactly true,” Agron said, closing the door behind him and turning back to face Ashur. “I had to get in here to see you and, look at that, it worked.”

“Hmm,” Ashur breathed out and gestured for Agron to sit. Agron didn’t see the small button that Ashur pressed with his knee under the desk.

“You really think you can bully people into giving up their lives? I’ve seen some low fucking thigs before, but you are something else.”

“Oh… I know you,” Ashur grinned like a shark and laughed to himself. “You’re Nasir’s bitch.”

Agron clenched his jaw.

“You aren’t going to go near him,” Agron growled. 

Ashur’s face showed a flicker of fear, but it was gone in a second.

“I don’t need to. Soon I will have the council’s agreement to have the last remaining ranches in my sights… removed. Your little pet’s amongst them.”

Agron stood and circled the desk, grabbing Ashur by the collar. He leaned in and spoke low in his throat.

“I’m warning you. Stay away.”

The door opened and four armed guards stepped in, swiftly pulling Agron away and holding him back. Ashur had made sure he had the best security money could buy just for that reason.

Ashur stood and smoothed down his ruffled shirt. He smiled and Agron pulled against the guards without success.

“I will have his ranch and the one he helped save. Do not doubt it.”

Ashur punched Agron in the stomach and smiled wider. Agron was winded, but fought his restraints again, still with no success.

“Escort this man out to his car and do not harm him.” Ashur gave Agron one last look. “I hope we meet again soon.”

Agron growled and cursed loudly as he was dragged from the room.

***

“Alright I’m guessing this isn’t a social call.” The Gaul raised his eyebrows eyeing Agron. “What’s up?”

“You breathe a word of this to Naevia or Nasir & I will have your tongue.” He could deal with Duro, sure he’d be pissed but he’d be nothing compared to Nasir.

“I knew I’d like you one day.” A grin formed on his lips, head shaking. “So what’s so important that you had to drag me away from a quiet night with my wife?”

“I went to see Ashur earlier today… he isn’t going to baack off. He pretty much confirmed that he is getting the council to allow the eviction of the local ranchers. Nasir can’t lose the ranch… he just can’t.”

“Calm the fuck down for a minute.” Crixus drew in a long breath and closed his eyes. “The best thing for you to do is go home. I will look into it more. Don’t do anything that I’ll need to arrest you for because I’ll do it.”

Agron nodded, his breathing slowing down now he had spoken to someone about what happened.

“I won’t let Ashur do this.”

Crixus frowned.

“There has to be something we can use against him. We just have to find it. Go home to Nasir and calm down. This isn’t over yet.”

Agron nodded and clapped Crixus on the shoulder. He had been out all day, just wandering around the town feeling like he had failed. He needed to feel Nasir in his arms.

Thanks, man… really.” Agron nodded and let Crixus get back to Naevia.


	38. Chapter 38

***

“You did what?” Duro’s voice escalated before he caught himself lowering it again knowing that Mira was still curled up asleep. Nasir had gone to get the cats and clothes and hadn’t gotten back yet. Lying to his brother had been eating away at him all day and he had to tell him, yet he still didn’t want to tell Nasir he didn’t want him to worry.

“I-I’m sorry….I didn’t want to lie about it but, I didn’t want you to worry either. You had enough going on with Mira and….I guess I wanted to show you that I could do it.” Agron’s chin dropped as Duro’s had many times before when he knew he was caught at something. 

“I know you can Agron, I don’t doubt that but this guy is dangerous.” Duro sighed rubbing his eyes. He wasn’t truly mad at his brother, he wanted to be and yet he just couldn’t be. “It’s nothing to do with you not being able to handle yourself cause I know you can, but Ashur is a sneaky bastard who probably has big, bald headed goons working for him.”

Agron thought about the guards who had dragged him out of the building and back to the car. He was pretty sure at least some had hair.

“Did he threaten you? Agron… did he hurt you?”

“No…”

“Agron.” Duro pinched the skin at the top of Agron’s arm. A trick Agron always used on him and which always worked.

“Fuck,” Agron squirmed away and rubbed his arm. “He punched me, but it was nothing alright. I didn’t find anything and I didn’t help Nasir, okay?!” His voice had risen steadily until he was almost yelling and Duro looked at his brother in shock.

Agron thought he had failed Nasir. Duro shook his head. Typical Agron. He sacrificed his own safety for the people he loved, would always put them first regardless of his own self.

“He’s going to lose it, Duro… the ranch, his home. Everything. I couldn’t do anything.” Agron sat down heavily at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands. “I just wanted to do something.”

It was then that Duro did something uncharacteristic. He reached out taking his older brother within his arms. “Hey, he’s not going to lose anything, you know why? Because we aren’t going to let it happen.” He wasn’t sure how yet but they would find a way to save the ranch. For Nasir and more importantly he supposed, for Agron.

“That’s just it Duro. There’s nothing we can do. If he can convince the council to give him the land, it’s over and done.” He couldn’t see a way around it, there was nothing they could do and that killed him.

“Come on Agron, you’re smarter than that. Think about it, he’s looking to put a farm on it. What’s more uninteresting than land that would be horrible for farming?”

Agron’s eyes turned to look at his brother. “I’m not following.”

“We convince him that the land isn’t worth his time and he’s going to turn his attentions to someone else. It’s not pretty or even easy but done right it will work. I’ve been doing some research and it might just work. You see, perhaps you weren’t the only one who hasn’t been divulging the truth. That paper I’ve been working on, it’s got to do with the ecosystem in that general area. While I’m sure that Ashur isn’t dumb, he also isn’t going to have an understanding of the ecosystem or for that matter plants.” 

“Duro, what the fuck are you talking about?” Agron had tried, he’d tried his damndest but he just couldn’t follow his brother’s logic.

“The reeds that grow in the swamps in that area. They’re a protected species.” Duro’s grin widened as he looked at him. “Do you know what that means?”

“I wish I did.”

“If I can get the documentation and authorisation about the reeds then there is a chance we could prevent anyone building on the area.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Agron’s eyes were wide and he smiled wide enough that Duro was sure it must hurt.

“I am, but it’s not definite. Could be that the plants are moved. Well… unless they are playing a part in the ecosystem of a rare species of amphibian or something, but it’s not impossible, I just have to do more tests and see if…”

“Duro, you’re rambling. Just… is this something we can work with?”

“Yeah, it is. We can’t let Ashur get wind of it and I need a bit of time, but it could work.”

Both brothers turned at the sound of a quiet cough. Nasir stood in the doorway with the kittens in his arms.

“I’m gonna go check on Mira,” Duro said quickly before standing up. He gave his brother a stern look as he went and Agron scowled.

“Um, something happen between the two of you?”

“Nothing major.” Agron shrugged reaching out for Tiger. “He’s just being moody because he’s not getting laid for a while.” Duro would kill him if he heard him say it but it was the best he could come up with.

“Ah. How’s Mira?”

“Couple broken ribs but otherwise she’s fine. You alright?” Nasir didn’t seem himself & that worried Agron.

“I feel off today. I think I’m getting a cold.” He shrugged like he wasn’t sure what he was feeling.

“Come here.” Agron held out his hand and Nasir put the kittens down to take it. Agron pulled him forward and let Nasir slip easily onto his lap. “My mum used to do this.”

Agron kissed Nasir’s forehead, his lips resting there for a moment before pulling away.

“You don’t feel too hot. You got a headache or something?”

Nasir shrugged again. He was just feeling low. It happened every now and again.

“Can we just go and lie down. You holding me makes me feel better.”

“Sure we can. I’ll just let Duro so he doesn’t come pestering me cause he’s bored.”

“Okay,” Nasir said and stood up.

They walked into the hallway and Nasir went straight into Agron’s bedroom. Agron poked his head aroung the living room door and saw Duro on the carpet with a sea of papers surrounding him.

“You keeping busy then?” Agron smiled at his hardworking brother and felt a surge of pride. He really had to tell Duro just how proud he was.

Duro didn’t look up.

“You haven’t told him then?”

“Not now, brother. He doesn’t need it.”

Duro shook his head and looked up at Agron, his eyes serious and sad.

“It will be worse if you keep it from him. Don’t be that guy, Agron.”

“We’ll see. Thanks Duro. I don’t say it nearly enough but I’m proud of you little brother.” Offering a grin before he disappeared again. Slipping into his room he offered a smile. “You look tired.”

Nasir was lying on his side, his hand under his cheek.

“I am,” he mumbled. 

Agron crawled onto the bed and lay behind him. He placed his chin on the top of Nasir’s shoulder and his hand over his heart.

“Sleep if you want to, baby.” Agron pressed his lips against Nasir’s neck and exhaled. He would tell him about Ashur in the morning, when hopefully he wouldn’t seem quite so on edge.

“But its hard to hold you if I’m asleep.” Nasir mumbled cuddling up against Agron.

“Ill be here when you wake up. Its a promise.” 

Saueezing Nasir closer, Agron tucked his leg between Nasir’s and tangled their feet together. He could already feel that the little man in his arms was drifting off to sleep. Agron closed his eyes and thought about what Duro had said. Could it be possible that they could save the ranch. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but maybe their luck was changing.

Agron fell asleep with a cautious flutter in his heart and the scent of Nasir’s hair all around him.

***

“Agron! Nasir!”

Both men were torn from sleep by Duro’s panicked yells.

“What’s wrong?” Nasir asked, not taking his eyes from Duro’s pale face.

“There’s been a fire… at the ranch.”


	39. Chapter 39

“T-there’s what?” Nasir was stunned, this had to be a dream. Duro hadn’t just said that the ranch had been on fire. There was no way.

“Varro just called. There was a fire in the kitchen.” Duro pressed his lips together trying not to upset the man. He knew what the ranch meant to him and this couldn’t be easy. “He said there wasn’t much damage done thankfully, it’s contained to the kitchen and not the rest of the house.”

Nasir allowed himself to exhale hearing that. It could have been so much worse, it could have been the barn, but the horses were safe. “Well Aggy I guess you get your way…your boyfriend gets to redo the kitchen.” Perhaps the real situation hadn’t set in with him yet and that was why he was taking this so well.

“His what?” Duro’s brow furrowed confused by the situation. Wasn’t he seeing Nasir? Better yet when did Nasir start calling him Aggy? 

Agron wasn’t listening though. He had Nasir’s face in his hands and was murmuring something like an apology mixed with a tirade of ‘it’ll be okays’ and ‘I’m heres’ and Duro just stared. Nasir just looked dazed.

“Duro, is it out?” Agron turned to face his brother but kept his hands on Nasir.

“Wha…? Oh, yeah, it’s out. Luckily Varro was cleaning some of the saddles in the barn when he saw the flames. It was caught early enough so…”

Duro stopped himself before he said anything about how it could have spread to the rest of the house.

“Um, we should go I guess,” Nasir said calmly, removing Agron’s hands and standing.

Agron nodded led them all outside to his truck. He couldn’t believe he had been so fucking stupid. Ashur wasn’t the type to let a threat pass him by. Agron acted rashly and now it was Nasir who was being punished. 

He glanced at Nasir as he drove. His eyes were distant and he looked so tired. Agron wondered how much more he could take of the bad things that kept happening to him. A wave of guilt hit him when he remembered that this latest thing was due to his interference.

When the ranch appeared on the horizon, fire engines and police scattered like dominoes, Agron bit back a groan.

“It looks worse than it is,” Duro said and leaned forward from the back seat to pat Nasir’s shoulder.

Nasir nodded and got out of the car as soon as they stopped. 

“I should… they’ll need to talk to me,” he said and wandered through the tangle of vehicles.

“This is my fault. Fuck the gods! This is Ashur, I just know it. It’s got him written all over it and… fuck what if Nasir had been home? He’s going to hate me when he finds out.”

“Of course he won’t hate you,” Duro said, shocked by Agron’s words. He couldn’t help looking over to the smoke blackened windows that had been smashed by the fire fighters. “This is a fucking mess.”

Agron watched Nasir talking to the police. He looked composed and strong, using his perfect mask that he never used with him. He waited until they had finished talking and then strode over to Nasir and grabbed his hand. He pulled him around the side of the house and then stopped.

“I need to tell you something and I really don’t want to, but I went to see Ashur and I sort of threatened him and now this… fuck! I’m sorry, this is all because of me and I’ll pay for the damage and I understand if you want me to leave or something…”

Agron blew out a long breath and stopped the pacing that he hadn’t realised he was doing. Nasir was looking at him, an oddly blank expression on his face.

“Is it a trait of all men from east of the Rhine to ramble like a crazy person?”

“Now that you mention it, yea it is.” Duro set a hand upon his brothers shoulder trying to comfort him. “He’s just worse then the rest of us is all.”

Nasir was looking at Agron with a confused and hurt look. He had seen Ashur and he hadn’t told him.

“The police said it doesn’t look like arson… nothing suspicious. They think it could be an electrical fire,” Nasir said slowly.

Agron was stunned. Ashur hadn’t done it?

“I-I… Nasir…”

“Can we talk about this later? I have to go and view the damage and talk to the insurance guys.”

Nasir lowered his eyes and left Agron and Duro alone.

“I am such a dick. He trusted me and I let him down,” Agron sighed and leaned back against the side of the house.

“You were trying to protect him. It wasn’t the wisest thing to do, but he knows you’d never intentionally hurt him.” Duro smiled and leaned against Agron so they were shoulder to shoulder. “Give him time, yeah?”

“I hope you’re right.”

***

Hovering around in the yard was the most boring thing, but Agron had already sliced his thumb open trying to keep busy. Turns out trying to fix a window in one of the out buildings while thinking about what a shit situation he was in did fuck all for his concentration. 

He just wanted to talk to Nasir, but so did everyone else, and he thought he should probably stay away until Nasir wanted to talk to him. He didn’t want to push it, but gods he wanted to talk to him.

“You just going to stand there and let yourself bleed or were you going to consider having it looked at?” Nasir’s voice surprised Agron making him standing up from where he was leaned against Arwen’s stall door.

“I-I….” Agron didn’t know what to say. “It’s not that bad. Hurts a little but it’s nothing compared to what I did to you.” 

Nasir held his hand up, cutting him off. “Yea. What you did was dumb, it was uncalled for and if you ever do it again, I will walk away without thinking about it twice. However, this time I understand why you did it.”

“I’m glad you do… I’m so sure now,” Agron said, reaching out to twist his fingers into Nasir’s hoodie. “I thought it would save you more stress.”

Nasir nodded. He knew that, but it was so hard for him to trust anyone that it had shaken him to know that Agron had lied. 

“I’m not going to fall apart. I know how I can get sometimes and I’m not easy to be with…” Agron made a sound of indignation, but Nasir continued. “I’m not easy, but you have to trust me, okay.”

“I do, and you can trust me. You do still trust me?”

Agron looked terrified, like an animal afraid it’s handler was going to bolt and leave it stranded and alone. Nasir smiled and leaned in so he could run his fingers over Agron’s ear and into his hair.

“I do trust you, in all things,” Nasir said softly. He kissed Agron, who pulled him in close, and held him for the longest time.

“I love you,” Agron said into Nasir’s hair.

“I love you too.” Nasir disentangled himself from Agron’s arms and kissed his cheek. “Come inside and let me look at your thumb.” 

“It’ll be fine till we get home. You look like you could use sleep. Where’d we lose Duro?” Normally he would assume his brother was flirting with a pretty officer but with Mira at home waiting for him, he didn’t figure that was the case.

“Uh I’m pretty sure Peitros and Varro kidnapped him.” He offered a shrug eyes falling on him as he did. “You know how they can be sometimes….maybe he can educate them.” Nasir was teasing of course but he did worry about the men, he often times feared that they didn’t get out enough.

“I do,” Nasir smiled. “Stop looking so worried, okay? We’re good.”

Agron nodded and gave Nasir’s hand a quick squeeze as they walked to the house. The kitchen was still taped off, but the rest of the house was safe.

“I’ll just be a minute,” Nasir said, turning to face Agron. “They’ll probably be in their house.”

Agron let go of Nasir’s hand and went in search of his brother.


	40. Chapter 40

Placing a light knock on the door of the house that Peitros and Varro shared, Agron patiently waited, his eyes turning to his hand. Thankfully his thumb had all but stopped bleeding, and while it was sore he would live, he had experienced much worse over the years.

“Oh Hi.” Peitros offered a grin as he pulled the door open. “You’re looking for Duro?”

“Yea. He around?” 

“Duro!” For such a tiny man, Agron was surprised by how loud Peitros could really be.

“Big brother.” Duro grinned, his eyes falling upon his brother. “You look happy, does this mean that you’ve spoken to Nasir?”

“Yea, we’re going to head for home. You coming or should I check in on Mira when we get back?” Agron wasn’t sure if he had woken her to tell her what was going on or not.

“I’m coming. I didn’t wake her up, she needs the sleep, so I’m pretty sure if you wake her up to see how she is, it’ll just be a bigger issue then it needs to be.” He turned to Peitros for a minute. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yea, we can go and take a look at those swamps if you want and see if we can’t figure out where to go from here.” He was more than willing to help Nasir keep the ranch if it would help.

Duro nodded and gave Agron a smile.

“Nasir going to stay with us, yeah?” 

They walked away from the house and back towards the yard. Duro selfishly was glad that Agron was going to be home and it would be even better with Nasir there too.

“Yeah, I’m going to go and see Donar tomorrow and see about a new kitchen for him. I’m going to do something amazing for him, my savings should cover it.”

“Won’t the insurance money take care of it?” Duro asked curiously.

“Yeah, well partly I suppose, but I want him to have the best and I want to pay for it.”

Duro frowned at Agron’s logic. He still felt like he had to make it up to Nasir even though the fire hadn’t been his fault.

“Who is Donar?” Duro waved at Nasir as they reached the truck as the same time. Nasir smirked and looked at Agron.

“His other man,” Nasir said.

Agron tutted and took Nasir’s bag, placing it on the back seat and then turning back to press Nasir against the door of the truck.

“There’s only one man for me,” he said and kissed Nasir passionately. Nasir was taken aback and by the time Agron released him he was breathless.

Agron grinned and left Nasir leaning against the truck while he strolled around to the drivers seat.

“He’s a guy I met and he is not my boyfriend,” Agron said once they had all gotten into the vehicle.

Duro still looked confused, but sat back in his seat and rolled his eyes instead of asking anything more.

Agron laid his hand on Nasir’s thigh as he drove and kept glancing over at him. They exchanged heated glances and Agron tried not to swerve the truck off the road.

Duro had never been so happy to be out of a vehicle by the time that they had gotten home. Between Agron’s already erratic driving him making mushy eyes at Nasir and the awkward silence he didn’t know what to do.

“I’m going to check on Mira.” He mumbled slipping away as quickly as he could. 

“Gee did we chase him off you think?” Nasir wasn’t so sure that he really minded but he was still concerned about the brother’s relationship.

“Maybe but it’s not like he hasn’t done the same thing once or twice.” Agron grinned pinning Nasir to the door once more. “Come on, let’s get you to bed, you look exhausted.”

“You act like this and expect me to sleep?” Nasir reached up running his hand through Agron’s hair, teeth biting at his lip.

“I guess thinking I was going to lose you got me all riled up,” Agron growled, his voice sending shivers down Nasir’s spine.

“You will never lose me,” Nasir said, pulling away from Agron’s wandering hands and looking at him seriously. His mouth curled into a grin after a second though and he grabbed the collar of Agron’s t-shirt. “But you won’t lie to me again.”

Agron kissed Nasir, hard and desperate and went willingly as Nasir dragged him into the house.

***

“Shut your door!” Duro’s words as they passed his room caused them both to laugh. 

“Awwwww come on. Listening to Agron speak German could be fun.” Mira giggled. It was obvious the pain meds had her feeling pretty good.

“No, it’s not. He doesnt speak he….fuck why are we having this conversation.”

“Where have you all been anyway? I woke up to find the house deserted.”

Duro leaned back against the headboard and slung his arm around Mira.

“There was a fire at Nasir’s. Small and nothing, you know… it wasn’t done deliberately. It shook him up a bit though.”

“The poor thing, when’s he going to get a break?”

“I dunno. It’s crap that someone so nice has had such bad things happen to him. I’m so glad the fire wasn’t deliberate.”

There was a muffled crashing sound from down the hall and Duro rolled his eyes. There were some downsides to living with his brother.

***

Nasir collapsed back onto the bed, falling from Agron’s lap in a heap of sated limbs. They were both sweating and panting, but Nasir felt better than he had in the last few days.

“I really fucking needed that,” he gasped, sitting up again only to fall back down onto Agron’s chest with a moan.

“Sex is a good stress reliever,” Agron said, tucking Nasir’s damp hair away from his neck so that it fell onto the pillow.

Nasir’s hand ghosted over the light bruise forming on Agron’s side and he leaned up on his elbow to look at Agron’s face.

“Did he do this? Fucking hell, Agron…”

Agron covered Nasir’s hand that was touching the bruise with hesitant fingers.

“It doesn’t hurt and…” he almost said it could have been worse but thought better of it. “I felt so fucking useless. He’s playing all of us and I can’t stand sitting back and doing nothing.”

“Is that what I’m doing?”

Agron rolled his eyes and sat up more so that he could face Nasir.

“N-no, I’m not saying that. I mean… I used to deal with thugs like him all the time and since everything with Matt happened I’ve been… different. I had to do something to… be that man again. Someone worthy of someone like you.”

“But…He did this to you.” Nasir bit at his lip as his hand pressed against the bruise again. “And it could have been much worse, then what?”


	41. Chapter 41

I-i wasn’t thinking I guess.” They were words Agron rarely spoke but he did this time.

“I know but no more alright? The least you could have done was take Crixius.” Nasir thought about it for a minute. “No wait that’s a bad idea too. I don’t know why but Crixius & Ashur have issues & I’m not really sure Crixius wouldn’t shoot him. Bad idea.” 

“Crixus knows,” Agron said slowly. “Mira too… I’m s-“

“Sorry, yeah…” Nasir got off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Agron leaned back and put his arm over his face. He knew Nasir wasn’t going to leave him, but they still had issues that even sex couldn’t solve. Agron had made a huge mistake trying to keep something from Nasir even if it was with honest intentions.

When Nasir returned he had put on some black boxer briefs and had tied his hair up. He climbed back on the bed and lifted Agron’s arm up and away from his face.

“Open your eyes, dork,” Nasir said with a smile.

Agron did, his hand falling upon Nasir’s cheek, damp from where he must have washed his face.

“I really am sorry,” Agron said miserably. “If I could take it back I would.”

“I know,” Nasir spoke softly, leaning in and kissing Agron deeply, letting his tongue explore his lovers mouth. 

Agron closed his eyes and ran his hand up and down the curve of Nasir’s back.

“Tell me what Ashur said and what he did to you,” Nasir said against Agron’s mouth when he finally released his lips from the kiss. He sat back and crossed his legs, his elbows resting on his knees, and waited.   
"Well..there wasn't really much said. You'd be thrilled to know that he called me your bitch." His own father had called him much worse yet the words still stung.  
Leaning to press a kiss to Agron's lips Nasir shook his head. "Never my bitch. I don't like sharing but I'm not possesive enough to call you my anything."  
***   
"Come on Mira you're hardly able to get out of bed let alone going to work." Duro's protests could be heard from the kitchen. "You have people who can cover for you."  
Agron shook his head as he wandered down the hall. Duro was right. " Anyone interested in breakfast? Nasirs' cooking."  
"Please." Mira stood arms crossed across her chest as she glared at Duro.  
"He's right Mira. You need to give yourself time to heal. Broken ribs aren't fun, and not treated right they can get pretty serious." A fact that Agron knew well, after all how many times had Matt broken his & he'd suffered through trying not to get treatment.  
Duro’s eyes flipped up to look at his brother, it was strange to hear him actually say that Duro was right. “I’ve got to run out and see Peitros and Varro but I swear that after that we’ll do something. Aggie you’re going to be here till I get home right?”

While Agron had intended to go and see Donar, he knew that Duro would feel better if he was there to keep an eye on the woman. “Uh yea, we’ll find something to do today.” 

“Okay, thanks bro. I’ll see you later then,” Duro said, grabbing Agron’s arm and leading him out of the room.

“What the hell, dude? I was just going to see if Mira wanted me to bring her breakfast or if she wanted to come to the kitchen.”

Duro continued to drag Agron along until they were out of Mira’s earshot.

“You’ll keep an eye on her, right?”

“I just said I would. What’s going on?”

Duro shrugged and wiped his eyes. He was tired, Agron could see that clearly, but he looked more on edge than anything.

“She won’t admit it, but the run in with Ashur scared her. I mean, all she does is take care of the animals he’s hurt, she’s not made any trouble for him, but he did that to her when she happened to speak out about what he’s doing.”

Agron nodded and gripped Duro’s shoulder. He knew all to well that whatever they thought Ashur was capable of, it would always be much worse.

“He’s a devious snake. We all have to be careful, but Mira’s strong and won’t let him scare her away from her job. She’s going to be off for a while yet so don’t worry so much.”

Agron was desperate to see Duro smile, hear him laugh, have his carefree little brother back. 

“Have you told her yet?” Agron’s words were something hadn’t prepared for.

“Told her what?” 

“That you are madly in love with her.” Agron crossed his arms, Duro wouldn’t snake his way out of it this time.

“I-I….” Duro stood staring at the floor. “Aggie…she’s…fuck.”

“Use your words Duro.” 

Duro took a deep breath trying to decide how to continue. “I didn’t sleep last night. Not because I was afraid something might happen but for the first time, I was afraid. Afraid I might wake up to find it was all a dream, that she didn’t really exist.” 

“That’s what love does to you. But, you can’t let the fear of it take over how fucking awesome it is. You have to tell her, man.” 

Agron grinned, so happy for Duro he could burst. For the first time in fuck knew how long, Duro had something good of his own, and no one was more deserving.

“What if it’s too much… I mean, she might not feel the same.” Duro ducked his head and pouted so Agron clipped him round the ear.

“You would have to be deaf and blind not to know that she loves you. Man up and tell her.”

Nasir poked his head around the door, apron slung over his clothes and a spatula in his hand.

“Are you coming or what? Brekkies done,” he said before bobbing back into the kitchen.

Agron smiled. He knew how important it was to grab love by the balls and hold on to it for dear life. Nasir was it for him, the only one who would hold his heart and really, he was the only man to have ever completely had his love.

“Trust me, Duro. Every single day is important, so tell her.” 

“I guess.” Duro wasn’t completley convinced though. He wanted to tell her & yet he was afraid. “I’m going to go see if she feels up to joining us or not.”

“Alright.” Agron slipped into the kitchen arms wrapping around Nasir. “So what do you have planned for today?” 

Nasir kissed Agron’s nose and leaned into his arms a little more.

“I’ve got to see the insurance people again and then I’m going grocery shopping cause the housewarming is tomorrow and we have no food or booze.”

Agron kissed Nasir’s neck and pressed him against the kitchen counter.

“Things are slow at the ranch now with the cattle gone. Varro and Pietros take care of the stables and the clients so I’ve got some free time.”

Agron nodded and closed his eyes, soaking in the comforting heat of Nasir’s skin. He had been thinking a lot about his own job at the ranch and how he really didn’t have enough to do for it to be full time. Anyway, spending time with Crixus had hit him thinking.

“Talking about jobs. I wanted your opinion on something,” Agron said, releasing Nasir and stepping away just as Duro and Mira came in. “I’d like your opinions too actually.”

“On what,” Duro asked curiously.

“The local PD is looking for someone to train cops and I was thinking of applying for it. I don’t think I want to be a cop again… but I did love my job and I think I’d be good at instructing rookies. Thoughts?” 

Agron looked at each one of them in turn before his eyes finally settled on Nasir.


	42. Chapter 42

“I think that if it’s what you want then you should do it.” Nasir didn’t know what to say. He wanted Agron to be happy, he wanted to tell him what he was looking to hear and yet, he didn’t know what that was.

***  
“Nasir’s not back yet and I’m heading out to talk to Donar. Mira’s in on the bed, she was awake when I poked my head in a little bit ago.” Agron offered a smile patting his brother’s shoulder. “Talk to her Duro. I know that you haven’t said the words since….” Agron didn’t finish the sentence, he was sure that his brother knew exactly what he meant.

“Alright, Alright.” Duro knew that Agron meant well. “Actually I wanted to ask you about something.”

“What’s up?”

“I-I’ve been thinking today more than normal, since dad called.” Duro paused a minute to let the words to set in with Agron. “I kinda thought about giving her mom’s ring.”

“One, when did your father call? Two, that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Agron wasn’t upset, however he never referred to the man as his own father, he had lost that title when he’d disowned him.

“A week ago I guess.” Duro hadn’t really spoken to the man since he’d lashed out at Agron but this hadn’t been contact that Duro had initiated. “Actually, he called to talk to you, but you weren’t home.”

“Good for him.” Agron slipped his shoes on, picking his keys up from the counter. “You know how I feel about him. If you’d like to have a relationship with him, I understand. Now, I’m leaving, I will see you when I get back.”   
Duro sighed as he watched Agron walk out the door. He hadn’t told him about their father for this reason; he knew that Agron would be upset. Of course he couldn’t blame him, his reasons were valid but Duro had always hoped that maybe they would eventually work it out, but that hadn’t happened. 

Oh well, he supposed, slipping down the hallway, he leaned against the door, eyes falling upon Mira who looked bored out of her mind. “Hey, can we talk?”

“Talk? About what?” Biting at her lip she watched him. They weren’t words that she liked hearing. They often spelled the end of a relationship for her and she wasn’t ready for that yet.

“Hey, it’s ok.” Duro tried his hardest to reassure her as he sat on the edge of the bed. He couldn’t recall the last time that he’d spoken the words that he was about to without them turning out badly. “It’s not bad I swear. I actually wanted to say…I really think that I’m in love with you. I know that it sounds insane, we haven’t known each other very long but, it’s what I’m feeling right now.” 

Mira smiled and kissed Duro’s cheek.

“I love you, too,” she said, kissing Duro again.

Duro let out the breath he was holding and kissed her back. He never expected to be in this position when he had moved and now he knew it was the best decision he had ever made.

“This is so awesome… you know I was jealous of my brother and how he found Nasir. I wanted that to happen to me, and it has. What do you put in the water over here?”

Mira laughed and tucked her head in the crook of Duro’s neck.

“I can’t believe it either, but I’m happy.”

“Me too, it’s weird.” Duro sighed and tried to think about the last time he was actually happy. It was a difficult task. He felt the need to tell Mira about how bad it had been with his father leaving, his mother dying and then all the shit Matt had done to Agron, but it was a lot for her to take on all at once and he wasn’t sure if Agron would be okay with her knowing everything. It had always been just the two of them, but things were different now.

“I-I have things I want to talk to you about, but it’s difficult.”

“Take your time,” Mira said softly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you. Gods I like saying that,” Duro chuckled.

“I love hearing it,” Mira sighed and cuddled closer.

***

“Isa, come on. I know I’m not your Daddy but if you run off he will be the one who kills me. Come on girl,” Nasir said in his sweetest voice.

Isa had slinked out the door when he had gotten back from the ranch and now she was looking at him like he was mad to think she would ever go back inside the house. Every time he got close, she hopped away and wagged her tail. 

“Where the fuck is Agron when I need him?” Nasir asked the positively smug looking dog and rolled his eyes. “Not here to help with you, little mutt. Yeah, I know, typical.”

“You shouldn’t chase her. She thinks it’s a game.”

Nasir jumped and stood up straight. He didn’t know the man who had spoken and his instinct told him to back away. The man held his hands up and looked confused.

“Hey, sorry I crept up on you. I didn’t want to scare the dog. I’m Donar… you must be Nasir.”

Donar? So this was Agron’s boyfriend? Nasir laughed and Donar looked even more confused.

“Sorry, it’s just…” He shook his head. Maybe Donar wouldn’t appreciate the joke. He had asked Agron out after all. “Hey, yeah, I’m Nasir. I thought Agron was with you?”

Nasir couldn’t help giving the big man a once over. He wondered if Agron had done the same.

“He’s not here? He text me saying you’d had a fire at your place and that he wanted to go over some ideas to get you a new kitchen sorted. He said to meet him here.”

Nasir frowned. It could be a mistake, and he trusted Agron not to lie to him again, but then where was he?

“I’ll call him and see where he is. He can’t really work phones and seeing his face when predictive text is on is hilarious. I bet he meant he was leaving here or something.”

Donar nodded and smiled.

“Real sorry to hear about the fire, man. Did you lose anything?”

“Only old memories, so it was a good thing really. Erm, you want to come inside?” Nasir said, in a friendly tone.

“Yeah, sure.”

They were both doing a good job ignoring Isa and when they turned to head back into the house she whined and barked at them.

“Come on then,” Nasir called and she ran over excitedly, crashing past their legs and disappearing inside. “Thanks for the tip.”

“No problem. I have dogs myself and they can take advantage if you let them. Never let them forget who is master and you can’t go wrong.”

“I’ll make some coffee. Make yourself at home.”

Donar nodded, looking a bit awkward, and strolled into the living room.

Grabbing the phone Nasir started coffee while dialing Agron.

“Hello?” The jingling of Agron’s keys could be heard.

“Hey where are you? Donars here.”

“You are fucking kidding. I told him I was going to meet him at his shop. I’m standing outfuckingside there now. Damn predictive text!”

Nasir laughed down the phone. He knew Agron hadn’t done anything else behind his back, but it was nice to hear Agron confirming it.

“Entertain him till I get there, baby,” Agron huffed, his footsteps loud enough for Nasir to hear. He was obviously marching back to his truck.

“Oh yeah, cause that’s not awkward at all.” Nasir rolled his eyes.

“Dude, he’s a nice guy. You’ll find something to talk about. I won’t be long, then we can pick out new stuff for your shiny new kitchen.”

“Yeah, about that. Since when am I getting a shiny new kitchen. The insurance guys said the policy I have includes repairs. I don’t need to go to an independent seller.”

“You’d only get the basics under that policy. I want you to have the best and I don’t want any arguments.”

“But, it’s expensive and I…”

“No arguing,” Agron cut him off. He knew what that kitchen represented in Nasir’s eyes. The blood may as well still be on the floor. Agron wanted to wipe it all out. “I’ll be home soon.”

“Okay,” Nasir sighed and flicked on the kettle.

“I love you.” Agron sighed as he headed toward the house again.

“Love you too. Duro said to tell you he’s cooking dinner.” Nasir smirked.”He said that he didn’t want you to starve.”

“Like I ever could living with him. Okay, I’m on my way. See you in a bit.” 

“See you soon.” Nasir hung up before he moved to the kitchen door way. “He’ll be back when he’s done running his phone over.” 

“Predictive text?” Donar chuckled.

“Yeah. Actually, before he gets here… um, he wants to… I don’t want to offend you, but I don’t want him spending all his savings and he’s insisting on doing this for me. Would you maybe suggest something affordable?”

“No, I understand. I won’t rip you off and my work won’t fall apart after a year. It’s built to last I can promise you that,”

Nasir smiled.

“You’re a good salesman.”

“Appreciative.” Donar offered a smirk laughing as Isa began to growl. “Enough.”

“Duro come get your mutt.” Nasir sighed. He just couldn’t figure this dog out.

“Check under the couch. One of the cats is teasing her.” Duro sighed.

“Hmm,” Nasir pouted before he forgot his manners. “Oh, sorry, this is Agron’s brother, Duro. This is Donar, Agron’s friend.”

“Sounds like we’re in high school,” Duro chuckled and patted Nasir on the head as he approached Donar. Nasir glared then continued to try and coax Isa from under the sofa.

“Ha, don’t mistake my boyish good looks for youth. High school is a distant memory,” Donar said with a smile.

“Oh, did Aggy invite you to the housewarming tomorrow? It’s nothing much just drinks and food and friends so you have to come.”

“Erm,” Donar shrugged. “That’s kind of you…”

“Awesome then,” Duro continued, not noticing Donar’s hesitation.

Nasir noticed though, and the way his eyes lit up when Agron walked into the room.

“Hey, sorry, sorry, fucking predictive text. Donar, sorry for making you wait, man.”

“Okaaaaay,” Agron said, rolling his eyes and pulling Nasir up on his feet. “Let Duro sort Isa out and we can make plans. “Hey, Donar, I was looking at the display model you have in your window. It looked damn good.”

“It’s new. I know a guy who travels a lot and he sent some pictures of a Scandinavian house and we developed something similar.” He held out his phone to Nasir who took it to see what they were talking about. He had to admit it looked beautiful. Cream and honey coloured wood, sleek and minimal, but with a homely warmth to it too. It looked expensive.

“I can do you a good deal on it if that’s the one you choose. Because its new I could do with someone having it done so I can tell future customers that its flying out the door.”

Agron’s eyes slid to Nasir. 

“What to you think? Do you like it?”

He looked so happy that Nasir was powerless to resist.

“I really do like it,” Nasir replied. If it made Agron smile like that then it was worth it.


	43. Chapter 43

“Awesome,” Agron beamed. “You free tomorrow sometime to get the ball rolling?”

Nasir rolled his eyes. Agron could be totally oblivious to innuendo at times and Donar was looking more and more uncomfortable. The poor guy must have it bad for Agron.

“Yeah, drop by the shop anytime, I’ll be there all day.” He finished the last of his coffee.

“Oh, you should come to the housewarming tomorrow,” Agron said, his hand running lazily up and down Nasir’s back. 

“Your brother asked me already. Sounds good, man. Looking forward to it.”

Agron looked at Nasir who had gone a bit quiet.

“We sorted for tomorrow? Food and booze?”

“Yep, all sorted,” Nasir replied, but that was it. He was feeling stupidly jealous of the apparent easy friendship between Agron and Donar. He knew it was silly to feel like that, but he couldn’t help it. The two men just clicked.

“Victorious!” Duro stood up holding Isa under her front legs, while her back legs dangled in the air and she licked his face. “Gonna put the little beast in her cage. She’s exhausted herself and her leg needs rest.”

“Okay, bro,” Agron said fondly, patting Duro’s arm with the back of his hand as he walked past.

“Hey, I noticed the bike outside the shop. Is it yours?” Agron sat down on the arm of the sofa.

“Yeah, it is… you ride?” Donar glanced at Nasir, something like an apology in his eyes, but Agron continued, oblivious.

“No, always wanted to but trucks are more my thing. It’s a Harley, right?”

“Right. Nothing fancy but it does what it needs to.”

“That’s right I’ve still got to teach you to surf.” Nasir wasn’t sure why he felt like this, he wasn’t a jealous person normally.

“Um, yeah,” Agron was confused by the change of subject. “You alright?” He added quietly.

“Yep,” he replied, kissing Agron quickly. “Do you want a drink?”

“Sure,” Agron smiled and watched as Nasir headed for the kitchen.

“I think I’m making him uncomfortable. I, uh, take it you told him that I asked you out,” Donar spoke from across the room, drawing Agron’s attention.

“Yeah, I told him.” Agron hadn’t thought Nasir was bothered by it, not really, but he was acting like Donar being around bothered him more than he had let on. 

“Look, about tomorrow night, maybe I shouldn’t come to the housewarming.”

“No, course you should. It’s fine,” Agron smiled. 

Agron had to admit that he felt a prickle of arousal at Nasir’s unexpected jealousy. He would have to make sure that Nasir had no doubt who his heart belonged to.

“Donar, do you want to stay for dinner? I’ve made lasagna and there’s plenty,” Duro strolled back into the room absent his mischievous pup.

“Duro, remember that sun room you talked about fixing? Why don’t you go show Donar….maybe he can help?” Agron could only imagine that his brother and power tools was a bad idea. 

“Right. Always thinking Aggie.” Duro shot Agron a look that told him he would have to explain his behavior to him later. 

Once they had both exited the room, Agron slipped into kitchen, slipping an arm on either side of Nasir on the counter he was leaned against. Lips brushing against his ear. “Jealousy suits you well.” The words were but a growl. “Of course you have no reason to be jealous.”

Nasir turned to look at him prepared to speak but before he could, Agron had captured his lips with his own.

He kissed him hard, leaving no room for doubt that Nasir was the only one who he wanted, who he needed like no one else.

“I’m… not jealous,” Nasir panted when Agron released his mouth for a second. 

Agron grinned, eyes flashing in amusement.

“Your eyes were nearly as green as mine, little man. Not that I mind…” Agron pressed his hips forward, trapping Nasir against the counter and showing him just how much he didn’t mind.

“I shouldn’t feel like this… it’s not something I’m proud of,” Nasir said quietly, wrapping his arms around Agron’s waist. “I just… don’t like anyone looking at you like that.”

Agron pulled Nasir’s chin up and tucked his hair behind his ears.

“People can look at me however they want. There’s no one I want but you. No one I love but you.”

Nasir kissed him again, softer this time and full of apology. Agron let him do what he wanted, opened his mouth for Nasir’s tongue, moaned at the gentle scrape of teeth over his kiss swollen lips, he gave Nasir complete control.

“I’m sorry,” Nasir said finally. “I guess I did get a bit jealous.” He hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Agron’s jeans. 

“You’re pretty damn hot when you’re in a mood. This lip,” Agron pulled on Nasir’s lower lip with his fingers, “pokes out and you make me want to bite it.”

Nasir smiled shyly.

“Nasir, Donar is a good lad and I’d like it if we could all hang out, but if it bothers you then I won’t see him outside of sorting out the kitchen. You’re my main priority and if you’re unhappy then so am I.”

Nasir touched Agron’s cheek with his hand, his fingers sweeping up to scratch Agron’s scalp.

“No, that’s not what I want. I don’t want to be a possessive boyfriend and I trust you.”

“Alright, so you think we should go save him from Duro’s ramblings?” In truth Agron had no idea what Duro really wanted to do with the sun room because he hadn’t listened as his brother rambled on about it.

“Might be an idea.” Nasir laughed softly. “Consider it my first act of apathy towards him.” 

“Duro invited him to stay for dinner. You’re ok with that?” Agron had meant what he said, Nasir was his first priority.

“Yea, sounds good.” It would be a start, a way for Nasir to get to know him and Nasir would take that he supposed.

“Come on then,” Agron said, glad that he had spoken to Nasir right away and not let the problem linger. As long as they talked to each other he knew that no one would ever come between them.

The sunroom was a mess when they entered. Flooring pulled up, furniture pushed against one wall.

“Duro, what the fuck?!” Agron looked horrified at the devastation his brother had caused in just a few minutes.

“Agron,” Duro said seriously, “I told you the wood was rotten in here. The fucking landlord screwed us over. Look at this!”

Agron eyed the mess, but had to admit how bad the wood looked now it was uncovered.

“There’s a lot of mould,” Nasir added. “Maybe you two shouldn’t be so close to it.”

Duro and Donar looked at Nasir then at each other.

“He’s right. Stop breathing in and get over here.” Agron beckoned them out of the room.

***  
“So you two didn’t think to have an inspection done first?” Mira rolled her eyes. “Brilliant.”

“Hey it seemed like a good idea.” Agron muttered.

Donar just laughed. “It happens more often than you think. Even with an inspection a lot gets missed.”

They were all getting stuck in to the meal Duro had made. Nasir groaned in pleasure at the taste and wondered why Duro wasn’t a professional chef. He also noticed that everytime he made a noise Agron bit down hard on his lip. He had to admit he felt a little smug. Agron was gorgeous and the man was in love with him. Nasir had no reason at all to be jealous.

He did though feel a little embarrassed at his behaviour so was trying to make conversation that included their guest.

“So, um, how long have you lived round here, Donar?”

“Only a few months. I lived further north for a while, but business wasn’t great and there is a lot of opportunity here.”

Nasir nodded, but was struggling.

“We got any desert, bro?” Agron was the master of saving Nasir from conversational failure and Nasir gave him a grateful glance.

“Ice cream,” Duro grinned.

“Tell me you didn’t deep fry it this time?” 

“Oh come on. One mistake & Ill never live it down.” Duro laughed. “Besides, I’ve perfected the method and I’m pretty damn good at it now. Anyone here not a chicken and wants to try it?”

Not one of them made a sound, not even Mira.

“Traitors! Fine, you can all have regular boring triple choc fudge caramel ice cream and I’m going to have a fried taste sensation.”

Duro swanned off in a huff, giving the rest of the room a good laugh. It eases the rest of the left over tension that had stayed with them over dinner.

“You and your brother,” Mira sighed and rolled her eyes. “Sometimes… I swear its hard to tell you apart.”

Agron tutted. “Wha? We’re totally different.”

“You’re really not,” Nasir said with a wry smile. “And you are joined at the hip most of the time so you do both sort of blend together.”

“Rubbish, Duro’s not as grumpy as me, he’s like an annoying little elf or something. And he’s…” Agron paused, trying hard to think up some differences, “erm, he’s way shorter than me.”


	44. Chapter 44

“And I’m the better looking one.” Duro mocked as he returned to the room leaning over Mira’s shoulder to place a kiss on her cheek. “You aught to be able to see that.”

Agron simply shook his head. It wasn’t worth fighting Duro. IT seemed so much easier to just let him live in his delusions for now. His eyes turned to Nasir who was laughing. “What you agree with him?”

“I didn’t say that.” Nasir tried his hardest to fight the laughter but it just wasn’t working for him.

Agron pouted and sighed dramatically before roaming back into the kitchen.

“Duro! Come sort this damn ice cream it’s melting all over the counter.”

Nasir rolled his eyes at Mira when both brothers were out of sight. They were so easy to tease.

“I’m so jealous you’re getting a new kitchen, Nasir. I’m sorry why you’ve got to have one, but…” she smiled and Nasir smiled back.

“Yeah, it will do me good I think and the picture looks great. I can’t wait to see the design in the shop tomorrow.”

Donar nodded, appearing a bit more relaxed.

“Here we are,” Duro entered, brandishing bowls of ice cream.

“I’m so full, Duro. There’s loads here,” Nasir said grumpily. He eyed the mountain that was in the bowl and picked up his spoon.

“Welcome to the family.” Agron laughed. “He will feed you no matter what. I swear to you I used to be a stick and now look at me.”

“But…but…” Mira pouted. “I like my weight now I don’t want to put more on.”

“I’ll take that into consideration.” Duro sank into the chair beside her. 

Nasir sighed as his phone started to ring brow furrowing as he realized it was Varro. “Hello?” The concern was easy to tell in his voice. He listened a few minutes before his eyes lit up laughing as he did. “Yea, just put it in one of the extra stalls. I’ll be out in the morning to investigate. Later.”

“What’s up?” Agron’s eyebrows raised. 

“They found a baby goat. But no one has goats around that I can think of. The whole thing just seems…weird.”

“You just attract strays, baby. That’s how you got lumbered with me,” Agron grinned, shoveling ice cream into his mouth. “It is weird though. I wonder if it fell off a truck or something? Did Varro say it was hurt?”

Agron took hold of Nasir’s hand and held it under the table. A small gesture so that Nasir knew he was there for him. More injured animals was not what he needed right now.

“No, I think it’s fine. It’s young, might need to be bottle fed for a while, but… what am I going to do with it?”

“Well, keep it and love it, of course.” Mira grinned as she looked at him. “Or I can see about finding a rescue to take it. It’s up to you.”

“No we cant keep it Duro.” Agron’s eyes fell on his brother who automatically let his bottom lip slip out into a pout.

“B-but…we have a fenced in back yard. We’d never have to mow the grass which we both know is a benefit….come on I cant see the bad in it.” Duro was trying his hardest to convince Agron now.

“I don’t really have the time for it,” Nasir said, looking at Agron. “A rescue… come on, Aggy, let Duro have it.”

“I’m being ganged up on! Fine, if you want it in the back yard and Nasir is alright with it then fine.”

Duro shuffled his chair over to Agron’s and put his head on his shoulder.

“You’re so kind to meeeeee, big brother,” Duro sing songed, batting his eyelashes.

“Get off, dork,” Agron huffed, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“You think it’s okay, Nasir? Don’t make me take back that thing I said about liking you.” Duro squinted, a terrible attempt at giving Nasir the evils.

“You’d be doing me a favour. You can keep liking me all you want.”

Duro’s eyes opened and he nodded. 

The matter settled, they all fell into a comfortable silence as they finished their desert.

Donar thanked them all for inviting him to stay and awkwardly shook Nasir’s hand.

“Sorry… don’t know why I did that. Um, see you tomorrow,” he said, a laugh escaping his lips.

“It was nice to meet you,” Nasir replied and patted him on the back as he turned to leave.

Agron walked Donar to the door.

“Thanks for that, man. He, um…” Agron scratched the back of his neck.

“Nah, don’t thank me. I totally understand. If you were mine I’d let everyone else know too.” Donar smiled, a little sadly, but with no ulterior motive in his words. “Thanks again for dinner and see you tomorrow.”

Agron watched him leave and shut the door behind him.

“Hey,” Nasir said from the hallway.

Agron turned and looked at the man standing before him. The most beautiful man he had ever seen. He walked forward, two large steps, and gathered Nasir up in his arms. He held him so tight that his feet almost left the floor.

“I love you,” Agron sighed into Nasir’s neck, placing a chaste kiss to the soft skin.

“What this for? Not that I’m complaining…” Nasir turned his head so that Agron had better access to his neck. 

“I was just thinking how lucky we are,” Agron said, his tongue flicking out, tasting the salty sweetness of Nasir’s skin. He bit lightly at the exposed tendon and sucked the blood to the surface and Nasir hummed in pleasure.

“That we have each other?” Nasir was finding it hard to stand let alone speak.

Agron pulled back and touched their foreheads together.

“Yeah, that we have each other.”

***

The darkness of the room helped Agron talk about things he didn’t like to give voice in the harsh light of day. 

He lay in bed with Nasir in his arms, the little man’s fingers stroking the dips and grooves of Agron’s collarbone.

“Duro’s been talking to his father… my father. He wants to talk to me or see me, I dunno. I never want to see him again. I-I don’t get why he even wants to, it’s not like he’s changed his mind about hating gays, and he doesn’t even know me.”

Nasir laid his hand flat over Agron’s heart and breathed out.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I know how much you love Duro, but don’t do something that will hurt you just to make him happy. Fuck, that sounded worse out loud than in my head. I mean… if you really don’t want to see your father, Duro will understand even if he wants it.”

“Duro knows how I feel about him. It’s just….I don’t know. Part of me wants to hate him for what he’s done and the other part understands.” Agron shook his head. He didn’t know what else to say. He wasn’t sure how to feel himself, how could Nasir tell him how to feel?


	45. Chapter 45

“Understand?” Nasir was confused, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to see things from Agron’s point of view, it was that he didn’t get what Agron was trying to say. The man had basically told him that he was going to go to hell. 

“Yea, he has his views and he’s going to stand by them. It’s the way that he would have raised both of us if he ever had time to raise us.” Agron sighed closing his eyes for a minute. “And in a way I don’t want him to be pissed off at me. He’s my father after all, but even that doesn’t mean that he cant treat me like shit.”

“He… he disowned you for being gay… I don’t understand. You don’t want him to be pissed that you don’t want to see him or…?”

Nasir shook his head. He felt a bit uncomfortable talking about this. He hadn’t known Agron that long and although they loved each other he didn’t know if it was his place to talk about Agron’s family.

“It sounds stupid, and it is I know it is, but… How did your parents react when you told them?”

“They were fine with it,” Nasir said slowly, the meaning of Agron’s question becoming clearer.

“I don’t have a dad because I came out.”

Nasir breathed in sharply. He sat up in bed and turned, flicking on the bedside lamp and scooting over to sit beside Agron who was blinking in the harsh light.

“No, you don’t have a dad because he is a jackass. You are gay. You’re also loyal, kind, generous and have one of the biggest hearts of anyone I’ve ever known. The fact that you still want your dad to like you even though you are ten times the man he is just goes to show that you, YOU, are a man and he is not. If you decide to see him, he should be the one begging for your approval, not the other way around.”

Nasir touched Agron’s face, fingers touching every feature, caressing and caring.

“Agron, you did nothing wrong and standing by views that are bigoted and disgusting isn’t what makes a man. Thank fucking Jupiter that you weren’t raised like that. You could be married with two kids and sneaking off to fuck guys on the side if you had been raised to think that being gay is wrong.”

Nasir leaned in and pressed his lips to Agron’s. He was so angry with Agron’s father, the damage he had done by abandoning his son and how he was still damaging him now. Years later and Agron still longed to be accepted for who he is and Nasir feared that a meeting would not be what Agron was hoping for. A man who willingly abandoned his child for being gay wasn’t likely to change his views. 

“I’m sorry… I just don’t understand…” Agron said, his voice tight and quiet. He wrapped his arms around Nasir and pulled him close.

“Neither do I, but you never have to be sorry. You’re perfect and I wish my parents were here because they would love and accept you as much as I do.”

“And then there’s Duro.” Agron sighed. “He gave up a lot for me & I can’t ask him to give this up too.”

“That’s his choice Agron. You didn’t make him do it.” Nasir leaned up to kiss him. “You’re alright. Let him make his own decision & support him.”

“I told him that but…” Agron shook his head. “Duro is just…he won’t do it.”

“His choice. Are you going to suffer through it just so he can have a relationship?”

“If that’s what it takes.” Agron sighed.

“I wish you didn’t carry this guilt with you. You didn’t put Duro through anything… he’s your brother and would do anything for you, like you would for him. If he knew how much this is hurting you he wouldn’t push you to see your father.”

Nasir’s jaw clenched and forced a breath out of his lungs.

“I just feel like I’d be disappointing him… I want him to be happy and if doing this makes him happy, maybe…”

Nasir sat up, keeping his hand on Agron’s chest, but backing away.

“Duro’s a grown man. You can’t live your life trying to make up for things that you don’t need to make up for. Please, I need you to understand that you are the one that has had to deal with what your father did. You raised Duro after you lost your mother and then…” a tear trickled down Nasir’s cheek, “you were fucking abused by someone who claimed they loved you.”

Agron sat up fully and hugged Nasir for a long time. He stroked Nasir’s back and whispered soothing words.

“If you decide to do it then you know I will support you,” Nasir said finally, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. “I’ll even come with you. Just promise me you will do it because it’s what you want. Don’t do it for anyone else.”

“I don’t want to see him, baby. I can’t…”

Nasir sighed and kissed Agron’s neck. 

“I’m so tired,” Agron added, lying down against his pillow and closing his eyes. Nasir knew that it wasn’t just physical, but mentally… Agron was exhausted.

Switching off the lamp, Nasir curled up against Agron and held him. 

They both fell into a dreamless sleep.

***

“Aggy? Aggy? ” Duro didn’t move from the doorway hoping his brother would wake up.

“What the fuck do you want?” Agron groaned from under the pillow. 

“Nasir wants to know if you’re going to go with us out to the ranch.” 

“So why didn’t he wake me?” Agron groaned.

“He wasn’t sure what you would do when you woke up.”

“Hmm…” 

The conversation from the night before flooded into his mind. Nasir had been really upset and the things he had said had cleared up a lot of old feelings that Agron had ignored for so long.

“Something happen between the two of you?” Duro moved further into the room.

“I said… I told him that your father called and that I was thinking of maybe.. if you wanted me to see him…”

“Really?” Duro sounded shocked.

“But, it’s not going to happen Duro. You know I love you and anything else, anything, and I would do it for you. You know that, right? I just can’t see him. I don’t see how anything will have changed and I won’t pretend that what he did hasn’t followed me around ever since he left. I-I’m sorry…”

Dur sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.

“I shouldn’t have brought him up. I just wanted the two of you to, fuck, I dunno… somehow learn to…” he trailed off for a minute and looked like he was thinking about what to say. Agron decided he needed to be clear about how he felt.

“Does he still hate the fact that I’m gay?”

“I… he hasn’t said anything. He just asked how you were and if he were to come here would you see him.”

Agron’s face tensed and he felt his stomach flip. Their father had mentioned coming to New Zealand? That was news to him. He put the thought to one side and put his arm around Duro.

“He left us… his kids. I always blamed myself that you had to miss out on having a dad because of me.”

Duro tried to pull away and speak, but Agron continued before he could.

“I know I couldn’t change who I am. I still feel guilty though and I don’t think anything will change that, but I don’t think he can change either. Not something like that.”

“I feel like I’m betraying you. I…”

“No, Duro. You could never do that. You can see him if you want to.”

It was a difficult thing to say. Part of him really didn’t understand why Duro would want to, but another part knew the hole that an absent parent had left in his own chest. He couldn’t blame Duro for longing to fill it.

“Let’s just get thru today huh?” Duro offered a small smile. “I promised Mira she could go & play with the goat.”

“I’m sure that she’ll appreciate that.” Agron tried to muster a weak smile. 

“Ill let Nasir know you’re coming then. Try not to worry about it hey?”

Agron flopped back down on the bed after Duro had left. He felt like absolute shit and he didn’t know what to do. He wished his fucking father had stayed away. He groaned and lifted the pillow up, burying his head underneath it.

Warm hands on his back made him jump, but when the feel of Nasir’s lips followed, Agron relaxed. He let Nasir kiss a path up his spine, over his shoulder blades and over his neck.

“Rise and shine,” Nasir said, lifting the pillow off Agron’s face and kissing his cheek. “You can stay home if you want? I can see Donar on my own later too… I don’t want you to be knackered for the party later.”

“No, I’m up, I’m fine. I think I need a hug from a baby goat to cheer me up, but don’t tell Duro.”

Nasir let Agron up and sat on the bed watching him dress. He had a frown set on his face and he was worried that he didn’t know what Agron was thinking.  
“Don’t look so glum,” Agron smiled. “That frown will stick if you aren’t careful.”  
Nasir frowned a little more, but then smiled it away.

“I need a shower.” Agron sighed. “Wanna come?”

“That’s a loaded question.” Nasir pressed a kiss to his lips.

“It was meant to be,” Agron leered and pulled on Nasir’s hand. “I want to push you up against those tiles and see if we can scare the birds with how loud I make you sccream.”

It didn’t matter that Nasir wanted it too, and he wasn’t a pure virgin, not by a long shot. But, no one ever made him blush like Agron. He wanted to make Agron blush too.

“What if I make you scream first?” Nasir said, his voice low and sultry. He palmed the obvious bulge in Agron’s boxers and squeezed hard, satisfied at the roll of Agron’s eyes and the moan that slipped from his lips.

“I’m not sure that Duro would approve.” 

“He left with Mira. They went to get food, said they’d meet us there….now what’s your excuse?” Nasir grinned.

“For you….I have nothing.”

Nasir pulled at the front of Agron’s underwear, walking him into the bathroom. Snapping the elastic back against Agron’s toned stomach made Agron growl. Nasir just laughed. He turned his back on Agron and removed his clothes, stepping into the shower and turning the water on.

“Get in here then if you want me to take care of that,” Nasir smirked, nodding at the tent in Agron’s boxers.

Stripping quickly, Agron crowded Nasir in the shower, It was no where near big enough for the two of them, but there was something to say about the close proximity.

Agron let his hands wander over water slicked skin, feeling his way down Nasir’s muscled back to cup his ass firmly. He wanted Nasir now and he didn’t want to wait. 

But Nasir wanted to be in charge too.

“Turn around,” he said, stroking his own cock to full hardness. 

Nasir’s eyes were so dark with lust that Agron obeyed and turned, his hands spreading out on the tiles.

“Open your legs a little and close them when I tell you to,” Nasir growled, nipping at the curve of Agron’s neck.

Agron shuddered at the feel of Nasir’s hard cock between his thighs, his own cock throbbing, begging to be touched.

“Close them and keep them closed… ah… yes just like that.”

Agron groaned as Nasir began to thrust between the tight space between his legs. Nasir pressed his body against Agron, slamming his hips forward and drawing them back so slowly. It was a beautiful torture.

“Please… touch me.” Agron threw his head back as he spoke, lips searching out Nasir’s and finding them hot and willing.  
“Not likely.” Nasir offered a teasing smirk. “Not until you beg anyways.” He loved being in charge, to have the big man begging for him was like nothing he’d ever experienced before.

“Please Nasir….” Agron’s words couldn’t even be considered a whimper they were more like a whine. “Please baby, I-I…need it.”

“I wonder…” Nasir slammed his hips forward, “if I could make you come just from this?”

“Oh, fuck,” Agron arched his back and Nasir dug his fingers into his hips to bring him back so they were flush together. 

“Keep your legs closed if you want my hands on you.” 

Nasir smacked Agron’s ass, harder than he had intended and immediately his body stalled and he pulled his hand away.

“Fuck… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to do that. Fuck!”

Nasir backed off and Agron turned to face him, reaching out and taking Nasir’s face in his hands.

“It’s okay, baby. Hey, hey… you didn’t do anything wrong. Nasir, you didn’t do it like that, not to hurt me in a bad way and I liked it… fuck I really liked it.”

Nasir let Agron press against him, their cocks aligned and trapped between their bodies. Nasir was happy to be able to see into Agron’s eyes.

“It just… it just happened,” Nasir said quietly.

Agron placed his lips over Nasir’s and pressed his body against the far end of the shower, their erections pulsing against each other.

“I loved it, baby. I want you to do it again… when I don’t beg good enough for you or when I’ve touched myself without you saying I can.” 

Agron’s hot breath ghosted over Nasir’s ear as he pushed his hand between them to grip both of their cocks. 

“You love me… you would never hurt me… ah…” Agron closed his eyes, he was so close, but he wanted to satisfy Nasir first.

Nasir could feel his feet slipping on the smooth surface of the bath as Agron lifted him up against the wall as they rutted against each other. He grabbed onto Agron’s hair and pulled at it, making Agron yelp… most definitely in pleasure.

“God I love you.” Nasir moaned against his ear, biting at Agron’s shoulder and then his neck.

“I love you too.”

***  
“Oh! He’s so cute isn’t he Agron?” Mira was settled in the straw holding onto a bottle with the little goat.

“Adorable.” Though he wouldn’t admit it where his brother could hear, the little goat was pretty darn cute. “Where’s Duro?”

“He mumbled something about Peitros and frogs and I don’t know, I was busy trying to figure out how anyone could not be missing this little one.”

“Do you think I could hold him?”

Agron noticed Nasir smiling fondly at him from across the barn where he was feeding some of the resident horses. Agron blushed, the memory of screaming Nasir’s name seared in his memory. Agron would know from now on never to make bets with Nasir. His little man would always win.

“Yeah, here you go. You still reluctant to let Duro take him home with you?” Mira smiled and handed Agron the bottle.

“Hmm, I guess I might grow to like him,” he smirked and ruffled the dark tuft of hair on the goats head. “He looks like a little metalhead.”

“Duro said he wanted to call him Cotton.”

“No way is he a Cotton. That’s not much of a rock name. There is something so not right about that boy,” Agron said, shaking his head and tilting the bottle so the goat could get the last of the milk.

“Well, whatever his name is seems to be unaffected by his adventure. He’s in good condition and is obviously feeding well.” She laughed as the little kid bleated happily.

“Well that’s good at least. As long as Duro doesn’t try and let him live in the house we’ll be alright.” Agron shook his head. “Not that we haven’t had some pretty odd animals in the house before or anything.”

“As long as he gets tucked in and kept warm, he should be alright outside.” Mira qwirked a smile as she looked at him. “I’ll talk to him about it.”


	46. Chapter 46

Agron’s fingers played in the goat’s fur laughing as the ebony creature began to bleat once more. “You know, you’re kind of mouthy little one. Although that only furthers my point about you needing a nice rock name.”

“It’s lucky that Varro and Peitros found him though, I hate to think of what might have happened if he’d spent a night alone.” Mira’s sad eyes fell upon the little goat. It was true, the tiny creature probably wouldn’t have made it through the night alone.

“Hmm, yeah with the roads and open fields round here it’s lucky he wandered to the ranch. Clever thing aren’t you, yes you are.”

“Duro might have to fight you for him if you keep this up,” Mira grinned.

“I think the little one likes me better,” Agron laughed as the goat curled up on his knee and closed his eyes. “How are you feeling anyway? You look loads better today.”

“I feel loads better. The meds really helped and the pains more an ache now.”

“That’s good,” Agron said with a sigh.

“So, the whole cop thing. You used to do that back home?” Mira tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and stretched her legs a little. Sitting on bales of straw wasn’t all that comfortable.

“Yeah I did and I sort of miss it. I love working here, but it’s not enough to keep me busy and I feel like I’m taking advantage of Nasir a bit.”

Mira raised her eyebrows.

“I just mean, he’s paying me to work here and even on days when there is barely anything to do I still get a wage. He needs a part time handy man and that’s not me.”

“Maybe he has a fantasy about banging the handy man.” Mira smirked at him.

Nasir’s cough from across the barn told her he’d heard her & he was trying not to laugh.

“I think it was more me wanting to bang a hot cowboy,” Agron said, blushing fiercely, the sight of Nasir in his cowboy hat the only thing he could see.

Nasir smiled, he could hear Agron, but he kept on with his work regardless.

“He told me he loves it when you blush,” Mira whispered. “Do you see how happy you make him. He’s changed so much since he met you.”

“Changed..?” Agron turned to face Mira, aware that Nasir could hear them talking if they spoke any louder.

“He was fading away,” Mira spoke softly, her eyes flickering to Nasir and then back to Agron. “I was scared for a while… after what happened to him.”

Agron grimaced. He hadn’t been aware that Mira knew about it.

“It was in the papers. The whole town knows.”

Agron shook his head angrily. He couldn’t imagine how the aftermath of Jamie’s attack on Nasir had followed him around

“What do you mean… why were you scared?”

Nasir was in Arwen’s stable now. Agron didn’t like talking like this, but he wanted to know everything about Nasir, even if it was from someone else’s lips.

“He said something to me once and it stuck with me. I was here at the ranch, just a check up on one of the horses, maybe two months after the attack and I can’t even remember what we were talking about, but Nasir came out to say bye as I was leaving. I must have said ‘see you around’ or something and he looked at me and said ‘I dunno, maybe’ and I swear to god I couldn’t shake the feeling that he was going to…”

Agron swallowed hard knowing what she meant. “I-i haven’t done anything though.”

“Just being there helps sometimes. I meant to ask you too…..Duro…is there anything that I should know about him? He’s been kind of off lately.”

“Duro is…” Agron was trying to decide how to explain it. “He’s got the biggest heart ever & he’d do anything for me….its my fault right now. His….our father left us years ago because I was gay. He’s recently called Duro trying to see us.”

“Fuck… Agron I’m…”

Agron shook his head and squeezed her arm.

“It’s okay.” He smiled and glanced over at Nasir as he walked out of the stable. “I think he’s torn between wanting me to be alright and wanting to see what the old man is like. He doesn’t know him and the memories he has of him… they aren’t real. He has a fantasy of what it was like and he just wants a dad, someone I wasn’t ever able to replace.”

Mira was speechless, not knowing that the brothers seemingly perfect relationship was this strained.

“Hey,” Nasir said as he approached.

Agron stood, the sleeping goat still in his arms, and kissed Nasir lightly on the cheek.

“I think we’re gonna head into town. Can I leave this one with you?” Agron handed over the goat who snuggled into Mira’s lap.

“You want to find Duro? Tell him we’re leaving,” Nasir asked curiously.

“Nah, I think he needs some space. Mira, can you let him know when he gets back?”

“Sure,” Mira smiled, tinged with sadness for the man.

“He’ll be alright Mira. He always is.” Offering a gentle squeeze to the woman’s shoulder he stood. He was glad that Duro had her. Now all they needed was to get him to open up to her.

“I sure hope so.” Mira watched them leave before her attention returned to the little creature in her lap. “What are we ever going to do with them huh?”

***  
“Wind the window down would you, baby. The handle sticks though so you might have to whack it.” Agron scratched his belly, his t-shirt sticking uncomfortably to his sweat damp skin. The sun was blaring through the window, but Agron felt like he could breathe for the first time in days. He watched Nasir’s hair swirl in the gust of wind that entered the truck when he finally, without any struggle, opened the window. Agron reached over to touch the silky locks.

“You looking forward to this? I think we’ll be able to start work on it next week,” Agron said, placing his hand back on the wheel.

“We? You’re gonna be working on the kitchen?” Nasir assumed Donar and whoever worked for him would be doing it.

“Well, you and me… I thought we could do it together, not the electrical stuff, but the units and whatever. I thought it would be, I dunno, good for us to do something together.”

Nasir was a little shocked. He had heard we and assumed Agron was talking about himself and Donar. It was a pleasant surprise to realise he meant the two of them.

“That sounds awesome. What about Donar?” 

“Well Duro hired him on to take care of the sunroom so I thought we could get a start on it while he did that.” Agron paused. “If its ok with you of course.”

Nasir bit his lip. Donar would be spending a lot of time at Agron’s place… his brow furrowed slightly.

Agron placed a hand on Nasir’s thigh and squeezed gently.

“It’s fine,” Nasir said eventually. “It’ll be nice working on something together. You better not try to feel me up while we are working though. I have a very good work ethic.”

Nasir wondered what it would be like if Agron lived with him. He was alone at the ranch and while he had gotten used to it since Jamie left, he could get lonely at times, and it was such a big place. He wanted to ask Agron, but he was happy with Duro and they had just bought the place. He pushed the idea to the back of his mind.

“You are such a spoil sport,” Agron said, his hand finding their way higher up Nasir’s thigh. “Feeling you up is my favorite thing to do.”

Nasir batted the roming hand away and laughed.

You’re gonna drive us into a ditch,” Nasir chuckled, shuffling his bum closer to Agron and resting his head on his shoulder.


	47. Chapter 47

“You could die happy though.” Agron smirked. “Besides I multitask just fine. It’s not like you’re feeling me up, that would be an issue.”

“I like my life too much for that.” Nasir was content with him; there wasn’t much that could bother him now. “So what’s this I hear about you having a thing for cowboys?”

Agron chuckled, eyes never leaving the road. “You knew about that. I mean I’m pretty sure that you didn’t just coincidentally have sex with me while wearing a cowboy hat.” 

“Yea but you didn’t tell me about the part where you actually worked as one for awhile.” 

“Duro told you about that?” Agron was a little ashamed to have to go down this road. He had hoped that Duro wouldn’t tell him and yet he should know better by now when it came to his brother. “I-I…yea…I was working at gay bar, it’s always been a kink of mine I guess.”

“Gay bar?” Nasir was confused. What had he been doing there?

“Yea, it was….fuck let’s just be honest about it. It was pretty damn close to a strip club. I’d just quit the P.D., Matt had left, I didn’t really care what was done to me at that point. I needed the money and honestly, it was kind of nice to have someone pay attention for awhile, no strings attached.” He sighed shaking his head. “And then Duro caught on to what was really up, he pretty much hauled me out and threatened that I wouldn’t go back or else. I was alone, he was at work, I guess that’s when the depression really hit me and it wasn’t until I met you that I was really ok again.”

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“Don’t be sorry, I was a different man back then. You wouldn’t have known me.” Agron glanced at Nasir and exhaled slowly. He wanted to tell Nasir that he had saved his life, but thought it might be too much for anyone to carry.

“We are both different men now,” Agron continued. “But I do still have a thing for cowboys.”

“That’s a good job really isn’t it. I happen to be a cowboy,” Nasir smirked and Agron slung an arm over his shoulders.

“I didn’t… it was only taking my clothes off and a bit of work behind the bar. I didn’t let anyone touch me.”

“It wouldn’t matter even if they had.” Nasir’s fingers squeezed at his shoulder. “It doesn’t define you. You said it yourself, you needed the money, you were trying to survive. Who would I be to judge that?”

“Oh believe me; Duro did enough of that for the both of you. He’d known about Matt, but I’d seen women before that too, I guess he just kind of assumed I was bi until then. I’m not sure how he didn’t figure it out since everyone else did but…” Agron shook his head. “He wasn’t mad that I was gay, I just, I don’t think that he expected it is all and then to find out while out with a buddy who had drug him to a gay strip club to begin with….yea it was not a good night.”

Nasir didn’t mean to laugh but he couldn’t help it. “I’m sorry, it’s just, I’m trying to picture the look on Duro’s face.”

“Oh no, no, you haven’t heard the best part yet. His buddies thought he was gay because he finally convinced the club owner to basically sell me to him for the night. I was furious when he told me until I found out it was Duro and then I had no idea what the hell was going on.” Sure, they could both laugh about it now but what an awkward night it had been.

 

“So Duro only found out about you being gay… that recently?” Nasir was shocked, the two were closer than any siblings he had ever met.

“I didn’t feel like I had to announce it I guess. He found out I experimented when we were teenagers so I just never got round to telling him I preferred guys and he was fine with Matt, the got along… at first. I think the hardest part for him, after the fucking cowboy thing, was that he realised that was why dad disowned me. He knew I was gay and when I confirmed it he thought I was a disgusting sinner and he never wanted to see me again. I suppose one of the reasons I never actually told Duro was cause of the things dad said to me back then.”

Nasir shifted in his seat when Agron pulled into a space in front of Donar’s shop. Agron killed the engine and turned to face Nasir.

“Let’s talk about this later, in bed. Your hands help balm troubling memories,” Agron smirked, taking Nasir’s hand and looking at him seriously. “Maybe one day you will hear something out of my mouth that isn’t a depressing sob story.” 

“It is no more a sob story than my own.” Nasir whispered pressing a kiss to his lips. “Now come on. Let’s go look at the plans for this kitchen that you’ve picked out for us to build.”

***  
“Duro!” Agron’s holler from his bedroom brought the younger German, though he knew what Agron’s issue was.

“Huh?” 

“Why is there a baby goat sleeping in the middle of my bed?” While Agron was in love with the tiny creature he wasn’t sure that he was fond of it sleeping in his bed.

“Well, Mira said that you thought you were going to claim it so I thought that your bed would be a cozy spot for him, you weren’t going to just build him a dog house were you?” Duro grinned. He wasn’t jealous, this wasn’t the first time this had happened, in fact it was more about the fact that he loved the look on Agron’s face when he found something new in his room. “Besides, Nasir said it would be fine.”

Agron was speechless. Not only had Duro decided on it but he had asked Nasir too? “B-but my bed? 

“It’s just till I get a pen set up. Relax would you?” Duro rolled his eyes.

“How long are you gonna be pissed at me, huh? I don’t know what to say or do to fix this,” Agron said, his hand gesturing between them.

“Agron… I’m not pissed, I’m just frustrated I guess, wanting something I can’t have, something I shouldn’t want. I hate what he did to you…” Duro sighed and shook his head. 

“But he’s your dad. I know,” Agron sighed. He closed the gap and huffed Duro, his chin propped on the mess of dreads. “You have to do what you want. I’ll always be here for you.”

Duro nodded and pulled away, hiding the sheen of tears that covered his eyes.

“Right, I’m going to get changed for the party. First though I’m going to find my little traitorous boyfriend and give him a spanking.”

“Dude, too much info,” Duro laughed.

“It won’t be funny if Manson shits on my bed.”

“I am not calling the goat Manson. That’s a serial killer name!” Duro shook his head.

“Marilyn Manson never killed anyone,” Agron grinned.

“The goat is mine I tell you!”


	48. Chapter 48

***  
“Nasir.” Naevia wrapped the tiny man within her arms. She was one of his best friends, if not her best and she had been so afraid for him when she’d heard about the house. “I was so sorry to hear about the kitchen.”

“It’s alright, I think maybe it was for the best.” He didn’t specify any further but, he didn’t figure that he would need to.

“Maybe, maybe it was. Thanks for calling about Mira though.” She quirked a smile in the general direction of where Mira had settled in under Duro’s arm, she looked tired but she was hanging in there for him.

Nasir smiled and took a beer from the table. He glanced around for Agron and found him sitting with Donar, gesturing wildly with his hands and laughing. Nasir was happy to see Agron looking so carefree.

 

The party was going well, music and talk filling the living room and even Varro and Pietros looked like they were relaxing. Nasir knew that they had drawn away from him after what happened with Jamie. Nasir hadn’t been the easiest person to be around or work for, but now they seemed to be happier in his company.

 

“I’m gonna go outside and get the BBQ going,” Nasir said to Naevia and nodded at Crixus who came to stand beside her. He waved at Agron and Donar as he passed and tilted his head in the direction of the yard so they knew where he was going.

 

“Hey, Nasir… can I help?” Duro shrugged and smiled shyly at Nasir.

 

“Sure, grab the burgers and whatever else you want from the kitchen, would you? I’ll light the BBQ.”

 

Nasir could tell that Duro wanted to talk privately, so he waited, watching the glowing coals as they burned in the belly of the BBQ.

 

“What’s up?”

 

Duro shuffled his feet and put the supplies down on the table where Nasir was standing.

 

“I guess Agron told you about our dad? He wants to come see us… well me. Agron won’t see him.”

 

“I know, he told me… he doesn’t want to see him. He wants you to be happy though, more than anything, and if seeing your dad is what you want…”

 

“I don’t know anymore,” Duro interrupted.

 

“What, if you want to see your dad?” Nasir poked at the hot coals with a long metal fork and studied Duro carefully. It was obvious how conflicted he was.

“Yea. I mean part of me wants to see him but the other part of me hates what he did to Aggie.” Duro bit at his lip.

 

“It’s hard to believe sometimes but people can change. Obviously if he hasn’t gotten in touch for years now something has changed. I won’t tell you that it’s for the better or not but there’s only one way to find out.” He understood Duro’s confusion but he also knew there was only one way to find out.

 

“Hmm,” Duro breathed out his frustration.

 

“Hey, lets just enjoy tonight and we can figure something out tomorrow. I’m here for you too, you know?”

 

“You getting the grub ready, minions?” Agrron poked his head through the door and waggled his beer bottle at them. “Hungry.”

 

“Calm down, caveman. I haven’t even put the meat on yet. Go annd eat some crisps or something and don’t pester us,” asir laughed as Agron rubbd his belly and stepped out into the light of the setting sun.

 

“I want a kiss first, my little love. I demand one.”

 

“You’ve had a few beers then?” Nasir rolled his eyes, but stepped into Agron’s outstretched arms, kissing him softly on the mouth, tasting the sharp tang of beer and scrunching his nose up.

“No…no he’s probably had more than a few.” Duro rolled his eyes. “Aggie..nevermind.” Duro thought better of sarcasm at this point, Agron might think he was serious.

 

“Duro?” Mira’s voice was quiet as she slipped through the door.

 

“You ok?” Duro looked panicked at the sound of Mira’s voice.

 

“Yea. I just…” She paused eyes closing for a minute. “It just hurts.”

 

“Aggie…you think you can do me a favor.”

 

“Yea what’s up?” Despite his drunken nature he was still there.

 

“Take over helping Nasir while I get Mira into bed. Nasir… just don’t give him anything sharp,” Duro smirked at his brother as he took hold of Mira, his hand on her hip to avoid puting more pressure on her ribs.

 

“I can cook, even if I may be slightly drunk. Gimme that thing,” Agron pointed at the fork in Nasir’s hand.

 

Nasir rolled his eyes nd handed him the spatula instead. Agron grumbled but took it anyway, turning the burgers over under Nasir’s watchful eye.

 

“You having fun?” Nasir snaked an arm around Agron’s middle and sighed, soaking in the warmth of the hot coals and the warmth from his boyfriend’s body.

 

“Yeah, it’s really nice. I feel like I belong here.”

 

Nasir looked up and met Agron’s eyes. They shared a moment, both knowing that it was in each other that they had found a home. Agron smiled, his dimples making Nasir feel weak, and leaned in for another kiss.

 

“Boys! What are you doing all alone. We need guest of honour inside… with the drink.”

 

Their moment thoroughly interrupted, they turned to see Saxa stalking out into the garden.

Agron grumbled something in German and Saxa laughed.

“I am not a cock block just ask Gannicus.” She grinned. 

“More info than I need.” Nasir shook his head.

“You cannot be out here making love and neglecting your party.”

“We weren’t…” Agron threw up his hands in frustration. Saxa had a one track mind sometimes. 

Nasir picked up his beer and gulped some down. He was quite glad of Saxa’s distraction or he was sure the guests would be going hungry and the meat would have burned if Agron had continued.

“Hmm,” Saxa laughed and raised a knowing eyebrow.


	49. Chapter 49

“Anyone know of a tiny brunette kind of quiet?” Duro’s eye brows rose as he wandered back out.

“Sounds like Little One.” Saxa sighed. “What has she done this time?”

Nasir had never been so glad to see Duro. It finally meant the end of a very uncomfortable conversation.

“Oh, no….it’s not that. She offered to sit with Mira because she felt bad for her and I just realized, I don’t even know her name.” Poor Duro, he could be introduced to someone a hundred times and he probably still wouldn’t remember their name.

“Her name is Sybil,” Agron said, “she lives with Gannicus and Saxa.” Agron shook his head quickly at his brother, silently asking him not to enquire further. He didn’t want to go into the dynamics of their relationship again, especially with Saxa there. He would tell Duro later.

“She’s nice and she was making Mira laugh when I left them. Gods, I want her to feel better soon.”

“We all do,” Nasir agreed.

Saxa had fallen quiet, though Agron had not missed her eyes upon Duro and he silently shook his head. He couldn’t see Duro being into it anymore than he was, but if so, so be it he supposed. “Little one is good with people, she will help as she can.”

“So Aggy tells me that you’re German?” Agron was more surprised that Duro couldn’t tell.

“Once when I was little girl.” 

“Dude, you have such a bad ear for accents.” Agron said, rolling his eyes at Duro.

“It is mixed,” Saxa interrupted. “I live in many places since Germany… Ireland, Rome and now here. I pick up accents and keep them with me.”

Duro stuck his tongue out at Agron and grinned triumphantly and Agron stabbed a burger with the spatula.

“These are done, baby. Call eveyone outside and I’ll dish up,” Agron said as he began piling the burgers onto a plate.

The sun was just going down but the light they haad in the yard made it a nice extention to the party area.

“Duro, when you take Mira her food will you bring the stereo out here.”

“Sure, but not too loud yeah? Not another Metallica incident,” Duro smiled and made up a plate to take to Mira.

“Metallica incident?” Nasir asked curiously, smiling at the smear od charcoal blackening Agron’s cheek.

“Hmm, yeah, I might have been a bit over excited when I got ‘Death Magnetic’ and maaaaaybe the neighbours called the police. It was funny really cause they were guys I worked with so they had a good laugh about it and ragged me at work for weeks, but still… those neighbours were idiots and it was the middle of the fucking day!”

“You mean there’s a volume that is too loud for Metallica?” Nasir paused a minute to think about it. “I didn’t think there was such a thing.”

“Oh believe me there is, life with Aggie will prove that to you.” Duro called over his shoulder as he slipped into the house.

“Mmm, this is true love,” Agron said with a slight slur tainting his words. “My baby knows there is no such thing as too loud Metallica.”

“That’s right,” Nasir laughed and touched Agron’s cheek lightly, wiping away the black smudge.

“Uh, you two are going to make me sick!” Duro stepped back into the house just as Gannicus and Donar came outside looking for food.

“I wondered where you had slipped off to.” Gannicus pulled Saxa within his arms. “And here I had feared you had found someone else of interest.” The tone of his voice was playful, yet it made Agron wonder just how far Saxa wandered from time to time.

Nasir nudged at Agron’s ribs leaning up to whisper in his ear. “No wonder why Sibyl disappears as often as she does.”

“I don’t know how they do it. I couldn’t imagine sharing you with anyone,” Agron whispered back and then biting into his burger. He looked over at Saxa and Gannicus again and couldn’t help but feel that maybe Saxa wasn’t as happy with the relationship as she was making out. He wrapped his arm around Nasir a little tighter and kissed the top of his head.

Just then, Sibyl walked outside and over to them. 

“Help yourself,” Nasir said cheerfully.

“Thank you,” she replied, taking a plate and looking at the food spread on the table.

Agron noticed that she didn’t even look at Gannicus and Saxa. It was like they all had an unspoken agreement that while one couple was together the third person didn’t interfere.

“Stop staring,” Nasir said, poking Agron in the belly. Agron was a little drunk so he wasn’t really aware that he was staring, but at Nasir’s words he put his focus elsewhere.

“So I hear you put in for the job at the P.D.?” Crixius’ voice about made him jump, he hadn’t heard him approaching.

“Yea, I guess its that once a cop always a cop thing. Besides, it’ll make help Nasir out that much easier.” His eyes drifted to the tiny man who was now standing talking with Donar & Sibyl, all signs of awkward tensions gone between him &Donar.

“What are you thinking?” Crixius could only already imagine that it was something Nasir would argue with.

“Its simple. If the councils looking to sell the land they have to look at all offers not just Ashurs. I intend to put in for his. He deserves to have the land & not have to worry about someone taking his home, his memories, his life.” 

“You’ve got the money for something like that? Sorry for being so blunt, but Nasir’s ranch wouldn’t be cheap, man.”

Agron nodded. He knew what a place as big as the ranch would cost, but it would be worth it.

“I had some money left to me and it should be more than enough,” Agron lied, he couldn’t tell Crixus about the compensation and early leave pay he had received after Matt had been jailed, but he had more than enough to pay for the ranch twice over. He wasn’t much of a spender so the interest on the money had almost doubled the amount he had gotten.

“You’re serious about this?” Crixus’ eyes widened.

“I’m serious about him,” he replied, his eyes finding their way to Nasir again. “I need to talk to him about it, but I don’t see why he would be against it.”

“You don’t, huh?” Crixus smiled, an unusual thing to see on the man, but he wasn’t being nasty.

“What?” Agron crossed his arms over his broad chest.

“You don’t think he’ll feel… kept, owned? He was in a possessive relationship before…”

“That’s really fucking unfair,” Agron interrupted, his voice loud enough for the others to turn and look at them. He smiled as best he could, Nasir’s eyes lingering the longest on him, but eventually they went back to their conversation.

“You’re right, apologies. You are nothing like Jamie… I didn’t mean it like that. I only meant that Nasir is independent and I’m not trying to put you down, it shows how deeply you care about him.”

Agron’s anger dwindled and he heard the good intentions in Crixus’ words.

“I’m glad he’s got someone like you looking out for him,” Agron said, handing Crixus a beer.

“I didn’t do a very good job before. I have a lifetime to make it up to him,” Crixus sighed, accepting the beer and clenching his jaw.

“People being abused learn to hide what’s happening to them, believe me.” The last words were spoken softly, almost intentionally. Crixus blinked hard and Agron coughed nervously. “He knows you would have helped if you’d have known.”


	50. Chapter 50

“That’s just it, I should have known. I deal with it all the time. Fuck, we’re trained to spot this shit and yet….” Crixius shook his head taking a swig from the beer in his hand. 

“And yet nothing, now the best way to repay him is to make sure that he gets to keep his ranch and that Ashur doesn’t take his friends’ either. Which reminds me. Nasir said that you and Ashur have issues, would you like to share?”

“It’s an old wound. I don’t like the snake.” Crixius’ eyes drifted to Naevia who was bubbling happily with Mira whom Duro had helped to return. It was obvious that she was still sore but she was trying her hardest.

“Right, but that doesn’t help me.” Agron sighed. “What did he do Crixius? I wont make you tell me, but I will tell you that I wont let you in on this project if you aren’t leveling with me and I find that out. If you want to be my partner in this, I need to know I can trust you.” Partner, it was a word that they both knew well as cops. They would lay their lives in each other’s hands if need be and yet Agron wouldn’t allow it if Crixius couldn’t be honest with him.

“There were some cases… well, reports from young women who had been pressured into sex by a man matching Ashur’s description. The cases didn’t go anywhere because there was no evidence. The girls were so scared that by the time a rape kit was done there was no male DNA. They’d waited too long to report it. It was over maybe six months and eight girls came forward… but we couldn’t prove it was him.”

“But you know it was?” Agron asked the question, but new the answer.

“Yeah… I spoke to each of the girls. I kept thinking ‘what if it was Naevia sitting here?’”

“What did you do?” 

“I threatened him. I can be quite intimidating,” Crixus forced a smile and Agron nodded. “There weren’t anymore reports after that and I’ve kept an eye on him ever since.”

“Ill help you shoot him.” Agron muttered shaking his head. 

“Good to know.” Crixus chuckled. “So now what?”

“I’m going to talk to Nasir later, but right now we should enjoy the night. I have a feeling things with Ashur are only going to get worse. We have to look out for each other and the ones we love.”

Crixus nodded and held out his hand to Agron who took it gladly in a firm shake. 

They looked over to where the others were still gathered. It was unthinkable to both of them to let Ashur hurt their friends, family and lovers. Agron thought about the package he was expecting from Annie. He hoped he would never have to use his weapon, but for Duro… for Nasir, he knew that he would do absolutely anything to protect them, and it scared him.

“Come on, man. We need more food and a lot more beer,” Crixus laughed and headed over to where Naevia was kissing Nasir on the cheek and laughing happily. Agron watched them for a few minutes before he joined them.

“You brother was just telling us about your expeditions with women.” Nasir smirked. “Why aren’t you as romantic with me?”

“Because I actually like you. Half of the women I was dating I wasn’t really interested in.” Agron shrugged. “They were hard to deal with but I guess I wasn’t ready to face who I was yet.” 

“A romantically stunted man?” Nasir put his arm around Agron’s waist and buried his face into the soft material of his t-shirt.

“I’m not,” Agron tutted. “I took you on a date and you liked that.”

“One date,” Naevia laughed. “You’ve been on one official date. Gods, I made Crixus take me on ten before I let him know how much I liked him. I liked him from the start of course, but dating is part of the build up, the excitement. I can’t believe you’ve only been on one date.”

“We’ve been out for dinner a few times. Do they count as dates?” Agron was looking sheepish. He really should make Nasir feel more special. 

“Yes they count. Don’t worry about it… I guess I could have been more romantic with you too.”

“One day this week I’ll surprise you with something romantic, okay?” Agron smiled around the neck of his beer bottle and rolled his eyes.

“Sex doesn’t count,” Nasir said quietly, but there was no way the others didn’t hear.

“I swear Nasir, I’ll help him out.” Duro offered a smirk.

“Oh, right, like you’re a real romantic too.” Mira shook her head playfully.

“Hey, you weren’t saying that when I was attempting to teach you German.” Duro attempted to frown but of course it didn’t work. 

Agron laughed, he could only imagine what Duro had been teaching her in German. 

“Moaning is not considered a language.” Gannicus’ words surprised Agron, and yet he found a new sense of respect for him in them.

“That’s his favorite time to use our native tongue,” Agron mocked. 

“Whatever, dude,” Duro pouted. Agron flung an arm around his shoulders and Duro tried to wriggle free, but Agron had him in a headlock and was talking quickly in German. Duro started laughing and answered him back in the same language, punching Agron in the gut before escaping his grasp.

“You want to share with the group?” Nasir raised his eyebrows, wishing he could understand what Agron was saying.

“It’s a secret,” Duro grinned strangely at Nasir.

“It’s not a secret,” Agron said quickly, not wanting Nasir to think he was being kept in the dark again. “I just need Duro’s help with something and you will have to wait and see. You want romantic? I’ll give you romantic.”

Crixus snorted and laughed when Agron glared at him.

Saxa, whom had been quiet until now finally spoke a few words in their native tongue, grinning like a wild cat. Both Agron and Duro exchanged a look of horror, having forgotten that she spoke the language as well. 

Nasir simply shook his head at the look upon his face. “You got caught darling.” He couldn’t help but smirk. 

Agron growled and drank the last of his beer.

“Saxa, would you please tell my tiny boyfriend that you won’t ruin the surprise?” Agron grinned, teeth bared and dimples on full show.

“I will let you do that yourself,” Saxa replied and Nasir laughed.

“I can be romantic, damnit,” Agron muttered before marching into the house, grumbling about checking on the cats.

Nasir looked at the others guiltily, but Duro placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about him, Nasir. He’s always been hot headed and gets like that when anyone makes fun of him. He’ll be back out here in a minute with a joke and a smile.”

“It is German trait.” Saxa shrugged. “And we are possesive.” For a moment her eyes fell upon Sibyl who was wrapped within Gannicus’ arms. “A true fault for some.”

Duro nodded carefully wrapping his arm around Mira. “The fault of many of us.” 

“I’m gonna go find him,” Nasir smiled at the others and left. He didn’t care about what the others thought. If he’d upset Agron he wanted to make it right.

He walked quietly thought the kitchen but it was empty. The hall was too, but he could hear singing coming from the living room. Nasir poked his head around the corner and smiled softly at the sight of Agron with his back to the door, one kitten on each shoulder, flicking through music channels on the tv.

“Duro does have crap taste in music,” Nasir said quietly, stepping into the room and going over to Agron. He wrapped his arms around his waist and lay his ear and cheek between Agron’s shoulder blades.

“Hey,” Agron said, craning his head around to try to see Nasir but was blocked by Jade. “Down you two.”

Nasir let Agron go so he could put the kittens down and turn around.

“I’m sorry I laughed… and I really don’t care about romance or anything so I don’t want you worrying about it,” Nasir said, winding his arms around Agron again.

Agron kissed the top of Nasir’s head and smiled against the dark silkiness of his hair.

“It’s okay, I’m not mad, but I do want to do more romantic things for you. I guess cause we got together so quickly we didn’t get the whole dating thing before and,” he sighed and squeezed Nasir closer. “You deserve to be spoiled.”

“You are so…” Nasir started before Agron interrupted.

“Manly and awesome?” Agron looked down at Nasir who was smiling up at him.

“I was gonna say cute, but… ah, no!” Nasir squirmed when Agron started to tickle him. “Get off me you dork!”

“Not until you admit I’m the manliest man and the most awesome boyfriend ever,” Agron laughed as he continued to tickle Nasir.

“No, you’re like a cute puppy, ah ha, the cutest cute to ever cute,” Nasir yelled as he wriggled free.

“Get back here,” Agron smirked and hooked a finger in a gesture to draw Nasir back. “Kiss me.”

Nasir shook his head, but grinned as he found himself in Agron’s arms again, Agron’s lips hot upon his own. 

Agron bit Nasir’s bottom lip and pulled, sucking on the kiss swollen flesh and then letting go, a softer kiss left at the corner of his mouth as an apology.

“Mmm, very manly,” Nasir said, licking his lips and smiling. “We good now?”

“Course we are,” Agron said happily.

“So are you going to tell me what you & your brother said yet?”

“No. You’ll just have to wait & find out.” Agron grinned like a mad cat.

Nasir pulled Agron over to the sofa and climbed on his lap.

“Let’s be antisocial for a bit,” Nasir said, leaning against Agron’s chest and stretching his legs out. “Did you notice Saxa? She’s unhappy.”

“Hmm, I think Gannicus is the only one not to notice. I don’t understand the man.”

“You don’t think three people can be in a relationship?” Nasir asked curiously.

“No, I do, if all parties are of the same mind. Saxa… she loves Gannicus, but I don’t see love between her and Sibyl. I can’t see her staying with them much longer.”

“No me neither,” Nasir sighed. 

“And yet they might make it, it’s hard to say.” Agron had learned over the years that you couldnt judge a book by the cover and sometimes not even by the story. “Sometimes I wonder if it isnt a front that she puts on. Like she doesnt want people to know that she really is happy with them.”

Nasir couldnt help but shrug. “It’s possible I suppose but also hard to say.” 

“We’ll just have to be there for her if things do go bad.” 

Nasir kissed Agron’s cheek. In his heart he knew the same would never happen between the two of them, but he felt a pang of fear anyway. He couldn’t imagine his life without Agron now.

“I’m sleepy,” Agron yawned. “Can we not kick everyone out?”

“Mmm tempting, but not yet probably. We organised the party. The least we can do is be at it for a bit longer.”

Agron grumbled and patted Nasir’s ass to get him to stand up.

“Fine, fine, but don’t blame me when you have to carry me to bed later,” Agron took Nasir’s hand and walked him to the door.

“You don’t have to have more beer, you know?” Nasir laughed.

“Lies!”

***  
“Duro!” Nasir’s call brought the younger brother at a run fearing something was wrong. 

“What? Wha…” His eyes fell upon his brother and he shook his head. “Ah, yes, the cheap drunk. Would you like help getting him to bed?”

“It’d be really nice. I’ve tried twice now but he’s so much taller than I am and it’s really awkward to try and move him.” Nasir let a frustrated sigh slip between his lips. 

Agron was asleep on a lawn chair, chin in his chest and legs sprawled in a wide V. 

“You get one side, I’ll get the other, lift on three,” Duro said as he threw Agron’s arm around his neck. Nasir did the same and nodded.

“Best wake him first,” Duro added and then yelled Agron’s name loud enough to make Nasir jump. “Okay. One, two, three.”

They lifted Agron to his feet in one swift movement.

“Oh, it’s you,” Agron smiled at Duro.

“Yep, Aggy, it’s me. Move your feet, would you? We’re not dragging you all the way to bed.” 

“I shall,” Agron nodded sternly, his eyes determined. “Feet? I command you to move.” He laughed loudly and Nasir couldn’t help but laugh too. Agron was a hilarious drunk.

Agron’s head turned slowly, only realising there was someone else propping him up when he heard the soft laugh from Nasir.

“You’re pretty. Isn’t he pretty..? No, pretty isn’t enough is it? Amazingly beautiful… like one of those birds in the jungle!”

“Fuck the Gods,” Nasir grunted. Drunk Aggy was a heavy Aggy. 

“Save what he says to tease him with when he’s cursing Jupiter for the size of his hangover tomorrow,” Duro said, shoving Agron through his bedroom door and onto his bed. “Right, he’s in your hands now okay, dude? Night.”

“Night.” Nasir called after him. Well at least there wasn’t a goat in the middle of the bed still that was a start he supposed. That plus a drunk Agron could be fun.

“Kitty!” Agron drunkenly mumbled attempting to reach out for Jade who continued to take steps back to get away from him.

“No, Aggy, no kitty. We have to get your clothes off,” Nasir said, tugging at the hem of Agron’s t-shirt.

“Okay,” Agron sighed, lifting his arms and ducking his head. The t-shirt came off easily. “Are you the little spoon in bed?”

“That’s usually you actually,” Nasir smiled. He undid the button on Agron’s jeans and pulled down the zipper.

“Can you be little spoon tonight?” Agron wiggled his hips and let the jeans pool around his feet.

Nasir touched Agron’s cheek lightly and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“Whatever you want.” He took Agron’s hand and pulled him onto the bed. He was used to sleeping on his side with his chest pressed to Agron’s back, but if it was his turn to be the little spoon he would do it.

Agron opened his arms and Nasir crawled into the gap, right against Agron’s chest.

“Where did the kittys go, pretty bird?” Agron said sleepily.

“Jade? Tiger? Come here,” Nasir called to the confused looking kittens on the end of the bed. “Daddy is a bit drunk.”

“Hmm, you look after me.” 

Nasir settled in against Agron’s chest, curling up, smiling as Jade and Tiger curled up to lay before him. He couldn’t blame them, they were probably safer that way right now, he was sure that Agron wouldn’t hurt them intentionally but he might unintentionally. “We look after each other.”

“I love you little man.” Agron mumbled beginning to allow sleep to overcome him.

“I love you too Aggy.”

***

“Is a fry up really a good idea in his condition?” Nasir smirked at Duro and then across the table to Agron whose forehead was pressed against the smooth surface.

“It’s for us not him actually,” Duro waved a whisk at Nasir and sprinkled some pepper into the scrambled eggs on the stove. “He gets dry toast and coffee if he can keep it down.”

“M-going back to bed,” Agron groaned and stood up, his boxers all bunched in the crack of his ass.

“Isn’t he delightful?” Duro laughed.

“I’ll take him some coffee in a minute. It might de-zombiefy him.”

“There’s no secret to sobering him up.” Duro shook his head. “And you’d think maybe he’d learn it one of these days but nooooo he still gets himself drunk and then whines about it.”

“How’s Mira?” Nasir was surprised not to see the woman yet this morning. Normally she was at least up and on the couch by now.

“She had a rough night. Isa jumped up on her.” He knew that the pup hadn’t meant to hurt her but the rest of the night, Mira had been trouble controlling the pain.


	51. Chapter 51

“Ouch. Is she alright? Should I take her coffee when I go to take Aggy his?”

“I’ll get it but thanks.” Duro tried his hardest to smile, but his worry showed instead. “Besides, you’ll have your hands full with the big baby.”

“Duro?” Nasir was worried about the younger of the German brothers, he had been quiet and reserved lately except for with Agron whom he tried to seem as a happy as possible around.

“Hmm?”

“Are you alright? You don’t have to tell me of course but you don’t seem like yourself.” What was he talking about? He hardly knew the man but he could tell that something wasn’t right.

“Really? No, I’m exhausted. Between trying to make sure that she’s comfortable and this situation with Dad, I don’t know if I’m sleeping at all.” Duro sighed.

“Well, how about we see if Mira feels like coming to the living room and I’ll take care of her for awhile and you can get some sleep.”

“I’d appreciate it, thanks .”

Duro rubbed his eyes and smiled. He’d woken up every half an hour without fail every night since Mira had gotten hurt and started staying with them and now with the added pressure of speaking to his father it was all getting too much.

Nasir got up and poured some strong black coffee into Agron’s favourite mug.

“I’ll just get this to Agron and then I’ll see if Mira’s awake. Finish your breakfast then take a shower, that always helps me sleep,” Nasir said at the door. He thought that the thing that had worked to calm his bad nights was Agron’s arms, but he didn’t think Duro would need to hear that.

“Thanks, Nasir, really,” Duro said shyly. “Family’s got to look out for each other, right?”

“Yeah, we have,” Nasir smiled. 

Moving down the hallway he moved into Agron’s room. “I brought you coffee.” His eyes fell upon Agron who had his head buried beneath the pillow.

“Thanks, just set it on the nightstand.” Agron grumbled. “Fuck I’m never drinking again.”

“Aww, my poor boy,” Nasir kissed Agron’s shoulder blade and neck as he couldn’t get to his face.

“You come to bed,” Agron said, voice muffled by the pillows. He reached around and curled a fist in Nasir’s t-shirt.

“Soon, I’m going to sit with Mira for a bit. Duro has a lot on his mind and he isn’t sleeping and…”

Agron turned over and lifted the pillow, wincing as the light hit his eyes.

“Is he okay?”

“He’s tired and stressed,” Nasir said softly, stroking his hand over Agron’s forehead and massaging his temples.

Agron groaned. He would be of no use the whole day.

“Stop thinking so hard and go back to sleep,” Nasir smiled and kissed Agron’s lips. “I’ll come back later and we can burrow under the covers and watch crap on tv and make out. If you feel up to that much excitement.”

“I’m sure I will, little man,” Agron closed his eyes and Nasir left him with a smile on his face and his arm slung over his eyes.

Nasir knocked at Duro’s bedroom door and waited.

“Come in.” Mira’s voice was weak from the other side of the door but she still managed to speak.

“Hey. You feel up to moving into the living room?” Nasir offered a smile as he looked at her. She looked so pitiful and that wasn’t Mira at all.

“Sure, I could use a change of scenery.” She pushed herself so that she was sitting up on the edge of the bed and paused.

“You want help?”

“No, no I’ve got it. “ Carefully she pushed herself from the bed cringing as she closed her eyes once she reached her feet. “Ok. These need to heal soon.” 

“Easy does it. You don’t need to hurt yourself worse then you already are.” 

“Believe it or not… it’s a little less agonising than yesterday,” Mira laughed softly.

Nasir smiled and kept his arm extended behind her as she walked just in case.

“How’s Agron this mornng?”

“Like a bear with a sore head,” Nasir said as Mira lowered herself onto the sofa. She was moving a lot easier Nasir noticed. 

“Duro told me before we went to sleep that you had to carry him to bed.”

Nasir sat on the opposite sofa and tucked his legs under his bum.

“Yeah, well he walked, but he would have slept in the garden if me and Duro hadn’t hauled his ass up and into the house.” Nasir looked down at his hands and smiled.

“Love really suits you,” Mira said, laughing when Nasir blushed.

“I still can’t get used to the feeling of being… happy. I keep thinking it’s all going to end and I’ll be back where I started.” 

“Hey. You alright?” Duro had just finished cleaning up the kitchen. 

“Yea. Yea. I’m fine, you look like hell though.”

“I’m headed to bed.” Duro offered a weak smile. “You going to be ok?”

“Yeah, Nasir is looking after me,” Mira smiled.

“Alright, wake me if you need anything,” Duro said, hesitating in the doorway.

Mira shook her head when Duro had gone to bed.

“They’re like twins, aren’t they?”

“Scarily similar sometimes,” Nasir laughed. 

“I know it’s not my place to pry but, is Agron alright? Duro told me about their dad and I know it’s bothering him and as close as they are…” Mira drifted off figuring that Nasir could fill in the rest of what she had been about to say.

“It’s hard for him. He wants what’s best for Duro and yet he wants nothing to do with the man. I guess it’s like my brother and I. We make it work when we have to but otherwise, we don’t talk a whole lot. Hell the last time I heard from him was when he showed up in the hospital after Jamie.” Nasir shook his head, what an awkward experience that had been. 

“Duro isn’t coping with it. He needs Agron and they are split about this. I don’t know what to do about it.”

“I don’t think there is anything we can do,” Nasir replied. “I can’t see Agron changing his mind.”

“No… and Duro knows that. Would you do it?” Nasir frowned. “See your father again if he did something like that?”

Nasir thought about his parents when he told them he was gay. He had stood proudly in the front room, his parents sat together on the sofa as he spoke then he had held his breath and waited. He still remembered his mothers warm embrace and his fathers kind eyes and the hot tears that fell from his own.

“I don’t think I would, no. But I was lucky, so I don’t know what Agron must have been though to feel the way he does.”

Mira nodded and they were quiet for a while.

“Max hasn’t spoken to you since you were in the hospital?”

“Nope. I think he’s in America I think, well that’s where he was before he came to see me. He told me all about how great his life was while I was hooked up to a breathing machine,” Nasir laughed bitterly. “He couldn’t wait to leave the ranch when we were kids. Never cared about it like I do.”

“We all have our priorities in life. Sometimes it’s funny to see where those priorities end up in siblings. Maybe you should call him?” Mira was never one to tell Nasir what to do but she had seen the distant look in his eyes when he watched Agron and Duro. “Maybe that’s what he’s waiting for is to know that you still care.”

Nasir listened to her and sighed. “I-i don’t know if I can.” Part of him wanted a relationship with him & yet the other part was the part that had listened to him as he lay in that hospital bed wondering if he would ever shut up.

“It’s not like we have anything in common,” he continued. Nasir had always looked up to his big brother growing up, but Max had become so distant when they became teenagers. 

“I don’t know,” Mira sighed. “It’s up to you, babe.”

Nasir chewed on his lip and shrugged.

“You want a cookie?” Nasir stood up and shuffled his feet. He was confused about everything these days, but he didn’t know if he needed the extra stress of contacting Max.

“Sure,” Mira smiled, watching Nasir sadly as he left the room.  
“You know if Duro fed Mason this morning yet?” She quietly called after him, though she wasn’t sure why. Duro could sleep through a freight train in the bedroom she was sure.

“Yea but I thought his name was Manson?” Nasir asked returning with a couple cookies.

“Depends who you ask.” Mira happily took the cookie he offered her.

“Let me guess, Mason is close enough to Manson for Agron to be happy so that’s what Duro decided on?” Nasir rolled his eyes as he munched on a cookie.

“Too cute, right? He idolises Agron so much. He told me that when their mother died, Agron didn’t cry because he wanted Duro to have someone strong to look up to.”

Nasir shook his head. That went a little way to explain why Agron was prone to depression. He was an emotional man, but when he kept things hidden behind his happy mask, he suffered greatly. 

“I’m not sure either one of them is really over her.” Nasir shook his head. “But then again you never really get over something like that.” He remembered well how it had been after his parents died. Even still it stung.

“From what I understand most of the art work in the house is hers. Some of them are breath taking.” Mira could only imagine what she had been like but in the way that Duro spoke of her, she could tell the woman had been pretty special.

“I wish I’d met her. Anyone who raised two boys like Agron and Duro would have to be an amazing person.” Nasir pulled a cushion off the sofa and held it to his chest. 

A coughing in the hallway made them both turn their heads. Agron shuffled past without a word. 

Nasir turned back to Mira with a cocked eyebrow. That was weird.

“Was that the front door?” Mira looked as confused as Nasir.

“Um, I’ll be right back,” Nasir said as he got up and went to investigate.

The front door was wide open. Nasir walked outside and saw Agron standing next to his truck.

“Agron?” Nasir approached slowly, sure that something wasn’t right.

Agron didn’t answer, but tried to open the car with no success.

“Dude, it’s locked. What are you doing?” Nasir tugged on Agron’s arm and turned him around. “Fucking hell.”

Agron was definitely asleep. His eyes were open, but his face was slack and distant.

“Um, it’s okay. Come with me,” Nasir said, taking Agron’s hand and guiding him back inside. He knew people who were sleepwalking shouldn’t be forced to wake up.

They got back into the house and Nasir put Agron back in bed and covered him up. It was worrying that the man’s eyes were still open, but he didn’t know what to do about that. Maybe Mira could give him some advice, he really didn’t want to wake Duro.

It was too late for that though, Mira had already done so, worried about him. Hobbling to the door way, she offered a smile. “Duro said to tell you he’s fine, just lock the door. When I left he was grumbling about how he could have forgotten to tell you.”

The words made Nasir feel better, a little bit calmer, at least it was normal, he supposed.

He turned the lock on Agron’s door and helped Mira back into the living room, leaving that door open as wide as possible.

“We’ll hear him if he starts crashing around in there. Don’t worry,” Mira smiled. Nasir forced a smile back.

***

“Helloooo? Nasir?”

Agron had woken up with a start. He hadn’t slept well and still felt like crap. He definitely wasn’t drinking ever again. He had crawled out of bed, but had been stopped by a locked door.

It had confused him for a second before he realised why it was locked.

Shit.

“Hellooo?” Agron rubbed his eyes and held his breath as he heard the lock click open.

Nasir smiled and hugged him tight.

“I totally forgot… I do that sometimes. I freaked you out didn’t I?

Nasir walked into the bedroom and perched on the bed.

“Yeah… it’s not your fault though.”

Agron pulled off his boxers and rummaged in a drawer for a clean pair.

“I’m sorry, baby. It is weird when you don’t know what’s happening. It just slipped my mind,” Agron said, his back to Nasir.

When he turned, Nasir’s eyes flew up and Agron laughed.

“Hm? Wha you say?” Nasir tried to act innocent, but the rosy pink blush on his cheeks gave him away.

“Checking out the goods?” Agron pulled on some joggers, leaving them hung low on his hips, leaving little to the imagination. 

“I was uh, I was just…” Nasir stood up and kissed Agron fiercely.

“Hmm… you’ve missed me then?” Agron touched their foreheads together.

“Yeah… you feeling any better?”

“Bleuh, no, yeah, kinda… was I… was I really awful last night?”

“Well let’s see here, you called me a pretty bird. You asked if I would be the little spoon for the night.” Nasir grinned as he looked at him. “And Jade and Tiger are hiding out somewhere because they still aren’t sure what to do with you.”

“Fuck.” Agron grumbled rubbing his eyes. “Well I guess at least I didn’t try and jump you or anything.”

“Normally when it comes to sex, I wouldn’t argue with you but, last night I’m pretty sure I would have told you no.” Nasir reached out touching his cheek with a smile. “Only because I wouldn’t want you to regret it the next day.”

“I’d only regret not remembering it. You’re far too good to risk forgetting that,” Agron said, running his hands down Nasir’s back.

“Uh-huh, flattery will get you everywhere,” Nasir laughed. “You let your coffee get cold. Think you can manage some now?”

“Yep, and something to eat too,” Agron said, rubbing his belly.

Nasir pulled his arms from around Agron’s back and placed them on Agron’s stomach, rubbing gently over the smooth skin.

“Believe it or not, at one time I didn’t look like this.” Agron pouted. “And then Duro started cooking and we ended up where we are now.” 

Nasir simply rolled his eyes. “Agron, there’s hardly any fat to you. You’re skin, bone and muscle. You’re beautiful, absolutely beautiful.”

It was hard to believe that Agron was at one time, severely under weight. He had promised that when he had lost a lot of weight it was truthfully because he kept forgetting to eat, not that he was doing it on purpose and Nasir believed him. After Jamie had left, he remembered Naevia cooking his meals and he knew that if she hadn’t been discreetly looking after him he would have probably done the same.

He traced Agron’s abs with his fingertips, scratched over a nipple with his nails, and laughed when Agron hissed.

“Don’t tease, little man.” Agron kissed Nasir and smiled against his mouth. “I need coffee and you’re lips are very distracting.”

“You want me to go get it for you or would you like to be social? Your brother is awake and I think he said something about a coffee cake and a red velvet cake for you.” Nasir grinned, they had been talking earlier and he knew that it was Agron’s favorite.

“Oooh, let’s go and see how that cake is coming then.” Agron smirked pushing himself from where he was laying almost knocking Nasir to the bed in the process. 

“I’m beginning to wonder what’s more important to you, me or the cake.” Nasir shook his head playfully. 

“It’s a coin toss to be honest. I do love me some cake,” Agron laughed as Nasir tried to smack his ass.

“I’ll remember that, buddy,” Nasir said, taking Agron’s hand and being dragged to the kitchen.

“Agron!” Duro grinned. “The walking dead has come to join us.”

“Leave him alone.” Mira laughed from where she was sitting on the edge of the counter, obviously Duro had helped her there.

“I heard something about red velvet cake?”


	52. Chapter 52

“I should have figured that red velvet cake would bring you from your hibernation. Oh, just so you know, I changed the wee little goat’s name. His name is now Mason and no you cannot argue.” Duro held a spatula out in his general direction.

Agron stood a pout forming on his lips. “But..but…he’s completely more of a Manson then a Mason.” He couldn’t argue with Duro and he knew that because in truth he was Duro’s goat and he knew that his brother needed some form of relaxation and if it was in the goat that he found that then he would give him that, no matter how much he truly loved the goat.

“Next thing you know he’ll be trying to change Isa’s name too.” Mira smirked pausing as the phone rang.

“I got it.” Agron mumbled picking the phone off the table pressing it to his ear. “Hello?”

“Well hello there sunshine.” He couldn’t help smiling at the sound of Annie’s voice on the other end of the phone. “Neither of you’s called in awhile, I wanted to make sure that everything was ok.”

“Oh, yea sorry hun. It’s been a hectic week, you know how it goes. Duro outs you as a stripper, your boyfriend’s kitchen burns, Mira breaks ribs and that’s just the beginning of the week.” Agron didn’t seem upset to let Mira hear what he had just said as he leaned against the counter beside her.

“Boyfriend, yea, so when do I get to talk to him?” Annie was the inquisitive type and she wanted to be sure that Agron hadn’t found himself another fixer upper. 

“You promise that you’ll be nice to him?”

“Of course I will Agron. I don’t bite until I’m there in person, you know that” 

“Alright, Alright you can talk to him.” He grumbled before he held the phone out to Nasir. “Promise she’s not as bad as she sounds. Ask her about the time that Duro tied her up, that’s one of her favorite stories.”

Nasir looked horrified.

“What do I say to her?” He hissed, refusing to take the phone.

“She will probably do all the talking,” Agron laughed, holding the phone to Nasir’s ear.

Nasir too the phone and went into the hallway. He felt embarrassed enough already without everyone staring at him.

“That was mean. You know what Annie’s like. His ears will be bleeding when he gets back,” Duro smirked.

“It’s not like he’s going to meet her anytime soon. I want them to bond. I suppose springing it on him was a bit shitty of me. I’ll make it up to him.”

“No visuals,” Duro barked.

“Give me cake and I will consider it,” Agron said, holding his hand out for a plate.

“Um, were you really a stripper?” Mira asked as Agron made short work of the cake.

“Hmm, yeah I guess. I sort of did it a while back, not for long, but I suppose I was. Yes, I was a stripper.” Agron smiled. It felt good saying it out loud and nice to not feel ashamed for once. It was part of who he was and led him on the path to finding Nasir so he had nothing to be ashamed of.

“I bet you got a lot of tips,” Mira said with a wink.

“Boyfriend right here,” Duro tutted, but smiled. 

“I’m just saying. Agron’s a tall drink of water and I bet the guys were drooling over him. You ever do anything like that since?”

“What? No.” Agron didn’t know what she meant.

“No… I mean, you know, for Nasir?”

Agron blushed. Mira had to agree with Nasir. It was adorable.

“No, I haven’t.”

Mira giggled shaking her head. “And don’t let Duro make you feel too bad, he did the same thing to me.”

“Oh, no I didn’t. It’s not my fault that you answered the phone while I was in the shower.” Duro shook his head leaning to kiss her.

“Annie’s normally pretty decent about these types of things except she’s a little…protective.” Agron shook his head but he paused for a minute, he could have sworn he heard Nasir laughing. His eyebrows raised as he looked at Duro.

“You screwed up dude, don’t forget, she knows just as much about you as I do and she isn’t afraid to share it either.” Duro wildly grinned. He’d figured that it would either go really well, or really poorly it all depended on how Annie was feeling that day.

“Fuck the Gods. Pass another piece of cake.”

Agron strained to hear what Nasir was saying in the hallway. He actually din’t care much what Annie was revealing. Nasir was laughing and sounded happy and that was all he wanted. Annie had been a huge part of his life that he wanted her to get along with the love of his life.

“I bet she’s telling him about that time I arrested that guy I had a crush on,” Agron said slowly, scratching his stubbly chin.

“What?” Duro and Mira said at once.

“Oh… um, yeah… I had a huge crush on this guy and I was out with Spartacus. My partner on the force,” he added for Mira. “We had to pull this car over because of a broken tail light and it was this guy. I’d seen him around… anyway, so we pull him over. He gets out of the car and we show him the tail light and he squats down to look closer. Fucking Sparty stands over him and when the guy gets up he headbutts him in the chin.”

“So you arrested him? For that?” Mira was leaning over the table, intrigued by Agron’s story.

“Technically he struck a police officer. We let him go after filing an accident report though and I got his number.” Agron smirked.

“And?” Mira was practically squealing and Duro rolled his eyes. He didn’t think Agron had ever had a bigger fan.

“I, huh?” Agron frowned. “I never got round to it… I met Matt at a bar and…”

Duro looked over and smiled reassuringly.

“I guess I should have called that guy,” Agron laughed, but it was quiet. He ate some more cake and listened to Nasir’s voice.

“Perhaps she’s telling him about the women that you attempted to date.” Duro couldn’t call it dating because it had been the most awkward dance that he had witnessed. 

“Hey, I’m not the one who bought his brother for the night and made his buddies think he was gay.” Agron grinned as Mira’s eyes lit up.

“You did what?” 

“Ok, the way he put that doesn’t do it justice. You have to understand that I had just walked into a male strip club to find said brother damn near naked, when he’d told me that he was working at a bar.” Duro shook his head at the memory. 

“I was working at a bar,” Agron growled. His brother had made a bit of a scene that night. Agron had been pretty out of it, but he hadn’t exactly been happy when Duro had charged in and forced him out of the club.

Mira could feel the tension between the brothers growing. Luckily, Nasir came back into the room before any more was said.

“Your friend… is awesome,” Nasir laughed, leaning down and kissing some frosting off Agron’s lip.

“Uh huh. So what did she tell you?” Agron watched him trying to decide what Annie would have told him. It wasn’t as if there were any secrets that he was keeping from him after all.

“Well you’re right, the story about Duro tying her up was in there.” 

“For the love of god she stole my toy.” Duro shook his head laughing. “These days she’d be into that.”

“Hey, hey, injured girlfriend over here.” Mira laughed. She knew that Duro wasn’t interested in the woman anymore; they had talked about it after she had called one day but she was still a little jealous of their connection.

“Just kidding,” Duro said, touching Mira’s arm.

“You okay?” Nasir spoke into the shell of Agron’s ear. Agron wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed his face to Nasir’s neck, inhaling his scent.

“Now you’re here I am,” Agron said softly.

Nasir kissed his temple. This thing between Agron and Duro was becoming a problem. Nasir doubted if they would be back to being themselves until Duro decided if he was going to meet his father or not, and even then, if Duro did decide to see him…

“You want to go back to bed? I’m sleepy and full of cake and I need a belly rub.” Agron stroked Nasir’s back and tipped his head back to look at him.

“Sure.” Nasir smiled as he looked at him. “Come on.”  
***  
“Agron?” Duro’s voice from down the hallway surprised him. The last week had been rough between them, he felt as though his little brother had been avoiding him and he didn’t know what to do. He’d been here before and they’d made it through before, but he hoped that it would work out.

“In here.” He was stretched out on the bed with a book. Nasir had gone to the ranch to get a few things accomplished and had insisted that he would be fine and that Agron should relax and as such that was what he was doing.

“Uh hey can we talk?” Duro bit as his lip, eyes running over his brother.

“Yea, what’s up?” Agron allowed the book to fall shut pushing himself so that he was sitting up on the bed.

“Well, I uh…” He didn’t know how to say this. “I went and saw dad today.” He hadn’t told Agron that he was flying in, he hadn’t wanted things to be worse between the two of them.

“Huh, so, um, how did it go?” Agron was shocked at not knowing about it, but had to try to support Duro.

“Not great. He was alright at first. I mean, we were both awkward around each other, but I was expecting that.”

Duro turned his face away and sucked in a deep breath. Agron waited, giving Duro time to think.

“He asked about my job, if I was doing ok… happy, that sort of stuff. Then he asked about you. If you’d come to your senses.”

Agron grimaced. It wasn’t a shock that the man still felt like that, but hearing the words from Duro’s lips made his stomach twist.

“I told him you were happy and you were with someone, that you were in love with a great guy… he-he said it was an abomination. I’m so sorry, I should have listened to you…”

Agron had realized by now that Duro was crying and pushed himself from the bed wrapping his arms around his baby brother. “No, no, it’s ok. You had to figure it out on your own Duro.” He wanted so badly to support his brother, and part of him wished that he had been able to protect him.

“I-I don’t remember him ever being like that, but god Agron I’m sorry.” Duro didn’t even seem concerned about what he felt.

“Don’t be, you didn’t do anything wrong Duro. He’s missing out on your life, our lives. God forbid you and Mira have kids, but if you do, then think about what he’ll be missing.”

Duro couldn’t help but laugh at Agron’s words. “Hey, I will be a great father.” He stopped to think about what he was saying. “Wait, you mean you’d approve of Mira and I…” This was a big step for Agron, he had never approved of the women that he dated.


	53. Chapter 53

“I don’t question your abilities as a father, I question genes. You were enough of a trouble maker as kid, I’m not sure that the world is ready for another you.” Agron grinned before he nodded at Duro’s words. “Yes, I approve, just don’t tell her I said that.”

“Speaking of where’s she hiding out at?” He knew that Mira was moving a little better now and though she was still unable to go back to work, she at least wasn’t in as much pain at least. 

“I think she’s out in the back yard with Isa and Mason. “ Agron shrugged. He wouldn’t admit to Duro that he hadn’t really been keeping an eye on her. She was beginning to move around on her own just fine and other than pain when she moved now and then, she was fine.

“Well at least Isa will keep an eye on her.” Duro rolled his eyes as he looked at his brother. The truth was he was glad to be on good terms with him again, the tension between him had been driving him nuts lately. “And where’s lover boy?”

“He ran to the ranch to see how things with the kitchen were going and he insisted that I stay.” He offered a shrug. While he and Nasir intended to do most of the work, they had needed to hire an electrician and a plumber before they could do so. 

“You nervous about your evaluation tomorrow?”

“Mm, a bit. It’s not for a position as a beat cop so it’s sort of different than I’m used to. But desk work and training should be good. I just hope I don’t fail the psych test.” Agron smirked. He wanted the job so badly, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“Did Spartacus email his recommendation?” Duro raised an eyebrow. He knew that Agron’s partner was held in high regard back home and his words regarding Agron would help a lot.

“Yeah, it’s printed and ready to go. Crixus has been telling me a bit about the station and what to expect. I’ve just got to try, I guess.”

“You’ll get it, Aggy.” Duro smiled.

“Thanks, bro,” Agron answered, happy to have his support.

Agron’s phone vibrated and he grinned.

“Nasir?”

“Yeah, he says he’s bored. The electrician is trying to explain how to wire the washing machine into the mains. I… actually I do need to talk to him so I’m gonna go. I want to see Arwen too, I’ve not seen her for ages.”

“Just curious but isn’t it kind of the electrician’s job to wire the washing machine? I mean….god you two with wires, that’s just scary.” He loved his brother to death but there were a few things that he was pretty sure that he should never do and wiring was among those things.

“Ha, ha. Funny Duro. “ Though he was sure his baby brother was right, it probably was best that someone else wire the house. “Anywho, I’m off.” 

“Later.” Duro watched as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

***  
“That’s my girl.” Agron laughed as he rubbed at Arwen’s neck. “Yea, you’re starting to feel a lot better aren’t you girl? You feel like going outside?”

Agron tied a guide rope around her neck but didn’t bother with a bridle. She was always good for him.

“Agron,” Nasir hissed, jogging into the stable. “You were meant to come and rescue me. What are you doing out here?”

“I was on my way, but I got distracted.” Agron patted Arwen’s neck and smiled.

“Well, I have been stuck trying to pretend to be interested in earth wires and fucking neutral wires.” Nasir threw his hands in the air and puffed out a long breath.

“You shouldn’t have been helping him then,” Agron said, tugging the brim of Nasir’s hat.

“I wasn’t! That’s the point. Jim was telling me stuff as he was doing it. I wasn’t helping but I was stuck and you’re out here, not rescuing me.” Nasir pouted and Agron hooked a finger in the waistband of Nasir’s jeans, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Sorry, forgive me?”

“Hmm, we’ll see,” Nasir smiled. “Can I come out with you? You walking her?”

“Yeah, and I wanted to talk to you.”

“Okay,” Nasir said, taking Agron’s hand and leading him outside.

“Crixus is on some sort of board for the town, part of the council. Anyway, he has it pretty much confirmed that Ashur is paying them off so he can get them to sell local ranchers land to him, yours included.”

“What? He can’t…” Nasir’s eyes widened.

“He can.” Agron sighed.

“What the fuck am I going to do?”

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. If I get this job, it’ll give me a bit of authority in the community and if I offer to buy your ranch, the councillors couldn’t refuse without revealing that they were planning on selling it to Ashur without your knowledge.”

“Buy my ranch… you’re serious?”

Nasir stopped walking. That was a huge offer for Agron to make.

“Yea, I’m serious.” Agron paused beside him much to Arwen’s irritation. “It’d be yours then, no strings, no nothing. I don’t expect the money back, hell if something were to happen to us, it’s still yours.” He let out a deep breath as he watched the little man beside him.

“I cant let you do that. At least let me pay you back for it.” Nasir bit at his lip as he watched Agron, he couldn’t possibly let him do this for him, there was no way.

“Nasir, I’m not… fuck I’m not saying this right. I’m not trying to own you or anything.” Agron shook his head. He couldn’t get the words Crixus had used out of his head, ‘possessive relationship’. “I love you and I want to look after you.”

“Hey, don’t get upset, I’m not mad at you. What’s going on?” Nasir hugged Agron tightly and could feel the thundering of his heartbeat.

“I don’t want to be an asshole boyfriend who forces you…”

“Stop right now. No,” Nasir interrupted. “You aren’t like Jamie. Don’t ever think that. What you are offering is… it’s the most generous, the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

Agron’s lips quirked up in a shy smile.

“I love you,” Nasir continued. “But we are going to do it together or not at all.”

Agron’s eyes lit up, his smile growing wider.

“You mean… you want to do this?” 

“Yes, yes, I want this.” Nasir nodded as he looked at him. The shock was still sinking in but it was something that he wanted. This ranch meant the most to him other than Agron and knowing that no one could take it from him would be a wonderful feeling. 

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” Agron grinned laughing as Arwen began to push at his shoulder with his nose. “Alright, alright I get the point. Let’s go then.”

Taking Nasir’s hand within his hand he started to walk with her. “Easy girl, we’re going to stay over here, I know you don’t like the fences but we’ll try them soon and see how you react but not today.”

Nasir was smiling softly. Agron watched him out of the corner of his eye, enjoying the solid warmth of his hand in his own. Whatever happened in the future, Agron was happy to be with someone like Nasir. He was so unlike anyone, gentle yet strong, passionate and loyal. Arwen nudges Nasir’s shoulder and Agron laughed.

“Everyone loves you, baby. Keep your hooves off him, Arwen, he’s mine.”

Nasir chuckled and squeezed Agron’s hand. The smile had fallen a little and Agron could almost hear Nasir thinking.

” I did think it was weird that Ashur didn’t do anything after I paid off Gannicus’ debt. He must have known he was going to try and buy us out anyway.”

“Yeah, it’s the only thing he can do to get this super farm going. He needs all the land or he can’t do it. I’m hoping if we can buy the ranch he’ll have no choice but to back off.”

The words tasted bitter on his tongue. Ashur wouldn’t back down without a fight and they both knew it. 

“I hope you’re right. Should I assume that this is what you were talking about with Crixius last night?” Nasir grinned as he looked up at him.

“Yea, yea, was it that obvious?” Agron should have known that Nasir would have caught on this easy.  
“To me, but I know you so I notice these things.”

Agron smiled. “He’s got my back.”

“You know, I was so sure when you two met thaat you wouldn’t get along. I never thought the cold shoulder would come from Naevia.”

“Hmm, she was just looking out for you. I’d do the same now if someone new came sniffing around.”

“You weren’t exactly sniffing around,” Nasir laughed. “Stupid expression. And you were the first guy I’d said more than a few words to in months. Anyone I didn’t know I just froze up.”

“So I thawed you out?” Agron kissed Nasir’s cheek and laughed.

“Yeah, all it took was a giant dork and I was healed.”

They walked Arwen for another ten minutes until she started to get antsy.

“Let’s take her back in. Looks like it’s going to rain,” Agron said, staring up at the black clouds above them.

“Do you… you wanna stay here tonight? The kitchen should be up and running by now and, I dunno. I’m a bit homesick.”

Agron cupped Nasir’s cheek.

“Sure, I’ll stay. It’s going to be weird not having you at home anymore.”

“Yeah,” Nasir agreed sadly. He never wanted Agron to leave, but he knew he would.

“Just going to be me and Duro now. Mira was feeling homesick too. I think there is going to be a bit of moping in our house.”

Nasir laughed and took Arwen’s lead.

“I’m sure there will be plenty of sleepovers. Anyway, your bed is more comfortable than mine.” He winked and took Arwen into her stable.

“So Annie…” Agron had been meaning to breech the subject all day. “I’m sorry I did that to you, I just….” He tried to decide what he meant to say. “I wamt you to get a long I guess. She’s a good friend of mine and she means the world to me.”

“I understand.” Nasir nodded. “I wont say I wasn’t shocked at first. She’s known you for years now, she knows what you’ve been through but she wasn’t what I expected.”


	54. Chapter 54

“Annie is never what you expect.” Agron laughed. “She’s a rollercoaster of emotions. Growing up next door to her, she became like our sister, so she’s a part of the family now.”

“How do you think Mira’s going to adjust?” 

“Annie’s really protective of Duro, more so after she set him up with Janice but it sounds like Mira’s talked to her so I’m hoping it’ll be ok.” Agron had seen a many of Duro’s relationships go south because of Annie but after seeing how into Mira his brother really was, he hoped that Mira wouldn’t be one of them.

They approached the house slowly, happy to be in each others company and enjoying the stormy feeling in the air and the distant rumble of thunder.

“You want to order pizza or something? There’s a new fridge, but no food. Come and look at it.” 

Nasir dragged Agron into the kitchen. Jim was packing up his tools and cleaning up scraps of wire from the floor.

“You boys did a pretty good job in here,” Jim said casually. “Built to last this place.”

Nasir smiled proudly. He had felt a bit lost when he and Agron had started, but Agron just encouraged, showed him how to do things, and he learned quickly. 

“It looks great,” Agron beamed. “Better than in Donar’s shop.”

Nasir wanted to kiss him, show him what the new kitchen meant to him, but he didn’t think Jim would want them making out right in front of him. He settled for mouthing a ‘thank you’ and a wink.

“The washing machine and cooker are good to go. I’ll come back in the morning to finish the wiring on the dryer.”

Jim patted Nasir on the back as he left and gave Agron a nod.

Agron watched Nasir as he looked around the room. Everything was so fresh and new. Nasir traced the countertops with his fingers, strode straight across the floor to the other side. A soft laugh fell from his lips and he turned, smiling wide and happy and Agron’s heart skipped a beat.

“You pleased?” Agron closed the distance between them and aligned their bodies together.

Nasir nodded. He couldn’t see the faded image of himself lying bloodied and broken on the floor anymore. The air didn’t smell like alcohol and copper and the musky aftershave that Jamie always wore. It didn’t smell like that night, burned in time in the house’s memory. It was new, the tang of paint creeping into his nose and mouth. It was better.

“Hey, what’s wrong baby?” Agron held Nasir’s chin, tilting his head up.

He hadn’t even realised he’d started crying, but the relief that he was getting over it… moving through it, finally… it was overwhelming.

“I’m fine, I’m good,” Nasir said, hugging Agron tighter. He sighed and buried his face in Agron’s chest. He heard Agron’s stomach rumble, matching the crashing thunder outside and laughed. “Let’s order pizza.”

“Sounds good.” Agron held him close to him, he knew that there was more to the story than he was telling but he wouldn’t push, Nasir would tell him when he was ready. “I-I know that you’re in need of dishes. Duro and I talked about it and we have more than what we’ll ever need. We’d like to give you mom’s.”

“No.” Nasir’s eyes shot up to look at Agron. “I-I couldn’t.” He knew what his mother meant to him and he couldn’t possibly take this away from him.

“It would make me… me and Duro happy if you would. She would have loved you like we do and, I dunno, I guess we want you to have something of hers.”

“You’re really sure,” Nasir asked.

“I can’t have my boyfriend eating off the kitchen table now can I? I’m sure. It’s up to you though.” Agron stroked his hand through Nasir’s hair.

“I accept. Thanks… for everything.” Nasir sniffled and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

“No more tears, little man. You and me, pizza, sofa, film of your choice… then maybe we can christen the new kitchen.”

“What do you..?” Nasir looked up at Agron on confusion and was met with an undeniable leer. “You dirty bastard.”

He prodded Agron in the belly and jogged to the door, chased by Agron, trying to wrap his gigantor arms around him.

“Don’t be a party pooper. You’d look so good bent over the table!”

***

“You can have the last slice,” Nasir looked at the pizza box with a scowl. “Why did we get the double extra large again?”

“Cause of the poor kid who had to come out in the rain to deliver it to us. It’s why we had potato wedges and garlic dough balls too.” Agron leaned over and took the last slice, opening the top button of his jeans as he did so.

“Haha, balls,” Nasir laughed. He sipped his beer and snuggled further under Agron’s arm.

“How old are you?” Agron kissed Nasir’s temple. It was so good to feel so relaxed, and Nasir was happy, if not a little tipsy too.

“Har, har, gimme a bite.” Nasir opened his mouth and Agron put the corner of the pizza inside, licking his own lips unconsciously. He remembered that day he had felt the unstoppable urge to kiss Nasir, the first time their lips touched, it had been electric. It was the best stupid thing he’d ever done.

“I thought you were full?” Agron laughed as Nasir chewed happily.

“Hungry again, I guess,” Nasir slurred, mouth full of cheese and tomato sauce.

“Sexy,” Agron mocked.

Nasir just rolled his eyes and tucked his head under Agron’s chin.

“Then again there isn’t anything about you that isn’t sexy.” Agron grinned cuddling him close. 

“Especially when I’m drunk and frisky.” Nasir laughed against his shoulder. Agron wouldn’t let him forget the night he had practically hauled him inside for the first time, and yet Agron had resisted.

“Oh, you have no idea how hard it was to walk away from you like that. I wanted to take you to bed, and ravage you but…” Agron shook his head. “It just wasn’t right.”

“Mmm, I think it wasn’t right that you left me all hot for you. That wasn’t a good thing at all. I remember…” Nasir laughed low in his throat and Agron had to squirm in his seat to ease the pressure building in his boxers.

“You remember what?”

“When you walked into the bar, I saw you, before you came over to ask about the ranch, I didn’t let you see me looking though. You were… you don’t even know. I’d never seen anyone like you before.”

Nasir turned a little in Agron’s arms and placed his hand over his heart.

“It took all my strength not to climb over the table and grab you. I’ve never felt something so quickly before, but you…”

“I know what you mean,” Agron nodded. “And somehow we get back to you & a table.”

Nasir just laughed shaking his head. 

“You & your one track mind Agron. Of course I’m sure there’s a few things I could bend you over.” He palmed Agron’s crotch, fingers curling causing a moan to slip between his lips. 

Agron shifted again, hips pushing into Nasir’s exploring hand, desperate for more friction. He bit his lip and held his breath as Nasir pulled down the zipper of his already half open jeans.

His eyes were so focused on those delicate fingers that the flick of Nasir’s tongue against his lips made him breathe in sharply. Agron smiled as Nasir bit and sucked at his mouth, hand working its way towards his cock. He opened up and let Nasir push his tongue against his own, soft and wet, a constant battle for dominance. Agron knew who would always win.

Agron groaned at the first touch against his cock. He would never get over the thrill that it was Nasir doing this to him, that it was someone so beautiful wanting to tear him apart and put him back together again. He grabbed a handful of Nasir’s hair and closed his hand into a fist, making Nasir hiss and bite the meat of Agron’s neck, hard.

Nasir got up off the sofa so quickly that Agron felt dizzy.

“I don’t want to do this here. Get your ass up,” Nasir said, almost a growl, eyes burning hotly into Agron.

Agron stood, holding his jeans up with one hand. Nasir smirked and kissed Agron towards the door, his hands pushing Agron’s hand away from the bunched denim so that his jeans dropped to the floor. He kicked them away, his mouth still being attacked by Nasir.

“Mmm, little man.” Agron pulled Nasir towards him, grabbing his ass firmly and sucking a dark bruise on his neck.

They didn’t make it as far as the stairs. Agron was on his back, half in the kitchen, half in the hall, before he could protest. Nasir had stripped out of his jeans and boxers somewhere along the way and now there was only the thin cotton of Agron’s boxers separating them. Agron moved his thigh in between Nasir’s legs and he arched his back, fingers dragging like claws down the front of Agron’s t-shirt. 

“Off, now.” Nasir growled grabbing a handful of the t-shirt and pushing it up. 

“Mmmm, you’re so fucking hot when you demand.” Agron reached down pulling the shirt over his head in one swift move. He felt so open and vulnerable and yet with Nasir he knew that he was safe.

Nasir pulled away from him, leaving him confused for a moment before he moved down his body pressing a kiss to each nipple, causing Agron to twitch and adjust beneath him. Continuing lower, he allowed his tongue to run over Agron’s abs, slipping between each muscle.

“Want you to take me,” Nasir said, mouthing the trail of hair under Agron’s belly button. “Want you to fuck me on this floor.”

He moved lower, his lips wetting the already damp fabric covering Agron’s cock. Nasir inhaled as he kissed and sucked, the scent of sex making him moan and dig his fingernails into Agron’s hips.

Nasir looked up, eyes traveling the length of Agron’s body to settle on his lovers face. He was flushed and sweating. A beautiful mess. But, Nasir wasn’t done with him yet. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Agron’s boxers and pulled them down, Agron lifting his ass off the floor so the fabric could be tugged down to his thighs.

“Oh, fuck the gods.” Agron clenched his teeth together as Nasir swallowed his dick, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked like he was starving for it. He felt his eyes roll back into his head as Nasir swirled his tongue around the length of him, perfect pressure and a cheeky scrape of teeth. Agron bucked his hips and Nasir laughed around him, the vibrations causing a pulse of precome to flood over Nasir’s tongue.

Nasir released the head of Agron’s cock with a loud pop. He licked his lips and smirked, hair falling like a black waterfall down his back.

“You taste so good,” he grinned, crawling up Agron’s body, kissing him hard when Agron yanked him up by his biceps.

“I taste good on you,” he whispered into Nasir’s ear, flipping their positions so that Nasir was the one writhing on his back now.

“Lube in my jeans pocket,” Nasir said, crossing his arms under his head and smiling. “Hurry up.”

Scrambling back into the hallway on his knees, Agron grabbed Nasir’s jeans and retrieved the packet of lube and a condom from the pocket.

“Such a good boy scout,” he muttered.

When he turned, Nasir was further in the kitchen and he’d taken his t-shirt off. He was leaning up on his elbows watching him, legs bent at the knees and spread open, cock red and wet at the tip curved up against his belly. Agron considered pinching himself to be sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“What part of hurry and now was your issue?” Nasir nearly demanded, a wicked grin playing at his lips. 

“Oh, I don’t know. The part where you haven’t begged yet?” Agron grinned moving back over top of him.

“Oh-ah, you want me to beg you to fuck me?” Nasir shuddered as Agron lifted his legs up off the cool floor. 

The rain outside was lashing against the windows and lightning split the sky, a crack of light in the darkness.

Agron sat up, keeping Nasir’s legs propped up on his thighs. Tearing open the condom he rolled it onto his cock and squeezed the base, his eyes closing for a moment.

“Agron… please…” 

“I see why you like hearing me beg so much, little man,” Agron grinned and Nasir snapped his teeth at him.

Taking the small packet of lube, Agron bit off a corner and dripped it between Nasir’s legs. Nasir hissed as the cool liquid slid over his balls to his hole, clenching and slick, waiting.

Agron slid his hand down Nasir’s chest, his other arm bracing the back of his thighs, keeping him exposed. 

“You want me to claim you, is that it?” Agron touched Nasir’s hole with one finger, barely pushing. “You want a new memory?”

Nasir nodded frantically, arching up as Agron opened him up slowly. Tears were running into his hair, hands grasping Agron’s arms and pulling at his skin.

“Please…” Nasir moaned, eyes screwed tight.

Agron pushed a second finger in and leaned his body over Nasir’s, kissing him softly. He kissed his cheeks, the salty tears coating his lips, kissed the bridge of his nose and his eyelashes. Nasir winced as a third finger was added to the first two and Agron kissed that away too, the frown lines fading to smooth skin again.

“I’m yours and you’re mine. Look at me, baby. It’s you and me now.”

Agron pulled his fingers from Nasir and held his cock to the hot tight heat. He nudged into him, the head breaching the first ring of muscle, drawing gasps from both men . Nasir’s watery eyes were fixed on Agron’s face. He grabbed Agron’s thighs suddenly and slammed his hips down hard, Agron being forced inside him in one quick thrust.

“Fuck,” Agron yelled and Nasir let out a strangled sob. He wanted a different type of pain this night, needed to erase the memory of a glinting knife, splitting flesh, hot blood on his fingers.

“Agron, fuck me.” 

“Nasir, look at me.” He needed to know that Nasir was there with him, not lost somewhere in the past. “Look at me. I need that from you.” 

Forcing his eyes open, they fell upon Agron again. Fingertips entwining between Agron’s. 

“I will always take care of you. I love you so fucking much,” Agron continued, rocking his hips in sharp thrusts, forcing Nasir hard against the floor. He kissed him, making him feel the weight of his words. He had to give Nasir what he needed. 

“God, fuck,” Nasir gasped. “Agron, touch me…” 

Agron hooked Nasir’s legs around his back, still thrusting forcefully into Nasir’s body. He took Nasir’s cock into his hand, curling his fingers into a tight circle for him grind his hips into.

Thunder boomed above the house and the walls shook. Nasir was shaking. Agron didn’t know if it was the storm or the constant pounding of flesh against flesh, but all he knew was that he couldn’t stop, couldn’t slow or be gentle. He had to mark and bite and fuck. Make Nasir forget.

“I’m gonna, ah, harder, please… gonna…”

Agron was aching, muscles straining and painful, sweat covering his body. He fucked Nasir harder, his cock dragging over his prostate with every thrust. There were red dots clouding his vision and he could feel Nasir’s body change. His slender hips arched up and he came against Agron’s stomach with a painful, raspy cry, his muscles twitching in the aftershock.

Nasir’s eyes were half closed, but he gazed at Agron’s face, a small smile ghosting over his lips. 

Agron couldn’t think, couldn’t form words, a few more thrusts and he came, filling the condom and falling on top of Nasir in a heap. Nasir let his legs drop to the floor, cradling Agron between his legs as he waited for their breathing to return to normal. He stroked Agron’s hair and traced the skin of his neck, the shell of his ear, the hard floor suddenly really uncomfortable under his exhausted body.

“You think you can make it upstairs?” Agron grinned pressing his lips to Nasir’s shoulder, finger tips running through the ebony locks that fell hap hazardly against his shoulders.

“I-I think so.” Nasir grinned looking up at him. “T-thank you….I needed that.” He wasn’t used to apologizing. “I guess we should probably move before someone decides to wander in.” He could only imagine that neither Peitros nor Varro would appreciate walking in on the two of them naked in the middle of the floor.

They gathered up discarded clothes as they made their way upstairs. Agron disappeared into the bathroom and Nasir flopped down on the bed. He listened as Agron cleaned up, the tap water running, almost drowned out by the storm still raging outside. Nasir touched the parts of his body where Agron’s hands had pressed down on him, bruises simmering under the surface. It was so different this time. He eyed the teeth marks he had left on Agron’s neck as he climbed on the bed, satisfied that he had laid clam to his man too. There had been something carnal released between them tonight. 

“You okay? I didn’t hurt you did I? Here, let me look at your back.”

A few patches of skin on Nasir’s back were red, burned by the force of being pushed along the floor. He didn’t mind it.

“I’m fine, I promise.” Nasir pulled on Agron’s shoulders until he lay back against his chest. “Just tired…”

Agron sighed as Nasir wrapped him in his arms.

“Sleep now, you’ve got to be up early for your interview.”

It was clear that Nasir wasn’t going to talk about what just happened. Agron wanted to, but he could feel his eyes drifting.

“Yea,an interview that I now have to hide teeth marks for.” Agron’s words were playful as he spoke them. 

“Sorry.” Nasir’s eyes flew open, he had completely forgotten until now. “God am I sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He wrapped his arms tighter around the man within them. “Crixius figures it’s pretty much a shoe in but I cant help but be a little nervous about it.”

“You’ll be fine Agron.” Nasir leaned up to press his lips to Agron’s. “Now sleep.”

“Good Night Little Man.” 

“Good Night Aggy.” Perhaps he had escaped it tonight but eventually they would talk about what had happened tonight, Agron would make sure of it.


	55. Chapter 55

***  
“What’d you have a run in with a vampire?” Crixus grinned. After the interview, they’d agreed to get lunch and catch up on Ashur.

“Yea, something like that. Anyways, Nasir agreed to allowing me to buy the ranch.” Agron slid in across the table from him. “And Duro’s looking into something about plants and ecosystems and you know…I’ll be honest I have no idea what all he really said.” 

“That’s a start anyways.” Crixus sighed shaking his head. “I wish we had something to put him behind bars. “That would make this so much easier. I mean we could see if Mira wants to press charges but that’s a petty charge and chances are he’d just pay her off and it wouldn’t go anywhere.”

“Right.” Agron shook his head. “And of course the cruelty charges went away.” He was trying to think of what else could be used against him. 

“And it’s your word against his when it comes to him hitting you at the office.” Crixus shook his head. “I’m not sure what else we could use at this point. I guess we’ll just have to keep an eye on him.”

“We’ll?” Agron was a little confused by the statement. 

“You mean they didn’t tell you?” A smirk played at Crixus’ lips shaking his head. 

“Tell me what?” Agron was confused as he looked at the Gaul. 

“Welcome to the force.” Crixus shook his head. He’d figured the German had heard by now but it was obvious now that he hadn’t. “It was decided yesterday after seeing your partner’s recommendation, the interview was a formality.” 

“Fuck the Gods,” Agron grinned, his heart soaring with relief and unbridled joy. He had wanted the job so much and had tried to ignore the doubt in his mind, but Crixius’ words couldn’t have sounded better. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything. Your partner said a lot of good things about you and you confirmed them in the interview, so I was told. Your going to be on a desk for a while but when recruiting starts you might have some rookies to deal with.”

Agron smiled, it was what he knew, what he was good at. He felt another piece of his life fall into place.

“When do I start?”

“Next week. Enjoy your last days of freedom,” Crixus laughed, skewering a piece of chicken on his fork and shovelling it into his mouth.

“I’m sure Nasir will keep me busy.” Agron waved his hand when Crixius raised an eyebrow. “On the ranch, I meant. I’ve still got a few jobs to finish.”

“You spoke to him about buying the place?” 

“Yeah, he wants it, for us to buy it together. It’s a big step… for both of us.”

“You going to move in with him?”

Agron frowned. It was the logical thing to ask, and yet he couldn’t answer without hesitation. He loved Nasir more than he thought possible, wanted to wake up with him in his arms every morning, but he didn’t know if either of them were ready for that step.

“No, I have a house with Duro. It’s good for now.”

Crixus shrugged, not wanting to push the subject. He remembered the night of the housewarming when Agron had let slip that he knew more about Nasir’s suffering than anyone of his friends. It wasn’t hard to figure out that the man had been through a similar experience.

“Look, I made you level with me, I guess it’s time I did the same.” Agron took a deep breath trying to decide how exactly he wanted to say this. “I dated a guy for a couple of years, he’s the reason I quit back home. There’s something about hearing your own gun chamber at the side of your head and knowing that you’re not the one doing it that makes a person rethink things.”

Crixus fell quiet for a minute before he nodded. “And it takes a pretty big man to decide it’s time to get back to doing what you love to do.”

“Thanks.” Agron felt a little better knowing that he knew. “And it’s not that I don’t want to live with Nasir, I do, really I do but it’s a big step to take and we’re just getting to know each other…I don’t want to fuck it up.”

“I get that. I don’t want to give you a big head or anything, but I’ve never seen him this happy. Even with Jamie, before he started… even when they were okay, Nasir wasn’t like he is with you.”

Agron looked at his plate and tried not to picture Nasir with anyone else. He hated the thought of it.

“You’re not going to fuck it up.” Crixus nodded like the matter was settled and continued eating.

“So what’s this I hear about Naevia starting a rescue?” He had forgotten to ask him about before and was glad to change topics.

“I figured if my house was going to be like the ark anyways, I might as well just give in to what it was that she wanted. Besides I get a dog.” Crixus grinned.

“Sucker,” Agron smiled back. At least he wasn’t the only one who would do anything for the one he loved.

“Yeah, well…” Crixus rolled his eyes.

“If you need any help with anything let me know. It’s the least I could do.”

“You don’t owe anything, but thanks for the offer. Naevia’s starting off small, but I’m sure she’ll need extra room before too long. I’ll give you a call if she needs any pens building or anything.”

“After Mason, we’ve got that down.” Agron grinned, thinking of the little goat that his brother had taken in. In truth, they had both fallen in love with him but Duro had taken charge of taking care of him and he was glad to see that.

“Good because if I know Naevia, starting small won’t last very long.” Crixus grinned. “But it’s stuff like your kitten, animals that need more care than the shelter can give them, dogs that people cant keep anymore. She’s called Mira and she’s offered to help her in the extreme cases that need vet care.” 

“It’ll be good for them both. I’m sure if she talked to Nasir, he’d be willing to take in horses should she need it. I can talk to him actually.” Agron thought about it as he finished lunch. “I’m sure with Ashur on the lose we’ll probably have more like Arwen showing up.”

“That would be awesome.” Crixus nodded. He was sure that it would mean something to Naevia and as much as she loved animals, knowing that she could help these animals would make her feel amazing. “We’d be willing to offer some financial help as well.”

“I’ll talk to him and see what he has to say. After seeing him with Arwen, I’m almost positive he’ll say yes but let me check into it with him and see what he has to say.” 

***

After they had finished lunch, Agron walked into town. He’d parked by the harbour so he was enjoying the journey back. His mind was on his new job, thoughts of Nasir’s face when he told him… he hadn’t realised he was outside Ashur’s office until he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the gleaming glass doors.

He eyed the security guy inside who was chatting to a girl on reception. She hadn’t been there last time. Agron remembered what Crixus had told him about the attacks on local women and shuddered. 

A car horn blaring shocked Agron back to reality and he turned away reluctantly. Crossing the street, he entered a chocolate shop and picked up a large box of strawberry creams, Nasir’s favourite, and a chocolate heart with ‘I Love You’ spelled out in pink icing.

“Would you like this wrapped?” The woman behind the counter asked with a smile.

“Sure, thanks,” Agron said, watching as she covered the items in tissue paper.

“Do, erm, do you get any trouble from the people in that office over there?”

The woman - Kathy, Agron noticed on her name badge, looked awkward for a moment.

“I’m a police officer, off duty right now, but…”

“Oh,” Kathy said, seeming a little relieved. Agron shared the feeling. Lucky that she hadn’t asked for I.D. “I try to keep away from the place. Are you investigating them? I knew they were dodgy.”

“Why do you say that?” Agron skirted around her question about investigating, he wasn’t, not officially.

“The sleazy guy, the boss,” Kathy said, curling ribbon over the edge of her scissors, “he’s always looked shifty, and of course there was that trouble with Sarah… oh, I shouldn’t really say…”

“Oh,” Agron smiled, his dimples deepening, “would you mind adding that display of truffles to my bill, my boyfriend would love them.”

Kathy chuckled and blushed, turning to hoist the chocolates onto the counter.

“Um, was Sarah and employee of yours?” A surge of adrenaline flooded his veins. He had forgotten what it felt like to use his skills to get unwilling witnesses to open up to him.

“Yes, she worked here for a year or so. She caught his eye and they dated…” Kathy dropped her eyes and breathed in deeply.

“Dated?” Agron pushed a little more, hoping she wouldn’t clam up, but there wasn’t anyone in the shop to overhear so he felt hopeful.

“Controlled is how I’d call it. He made her dress a certain way, changed her hair colour, she even started acting differently and then there was the note.”

Agron stayed quiet, willing her to continue.

“She left, not a word, not a warning… and the note she left was, odd. Said she had decided to go traveling and was going to see the world. She said she’d been really happy here, but wanted to live and be free. There was just something about it I didn’t believe.”

“Have you heard from her since?” Agron pulled out his credit card and paid while Kathy but the chocolate in two large paper bags.

“Not a word. I thought we were friends, but I guess you never know with some people.”

Agron nodded sympathetically and smiled, breaking the built up tension.

“Well, thanks for these. I’m sure I’ll be back once he’s done eating this lot. Might see you tomorrow,” Agron laughed, mirrored by Kathy.

“Hope he enjoys them. Have a nice day, officer.”

“You too, Kathy,” Agron said, a thrill at hearing her call him that buzzing in his blood. Officer. Fuck yes.

***

“And get this, she never came back.”

Nasir frowned and wiped a smear of melted chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

“Maybe she’s still off seeing the world?”

“Or maybe she’s rotting in a shallow grave somewhere,” Agron said, nibbling a strawberry cream.

“Dude, gross!”

Agron sat down opposite Nasir and slid the truffle mountain across the kitchen table.

“Just think about it. I bet that was just before all those cases Crixus told me about. Fuck, you know, I just bet that the only reason they stopped was because Crixus threatened him!” He slammed his fist down on the table like, his face lit up with determination. He was on the scent of a case and it was invigorating.

Nasir frowned, thinking about the possible truth to what Agron was saying. Ashur was an evil dick, but murder..? He found himself staring at the kitchen floor, lost in his thoughts.

“Are you ever going to talk to me about it?” Agron changed the subject, his voice taking on the gentle edge he only used with Nasir. “You, dragging me in here of all places.”

Nasir looked up. 

“I don’t know… I…”

“Please, Nasir.” Agron reached out, taking Nasir’s hand. “Tell me what you were thinking.”

“All I saw in here was me… dying. I had to erase it. I guess I wanted to remember what makes me feel alive, not what makes me think of death.”

“You’re sure I didn’t hurt you?” Despite all the times that Nasir had assured him that he was fine, Agron still felt like he had. 

“I’m fine Agron.” Nasir offered a smile as he looked up at him. “Well other than the floor burn, which is much better than rug burn.”

“I’ve had both and you’re right, floor burns way better. But I guess, I’m still having trouble following your thought process.” He had never been there, never been through what Nasir had and he wanted to understand what he was thinking, what he was feeling.

“I-I…” Nasir stopped to think about it biting at his lip. “I needed to know that that part of my life is gone. That no matter what Jaime isn’t coming back, that you’re here now, that it’s safe to let you take care of me. That I could let myself be happy with you, and I’m ready to make that change now. I was sitting here while you were gone, and I realized, I don’t feel him anymore, in fact I feel you. Besides if I remember right, you were the one who wanted to christen the kitchen.” 

Agron’s eyes drifted to the floor a slight blush playing at his cheeks. He was right, it had been his idea hadn’t it. Yet he remembered Crixus’ words at lunch, how he had said that he’d never seen Nasir happier and he couldn’t help wondering if maybe he was right. “I wasn’t serious either.” He grinned.

“Yea, yea. You weren’t exactly complaining last night.” Nasir laughed taking a truffle from the tray. “Not that I’m complaining or anything, I’m just saying.”

“So Crixus and I had lunch together and we got to talking about this rescue that Naevia’s starting. It kind of got me thinking, how would you feel about taking in a horse here or there if the need should arise? Crixus offered to help financially but we’ve seen what Ashur will do, and something tells me it’s not the last time it’ll happen.” Agron let out a deep breath, having said what he needed to say. He knew that it was a change of subject but he was pretty sure that if he didn’t change the subject he would have Nasir on the floor again.


	56. Chapter 56

“Hmmm yea we could do that.” Nasir thought about it nodding as he did. Agron’s heart leapt at the way that Nasir said we. He had never thought that it would become we so soon before and yet he didn’t mind either. For the first time it didn’t feel as if they were moving too fast. “It’ll be nice knowing that we helped to make a difference and it’d give Naevia a reason to visit.”

“Right. Ummm Nasir?” There was something else that was rolling around in the back of his head.

“Hmmm?”

“Does it bother you that I’m not living here?” He wanted the honest answer and he wasn’t sure if Nasir would give it to him or not.

“No, I mean, really we just met and you and Duro have a place. I understand, really.” Yet as he answered Nasir didn’t sound sure of himself. Yet as he continued he sounded more like himself. “Besides I know what your brother means to you and I’m not sure that you’re ready to leave him yet.”

Agron knew that he was right, he’d been living with Duro for as long as he could remember other than when he was seeing Matt and he did enjoy it and in a way he depended on Duro. “I promise Nasir. It’s just you and me, I love you Nasir and I want you to know that.” The words were a whisper, he felt like he needed to know that. “But you’re right, Duro is an important part of my life, but he will never be more important than you.”

“No, you don’t have to do this.” Nasir reached across the table setting his hand on Agron’s. “Whenever you’re ready. We’ve both been through hell and I know that and I want you to be happy. If you’re not comfortable with it then we’ll leave things the way the way they are.” 

Agron sighed. He wanted so badly for Nasir to be happy as well and yet his words made me feel better. Nasir was alright with the way that things were. Part of him wanted to come and live with him and yet the other part of him was terrified after what had happened with Matt. He had been the only person Agron had lived with other than Duro and even though he knew that Nasir was nothing like Matt, he wasn’t sure that he was ready to take that step.

“Let’s just keep it in mind and… we’ll see what happens, yeah? Man, can you imagine how good it’d be, us living together,” Agron grinned, his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

“Mmm, I think it would be nice.” Nasir stood on his tiptoes and brushed his lips over Agron’s ear. “But, we’re good like this?”

“We’re great,” Agron said, wrapping his arms around Nasir’s waist. “Um, what are you doing Friday night?”

Nasir laughed, hands smoothing up and down Agron’s sides.

“Why, you have something in mind?” 

His mind travelled back to the housewarming and Agron’s determination to start romancing him more and a little jolt of excitement made his breath hitch.

Agron ran his hand through Nasir’s hair and bit his lip.

“I have plans, yeah. Do you own a suit?”

“I own a suit. Am I going to get a clue?” 

Agron let Nasir go and took his face in his hands, bringing their lips together in a kiss. It was dry, mouths closed, but it was hard and deep and Nasir found himself clinging to Agron’s biceps to keep from sinking to the floor.

“Just be ready for 7.30 and I’ll pick you up.” 

“7:30 Huh? Ill have to check my date book & make sure I’m available.” A playful grin played at Nasir’s lips. ” I am a busy man you know.”

Agron never hesitated instead he leaned down capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. 

“Still think you’re busy?” The words came as he finally released Nasir’s lips. 

“No. I think 7:30 Friday aught to be just fine.” Nasir breathlessly whispered.

“Oh good. Here I was starting to worry you’d started seeing Donar behind my back.” Playfully Agron hugged the man before him. Nasir was learning to like Donar which made him happy since Donar was quickly becoming a good friend, especially since Duro had hired him on to take care of a few odd jobs around the house.

“I just like to keep my eye on him.”

“I thought we were over this?” Agron frowned, he didn’t want Nasir to be jealous when there was no need to be. His frown melted when Nasir laughed softly.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding… fuck, was I really that bad before?”

“You weren’t bad, baby. You were territorial. I’m just happy you didn’t pee on me.”

Nasir wrinkled his nose and half-heartedly slapped Agron’s arm.

Agron held him quietly for a few minutes, his hands spread out on his back, mouth pressed to Nasir’s temple. It was nice to be alone. They both loved hanging out with their friends and they weren’t exactly starved of each other physically, but intimacy was something that Agron craved and feeling Nasir’s heart pulsing against his chest, his steady breaths… it was perfect.

“Do you think… maybe you’d want to go away for the weekend sometime. I mean, not right now, with all the bullshit we’re dealing with.”

Nasir tipped his head back and smiled. He looked so young in Agron’s arms, the excitement on his face reminding Agron that he was still in his early twenties.

“I’d love it. Once you’ve settled in at work and we’ve bought the ranch? I could finally teach you to surf.”

“Sounds nice.” Agron set his hand on Nasir’s hip, leaning his forehead against Nasir’s. “Gods does it ever.”

“How about we see if we cant get you in the saddle.” Nasir offered a playful smile. “Mira’s been out doing some work with Arwen now that she’s feeling better and she’s pretty sure she’s got her broke to ride. Just don’t tell your brother she’s been in the saddle because if he hears I’m pretty sure he’ll kill us both.” 

“I wondered where she’d been disappearing to lately.” Agron couldn’t help laughing. “Yea, I think I’d like that. I mean I wish you’d have told me but, yea let’s do it.”

“I know she’s your baby, but Mira has more experience with horses in Arwen’s condition so I thought it might be, I dunno, easier on you… not to see her stressed out.”

“You did it for me?” Agron was taken aback. It seemed that he wasn’t alone in wanting to spare his other half any kind of heartbreak or distress.

Nasir shrugged and looked shy all of a sudden.

“She wasn’t as bad as Mira thought she’d be, but I didn’t want you to be hurt seeing her like that if she did freak out.”

“Thanks, baby,” Agron sighed. “It would have been hard. She’s so trusting and if she thought I was going to do something to hurt her it would have killed me.”

Nasir kissed Agron’s neck and breathed in.

“Let’s go see her before I think of something else to do with you,” he smirked, slipping from Agron’s arms and grabbing his jacket.

“Thanks Nasir,” Agron blurted suddenly. 

“For what?”

“Just… for caring about me.” 

Nasir saw Agron’s jaw clench and he swallowed hard. Agron had lived far too long without being cared for, being loved by people he should have been able to trust. Nasir only knew of three people who hadn’t damaged Agron. Duro (thank fuck for Duro), Annie (he desperately wanted to meet her), and Spartacus (a solid person of good in Agron’s life).

“I always will,” Nasir said, grabbing Agron’s hand and squeezing. “You’ll always have me.”

“Come on.” Agron gently pulled at Nasir’s hand leading him out towards the barn. It was nice to be outside to feel the warm sun on his face and have Nasir at his side. “Oh and for future reference, you’re better off not telling me things that you don’t want Duro to know. There are no secrets between us, but for Mira and you, I might be able to pull it off.”

“Good to know.” It wasn’t long before they had Arwen saddled and ready to go along with Harper. 

“Easy girl.” Agron rubbed at her neck talking quietly with her, trying to make sure that she was going to be alright with this. “It’s alright; I’m not going to hurt you.”

Though it had been tough, Arwen had allowed them to put the tack on eventually even though she had spooked at first. After a little bit of sweet talking from Agron, in German, she had settled down and stood still. Nasir had teased that if Agron had talked to her, he was pretty sure that she’d let him do anything to her, to which Agron had countered that Nasir would do the same.

“Ready?” Nasir asked as he climbed into the saddle waiting for Agron to do the same. 

“Yea.” Pushing himself into the saddle he sat still for a minute rubbing at Arwen’s neck. “That’s my girl. Alright, come on.” Easing her forward, Agron kept the reigns gentle and allowed her to move at her own pace.

“Fuck.” Nasir mumbled as he moved along side of him. “Don’t look now but trouble just showed up.”

Agron’s eyes turned up and he quickly understood that Nasir was cussing over Ashur leaned against his car. His hand reached out to set on Arwen’s neck quietly talking to her hoping that it would keep her calm.

“Well, well, well if it isn’t the newly made officer and his bitch.” Ashur grinned as he leaned against his car. 

“What do you want?” Nasir carefully crossed Harper in front of Agron and Arwen. Was he a little over protective at times? Oh hell yes, and this was one of them and at the same time he wanted Agron to see that he didn’t need someone to stick up for him.

“Just looking into the land. That’s all.” A grin played at Ashur’s lips as he spoke. “But I also see that you’ve got this pretty thing fixed up too.” He took a step closer to Arwen making sure that he was within her eyesight.

Agron tightened his hand in the reigns but Arwen bucking took him by surprise, causing him to tumble from her back to the ground. “Fuck.” Agron growled. His whole body felt as if it was on fire right now but he knew that he was in danger of Arwen’s hooves.

“Agron?!” Nasir struggled to see where Agron had landed with Harper trying to twist out of his hands and Arwen dancing around like she was going to start panicking at any moment. “Are you okay?”

Ashur’s low breathy laugh made Nasir turn his head in anger.

“You really should learn to control these beasts. I find, with any creature, a good slap usually gets their attention.” 

Nasir’s eyes went wide and he backed Harper up, keeping Ashur at a distance.

“Get the fuck off my ranch. I’d rather die than let you get your filthy hands on it.” Nasir looked around and tried to see where Agron was. Relief washed over him when he saw the man getting to his feet.

“Don’t give me ideas, boy,” Ashur hissed, stepping right up to Nasir and coiling a hand around his wrist.

“Remove fucking hand,” Agron growled, taking hold of Ashur’s arm and practically throwing him towards the door. He stepped in between Ashur and Nasir and held his arm out, blocking Nasir if Ashur tried anything. “Leave, now.”

Nasir’s heart was pounding. When he looked up he could see a trickle of blood running from Agron’s hair and down the back of his neck from where he must have hit his head.

“Oh, I’ll be leaving. I think I’ve done everything that I’ve come to do.” Ashur grinned as he looked from one man to another, turning away from them. “Enjoy it while it lasts.”

Agron turned taking Arwen’s reigns in his hands. “Shhhhh….” His eyes turned to look up at Nasir and he bit at his lip, he’d seen this look before and he knew that he was panicking. “Hey, it’s ok. Come on. Let’s get you into the house, I’ll have Varro put the horses away.” He was trying his hardest to stay calm and reassure Nasir. In truth, his head was killing him and he had intentions of calling Crixus to put in for a protection order. He wouldn’t let Ashur near Nasir again.

They made it into the kitchen and Agron sat Nasir down before calling Naevia. He spoke quickly, frowning when Nasir stood and started rummaging in a cupboard.

“What are you doing?” Agron closed his eyes as the throbbing in his skull hit him behind the eyes.

“Sit,” Nasir said, guiding Agron to a chair and pushing his shoulders gently. “I’m going to clean you up and see if you need stitches.”

“Nasir, I can do it…” Agron remembered the look on Nasir’s face, just like the time he had cut his hand and bled in front of him, face blanched of colour and distant eyes.

Nasir ignored him and opened a small first aid kit he’d found. He pulled out some cotton pads and antiseptic wipes and started cleaning Agron’s head of blood.

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” he said quietly, willing his hands to stop shaking. “You’re going to have a lump though.”

Agron sighed and leaned into Nasir’s touch, the comfort that his boyfriend was providing easing the pain somewhat.

Nasir was careful around the cut, thankful that the bleeding had stopped. Clearing up the red stained materials in his hands he crouched down next to Agron’s chair and put his head against his knee.

“Why is he doing this to us?”

“To scare us? He’s not going to though… I should have floored him for touching you.” He ran his hand over Nasir’s hair and kept his eyes closed. The sight of Nasir in the hands of that son of a bitch made him crazy.

“I bet he wishes you had. He probably wanted you to do that so he could get you arrested or something.” 

Standing, Nasir kissed the corner of Agron’s eye. He was feeling sick and afraid, but he was also more determined than ever to fight. He had someone to fight for now and he would be damned if all they had was taken away from them.

“Nasir?” Naevia skidded into the room. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Agron’s hurt though… I checked him but..” He breathed in deeply and shook his head.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. I’ll check him over just to be sure. Honey, can you go and get my phone from the car I need to let Crixus know where I am?”

Nasir nodded and went outside.

“I’m sorry, Agron,” she said, taking his hand and squeezing. “When you called I just thought about him and… how are you feeling? Don’t even think of lying to me.”

“Like I’m going to kill him…Ashur that is.” Agron sighed rubbing at his eyes. “Is Crixus at work? I’d like to talk to him when you call.” 

“Agron, you’ve just hit your head, you should honestly see someone about it.” Naevia knelt before him trying to figure out what was really going on in his head. “Look at me Agron.”

His eyes turned up to look at her. “He touched him.” His voice was weak as he spoke. “He fucking touched him. Would you stop moving your finger, I’m fine; it’s like watching a damn tennis match.”

“Well, I’d have to say you have a minor concussion but otherwise I’m pretty sure you’re fine. If you weren’t cussing then I’d worry, as for Crixus, I’m pretty sure that you won’t have to talk to him. If he hears that Ashur was here again, I’m pretty sure he’ll go ballistic anyways.” Naevia had moved to look at the gash in the back of his head. “Nope, don’t think you’ll need stitches either. You should call your brother though.”

Agron sighed at the prospect of telling Duro he was sure that wasn’t going to go well. “I will, eventually.” His eyes turned to the door as Nasir came back through it.

“Hey hun, it’s ok.” Naevia offered a kind smile taking Nasir’s hand within her own as he held the phone out to her. “He’s alright. No stitches necessary, and he’s got a minor concussion but other than that, I’m pretty sure he’ll be fine.”

Nasir nodded. “Thanks Nae.” His voice was hardly audible as he spoke. 

“Alright, I gotta ask. You’re going to take her word but you wouldn’t take mine?” Agron felt like he was missing something.

“Well, it probably helps that I was trained for these situations. I was a nurse for awhile, until I decided that my heart wasn’t really in it.” Naevia shrugged as he she searched for Crixus’ number. “Alright, I’ll be back in a minute, I’m going to take this outside so that you don’t have to listen to him.” She could only imagine that he would be pissed, after all how many nights had she laid up listening to him go on and on about Ashur.

 

“Fucking Ashur,” Nasir mumbled, slamming his boot into the table leg.

“Hey,” Agron said, frowning when Nasir didn’t look at him.

“Fucking thinking he can do whatever he wants.” 

Another crack of leather on wood had Agron on his feet, hands reaching for Nasir’s arms. He turned Nasir to face him and held him at arms length.

“He’s not going to beat us, baby. We won’t let him.”

Nasir’s lip shook and he seemed to see Agron clearly since they were out in the barn. He shook his head, but didn’t protest when Agron drew him in, holding him against his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

“Nasir? Listen to me…” Agron paused and buried his face in Nasir’s hair. He smelled so good that Agron almost didn’t continue, but he had to. “What you said to Ashur, I don’t ever want to hear you say that again. This whole place can burn to the ground in exchange for you.”

Nasir pulled away.

“What did I say?”

“That you’d rather die…” Agron swallowed hard and winced at a new throbbing pain behind his eyes.

“Fuck, I’m sorry… Aggy, I didn’t mean it. I was angry.”

Naevia came back into the room and frowned at the two men.

“Sorry, bad time?”

“I was just apologising to Agron. I said something I really didn’t mean.” Nasir turned back to his boyfriend, his hand finding a home over Agron’s heart. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok.” Agron rubbed his hand at Nasir’s arm before his eyes turned to Naevia causing him to close them for a minute. “Ok that sucked.”

“Room spinning?”

“Uh huh. If I move fast enough.” Agron rubbed at his eyes for a minute before he tried again. “So how’s Crixus?” He knew the answer but he asked anyways.

“His words verbatim were he’d fucking be here in a minute.” Naevia rolled her eyes trying not to seem annoyed. 

“Oh, good. All I wanted was a restraining order, now knowing my luck we’ll end up with a detail sitting at the end of the drive.” Agron groaned at the feeling in his head. It hurt, bad at that. “Would you do me a favor Nasir? Would you grab a couple of Tylenol please?” 

“Yea, yea.” Nasir moved to get them for him. “Should I call Duro too?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind, baby.”

Nasir nodded and smiled at Agron, small and unsure, but hopefully enough to ease him. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he had scared Agron badly.

Taking the pills from Nasir, Agron swallowed them dry. Naevia was watching him closely and when Nasir moved into the hallway to talk to Duro she moved her chair closer.

“What did Ashur want?”

“He said he was looking at the land. He’s not even pretending that he isn’t trying to buy all the local ranches anymore. I don’t think he has any idea that there is a chance he might not get this one though. When I put in an offer…”

“What? You’re buying Nasir’s ranch?”

Naevia looked shocked.

“We both are, together.”

“Well, damn…” Naevia’s smile lit up the room. “You really do love him.”

Agron attempted to laugh even though it hurt.

“Yeah… I thought you were aware of this some time ago.”

“I’m sorry, I suppose it was the over protective part of me, but I confess I was still worried for him. I shouldn’t have doubted the two of you. He’s so much stronger now and I guess I can stop being so…”

“Scary?”

“Protective,” Naevia laughed. “I trust you, gods I mean, he took care of your wound. He hates blood.”

“I know. He…” Agron hissed, his head still throbbing through the painkillers. He felt like he was going to throw up but took a few deep breaths to steady the feeling. “Fuck the gods.” 

“Come on, let’s get you into the living room. You can stretch out on the couch. I’d suggest bed but I’m not sure stairs are a good idea right now.” She stood offering him a hand unsure if he could get up on his own or not.

“So Crixus still get you into a nurse’s outfit every now and then?” It was an awful excuse for a joke to ease the mood as he stood reaching out to grab hold of the table to steady himself. “Gods I feel like I’ve been on an all night bender.”

“I’ll save you the mental images and not answer that question.” She grinned reaching out to help steady him. “Come on, I’ve got you. You’ll feel better when you get closer to the floor.”


	57. Chapter 57

“Yep. Definitely like I’m drunk.” Agron sighed accepting her help. It wasn’t long before he was settled in on the couch though and she was right, he did feel a little better, that is till Crixus came storming through the door grumbling.

“I should have fucking known when we got the call out to Gannicus’ that he’d been here too.” Crixus grumbled.

“Are they alright?” Nasir was just coming back into the room from calling Duro and sank to the couch in front of Agron’s feet, his finger tips running over his ankle trying to soothe.

“Saxa and Gannicus were on their way home from town. Sibyl managed to fend for herself until they got back. When we got there, she had locked herself in the office in the barn.” Crixus shook his head. “Damn good thing Gannicus didn’t get his hands on him, I’m pretty sure that it would have been bad if he had. She’s physically alright but mentally she’s pretty upset. Even Saxa felt bad for her, Are you alright?” 

“Fine as long as you don’t start yelling.” Agron groaned. “Naevia says that it’s just a concussion but I’m pretty sure that I got drunk and don’t remember it.”

Crixus laughed and shook his head as he looked at him. “You’ll live. I’m sure of it.” 

“Ashur said something though that got me thinking. He made the comment ‘If it isn’t the newly made officer and his bitch.’ Crixus I didn’t even fucking know that I was in until you told me, he’s got someone on the force too.” Agron pressed his eyes together trying to stop the room from spinning. “That’s probably how he got away with all of those girls and Sarah.” 

“Sarah?” Crixus’ eyebrows rose listening to him. “What do you mean? Who was she?”

“Well, after lunch with you I stopped at the candy shop across from Ashur’s office on my way back to my car. The woman behind the counter and I got to talking and she mentioned Ashur and well one thing led to another and she mentioned that one of the girls she had working for her. She dated Ashur and then left some cryptic message about how she wanted to see the world and she hasn’t heard from her, it sounded like they were good friends and she sounded worried about her.” Agron paused to let the words sink in with Crixus wondering what he would say next, and hoping that he wouldn’t yell.

When people say ‘they had a face like thunder’ Agron hadn’t truly seen it until Crixus. His mouth opened, ready to start on a rant, but snapped shut again when Nasir stood up from the floor and glared.

“Everyone out, in the kitchen or wherever, but we can talk about this later when Agron’s not in pain.” His eyebrows raised and he looked at the stunned couple as if to say what the fuck are you all waiting for and they silently filed out of the room.

“My hero,” Agron mumbled, a smile on his lips. “I’m looking forward to seeing you trying to keep Duro out when he gets here. Come here, sit with me.”

Nasir sighed, he felt bad about kicking them out, but he just knew the discussion about Ashur wouldn’t be short and Agron had hit his head pretty badly. He sat next to Agron and put his hand on his neck, rubbing at the tightness he could feel there.

“I’m not going to keep him out, but you don’t need this right now. They’ll still be here in a few hours… it might take that long for Crixus’ blood pressure to drop to normal.”

Nasir smiled genuinely at the thought.

“There’s my little man,” Agron said, brushing the hair away from Nasir’s eyes. 

Smiling wider, Nasir shuffled down the sofa so he could lean down and lay his head on Agron’s chest.

“Do you really think Ashur has someone working for him in the police?”

“I don’t know, but how else would he know? I guess anyone can be bought for the right price.” 

The knock at the door made Nasir smile. “That’s probably your brother. He took it way better than I had imagined he would.” He heard the door open & shut before he heard Naevia’s comforting voice followed by what he assumed to be German.

Agron couldn’t help but laugh even though it hurt. “Duro, English. Only times he speaks the language, when he’s stressed or in bed. I’ll never understand.” 

“Of course I’m fucking stressed bruder. Fucking Ashur… Nasir, you okay?”

Nasir smiled, sitting up but staying close to Agron.

“I’m fine, just angry…” he squeezed Agron’s arm. “I don’t know what we’re going to do.”

“Right, lets go over the facts.” Duro started pacing the room, rubbing his chin and frowning in concentration. “Ashur wants to buy all the local ranches. He has two yet to get, yours and Gannicus’, right?”

Agron and Nasir looked at each other and then back at Duro.

“Right,” they said together.

“Right, so, if you and Nasir sneak in and buy this place and I somehow get the papers to certify that the land is protected he will have to back down. He won’t though, so…” He snapped his fingers and spun on his heel. “So, he’s a criminal. Everyone knows it, but are either too afraid to do anything or they don’t have the proof.”

“So, Frogman, do you have a plan?” Agron moved so he was sitting up instead of slumped.

“Um, no… Well, I don’t know… Maybe,” Duro muttered. “We could…”

“What was that?” Nasir asked Duro, not hearing what he’d said under his breath.

“Set him up,” Duro said again, clearer this time.

“No way, no way, Duro… Not going to happen. I’m not risking you or Nasir by trying to trick Ashur.”

Duro stopped pacing and sat cross legged on the floor.

“But…” Duro continued.

“No Duro.”

“I’m with Agron on this one.” Crixius called from the kitchen, it was obvious he wasn’t going to go against Nasir’s wishes and yet he still wanted to be helpful. 

“Then what’s your plan Mr. Bigshot?” Duro tossed in return a hand rubbing at his eyes. 

“Well…I’m not sure it’s a plan that anyone involved will like but I do have one.” Crixus sighed. “It’s going to take a whole hell of a lot of trust on some peoples parts but…he’s got his eye on Sibyl, maybe it’s time we used that to our advantage.”

“You mean like an informant?” Agron stopped to think about it for a minute, really outside of the possible dangers it wasn’t a bad idea. “Sounds great, but would she go for it? Hell, let me rephrase that. Would Gannicus go for it?”

“There wouldn’t be a danger,” Crixus said and strolled back into the room. “If, and that’s a big if, she agreed to this, there would be one of us close by and it would be done in public.”

Nasir tensed up, not unnoticed by Agron.

“I’m going to get some water,” Nasir said quickly and left before anyone could stop him. He knew Naevia was in the kitchen so he walked quietly to the foot of the stairs.

“You can’t sneak past me, Nasir.”

He froze with his foot on the first step.

“M’just going to get something,” he muttered, not meeting her eye.

“You can’t lie to me either.” She approached slowly then sat on the stairs, waiting for Nasir to do the same. When he did it was with a heavy sigh.

“I hate this. All this talk about Ashur and… someone’s going to get hurt Nae. I can feel it.” He knew people had already gotten hurt, but he was thinking of something much more serious, he just couldn’t bring himself to say the words.

“What are they planning?”

“They want to see if Sibyl would, I dunno, spy on Ashur. Meet with him under some pretence and try to get him to say something incriminating. I don’t like it, Nae, but I can’t tell them. They’re cops and know what they’re doing, but what if something went wrong and she got hurt? I’d never forgive myself.”

“Nasir, you’re right, they are cops and have done this kind of thing before. But they will listen to you. Maybe… as a last resort and if she was willing, Sibyl could do it, but we have other paths to try.”

“Tell them that.” Nasir sighed, his hand rubbing over his eyes. “They seem hell bent on this idea. It’s not worth it. I’d rather sign this place over to him then see this plan go through.”

“You don’t mean that Nasir.” Naevia set a hand on Nasir’s shoulder. “I know what this place means to you, you aren’t just going to lay down and take this. We’re all tired of what he’s doing and who knows what he’s done that we don’t know about. And it’s not just you anymore Nasir, what about Gannicus, Saxa and Sibyl? If you were to sell out, then where would that leave them?”

“I hate him Nae, I hate what he’s done to us, to them, to everyone else that he’s hurt. You don’t really think he killed that girl do you?” Nasir pursed his lips as he looked at her. 

“I hope not, maybe he’s just keeping her somewhere.” Naevia was trying to make him feel better but she couldn’t help but wonder what he had really done.

Naevia shuddered. The thought that Ashur had the poor girl hidden away somewhere was unimaginable.

“I was so scared today, Nae, but not for myself… Agron…”

“You did so well, Nasir. You took care of him and he’s going to be fine. You two are so good for each other and let me tell you something.”

Nasir looked into Naevia’s eyes.

“Ashur is getting desperate. You are winning, Nasir, and if we all fight this together he’s got no fucking chance.” She paused and took Nasir’s hand. “I won’t let him hurt my baby’s godfather.”

Nasir’s jaw dropped.

“Y-you mean?” Nasir managed to stammer through his shock. “Oh Nea, that’s wonderful.” 

Naevia couldn’t help but laugh as she looked at him accepting the hug that he offered. “Poor Crixus nearly had a heart attack when I told him. Though I suppose perhaps teasing him by sending him pictures of baby booties and onsies was a little mean, especially since he was at work.”

“Well maybe just a smidge.” Nasir couldn’t help feeling a pang of jealousy though for the pair despite how happy he really was. They would know something that he never would, the joy of a child that was their own.

“It’s nice to see you smile, hun.”

“I’m so happy for you both. I can’t believe it.”

Nasir’s eyes glittered and he pulled Naevia into a hug, her laughter tickling his neck.

“I’m gonna be a godfather,” Nasir sighed happily, letting Naevia out of his vice like grip and leaning against the bannister.

“The best godfather ever. I’ll let you tell Agron, I think he might squeeze me harder than you just did.”

“I think it’ll be more amusing watching him hug Crixus.” Nasir grinned. 

“Before or after he puts him on the floor. Well maybe not since he already has a concussion.” Naevia laughed shaking her head. 

“We should probably go interrupt them before they get to into this plan.” Nasir offered a smile as he looked at his friend. He still didn’t like what they were planning but maybe it wouldn’t come to that. 

“You’re right.” Naevia offered a smile as she got up waiting for him. 

As they returned to the living room they both stood confused peering at the three men. “What in the hell are you doing?” Nasir asked as he looked over Duro’s shoulder at what looked like a tactical map.

“It’s a map of the plots.” Duro answered never looking up from the map. “I’m trying to figure out where exactly the property line is in relation to where these reeds are.”

“Do you just carry it in your back pocket?” Naevia’s eyebrows raised as she settled in beside Crixus. 

“Uh, yea actually I do.”

Crixus’ eyes fell over Naevia for a minute a smile forming. “You look tired, why don’t you go home?”

Agron’s eyes turned up to look at Nasir as if silently asking what was going on.

“You might as well tell him.” Crixus smirked. He could only figure that Naevia had told Nasir and he had come to accept Duro and Agron as good friends, especially knowing what they meant to Nasir.

“Tell me what?” Agron looked confused and then the confusion was replaced with concern. 

“Oh you know, Nasir’s just pregnant and the baby’s not yours it’s Crixus’.” The sarcasm dripped in Duro’s voice though he never looked up from what he was doing.

“Well, you aren’t far off.” Naevia laughed her eyes turning to Nasir as if waiting for him to speak.

“Naevia and Crixus are going to be parents.”

Duro whooped loudly and Agron grinned, the tension of the day melting from his face.

“Congrats guys, that’s great news.” Agron held his hand out to Nasir as he spoke, wanting him close. Nasir took Agron’s hand and perched on the edge of the sofa, his hand moving to card through the hair behind his ear.

“You thought of any names yet?” Nasir asked, eyes moving between Naevia and Crixus.

“Not yet,” Crixus replied. “We’re going to find out what we’re having first and then think about it.

As Duro started asking a million questions Nasir turned so he could talk to Agron.

“How are you feeling?” 

Agron smiled. 

“Loads better. Those painkillers stopped the worst of the pain. How are you doing?”

Nasir bit his lip and shrugged. It was hard to pinpoint exactly how he was feeling.

“Everything’s going to be okay, baby.” Agron took Nasir’s hand, wishing he didn’t have to deal with this. He was just getting past what had happened with Jamie and despite his assurances, Agron knew his little man was bearing a lot of stress.

Nasir kissed Agron lightly, the happy chatter of his friends lifting his spirits and the warmth of Agron’s hands keeping him safe.

***

The next week passed uneventfully. Agron was back to his old self in no time, complaining when Nasir or Duro told him he still had to give himself time to recover. 

They had been into the council offices in town and applied to pay off Nasir’s mortgage on the ranch and luckily it appeared that not all councillors were under Ashur’s thumb and they didn’t run into any problems. So far so good.

Friday came around and Nasir felt a flutter of excitement. It was the day of the big date, although Agron had managed to keep quiet about it, and Nasir was still in the dark about what was planned.

He ran a hand over the black trousers and suit jacket he’d had dry cleaned. It still amazed him how much his life had changed since Agron came into his life.

At home Agron was equally as nervous, much to Duro’s amusement of course. 

“Agron, sit down for 30 seconds, you’re pacing again. It’s Nasir, it’s not like it’s the first time you guys are going out. Besides as I recall I suggested Mira and I going with you to make you feel better and you laughed at me.” 

Agron couldn’t help but smile at the words his younger brother spoke. IT was true, he had offered to go along but Agron wanted this to be special. He wanted to be alone with Nasir and yet he felt bad for neglecting his younger brother as well. “You know…..” A smile formed upon his lips. “Maybe that’s not such a bad idea though.”

“Tell me you don’t expect me to call Mira this late and tell her?” 

“Duro, Duro, Duro. You think I’d do that to you? I called her this afternoon. I’ve been spending way too much time with Nasir and not enough with you and in honesty, without you I’m not sure I’d still be alive.”

“Dude…” Duro lowered his eyes.

“It’s true, baby brother. I was a mess, you know I was, and you pulled me out of it. I have a lot to thank you for.”

“You’re my brother, Agron. Don’t ever think I want thanks from you, okay? You’re here and you’re safe now so that’s all I want.”

Agron smiled and touched their foreheads together for a few seconds.

“I’m glad you’re okay with me and Mira coming tonight. I’ve missed you, bro.” Duro laughed as Agron continued to pace. “Is Nasir going to be okay about us gatecrashing?”

“Well we’ll only be together for the films and then you and Mira have reservations at the French place in town.”

“What, how did you swing that?”

Duro had been dying to try the food there since they moved there, but couldn’t get a reservation.

“Donar knows the guy who owns the place and he put in a good word for me. The bill is taken care of so you and Mira order anything you like.”

Duro was bouncing on his heels like a puppy and Agron felt good that his brother was happy. Things were changing for them all and if he had any say in it then the change would continue to be good.

“I won’t be expecting you home tonight then?” Duro smirked. “What have you done? I’m dying to know.”

Agron paced a little quicker until Duro blocked his way and made him sit down.

“I, uh, hired a yacht down at the docks and we have it for the whole night and there’s food and champagne and fuck, its cheesy isn’t it? Fuck, I thought I was being romantic, but it’s cliché, right?”

Agron was fidgeting in his seat and Duro worried about the creaking of the wood.

“Agron, calm the fuck down, man. It’s not cheesy or cliché, it’s thoughtful and Nasir’s gonna love it, why are you freaking out?”

“I-I just, I just want to make him happy. He deserves it, you know, and I want to do this right, be a good boyfriend.”

Duro was shocked. He hasn’t realised the extent of Agron’s lack of confidence. Matt had done this and Duro wished, not for the first time, that he could get his hands on the bastard. Luckily he hadn’t managed to contact his brother since he’d changed his phone.

“Nasir’s going to love it because he loves you. Don’t think so much, Aggy.” Agron breathed out a long breath and nodded. “Come on, we’d better pick everyone up. When’s the film start?”

“Eight, gives us time to drive to the park. I can’t believe they show films outdoors,” Agron said, obviously more relaxed.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be awesome. You ready?”

Duro stood and Agron did the same, rubbing his palms on his trousers to smooth the fabric and picking up his jacket off the back of the chair.

“I’m ready.”

“Come on then, you big oaf,” Duro chuckled and ducked under the quick swipe of Agron’s hand, chuckling and grinning brightly.

***  
After the movies Agron offered a smile slipping his arm around Nasir, holding him closer to him. “Well my dear brother this is where we part ways.” He was trying not to laugh as Mira made faced behind Duro, stopping as he finally turned around.

“Enjoy.” Duro was sure that his brother would do exactly that but he still worried about him.

“Hey, how come he gets to know what we’re doing and I don’t.” Nasir pouted looking up at Agron.

“Because,” Agron leaned down and kissed Nasir’s forehead, “I asked his advice and he offered it.”

“Calmed you down you mean. You’re nervous.” It wasn’t asked as a question. Nasir could see it in Agron’s eyes.

“A bit. I, um, don’t want to fuck this up and I’m not too great with the whole romantic thing. I know I said I could be romantic, but I’m a bit crap at it if I’m honest.”

They got in the car and Nasir smiled. 

“You’re better than you think.” 

“How about we reserve that judgment until later on huh?” Agron laughed as he started the car headed for the marina. “Thanks for being so cool about Duro and Mira.”

“Hey, it’s no big thing. They’re my friends after all.” Nasir laughed setting his hand on top of Agron’s. “Relax. Anything that you have planned for tonight is going to be just perfect, no matter what. So where are you sending them?”

“That little French place downtown that Duro’s been dieing to go to since we got here. I’m pretty sure that Duro will be elated, and Mira well she has plans of her own up her sleeve for after.” He couldn’t help but smile. “But enough about them, more to us.” He knew that Mira was planning to take Duro home and they both were going to have some much needed relaxation time, a back rub and maybe even more depending on where the night went.

“Yea, us. Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” 

“Nope.” Agron grinned as he looked at him.


	58. Chapter 58

Nasir sat back in his seat. The sun had just dipped below the horizon casting a dark blue haze through the sky and the stars were bright and clear. He moved his hand from Agron’s to place it on his thigh, stroking the muscle with his fingertips, but not enough to cause too much distraction.

Agron drove, a feeling of contentment easing the journey and adding to the anticipation of the night. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Nasir’s face and he hoped his little man was surprised.

When Agron pulled into the harbour car park, Nasir couldn’t hold back a grin.

“Are we going on a boat? Come on, tell me.”

Agron shrugged, drawing out the suspense a little longer before laughing. 

“Okay, yeah we are,” Agron smiled. “But it isn’t a boat…”

He got out of the car and walked quickly around to the other side to open the door for Nasir. He took his hand and led him down to the waters edge, their fingers laced together.

Nasir looked at the line of boats as they walked, the smaller ones transforming to larger and more expensive looking ones. Surely they weren’t going on on of these?

“This is it,” Agron said, exhaling loudly and rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “Our, um, yacht for the night.”

“Our what?” Nasir’s eyes went wide.

“Yacht. That is how you pronounce it right?” He knew on occasion the german & his time in Oz made him misspeak.

“Yes, yes you said it right. I just…wow.”

“Do you like it?” Agron led Nasir down a ramp and up onto the platform of the yacht. The owner rented the ten man cruiser out to people when he was out of the country and didn’t usually agree to single night loans, but Agron had won the man over and he had agreed to it.

“It’s awesome! You never told me you could drive one of these things.”

Nasir left Agron’s side and peered through the galley window, a luxurious living space and a doorway to what he imagined were the sleeping quarters. His heart raced at the thought.

“I can’t,” he laughed. We’re docked here for the night, it was one of the conditions of me renting this thing, under no circumstances must we raise anchor and take it for a joyride. But, there’s more to show you. Come with me.”

Agron was excited now, seeing Nasir so happy and relaxed like he should be on a real date. He took his hand again and led him past the door to the inside of the yacht to the front where a spacious deck, outdoor dining area complete with hammock and fairy lights was set up. 

“Wow… just wow. I… Agron, thank you, this is amazing.”

Agron leaned in for a quick kiss, deepening it when Nasir let out a moan of pleasure. Breaking the kiss wasn’t easy, but Agron wanted to do things right, at least for a while anyway.

“You hungry?” He mouthed against Nasir’s lips who nodded before kissing Agron’s cheek.

“Yeah, I am, thirsty too,” Nasir said, following Agron to the table. “Mmm, champagne… very romantic.”

Agron’s heart stuttered and he fought the blush creeping over his already heated skin.

“You really like it?” Agron whispered  
He needed to know that Nasir was really happy, that he was enjoying himself.

“Very much so.” Nasir smiled as he took Agrons hand. “But you didn’t have to do this.” 

“I wanted to. You deserve it and I want you to be happy, every second of every day.”

Nasir brought their bodies together, Agron’s hands roaming all over before finally stopping at the small of Nasir’s back. He held Nasir close with one hand as his other slid lower to Nasir’s ass.

“I love you so much,” Nasir said, his arms draped loosely over Agron’s shoulders as his lover caressed him in a way he had never known before. Agron put his heart in every touch, his love in every word, and Nasir couldn’t get enough of it. His addictive personality knew nothing until he met Agron and even if they were together until the ends of time he knew it would never be enough. He could never get quite enough of Agron.

With one gentle squeeze, Agron guided Nasir to the table and pulled out his chair with a grin. Nasir chuckled and took his seat gladly, that kiss had weakened him and he was glad of something to lean on.

Agron took the chilled bottle of champagne and twisted the cork out with a pop, not spilling a drop.

“I practiced,” Agron said, noticing how impressed Nasir looked.

He poured some of the sparkling alcohol into two tall flutes and handed one to Nasir.

“There are beers in the fridge for after,” Agron added, knowing that neither of them were too comfortable with anything over the top.

“Oh, good,” Nasir said, sipping the champagne and wriggling his nose at the bubbles. “This is fun though. I’ve never done anything so nice before.”

Agron sipped his own drink and leaned back.

“No ones ever treated you like this?” He found it so hard to believe that anyone lucky enough to have Nasir wouldn’t do nice things for him.

“Hmm, well before Jamie I never had a serious boyfriend so movies were as good as it got.” Nasir smiled. “Let’s not talk about that though. I’m glad it’s you that’s done this for me. It means everything that its you.”

“Good, I’m happy it’s me too. You know, I almost didn’t come to New Zealand. I was kinda reluctant to leave home and even though Duro was coming here… I was scared of such a big change I guess. Fuck, it was the best decision in my life to take a chance and come here.”

Nasir smiled shyly. That Agron loved him as much as he did still made his pulse race. He felt dizzy with it.

“I’m gonna go get the food. Stay here and relax.”

Agron stood and kissed Nasir gently before disappearing into the galley. Nasir sighed and listened to the soothing rhythm of the water lapping against the yacht. It was a beautiful night, the warmth of the day still clinging to the growing darkness. He heard muffled singing coming from where Agron was getting the food and smiled wider. He couldn’t think of a time when he’d ever been so happy.

He couldn’t believe that Agron was real sometimes, there were still nights that when he was alone, he thought that he would wake up and find that he was dreaming and Agron was gone.

“What are you thinking about?” Nasir nearly jumped at Agron’s words. He hadn’t realized that he had reappeared and his voice surprised him. 

“Oh, it was nothing.” He smiled trying to make him feel better seeing the look of worry upon his face.

“Nasir…” Agron placed two covered plates on the table and knelt down by Nasir’s knees. “Tell me. You know you can talk to me about anything.”

After what they had both experienced, the pain and fear, the control and the hate, Agron wasn’t going to have this relationship suffer because they didn’t communicate. Whatever Nasir was feeling, good or bad, Agron was there for him and would listen.

“Sometimes I’m scared,” Nasir began, stopping when Agron’s eyes widened. “Not of you, gods…”

Agron smiled, a puff of air resembling a laugh relesed from his mouth in relief.

“What are you scared of?” Agron put his hands on Nasir’s knees, shivering when Nasir ran his fingers through his short hair.

“That it won’t last… that I’m not really this lucky, to have a second chance with you. I’ve got so much better recently and you’ve helped me be who I want to be. Someone I can be proud of and not feel ashamed anymore, because that’s how I felt… when I was with him, and after.”

Agron nodded when Nasir paused. His heart was screaming at him to cover Nasir’s lips, stop the words from coming, tell him that it wasn’t luck, that Nasir was amazing and strong and passionate. He wanted to kiss the doubt away, scrub the name Jamie from Nasir’s memory and tell him that he would never lose what they had because Agron would die without him. But he stayed quiet, letting Nasir continue in his own time to get his thoughts out in the open.

“I just… after I got out of the hospital, I promised myself that I wouldn’t let anyone get that close to me again. I didn’t care if that meant I would never have a life with someone. I didn’t think it was worth the risk of being hurt again. I was cold, people avoided me… I wasn’t really easy to be around so I don’t blame them, but I was just protecting myself, you know. I even tried to push Naevia away, but she wasn’t having any of my bullshit.”

Nasir reached over for his glass and took a sip of the champagne, it’s crispness making his jaw tense.

“So, when you surprise me with all this, you look at me like I’m the only thing in the world worth looking at, when you tell me you love me… show me you love me all the time I have to try not to freak out at how much I’ve come to need it… need you. I love you more than anything and that promise I made to myself was forgotten the minute you looked at me. I still can’t shake the feeling that it’s going to blow up in my face and if you make a joke about that last bit I will push you overboard.”

Agron smiled and surged up, his large hands covering either side of Nasir’s face as he kissed him deeply, his tongue pushing into Nasir’s mouth. Nasir let out a gasp of surprise before sinking into the feeling. Protection, love, friendship, excitement, passion… Agron put everything he had into kissing Nasir. Through his skin he reassured and comforted and hoped that Nasir understood.

Minutes, hours… neither could be sure, went past until they broke apart, panting for air, eyes wide and lustblown.

“I’m never going to leave you, and all that about you being… cold and… baby, you had been attacked, nearly killed by someone wo claimed to love you. He didn’t. He couldn’t do that and love you.”

Nasir’s brow creased, unshed tears mirroring the ones shining in Agron’s eyes.

“I’m scared too, scared you’ll wake up one day and realise the huge mistake you’ve made taking me on.”

Nasir laughed, a tear falling onto his cheek, quickly removed by Agron’s fingertips.

“But it looks like neither of us is going anywhere. It’s you and me, baby, forever.”

“Forever?” Nasir paused at the sound of the word. A playful smile played with Nasir’s lips. “Hmmmmm that sounds like an awfully long time and I’m not sure that I can deal with you that long.” 

“Till death do us part?” Agron’s words were a mere whisper against Nasir’s ear.

“I-I….” Nasir paused to think about it. The words had taken him by surprise but regaining himself he nodded. “Yea, yea.” He whispered as he looked up at Agron. “That is what I want.” 

Nodding, Agron kissed Nasir’s cheek and stood up, moving one plate over to Nasir and taking his own to his place at the table.

“There’s an old tradition where I’m from, it’s called handfasting.”

Nasir lifted the cover from his plate and smiled at the goats cheese salad. Agron must have asked Naevia what he liked.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a joining of two people by binding their hands together… it’s kind of old fashioned, but…”

“I like the idea,” Nasir said, crunching on some rocket leaves and keeping his eyes on Agron.

Agron shovelled some salad into his mouth.

“This is so good. You enjoying it?”

Nasir hummed and smiled, taking a bite of goats cheese followed by more champagne. He could really get used to this fancy stuff.

“It’s delicious. I can smell something else, something good, what’s next?”

Agron wiped his mouth and winked. He stood and cleared the plates, disappearing into the galley again. Music drifted out onto the deck, some sort of soft rock, and Nasir closed his eyes. Thoughts entered his mind, images of his hands bound to Agron, his heart, his soul, it was what he wanted. Agron spoke as though he had thought about it before tonight and he wondered what else the night would bring. 

“More food,” Agron announced, bowing dramatically. “Moroccan vegetables, spices cous cous and slow roast lamb stew.”

The steaming plate in front of Nasir was the best thing he had seen outside of a restaurant.

“How did you do all this? You can’t cook. You told me yourself.” He stabbed some sweet potato and a piece of lamb and groaned at the taste. “Oh my god… this is amazing.”

Agron grinned like a kid at christmas.

“I bullied Duro into helping me. Remember on Wednesday when I said I couldn’t see you cause I had some things to do before I start work on Monday? I might have told a bit of a lie. I was getting a strict lesson and I’m so glad you don’t think it’s disgusting cause I nearly had a nervous breakdown trying to get it right. I bought a slow cooker and had everything set up before I picked you up for the film.” 

Nasir laughed and rolled his eyes. Agron really had taken this romance thing to heart.

“You did great. This tastes so good,” Nasir said, eating some cous cous and making noises that Agron was intimately familiar with, but in a totally different setting.

“Oh god,” he continued, unaware that Agron’s fork had stopped in mid air and he was staring at him. “Gods, Agron.”

“Um, yeah… glad, glad you like it.”

Nasir glanced up, looking at Agron through his long dark eyelashes and smiled.

“Little shit,” Agron growled, throwing a piece of bread at Nasir. He had known exactly what he was doing.

“Hey!” Nasir laughed ducking the piece of bread. “What? You were getting serious on me. I had to break it up somehow, figured what better way?”

Agron rolled his eyes as he looked across the table at him. “Yea well there are better ways to do so that dont involve causing other issues.” Agron was playful as he spoke.

“Maybe I like your other issues.” Nasir smirked, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt and loving how Agron’s eyes tracked the movement, his lip caught between his teeth. “You’re so damn easy.”

Agron pouted and rolled his eyes.

“It’s not my fault you’re so fucking hot. Even in the mornings when you have pillow creases on your face and hair a bird would be happy to call home, you look better than any man I’ve ever seen. It’s not fucking fair that I have to control myself all the damn time. I even love your morning breath. I’m a sick man.”

“I don’t have morning breath, jerk,” Nasir laughed and ate some more lamb. Agron’s mouth watered at the sight of those delicious lips sliding off the fork and his dick twitched in his boxers.

As the meal continued, somehow Nasir had kicked off his shoes and was rubbing one foot along the inseam of Agron’s trousers. They shared knowing smiles, but were in no rush for the date to end.

Nasir tilted his head to one side when the music changed from rock to folksy acoustic. Agron wrinkled his nose, but Nasir just laughed and got up from his chair.

“Dance with me,” he said, holding out his hand.

Agron hesitated for a minute, but couldn’t deny Nasir anything.

He stood and they moved into the space next to the cream hammock. Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir and pulled him close.

“I’m not really good at this.”

Nasir lay his head on Agron’s chest, his arms draped loosely over his shoulders.

“Stop telling me you aren’t good at this. You’re amazing at this.” He sighed and rubbed his nose into the silky softness of Agron’s shirt. “It’s been the best night of my life.”

Agron felt his heart skip. They began to move in time to the slow rhythm, more swaying than dancing, but even Agron had to agree that it was nice. Their bodies were pressed so close that there was no mistaking that they were both half hard, the friction between them so sweet and achingly perfect that it was impossible to hide their obvious desire for each other. 

Agron buried his face into Nasir’s neck, his scent and warmth intoxicating and beautiful.

“I love you, baby,” Agron sighed.

“I love you too,” Nasir replied.

The music sped up and Agron’s feet tried to keep time, but they ended up knocking knees and laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Nasir looked at Agron, his green eyes lit up like fireflies, the creases around his eyes and mouth revealing his happiness. He loved that Agron wasn’t only his lover, but his best friend. He felt so lucky.

“How about, I go get dessert and you see if that hammock is comfy?” Agron said, hugging Nasir and rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“Sure, if that’s what you want.” Nasir whispered leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. “But no complaining that we’re too close to one another and I’m causing you other problems.” He was teasing of course but knew as well.

“Mmmm you know, I cant say I’ve ever considered doing it in a hammock. That just sounds like a disaster waiting to happen. No, no there wont be any of that tonight.” He grinned. “No need for anyone to go to the emergency room.”

 

“And you just know it would be me,” Nasir laughed, smacking Agron’s ass as he turned to leave. “Crushed by giant. The humiliation.”

Agron belly laughed and shook his head as he headed in to get desert. He peeked out at Nasir as he cut up fruit and laid out a tray with different things to dip it in. Nasir sat on the hammock and tested it it by bouncing slightly. He must have decided it was safe because the next minute his legs had swung up of the floor and he was lying, sprawled like a lazy cat in the hammock. Agron tutted. He bet he either broke the damn thing or tumbled into it like a clumsy bear. He hoped it held both their weights. Something about lying under the stars with the only man who would ever hold his heart… fuck, this romance thing was addictive, he thought happily.

“Move over then. You hog the bed, is it too much to ask that you don’t hog the hammock?” 

Agron set the tray down on the edge of the table and took off his shoes and socks. His jacket was next, too uncomfortable to lie in. He swung a leg onto the hammock and held his breath.

“It’s pretty sturdy,” Nasir reassured.

“Okay,” he said, nodding his head firmly. The hammock rocked back and forth a bit when Agron rolled fully onto it, but no disasters.

“Mmm, that looks good. The fruit doesn’t look too bad either,” Nasir laughed, taking a slice of pear and dipping it into some white chocolate.

“Dude, your lines are laaame,” Agron chuckled and kissed Nasir’s temple. Nasir swiped the pear over Agron’s chin and laughed louder.

“You love my lame lines.” He ran a finger through the chocolate on Agron’s chin and sucked it off the digit, humming at the taste.

Biting the pear, Nasir turned in Agron’s arms and leaned up to claim Agron’s mouth. He pushed his tongue against Agron’s, the juice of the pear coating them both as they slid together. Agron fisted the material of Nasir’s shirt and pulled him even closer and Nasir draped his leg over Agron’s thigh.

“You’re gonna kill me, little man,” Agron breathed when Nasir pulled away, smacking his lips together and swallowing the remaining fruit.

“You’re not going anywhere. I’ve got far too many things I want to do to you.”


	59. Chapter 59

“I’m not sure my heart can take it.” Of course Agron was only teasing but his attention turned when he felt Nasir’s fingers rubbing over the scar on his chest.

“Does it ever…” He paused to think about what he was going to ask. “Does it ever bother you when…”

Agron chuckled wrapping his arms tighter around Nasir. “Does it ever bother me when we’re together? Is that what you’re trying to ask?” 

“Yea…” Nasir’s eyes turned to his feet unable to look at him suddenly. 

Gently his fingers pressed up against his chin forcing Nasir to look at him. “Some days it’s worse than others. But to answer your question, no it’s never anything that you do. I’m normal, I can do everything that a normal person can, including ravish you, which I think I’ve proved already.”

“Oh, you think you’ve proved yourself?”

“Ah, joking now are we. You’d fucking better be,” Agron scoffed, biting into a grape and chuckling. “All those little whimpering noises you make after I make you come must have been in my head.”

“Yep, all in your head,” Nasir grinned and took a dish of dark chocolate from the tray and dunked a few raspberries into it. He pushed one against aground lips, smearing the chocolate over his Cupid’s bow and then onto his bottom lip. Agron opened his mouth and let Nasir push the fruit in, his fingers lingering, and Agron licked at them, their eyes locked on each other.

Nasir pulled his fingers out and cleaned them up with his own tongue.

“Lipstick suits you,” he said, moving in to kiss the chocolate from Agron’s mouth.

“No, I’m pretty sure you in general suit me.” Agron leaned his head pressing his lips harder to Nasir’s, his finger tips playing in Nasir’s hair. He could spend the rest of his life with this man & yet he was having a hard time taking it slow tonight. What he really wanted to do was strip Nasir of his clothes & yet he knew he couldn’t. Not until Nasir had given him an inclination that he was ready too.

Nasir couldn’t help the laugh that irrupted as he pulled away from him to breathe. “You’re so tense Aggy, relax, whatever happens happens.” 

Agron nodded and placed his hand on Nasir’s face, kissing both his cheeks, his forehead, his jaw. Nasir tilted his head back, giving Agron room to explore his neck with lips, teeth and tongue. 

“Ahh,” Nasir hissed, baring his teeth as Agron sucked on his pulse point, drawing blood to the surface of his skin.

“You like that, little man?” Agron mouthed the tendon just above Nasir’s collarbone. 

“Uh-huh… I love your mouth on me, how you touch me, ah, you’re so gentle,” Nasir sighed, running his fingertips over Agron’s scalp.

Agron reached up and grabbed a handful of long dark hair, tugging just enough to pull a moan out of Nasir.

“Not always gentle,” Agron grinned, swallowing and breathing in deeply.

“No, I mean, you’re always careful.”

“That’s because I want to look after you. Doesn’t matter what we’re doing, I want you to feel safe.”

“I am always safe with you.” Nasir whispered as he settled in, resting his head against Agron’s shoulder. “I know that you wont hurt me.”

“Yea, you’re right, you are. I wont ever let anything happen to you.” He loved the feeling of Nasir curled within his arms to be able to feel his breathing, to know that he truly was his.

“You alright?”

“Huh?” Agron’s eyes turned to look down at the man in his arms, confused by what he was saying. 

“Your hearts racing.” Nasir laughed as he looked up at him. Agron had forgotten that his hand was rested against his chest under his head.

Agron’s cheeks were flushed, even in the growing dusk Nasir could see that. He touched Agron’s face, the skin warm under his touch.

“It’s just, you, this… everything. I’m happy, and you know that I was in a bad way for a while so I’m not used to it.”

Nasir looked up at the stars. It had shaken Agron badly when Matt had started contacting him again. Even after Agron had escaped him, Matt had a hold on him, and even though he hadn’t managed to track Agron down, Nasir saw that Agron sometimes hesitated when picking up the phone. 

“You’re safe with me too, you know. I want to look after you and not let anyone hurt you.”

“I know that. You’re my fierce warrior.”

“That’s right.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence, rocking gently in the warm breeze. Agron covered Nasir’s hand with his own and brought it up to his mouth to kiss Nasir’s fingers. Nasir was stroking Agron’s thigh and humming along to a song coming from the cabin.

“This has been a great date, Aggy. I could get used to all this.”

“Me too.” Agron whispered into the top of Nasir’s head, his face buried in his hair. 

“But next time it’s my turn.” Nasir winked as he turned to look up at Agron. “I cant let you have all the fun.”

 

“Oh, really? Maybe we should have a date night, huh? We’re together all the time, but we should do more datey stuff. You know, ditch my brother and our friends and have at least one day or night where it’s just us.”

“You know…” Nasir said, turning in Agron’s arms and growing his leg over Agron’s thighs, “… if we sailed away right now we could be just the two of us all the time. And, we could find a little island with a hotel on it that no one else visited and we didn’t have to pay for and… don’t roll your eyes, this could happen.”

“Sure, I’m sorry. So what would we do on this island, Man Friday?”

Nasir grinned and peppered kisses on Agron’s jaw, nibbling and biting, and then kissing again.

“We would eat coconuts, of course.”

“Of course,” Agron repeated, running his hand down Nasir’s back.

“And we would make out in the sea and I would climb palm trees and then we would have lots of sex. It would be awesome.”

Agron laughed and attempted to get up.

“Hey, where are you going?” Nasir laughed, trying to pin Agron down.

“I’m starting the good ship lollipop and getting us to that island! Lots of sex was the deal breaker, little man.”

“Lie back down, Robinson Crusoe. It’s nice in the hammock. Actually, no, go get me a beer or no sex for you.”

Agron chuckled and detangled himself from Nasir’s wandering hands for long enough to clamber out of the hammock.

“I aught to tell you that you should go get it yourself.” Agron grinned leaning to press a kiss to Nasir’s lips.

“But you’re here to take care of me remember?” Nasir looked up at him through his eyelashes grinning all the while. 

“Hmm.” Agron shook his head. Cheeky little fucker.

Opening the mini fridge, Agron took out a case of chilled beers, the bottles frosted with icy condensation. 

“Budge up,” he said when he walked back outside. “You cold?” 

The air had cooled now that the sun had set.

“A little.”

“I’ll get a blanket, hold on.”

Agron returned to the cabin and grabbed a soft, cocoa coloured throw from the back of the sofa.

When he returned, Nasir had opened two of the beers, one left on the little table and the other was pressed to his lips. Agron watched him swallow the bitter liquid in awe. He didn’t think it was possible to stop finding Nasir so effortlessly sexy.

He scooted back next to Nasir and laid the blanket over them, adjusting his position so that Nasir could fit snugly under his arm. “It’s so quiet out here.”

“I know it, I’m kind of surprised myself.” Agron smiled down at the man within his arms. “I figured on a beautiful night like this, there would be a lot more people in the marina.” 

“I could almost fall asleep laying here.”

“Go ahead.” Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead, his arms tightening around him.

Nasir napped for a while and Agron looked at the stars. He can feel the soft exhale of Nasir’s breath on his neck, the strong beat of his pulse under his fingertips that encircle his small wrist. The size difference between them was always a turn on for Agron. But what Nasir lacked in height and build, he most definitely made up for in strength and passion. Agron had never been so challanged by a man before and never enjoyed a relationship like he was now. It was new and exciting, every day with Nasir was better. They weren’t perfect, he knew that didnt exist, but it was damn close.

As the night drew in, Agron thought about their future. Maybe, eventually, he could move in with Nasir? They both knew they wanted it eventually. He smiled at the thought of Nasir making pancakes in his boxers, hair all ruffled from sleep. He wanted it, the domestic life, paying bills together, arguing about wet towels left on the bed, grocery shopping. Fucking grocery shopping! He laughed and felt Nasir stir.

“What’s funny? Did I drool on you?” Nasir snuck his hand under Agron’s now very creased shirt and stroked his belly.

“Nah, you didn’t, and I was laughing because I was imagining us grocery shopping and it made me incredibly happy. You think I need a cat scan?”

Nasir chuckled and mouthed at Agron’s neck.

“Probably.”

“Ah well, I’ll be fine.” Agron shrugged leaning his head forward to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Mmmmm I’ll take care of you baby.” Nasir whispered curling up against him once more. “I’m not sure how tonight could be more perfect. 

“You can’t think of anything?”  
Nasir turned onto his stomach and pulled himself on top of Agron, his knees on either side of Agron’s hips so he was straddling his waist.

They kissed, Agron’s hands buried in Nasir’s hair and his tongue pushing into his mouth. Nasir moved his hips in small circles, his fingers slowly unbuttoning Agron’s shirt. He slid the shirt as far off his shoulders as he could, Agron leaning forward to allow the fabric to slip off of his skin.

Nasir stroked Agron’s chest, fingers pinching and twisting his nipples until he pulled away from Nasir’s lips only long enough to gasp. 

“You like that huh?” Nasir grinned, his lips returning to Agrons before he could answer.

Agron found his way to answer though as he tugged at Nasir’s hair, not hard enough to hurt but enough that he would enjoy. 

“Ah, fuck, Agron,” Nasir moaned, his head tipping back as Agron continued to pull.

The hammock was swinging too quickly. Nasir stilled on Agron’s body and they looked at each other, lips curling into grins.

“You want to go inside?” Agron’s eyes were dark and skin was tingling like an electric current was running over it.  
Nasir nodded and unhooked his leg from over Agron, stepping down onto the deck and biting his lip.  
They tumbled into the cabin. Agron couldn’t keep his hands to himself and Nasir was fighting with the top button of Agron’s pants.

“Tug it, ah, just… fucking rip it,” Agron breathed, sucking red marks down Nasir’s neck.

Nasir just laughed and frowned in concentration.

“M’gonna buy you some Velcro fastening trousers… or you should just stay naked all the time.”

Agron fell down the top step of the staircase leading to the bottom deck.

“Don’t think you’d get much work done if I did, little man.”

Curling a finger into the waitsband of Nasir’s trousers he led him down into the bedroom. It was large, with a king sized bed in the centre, crisp white and navy sheets and plump pillows.

Agron held Nasir’s hands and placed them back at his sides. He undid the button Nasir had been struggling with, his eyes never leaving Nasir who was slowly stripping himself of his remaining clothes.

When they were both naked, they crashed into each other, bodies touching from lips to toes, grinding and thrusting and moaning together.

Nasir pushed Agron down on the bed and crawled over him. Their cocks slid together and Nasir ground down, Agron’s hands kneading the flesh of his ass.

Agron flipped Nasir over, much to Nasir’s surprise who let out a grunt, and Agron covered him completely, kissing his neck and chest and nudging his legs apart with his knees.

“Love you like this, all dominant… fucking love you, how you want me…”  
Nasir arched his back, pushing their cocks together. Agron hissed and lay his head on Nasir’s cheek while his hand made its way between Nasir’s legs. He stroked Nasir’s balls with his fingertips, rolling them in his hand and tugging gently.

“Want you so much… all the time…” Agron panted, biting on Nasir’s bottom lip and drawing it into his mouth and sucking gently.

He pulled away and leaned over to the nightstand, grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube from the drawer. Nasir crooked an eyebrow.

“They’re mine. I put them there earlier,” Agron said, slicking his fingers and turning Nasir onto his side and crawling behind him, lifting his leg slightly so he could push his fingers into Nasir and open him up.

“I’ll stop if it hurts. Tell me and we’ll take it real slow, yeah?”

“Who said anything about pain being a reason to stop?” Nasir grinned.

Agron was flabbergasted by the statement. He had never expected such words from Nasir.

“I trust you Agron, I know you wouldn’t hurt me, doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy a little pain now & then though.”

Agron’s hips bucked forward, his cock sliding over the cleft of Nasir’s ass and he pushed the tip of his finger into the tight hole being exposed to him.

Nasir clawed at Agron’s thigh, knowing he liked that and threw his head back when Agron’s finger brushed over his prostate.

“More, I want more,” Nasir panted, slapping Agron’s thigh and pushing down on his finger.

“Yeah, whatever you want.”

Nasir wanted pain, wanted Agron to give him pain and make him feel the sweet ache of it for days after. He clenched his teeth when Agron added a second finger, fucking him slowly with them. Agron kissed Nasir’s shoulder, open mouthed and wet and Nasir smiled. When Agron added a third finger and reached around to stroke Nasir’s cock, smearing precome over the head and down the shaft, Nasir couldn’t take anymore. The whole night had been foreplay for them and he was so hard he knew if Agron didn’t fuck soon it would be over before either of them wanted.

“Agron, please… want you in me… please… oh fuck…”

Agron pulled his fingers free and put the condom on. He didn’t even like the think latex separating them. He wanted to feel all of Nasir, come inside him like he did their first time.

“Agron? Please….” Nasir begged, lifting his leg higher and linking their fingers together. Agron leaned over, it was an awkward angle being chest to back, but he had to taste Nasir.

Nasir realeased his hand and Agron took that as a sign to get on with it already. His boyfriend was needy for him tonight.

The angle wasn’t the best for Nasir and Agron, however much Nasir wanted it, was uncomfortable about hurting him. He shifted his hips and clenched his ass as he pushed the head of his cock into Nasir. He went slowly, stroking Nasir’s stomach and kissing him behind the ear.

Nasir’s eyes closed as the burn and stretch made his back arch. Agron pulled him back to him, always slowly.

“S’ok, baby,” he soothed as Nasir hissed, his teeth bared and mouth open in a silent scream.

Agron forced himself in further, desperate to thrust into the soft velvet heat surrounding him, but he wouldn’t until Nasir relaxed around him.

When he’d finally penetrated Nasir fully they were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

“Please Agron.” Nasir hissed fingers curling. “I need it.” He needed Agron to understand that it was ok, that he was ok.

“Just relax baby.” His fingers ran over Nasir’s hand & then up his arm. “That’s all you gotta do.” 

Nasir held on to Agron’s forearm and took a deep breath as Agron started to move. 

“Feels good, so good,” he chanted like a prayer. His skin was on fire and he ached all over. Agron was hitting his prostrate every time he thrust inside him and Nasir never wanted the feeling to end.

 

Agron kept his arm pressed around Nasir tightly, but it was never close enough. He knew he was being to gentle, knowing that if he fucked Nasir like he wanted to in this position he would definitely hurt him. So he kept his pace steady, rolling his hips at an angle good enough to drive Nasir crazy. 

Nasir’s neck was under his lips and Agron sucked and licked and bit at the tendon, his teeth leaving dents in that perfect skin. Nasir moaned louder when he bit him so Agron did it again and again, his ear, his neck, his shoulder then his neck again, all the while thrusting deeper into Nasir.

Agron felt Nasir move their joined hands down to his cock and he wrapped their fingers around the shaft, Nasir crying out at the sensation.

They stroked and pulled at Nasir’s dick together and Nasir started to shake. He was close, Agron could feel it. He let go of Nasir’s cock and slid his hand around to where their bodies were joined, slipping his finger in alongside his cock.

“Ah, fuck… Jesus…” Nasir yelled.

“That hurt, baby?” Agron teased.

“N-ah, no…” Nasir closed his eyes and rotated his hips, still jerking his cock rapidly, “… feels good.”

Agron bit down hard on Nasir’s neck and tasted blood.

Nasir screamed Agron’s name and came hard, his whole body clenching and twitching, coating his fist in thick ropes of come.

Removing his finger from Nasir, Agron put his arm around him again and pulled out of him, making Nasir hiss and then moan in a weak complaint.

“Want to see you,” Agron whispered, turning a sated and glazed eyed Nasir onto his back and scooting between his legs. Nasir wrapped himself around Agron’s waist and groaned as Agron entered him again.

Agron thrust faster now, unable to control his desire anymore. He dropped his head onto Nasir’s chest who stroked at his hair lovingly and dug his heels into his calves.

His orgasm slammed into him and he let out a strangled cry that resembled Nasir’s name as he let it wash over him. His whole body convulsed and even after he was done he continued to thrust shallowly into Nasir’s body until it hurt.

They lay like that, Agron covering Nasir, their bodies joined by skin and sweat and come until Nasir kissed his forehead and smacked his ass.

“Fuck the gods,” Agron mumbled as he pulled out and got rid of the condom. He collapsed in a heap next to Nasir and smiled. “Fuck the gods.”

"Well at least you aren't trying to say we fuck like gods." Nasir laughed settling in against Agron's shoulder. It was then that Agron got the first look at where he'd drawn blood on Nasir's neck.

"Gods I'm sorry." His fingers moved brushing away the blood.

"Don't be. It felt good." Nasir sleepily chuckled. "I'm not sure how to explain it but I have a threshold for pain. Until you reach that threshold it's a turn on for me, hair pulling, biting, you know that kind of thing. If you exceed it, well I don't see that being an issue. I should warn you too, I have a habit of digging my fingers into things, like your leg, if that hurts don't be afraid to say so. Just because I enjoy pain doesn't mean you have to too."

"Sleep little man." Agron whispered into his hair, arms wrapping around him. 

"If I don't like something Ill be sure to let you know."


	60. Chapter 60

***

Nasir woke to a seagull screeching overhead. He blinked in the morning light and for a minute he didn’t know where he was. As his eyes opened fully, he looked to his right where Agron was still sleeping soundly.

His body wasn’t covered by the duvet and he was all golden curves and supple skin. Nasir ran his fingertips from his shoulder, down his back, over the swell of his ass and down his leg. He really was beautiful.

He shuffled quietly off the bed and padded into the en suite to wash his face and brush his teeth. Looking in the mirror he viewed Agron’s marks, the bruises he had left with his mouth and fingers and the small nick on his neck where Agron had drawn blood. He must have caught the skin between his teeth, but it wasn’t much in the light of day. Nasir touched it lightly and felt a shiver pass over him.

Nasir jumped when an arm snaked around his waist and Agron’s body pressed against him. He moved his fingers from the cut and kissed it.

Nasir was expecting Agron to apologise again, to ask if he was alright. He did it out of kindness and love, out of the intimate knowledge of how being abused changes a person, but Nasir wanted their relationship to be about them and nothing else. He was stronger now than he had ever been and he wanted Agron to see it.

He couldn’t hide his surprise when Agron did the opposite of what he was expecting.

“Let’s go back to bed,” he said, nibbling Nasir’s ear and rubbing his erection against Nasir’s ass. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Nasir wiggled his ass and then turned in Agron’s arms.

“You’re amazing. I just wanted to tell you that.”

He kissed Agron sweetly and then dragged him back to bed.

***

“There should be syrup in that bag over there.” Agron pointed at a grocery bag under the little kitchen table as he spooned some pancake batter into a pan.  
It was more brunch than breakfast because it was well over 11 o’clock by the time hunger had forced them out of each other’s arms.

“So are we legally married now?”

Nasir smirked, placing the syrup next to their plates.

Sated and exhausted after their second orgasms of the morning, Agron had grabbed the sash from the nearest robe by the bed and wrapped their wrists together. He told Nasir that he would never love another and that they were bonded. They laughed and kissed, but then they lay looking at each other for the longest time, a seriousness intensifying the situation. Nasir told Agron that he held his heart and he would never be parted from him. It was a long time before they removed the sash.

“Not legally, no. I don’t care about that though. It’s what we know that matters, right?” Agron flipped a pancake and looked at Nasir with a smile.

“Im ok with that.” Nasir offered a smile as he held his arms out to Agron.

Agron was more than glad to settle within them. “Duros going to either have a fit or hug you to death when he finds out.” 

“He likes me. I’ll bet it will be a rib crushing hug.”

Agron kissed Nasir’s neck and reached over to scoop up the pancakes. It was difficult with Nasir hanging onto him like a little monkey, but he managed.  
Nasir ended up ignoring his own chair and ate his breakfast on Agron’s lap.

“When do we have to lose our sea legs and get back to dry land?” Nasir pouted and drank the last of Agron’s coffee.

“Got to be out of here by three. I’m just going to, um, throw the sheets in the washer and then we can go and grab some dinner. There are some nice looking cafes by the beach.”

Nasir snickered. “Good idea. You think you can salvage your shirt???” He knew they had torn off buttons the night before. 

“Ummmm maybe, we’ll see how it goes. We may have to run home first.”

“Okay. These are good pancakes,” Nasir said around a mouthful.

Agron kissed his nose and ruffled his hair.

“You have a knot.”

“A whu?” Nasir’s mouth was full when he spoke.

“A knot. In your hair.” Agron put his fork down and turned Nasir’s head gently. He found the knot and held the hair above it while loosening the tangled part with his other hand. Once the knot was untangled he carried on stroking Nasir’s hair, scratching his scalp lightly.

“You’re my beautiful little husband,” he said, putting his arm around Nasir’s waist and kissing the spot where he made him bleed. “I love you.”

Nasir chuckled and lifted his arm up and stroked the back of Agron’s head.

“I love you too, big husband.”

“I hope Duro bakes us a wedding cake,” Agron mused. He really did love cake.

Nasir groaned and stood up to hunt for Agron’s tattered shirt and to strip the bed.

***

“Is that Duro?” Nasir pointed to the front of Agron’s house. Sure enough, Duro was stomping around and talking loudly and angrily to himself.

“What the fuck?” Agron frowned and pulled the car over.

“The reeds are gone! Ashur had them dug up over night! He must have known that I was trying to get the area protected. We’re never going to win this.”

“Hey, Duro, hey…” Agron held onto Duro’s arms to calm him, “…we aren’t going to let that bastard win. We’ll find some other way. Me and Nasir are buying the ranch and, you know, there could be other things out there for you to find. A rare bird or lizard or something.”

Duro smiled weakly.

“Yeah, or those dragonflies on that pond where we saw Duro’s frogs,” Nasir added, trying to make Duro feel better.

“My what?”

“Your Frogman frogs,” Nasir chuckled. “Up near Gannicus’ ranch.”

“You didn’t see my frogs,” Duro said, pulling away from Agron.

“Um, yeah… we both did, a bunch of times…”

Nasir was cut off when Duro launched himself at Nasir and kissed him on the lips with a loud smack.

“They’re fucking endangered. We’ve got the bastard!”

Duro ran to his car, skidding on the gravel, and took off.

“Um..?” 

“Yeah… I dunno what just happened?” Agron scratched his neck and frowned. 

Nasir was still standing mouth agape dumbfounded as he looked at Agron. 

“I mentioned he’s a little hands on about his work didn’t I?” Agron mustered a grin as he started for the house. “Come on, we’ll call him while I find a shirt.”

Taking Nasir by the hand he started into the house and into his room, dialing the phone as he searched through the dresser.

“Yea?” Duro sounded just as elated as when he’d left.

“Would you like to explain to me why you kissed my husband?” 

“He just figured out how to…..wait a minute, your what?” Agron could almost hear the wheels turning in Duro’s head. “Agron start talking because I have a feeling that you did something last night that I haven’t heard about yet.”

“Well, I was going to tell you but you left.” Agron laughed, it wasn’t hard to tell that Duro wasn’t upset. “We kind of….well…”

“Tell me you didn’t have a handfasting in bed after sex?” Duro sighed. He knew the way that Agron could get when it came to Nasir and that seemed like a reasonable option.

“Well….”

“Agron!” Duro sighed. “I’m happy for you, I really am and we both know that it wouldn’t matter to me if you’d done it in the shower but….well…what would your mother have said?”

“I know, she would have killed me, but it was right. I’m sure she would have understood. We’re both happy and, Duro we’re going off topic. We’ll talk about it later. What happened just now?” 

“I’m on my way to make a record of the frogs, how many and where they are, and with something this huge I’ll get protection for the site today. This is huge Agron. There will be media coverage and people working around the clock where the frogs are. Ashur won’t be able to build his fucking super farm.”

Agron lay back on the bed and sighed.

“Listen to me. Be careful okay. Stay with people and I’m going to let Crixus know what’s going on so you’ll have the local police on site. We can say its incase some nutjobs try to steal the frogs for the trade in exotic animals or some shit.”

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Duro said, calmer now.

“I mean it Duro. He’s desperate, hed do anything at this point.”

“I know Aggy. I know…..so how was your night?” Perhaps he was changing the subject but he hated when his brother worried. 

Agron looked over at where Nasir was squirting all of his different aftershaves, wafting his hands about and sniffing the air.

“It was great… really great. I don’t think either of us knew how much we needed some time to ourselves, you know?”

Nasir looked over and smiled.

“I’m glad for you, bro. Fuck knows you two deserve it. Oh, dude, the restaurant was AMAZING.”

Laughing, Agron put his phone on speaker while he changed his clothes.

“Good, you eat snails and frogs legs, hmm under the circumstances that probably wasn’t the best thing to eat.”

“Ha, yeah… well we ate both of those things, snails were kinda weird but l liked the frogs.”

“Didn’t you feel like a cannibal, Frogman?”

Duro chuckled.

Nasir walked back into the bedroom rubbing his belly.

“I have to go, Aggy. I’ll call you soon, yeah?”

“Yeah, be careful, bye.”

“Bye.”

“Everything alright?” Nasir asked, running his hands up Agron’s arms. He’d left some clothes at Agron’s after the fire so instead of his suit he just had a white long sleeved cotton top and blue jeans.

“I hope so,” Agron answered truthfully. “You seriously cannot still be hungry?”

“I seriously can. I called Nae, said you needed to talk to Crixus and that we wanted to see how she was going with the sanctuary. She’s making pizza…” Nasir raised the pitch of his voice at the end.

“You don’t need to convince me, baby. Lets go get us some pizza.”

***

“Slow down Agron! He did what?” Crixus rubbed the palm of his hand over his eyes hoping that he hadn’t heard him right. “Because it sounded like you said that he had the reeds dug up.”

“That’s because that is what I said.” Agron was pacing across the living room where Naevia had banished them at the mention of Ashur’s name, though she had allowed Nasir to stay. He could only imagine that since she hadn’t tackled him to the floor yet, Nasir hadn’t mentioned the handfasting yet. “But that’s ok because Duro’s onto something else. The way that he sounded, it’s big but when it comes to Ashur, I wouldn’t put anything past him.”

“I’ll make the phone call, just settle down. You know, I’m not sure where you and Nasir keep running into the vampire but you might want to avoid it from now on.” Crixus quirked a grin, hoping that the change of subjects would make him relax some. 

“This from the man who puts Naevia in a nurse’s outfit and is expecting a child.” Crixus might be able to dish it out, but Agron could take it and dish it right back out, he supposed that it came from living with Duro as long as he had.

“Yea, you want to tell me why he’s glowing? I mean not that I mind that he’s happy but this is unusual even for when he’s with you.” 

Nasir rubbed the small scab forming on his neck and blushed. 

“We’re married,” he said simply.

“Excuse me?” Naevia asked, smiling widely.

“We… there’s a tradition where Agron’s from and it’s a bonding, like a marriage, between two people.”

“Oh my god, that’s fantastic!” Naevia threw her arms around Nasir and kissed his cheek. Crixus rolled his eyes and looked confused and Agron glared at him.

“Isn’t that fantastic, Crixus?” Naevia nudged Crixus as she moved from Nasir to wrap her arms around Agron.

“Yeah, it’s great.”

Naevia shook her head against Agron’s shoulder.

“Crixus…”

“It’s okay,” Agron interrupted her. “We don’t need anyone to understand or anyone’s approval. It’s not conventional, we know that, but it’s ours.”  
“I mean it’s not like anything will really change.” Nasir shrugged as he looked from one to the other. “But it’s the way that we decided things were going to be.”

“That’s great!” Naevia grinned once more, elbowing at Crixus as she did, eyebrows rising. “Nasir, why don’t we go see the puppies.” 

“Sure, that sounds like a great idea.” While he knew that she was attempting to ease the tension, he didn’t mind. Crixus was a good friend but he didn’t need his acceptance in order to live out his life.

Naevia got up waiting for Nasir before they headed outside.

“Sooooo…” Crixus looked up at Agron, unsure of what to say.

“It seemed right. You said it yourself, you’ve never seen him happier than he was with me. I know it was a little soon, but it’s what he wanted, what we wanted and you don’t have to like it but that’s what we decided.”

“Chill out, it’s just a bit of a shock. I don’t see what’s wrong with doing it the proper way.”

“Proper? What does that even mean, man?” Agron sat, his words firm but not angry. He didn’t care if Crixus didn’t get it but at least he’d like the chance to explain. “In case you hadn’t noticed, gay marriage isn’t exactly welcome just yet. A civil ceremony would be the best I could give him and it wouldn’t be personal. It just wouldn’t be us. This at least means something.”

Crixus frowned and sat too.

“I guess I never even thought you two couldn’t get married like everyone else. That’s fucked up, man. I guess if this way you both know what it means then that’s worth more than a piece of paper.”

Agron looked down at his hands, the wrist where he and Nasir had been joined by a simple piece of fabric. It hurt that they were denied the same right as any other couple to be married by law. 

“Anyway, I’m not here for a heart to heart with you.” Agron grinned. “What do you think Ashur will do when he finds out we’ve just shit all over his plans?”

“Best case scenario, he fucks off to another town and we never see him again. Worst case… he goes after you, your brother or Nasir.”

“Yeah, I know which I’d bet on too.”

Agron’s fists clenched.

“I’ve been doing some digging on the girl who went missing. Sarah Shaw, twenty three, originally from Sydney and her parents still live there. They haven’t seen her in a year. Missing persons here and in Oz have the case open, but it’s not being pursued anymore.”

“Presumed dead?” Agron added and Crixus nodded.

“Now, when I was down at the town hall the other day I just happened to stumble into the records room and I found that Ashur’s house had an extension built onto it a year ago. A sun room with a swimming pool.”

“You think…”

“I don’t think anything. Not without evidence, but I think I know how to get it.”

“How? Beat it out of him?”

Crixus patted Agron’s shoulder.

“If only. The contractors weren’t local, just passing through.”

“So how does that help us,” Agron asked. He wished Crixus would spit it out.

“I found out who did the work. One of them was your new buddy, Donar.”

Agron frowned. Obviously Donar wouldn’t have anything to do with Ashur, but maybe he saw something, heard something that could help them put Ashur away for good.

“He might have seen or heard something that could help us nail Ashur,” Crixus said.

“My thoughts exactly.”

Their conversation was disturbed when Nasir came bounding into the room.

“Agron, you’ve got to come look at the pups. Crixus, Naevia said to tell you there’s pizza dough that isn’t going to knead itself.”

“Ok,” Crixus laughed and then looked back at Agron. “Talk about this later.”

Agron got up walking alongside Nasir, “You do realize that Duro is never allowed to visit right?” He asked Nasir, wrapping an arm around him as he held him close as they walked. “I’d be spending more time at your place because he had a house full of dogs.” 

”I’ll call him later and see when he’d like to visit.” Nasir grinned as he opened the door to outbuilding laughing as the sound of dogs barking greeted them. 

Naevia was standing outside one of the kennels, holding onto a tiny dog laughing as she rubbed at its fur. “I swear I could spend all day out here, and sometimes I do when Crixus isn’t home.”

She handed Agron the pup who started yapping and licking his face.

“Why doesn’t Isa like me this much,” Agron said, petting the puppy in his arms.

“Must be that boys of every species like you,” Nasir laughed. 

“So, boys, now you’re hitched, are you going to get rings or is that too conventional? You could always get matching tattoos,” Naevia asked, scratching the ear of the pup in Agron’s arms. 

Nasir glanced at Agron, gauging his reaction.

“Rings… huh, I never thought of that. What do you think, baby?”

“Might be nice, yeah. Doesn’t have to be rings if you don’t want.”

“Gods, you two make me sick with how cute you are,” Naevia laughed.

“Nae, the doughs ready!” Crixus bellowed from the house. Naevia tutted and left Agron and Nasir minding the pups.

Hopping up onto the wall of an empty pen, Nasir perched and smirked at Agron.

“I’m not into diamonds.”

“How about just something simple? Like a plain silver band or something. I think I’d like that.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“You just like claiming me like a cave man, don’t you?” Agron plopped the squirming puppy into its basket with its brothers and sister and moved to stand between Nasir’s legs.

“Yep,” Nasir growled, pulling Agron closer by the neck of his shirt and kissing him.

Agron sighed against Nasir’s lips and spread his palm over the small of his back.

“Don’t let Crixus bother you,” Nasir said quietly. He knew that Agron had the bizarre idea in his head that whatever he did wasn’t good enough for him and he really wanted to break that habit. “What we did this morning meant more to me than fucking walking down an isle and saying vows.”

“Yeah?” Agron’s eyes were bright, in awe of the soothing effect Nasir’s reassuring words had on him.

“Yeah,” Nasir repeated himself. “Give me a kiss and let’s go and see if those pizzas are ready.”

Agron kissed him, both of them smiling against the others mouth. Agron held out his hand for Nasir who jumped down from the wall.

“Bye, little ones.” Agron waved at the now sleeping puppies.

“We can’t keep them,” Nasir said, dragging Agron away before he had the chance to try and hide one under his shirt.

“But…but Isa could use a play mate. She’s been driving Duro nuts the past few nights, if he doesn’t kennel her, she crawls up on the bed with him and insists on playing at two in the morning.” He grinned at the thought. “It’s rather entertaining, unless Mira’s come to visit and then not so much.”

“Well, let him deal with it. You just want to cuddle the one that licked your face.”

Agron pouted and pinched Nasir’s arm, not hard, just playfully.

“I have no doubt he’ll be over here getting one before too long. At least another dog will burn off some of Isa’s energy.”

They walked into the kitchen where Naevia was finishing sprinkling cheese over four pizza bases.

“I thought I’d let you choose your own toppings.”

Nasir’s stomach rumbled loudly. He pulled the dishes of toppings closer to him and started constructing his pizza.

“How’s everything with you, Nae?” Agron stood next to Nasir, their hips brushing and scooped up a handful of peppers.

“Everything’s great. I had a scan yesterday and its all as it should be with baby.” She stroked her belly and smiled at Crixus. “We’ll be able to find out the sex at the next scan.”

“That’s great.” Nasir offered a smile. “So what are you hoping for?”

“Healthy.” Crixus offered a shrug he wouldn’t say it out loud but in his heart of hearts he wished for a little boy.

“Don’t let him fool you, he’d love a boy to play ball with, only because a little girl would have him wrapped around his little finger so fast that he wouldn’t know what happened.”


	61. Apologies

Hey everyone,

So unfortunately the fic was deleted. It was an accident and we are up and running again. Anyone who bookmarked us will have to do so again. The comments on the original fic are gone and I'd like to apologise for not getting back to you all so this is just a huge thank you for all your comments and support! We both really appreciate it! Gratitude! :D


	62. Chapter 62

Agron allowed a laugh to slip between his lips. “It would be the same for Nasir. Though I think even a little boy would have him wrapped around his finger.”

“Good, because I couldn’t think of anyone better to leave our child with than him if something happened to us.” Crixus offered a smile as he looked up at the pair of them.

The words caused Nasir to freeze. He knew that it meant that Crixus had come to accept their decision to get married, and he couldn’t help but smile as he looked at him. “Thanks.” Yet Agron’s words caught him by surprise as well. He didn’t know what to say, he hadn’t thought about kids of his own, their own.

“Oh! By the way, I’m not sure you remember this or not but you work at the station now too. You don’t have to call me. You can call them too.” Crixus offered a grin as he set a hand on Agron’s shoulder. “Not that I mind, just saying, don’t forget you’re one of us too.”

One of us, the words made Agron’s heart soar. To be accepted, to fit in again, it was all that he had wanted ever since he’d left Matt and now he had it once more. They were his new family, and while it wouldn’t be the same as it had been with Spartacus, he would adjust to it.

Who knew what their future held, but he knew that whatever they decided, he could rely on Nasir to guide him, just as he would guide Nasir.

Agron’s phone rang as Naevia was putting their pizzas into the oven and he listened with an intensity on his face, his brow furrowed deeply. 

“Yeah, okay, don’t do anything stupid. Call me later.”

“Duro?” Nasir could tell by the muffled jabbering over the phone and Agron’s concern.

“Yeah, things are moving kind of quickly. He says there are environmental officers up there now and he said something about local news. Ashur will know soon enough.”

Agron chewed on his lip. He didn’t like Duro being out there, but the fact that there were others around him made it a little easier.

“He’s safe with the others, and there will be police there too,” Nasir said, taking Agron’s hand and squeezing.

“Yea, I know. Hmmm you know, the last time I remember Duro and police being involved it was a completely different reason.” A playful smile played at his lips as he thought about it.

“Oh?” Crixus had trouble seeing either of the brothers having an issue with the law, as he wrapped his arms around Naevia, finger tips unconsciously rubbing over her stomach.

“After Janice left him for one of the like six other guys she was seeing, one of the others showed up on our door step pissed at Duro for being the other man in their relationship.” Agron rolled his eyes at the thought. “Well, needless to say he handled it rather well but Annie, she beat the shit out of him.”

“I knew I liked her for some reason.” Nasir laughed. “So what ended up happening?”

“Well….seems the guy was wanted on a couple of warrants as it was and he didn’t press charges.”

“What had he done?” Nasir nibbled on some cheese, his stomach still rumbling loudly.

“Drug deals, a few robberies, that kind of thing. He was pretty aggressive to Duro and my lil bro hasn’t got a bad bone in his body, doesn’t like confrontation or anything like that. The second that guy pushed Duro, grabbed him by his fucking dreads, Annie was like a ninja mother hen. The creep tried to bite her.”

“Thanks god he’s not with her anymore,” Naevia sighed. “He’s such a sweetheart. I’m glad things are going so well between him and Mira.”

“Oh, how did their date go last night?” Nasir had forgotten that they had gone to that swanky restaurant. He had been far too busy enjoying every inch of his man to care.

“They had a great time. Duro ate frogs though and I will tease him about that forever.” 

“And I’m sure that he’ll remind you that he managed to save your future home.” Nasir cracked a grin. “No, wait our future home.” It was a different type of feeling for him; he wasn’t used to talking about anyone but himself but now they were together, joined as one.

“And I owe him for that.” Agron smiled, he knew how Nasir felt. This was all so new to them both and yet it was a nice feeling.

“Are you moving in together?” Naevia eyed them both, her face lighting up again. Agron wasn’t sure who was happier about his relationship, him or Naevia. It was hard to believe that she had been so against him at first.

“We’re not doing that just yet. How we are now works for us so I’m staying with Duro.”

“Oh,” Naevia said, her smile dropping away. 

“So, are those pizzas done yet. Nasir’s stomach is growling and it’s scaring me,” Agron laughed, changing the subject. Nasir looked at him and smiled, grateful he’d steered the conversation away from them. He didn’t like talking about personal things like that with anyone but Agron.

“Oh, right.” Naevia offered a smile as she wriggled from Crixus’ grasp to check on them. “In fact they are done.” She grinned, pulling open the oven.

“Annie’s package came in yesterday, so, I’m thinking about stopping off at the range tomorrow you interested?” His eyes turned to Crixus as Nasir moved to help Naevia.

“As in the gun range? Yea, I’ll go, with Ashur around preparation is always a good idea. Nasir, you want to come?”

“Uh, hmmm?” Nasir’s attentions turned from what he’d been thinking about.

“The gun range after we finish work?”

“Um, I dunno. I have a gun at the ranch, but I know how to use it.” 

The truth was that he didn’t want to practice using a gun with a human target in mind. He never wanted to be in a situation like that in reality so saw no point in perusing it.

“I don’t really think I’d enjoy it. Thanks though,” he added.

Agron smiled at him. He had to get used to carrying and using a gun again, but if Nasir didn’t want to that was up to him. 

A phone bleeped and vibrated, alerting Agron to a text message.

“Duro says turn on the news. We aren’t going to fucking believe it.”

Crixus frowned but switched on the small tv in the corner. Ashur’s face came into view and all four of their faces scowled on instinct.

A reporter was asking how he felt about the wonderful find and how it would affect the plans he had. Ashur was all teeth and gracious smiles, telling the woman that his plans to improve the community wouldn’t go ahead but that he was more than happy to step aside. Agron watched the lie in his eyes and the barely there sneer that no one would see unless they were looking for it. He could almost feel the rage flowing through Ashur.

“Well, he’s full of bullshit,” Crixus sighed as he switched the TV off once the interview was done.

“We have to talk to Donar, man. He’s the only hope we have of getting something on Ashur that’s enough to investigate him,” Agron huffed, he knew that this whole thing had put Duro back in Ashur’s sights and he’d be damned if he let him hurt him. 

***  
“Agron?” Donar stood confused to see the men in his shop. “Is there something wrong with the work at the house?”

“Oh, no it’s nothing like that. Although I do have a check for you from Duro, but what we’re here about is a little touchier.” Agron hated to use him like this, he had been a great friend and he felt like this was a betrayal of that.

“Okay, you’d better come in the back.” He locked the front door and led them through the shop to a small office, gesturing them to sit.

“It’s about some work you did on a house around here six months ago,” Agron began. He noticed a frown mar Donar’s forehead for a second, but pressed on. He needed answers. “You worked on a sun room and pool for Ashur Tarabay and we just wanted to know if the job went well, if you had any trouble that kind of thing.”

“No, we didn’t have any trouble. We did the job, got paid and moved on. The company was legit if that’s what you’re asking about.”

“No, Donar, it’s not you or who you worked for that we are invest- looking into.” They weren’t there officially so they needed something solid to base a case on.

“Ashur was a good client?” Crixus took over the conversation as a good partner on the force should, steering the questioning down another route.

“Yeah, I guess. We met him once and then he just kept an eye on us from a distance. I guess he wanted to make sure we finished the job better than the last guys started it.”

“There were contractors working there before your team?”

Donar nodded, sitting back in his chair.

“Yeah, they had half the foundations laid out and a basement for the chlorine tank set up, but the guys took off before they finished it. That’s why he hired us. Said to leave the basement part as it was and just finish the rest.”

Crixus and Agron turned to look at each other at the same time.

“What’s going on,” Donar asked, curious and a little nervous. He’d obviously said something that meant something to them.

“We owe you a beer and you’ll get an explanation soon, I promise, but it’s better that you don’t know anything just yet.”

Donar shrugged. “Sure, well whatever I said I hope it helps.”

“We should go.” Crixus nudged Agron’s arm.

All three stood and moved back through the shop to the front door.

“Good luck with… whatever,” Donar said, wanting to tell Agron to be careful, but knowing he shouldn’t.

“Thanks, man.” Agron smiled and left with Crixus.

“He already had a basement built. That’s a red flag to me,” Crixus said, rubbing his hands together. “Tomorrow, can you try and trace Sarah Shaw’s movements. I put her file on your desk, but there has to be CCTV footage of her somewhere. If we can connect them we’ll have just cause to open an investigation into him. If she’s up there we have to find her.”

Agron nodded, the burning thrill of being back doing something he loved and was damn good at flooding his senses, and clapped Crixus on the back.

“We’ll get him. Hey, you mind if I ditch coming to the range just now? I want to get back to the ranch… just, Nasir being there I just…”

“Hey, I get it.” Crixus smiled and gripped Agron’s shoulder. “Good luck on your first day tomorrow, yeah?”

“Thanks.” Agron called over his shoulder as he climbed in the truck, eyes falling upon the gun on the seat. He hated the thought of it, the memories that were tied to it and yet, he knew that it was possible that it would very well be needed.

***  
“Nasir?” Agron called as he wandered through the kitchen door. He’d run into Varro in the barn and he’d said that Nasir had headed for the house the last time he’d seen him. Yet no answer came when he called.

His heart was pounding. Something was wrong.

“Nasir?!”

“I’m in here.” 

Nasir’s call came from the direction of the living room. Agron strode through the hall and swung the door wide open, his stomach twisting at the sight of Ashur sitting casually on the sofa. Nasir sat stiffly on the opposite sofa, their eyes meeting, a silent message passing between them. Agron knew Nasir wasn’t hurt so he turned back to Ashur.

“We’ve been waiting for you, haven’t we, Nasir.”

Agron’s jaw clenched. He could feel his gun in its holster on his hip and wondered if Ashur was armed.

“You’ve lost, Ashur. Why are you here?”

Ashur laughed and smiled, low and false. 

“I’m not used to losing. I was so close to stopping your noble gesture of buying your little mans home, you know. This close. You would never have been able to save this delightful ranch and I would have so enjoyed demolishing it.”

Agron took a step closer, but froze when he saw the angle of Ashur’s arm on the arm of the sofa. His jacket sleeve was pulled down over his hand slightly, but there was no mistaking the silvery glint of a gun barrel, pointing directly at Nasir.

Agron’s eyes stayed on Ashur. His knowing smile now tinged with malice.

“I just stopped by to let you both know that it’ll be my pleasure ruining you both. This ranch will fail and as for your second chance in law enforcement…” Ashur chuckled, “… I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you. I’ve been doing some digging on you, my friend. It won’t take much to get you to crack.”

Agron didn’t want to agitate Ashur by saying anything back. Instead he tried to edge between his line of sight and Nasir. He calmed his mind, trying to think… Ashur didn’t know that they were close to discovering Sarah Shaw’s fate. He would be arrested for this, if they survived, and then they would be able to attain a warrant to search his home. Agron took another step closer to Nasir.

“Stop doing that or I will shoot him,” Ashur said calmly. “You’re lucky I didn’t do it for you to come home to so don’t fucking push me. You little shits have fucked up my plan and lost me a lot of money. I don’t take kindly to that.”

“You’re right, but it was me, not him. It was all me so just let him go and we can talk.”

“Agron?!” Nasir’s voice was horrified. 

“Very sweet. You’d do anything for him? Die for him?” Ashur laughed and Agron fought the urge to reach for his gun.

“Yes, I would. Please… let him walk out of here.”

Ashur shook his head.

“So touching,” he sneered.

Agron cringed at the sound of the phone in his pocket ringing. Chances were it was either Duro or Crixus, and he could only hope that when he didn’t answer it, they would worry and come looking.

“Well, aren’t you going to answer it?” Ashur grinned, eyes dancing. “Just tell them you’re fine and I’ll let him live, for now.”

Agron bit at his lip as he pulled the phone out but seeing the number, he knew that it was Duro; silently he thanked the gods for all the times that they had tried to keep things from their mother over the years. “Yea Duro now’s really not a good time, there’s a leak in the fucking kitchen and Nasir’s having a cat, I’ll call you back later.”

“You just had all the plumbing….fuck he’s there isn’t he?” Duro had understood.

“Uh huh, it’s a disaster, listen I’ve got to go. Love you Bruder.” He needed to say it, he needed Duro to know it, if he didn’t make it out of this, he needed his baby brother to know.

“Fuck, is it being a cop or just natural that you can lie so easily? What lies have you been believing I wonder, little man?”

If Ashur used those words, spilled from bitter tongue to describe Nasir again Agron feared he would lose it, something he couldn’t afford to do.

“We don’t lie to each other. There are men in this world with honour, but you wouldn’t know anything about that,” Nasir said, his voice strong and clear with no trace of fear in his words. 

“No, honour is for the weak. Tell me, Nasir, would it be honourable of me to tell you where your past love now resides?”

A gasp forces it’s way past Nasir’s lips.

“Your Jamie is not far from here. Closer than you think. I believe he likes to keep you in sight.” Ashur chuckled at Nasir’s stunned reaction. “You messed with the wrong man when you and your latest fuck decided to mess with me.”

“You’re lying,” Nasir said through gritted teeth.

“Maybe… but the fear has been planted. I can see it crawling over your skin.” 

Nasir’s face crumbled into a pained, silent cry.

“Jamie’s here? Oh gods… fuck…”

Agron had heard enough. He could not stand by while Ashur tortured Nasir. He had not yet drawn his gun, if he was quick…

“Ashur,” Agron yelled loud enough for the man to turn towards him. He pulled his gun so fast and had it aimed at Ashur’s head before the snake had time to blink. “Put your fucking weapon down and step away from him. Move… MOVE!”

A slight curl of a lip was the only indication of Ashur’s annoyance.  
“You wouldn’t dare.” Ashur grinned, he was taunting now. “Because you know as well as I do, I could still shoot him before the bullet ever hit me, you wouldn’t take the risk.”  
As much as he wanted to,he knew that Duro would have called Crixus by now and that if he was in luck half of the world would be showing up on the doorstep soon and if not, he’d take Crixus. He was probably the only person who would shoot first and ask later anyways, maybe they could finally be rid of the snake. “Wouldnt I? See, here’s the thing. You’re right, you could still shoot him but it’s not going to be fatal. A little messy, perhaps but not fatal, you on the other hand. Well, it’d be another story.” He just needed to keep him talking for now. 

Ashur eyed Nasir like he was weighing up his options. The wound may not be fatal, but it would break the two men, neither of them could take any more pain.

“Look, just put your gun on the floor and kick it over here, you can go, I won’t stop you. You said you wanted to ruin us? How will you do that if we’re dead and you’re rotting in prison?”

“I think it might be worth it to see the light go out in your boys eyes.”

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Agron growled, tightening his grip on his weapon. He couldn’t give Ashur what he wanted, for him to shoot first, it was what he wanted, but he couldn’t let Nasir down, couldn’t let him be hurt again. If he lost his job he didn’t care.

“Ashur, you fucking cunt,” Agron snarled, loud enough for Ashur to laugh and shift his feet a just a fraction, but it was enough.

He squeezed the trigger.

The bullet hit Ashur in the shoulder, bone crunching, skin shredding. He howled in pain, taken totally by surprise, and Agron knocked him to the ground, his hand grabbing the gun before Ashur gained his senses again and tried to turn it on him.

Agron dodged a feeble attempt at a punch to the face. Ashur cursed loudly and tried to escape, but Agron pinned him to the floor, leaning down just enough for his lips to hover next to the snakes ear. Two words were all he needed.

“Sarah Shaw.”

The second the name had been whispered, Agron punched Ashur, swift uppercut, knocking him out and finally silencing him… for now at least.


	63. Chapter 63

***  
“Please remind me why you didn’t just kill him?” Crixus sighed rubbed at his eyes. Naevia had taken Nasir back to he and Duro’s place to attempt to calm him down once the other officers were done with him. Agron had stayed to take care of having the clean up taken care of.

“Because I figured I’d leave you the joy of that.” Agron shook his head. It wasn’t like he hadn’t wanted to kill him, more than anything he wanted to see him dead but he also knew that if they were ever going to figure out what happened to Sarah, they needed him. “Listen I need a favor.”

“What’s up?”

“I need you to find Jamie.” Agron sighed. “Something tells me by tomorrow I won’t have a job.” Closing his eyes he thought about it, over before it started.

“Pretty sure that you will.” Crixus grinned. “The chief has one of the ranches that Ashur wanted to get his hands on, besides you did everything by the book so do your own research.”

Well that was a relief at least, but he needed to know where the ass hole was. If Ashur was right, and he really was keeping an eye on Nasir, he wanted to know where he was.

“Agron, there was a gunman in your home, threatening you and Nasir. You did everything right.”

Crixus patted Agron hard on the arm.

“You’ll have to speak with the chief about the shooting, but it can wait till tomorrow. Get yourself home.”

“It’s just one fucking thing after another. When are we gonna get a break, huh?”

Breathing in deeply he shook off the horrible feeling of helplessness that was starting to crush him. He couldn’t let that black cloud swallow him again. 

With a final nod to Crixus, Agron walked past the police officers still milling around and into the cool night air. He wasn’t shocked to find his brother standing anxiously behind the police tape. He ducked underneath it and they touched foreheads, their arms wrapping around each other in a tight hug. Duro could feel the pounding of his brothers heart to match his own. When Agron had called he had been terrified, unable to move for what seemed like hours, but had only been seconds. He forced his mind to work on autopilot, calling Crixus and somehow getting into his car to drive from the site to the ranch, refusing to believe that he could lose his brother or Nasir.

“You both okay?” Duro spoke against Agron’s chest, neither of them willing to let the other go, not caring about what they looked like standing together.

“Yeah, we are. I had to shoot him, Duro. He was going to kill Nasir and I had to, I couldn’t wait for Crixus…”

“You did good. We can talk about it later and don’t even think of telling me you don’t need to. Anything big happens…”

“We talk about it. Yeah, I remember, little brother.” Agron smiled and kissed Duro’s temple before letting him go.

“Leave your truck here, I’ll drive us home,” Duro said, leading Agron away from the house.

“Listen I need to make a stop on the way home.” Agron rubbed at his eyes, he needed to know where Jamie was. “It wont take long.”

“Alright, you want to tell me what this is about?” Sometimes he wondered if Duro had taken lessons from their mother on how to deal with him.

“Not really but I will anyways. Ashur told Nasir that Jamie isn’t far away. I need to know where the hell he is, he wont sleep until he knows. I cant let him go through this again, Duro please.”

“Easy, he’s safe right now. Mira and Naevia are with him, and I agree we should figure out where the ass hats hiding once and for all to finally ease his mind. I’m just a little surprised you don’t want to see Nasir first that’s all.” 

“I don’t think I’m the best person for him to be around,” Agron said quietly, not meeting Duro’s concerned stare. “I should have known this would happen and I was trying to ignore it, but…”

“You still think you’re cursed? None of this is your fault, Aggy, please don’t do this. He needs you as much as you need him.”

After Duro had forced Agron to talk to him when he had refused to go back to a therapist they had sat together with a bottle of Jack Daniels and spilled anything that they were keeping to themselves. After fuck knows how many shots, Agron had revealed that he thought he was cursed. His father abandoning them, their mothers illness and death, his relationship with Matt… Agron said he had felt it a long time ago and his life had just been proving him right at every new bad turn. 

“What if he’s better off without me? Since I showed up his life has gotten worse not fucking better and I don’t want him to suffer anymore, I can’t stand it… I just want him to be happy.”

Duro pulled the car over abruptly and parked by the side of the road, ignoring the blaring horns from annoyed drivers.

“You’re my brother and I love you, but you’ve got to stop this self-pitying shit and you can’t let this idiotic idea of yours ruin the best thing that’s ever happened to you. Nasir loves you and he needs you to be there for him. I know you’re scared, but you aren’t alone. So stop talking bullshit and let me take you home cause I know you are dying to be with him.”

Agron was stunned, but he couldn’t help but smile.

“Fuck, Duro, don’t be gentle with me.”

His brother laughed and turned in his seat.

“I understand that you feel responsible. You’ve had to look after me and deal with every other fucked up thing we’ve been through over the years, but don’t push Nasir away.”

“I’m sorry, I guess today just got to me more than I thought.”

“Youre going to be fine Agron. Both of you.” Duro smiled. He knew that Agron was scared & he couldnt blame him. “And Ashur will spend quality time in jail.”

Agron took a deep breath and nodded, thanking the gods that he had Duro in his life. 

Pulling out onto the road Duro frowned and tapped his hands on the steering wheel.

“What if Ashur is lying,” he said, keeping his voice steady.

“He’s not. I saw the look on his face and he’d obviously found stuff out about us both. He knew what buttons to press to get a reaction.”

“Well, if Jamie’s been hiding in plain sight he must have changed how he looks a bit, or maybe he watches Nasir enough to be able to avoid him.” 

“Fuck…” Agron groaned. 

They drove quietly for a while and Duro thought, his eyes drifting occasionally to his brother who sat staring out of the window.

“Where did you want to go earlier, Aggy, did you have a plan how to find him? I-I could help?”

“Don’t worry you’re going to help. You’re going to keep me from beating the living shit out of him once I find him.” Agron still hadn’t gotten over the fact that Jamie had hurt Nasir and he knew that his brother was going to help. “As for where did I want to go, the station. After what he did to Nasir, there has to a record of where he is. He’ll be in the system and he wont be hard to find.”

“You really think that he’s near by?”

“I’m afraid so Duro.” He couldn’t help but smile when Duro turned the station, he had taken Nasir in as his own and he wanted to help. Pulling the phone from his pocket he dialed Nasir’s number waiting on him to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Hey baby. I just wanted to call and see how you were doing. I’ll be home soon, I’m trying to find Jamie for you, I swear you’ll be fine baby. No ones going to hurt you, not anymore.” He felt like he was rambling but the sound of Nasir’s voice had made him feel more comfortable.

“Thanks. I think I’m going to lay down, but Naevia and Mira are keeping a pretty close eye on me, so it’ll be tough.” He couldn’t blame them for being concerned but really all he wanted was to curl up and get some sleep, to be alone for a bit.

“Nasir… I’ll be there soon, okay?”

“Okay,” Nasir replied softly. “I love you.”

“Yeah, me too.” He closed his eyes and listened to the click as Nasir hung up the phone. Fuck, he was tired, he just wanted to lie with Nasir and sleep for days, but the day was far from over.

“You know how Nasir said that Jamie just disappeared after the attack? How will you find him if he is back here?” Duro pulled up outside the police station, an old sandstone building on the edge of town.

“I’m guessing, but if he is near here then he’d still be using his bank. The police won’t have kept tabs on the activity since the case is so old, but I could try and get an address out of them. It’s a fucking long shot, but I don’t know what else to do.”


	64. Chapter 64

***  
“So what’s your plan?” Duro pulled the car to a stop outside of the house that Agron had figured out to be Jamie’s. “And don’t bother telling me that you don’t have one because I know better than that.”

“I’m all for knocking in the door and shooting him.” Agron’s eyes fell upon his brother before he laughed at the expression on his brother’s face. “I’m joking alright? I’m not even fucking armed, Crixus has my gun.”

“Again I ask, so, what’s your plan?”

“We go, we tell him to fuck off, fuck I have no plan.” Agron sighed, his hand rubbing over his eyes. 

“You’re tired Agron. You know where he’s living, why don’t you go home, get some sleep, think about it, call Crixus, let him shoot him.” Duro offered a smile as he looked at him. “But no, seriously, it’s been a long day for everyone. At least you can tell Nasir that you know where he is, that you filed a restraining order and that he’s not allowed near him anymore.”

Agron inhaled deeply, the air burning his lungs. He still couldn’t believe that Jamie had hidden so easily and so close to Nasir. The house was far from the main town and was a quiet area and he was going by the name Brandon now. Crixus was going to lose it when he found out that the man who had hurt Nasir so badly had been under his nose the entire time. The one thing that was confusing Agron the most though was why he hadn’t contacted Nasir.

“Yeah, let’s go,” he answered finally. “Go before I go in there and do something I’ll regret.”

Duro nodded firmly and swung the car around. He wanted to get Agron to Nasir as quick as possible. However much Agron had healed from his time with Matt he was still overwhelmed easily by too much stress and considering he had shot a man earlier, Duro knew he was barely keeping it together. 

“You think he’s changed?” Duro knew the question was on Agron’s mind and finally gave voice to it. “That maybe there’s nothing to fear?”

“I think that as much as leopards change their spots Duro.” Agron sighed shaking his head. “Even higher than a kite you cant just nearly stab someone to death, leave and then go back to normal, it just doesn’t happen.”

“Yea well kids’ll do that you.”

“Huh?” Agron’s eyebrows rose as he looked at his brother now. “What the hell are you talking about? There are no kids; he has no family at all.”

“And you’re the cop? Fuck how did you miss the toys in the yard? The slide, Agron you’re loosing your touch.” Duro playfully chastised. 

Agron blinked, stunned.

“Fuck… a kid, really?”

Duro nodded. The situation was getting more complicated by the minute.

“How the hell am I going to tell Nasir?” 

Agron pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. A child changed everything.

“We’re home. Just explain what you’ve found out and you can both decide what to do,” Duro said, stepping out of the car and following Agron to the house. 

Quietly Agron slipped inside figuring that Nasir was still asleep. Mira and Naevia were gossiping in the living room, Isa curled up in Mira’s lap. “Hey.” Mira offered a weak smile. In truth when Duro had called her, her heart had nearly stopped. She hadn’t known Agron very long and she hadn’t always been close to Nasir but her heart had plummeted. “He’s in on your bed with Tiger and Jade. He was asleep when I peeked in a little bit ago.”

“Thanks.” Agron didn’t flinch when she moved wrapping her arms around him. “Unfortunately, I hate to say it but the worst isn’t over yet. Jamie is still in town.” He saved the part about kids, he didn’t know for sure, maybe Jamie was dating someone and they had kids, or maybe it was his, he didn’t know and there was no sense in worrying them just yet. “I’m going to crash I think, it’s been a long day.” 

Agron offered a weak smile before giving his thanks to Naevia once more and slipped down the hall into his room quietly shutting the door behind himself. Moving to the bed he carefully moved Jade and Tiger from behind Nasir.

“Nae, please, come on, I’m fine.” Nasir groaned not opening his eyes.

“Hey, no, it’s me.” Agron grinned as he moved to the bed, wrapping his arms around Nasir, pressing a kiss to his head. “I found Jamie and you’re safe, he’s not allowed near you anymore. If he does, he goes to jail for it.”

Nasir trembled in his arms at the mention of his name but he relaxed hearing Agron say that he was safe. He trusted him, he believed him. “Let’s just get some sleep and we’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Nasir’s voice was quiet, he’d been in and out of sleep since Agron called, trying his hardest not to let the night mares get to him, yet he felt like he was reliving it all over again. Now with Agron here though, wrapped within his arms, he felt strong enough to face it and sleep.

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” Agron sighed. He felt so tired, but didn’t want to sleep until Nasir did.

Nasir looked up, his sleepy eyes only seeing the curve of Agron’s neck and jaw from where he was lying.

“Are you okay? Today was a mess and with what happened with Matt…”

Agron slid his hand into Nasir’s hair. He hadn’t used a gun since Matt had pointed his own firearm at him and Nasir knew that it was a big thing for him to do again.

“It was just instinct I suppose. When I saw that Ashur had a gun on you I didn’t hesitate. I would have killed him if I had to.”

“I know,” Nasir said, his heart aching for Agron. He snuggled closer to him and drew fingertip circles on his chest. “You were incredible.”

All he was doing was protecting Nasir. It was as natural to him as breathing.

“That’s you, little man.”

Nasir let his heavy eyelids close. He wanted to tell Agron just how amazing he thought he was, to thank him for saving his life, but he couldn’t talk any more.

Agron lay awake for hours after Nasir had drifted into a deep sleep, safe in his lovers arms. Thoughts and images tormented him and wouldn’t allow him to follow. They were so close to losing each other, far too close. Agron held Nasir tightly and closed his eyes, praying for the first time in his life that whatever was out there let him keep Nasir safe. 

Finally, with a soft kiss to the top of Nasir’s head, Agron slept.

***

“Nasir?” Opening his eyes a crack, Agron looked at the space next to him where Nasir should be and found it empty.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Nasir flopped down on the bed and threw his arm over Agron’s belly.

“Why’re you dressed?” The events of the day before came back to him with a horrifying clarity and he was surprised not to have Nasir still in his arms.

“I’m going to see Jamie. I will not cower like a fucking animal anymore, Agron. I want you with me, but I want to see him with my own eyes.”

Agron sat up and looked down upon Nasir. The fear that had shadowed him since they first met seemed gone.

“What’s brought this on?” Agron smoothed his knuckles against Nasir’s cheek.

“I refuse to let him control me anymore. I called Crixus when I woke up and told him about Jamie. He said that because they knew he was the one who attacked me that he will be arrested. I just… I have to see him first. Will you come with me?”

“Yea, I’ll go.” Agron nodded, not needing to think about it before he answered. “There is something you need to know though.” Agron took a deep breath as he thought about it, he couldn’t let Nasir be surprised. “It is possible that there is a child involved. Not his but a child none the less.”

Nasir nodded but he didn’t say anything. He was trying to picture Jamie with kids, even if they weren’t his it was a thought that he was having trouble getting his mind around. “I just need to see him, I don’t want to cause trouble, I just I need to see him.”

“I doubt you’ll be the one causing trouble, baby,” Agron said, getting out of bed and groaning as he realised he was still in his clothes from yesterday. He rummaged in a draw and started to undress. When he was stripped to his boxers he stopped, inhaling deeply.

“You’re sure about this?”

Nasir got up and put his hands on Agron’s hips, turning him to face him.

“I can’t live like this anymore. I want it all to be over and now he’s going to prison, hopefully, I can finally get past this. I don’t even want him to try to tell me why he hurt me, I don’t care… well, I do, but whatever he said would be meaningless. I just want him to see that he hasn’t broken me. If that was what he wanted all those times he hit me, treated me like shit… fucking stabbed me, then he failed.”

“I don’t want him near you,” Agron said, reluctantly voicing his fears. “I’m not saying you can’t handle it, but…”

“I know that,” Nasir said, hugging Agron and breathing in his comforting warmth. He rubbed Agron’s back and kissed his neck lightly. “You saved my life last night. I know no one better to be at my side for this.”

“You’d have done the same if it was me.” Agron’s voice was gentle as his hands ran through Nasir’s hair before he moved to the door to pull it open stopping as the door wouldn’t open. “Duro!” 

Nasir’s eyebrows raised as he eyed Agron. “You didn’t leave bed last night, I’d have known.”

“It’s a preventative measure. Stress tends to bring out the weird parts so he does it out of habit. Last night I was just tired enough that…..God damn it DURO!” He was beginning to hate this, there had to be another way to do deal with it.

Hearing the lock flip he pulled the door open.

“Morning.” Duro looked for hell but he was awake. “If you don’t mind I’m headed back to bed now.”

“Not at all. We’re just going to see Jamie.” Agron brushed past Duro, not noticing the way that his eyes flew open. 

“Like hell you are.”

“It’s what Nasir wants. We’re going.”

Nasir poked his head out of the room and caught Duro’s eye.

“You you both nearly die last night and now this?! It’s fucking mad.” Duro shook his head and turned from Nasir to follow his brother into the kitchen, who was making the blackest coffee known to man.

“Duro, come on,” Agron sighed. He knew why Duro was upset, but it was Nasir’s decision.

“Duro, I have to do this,” Nasir said in the doorway.

“What if he tries to hurt you, or Agron, huh? This guy stabbed you. I know there is a child up there with him, but plenty of psychos have kids.”

“Duro, breath. I’m going to call Crixus on the way, they’re looking to arrest him as it is. If they do that no harm no foul right?”

“I guess not.” Duro still didn’t like it but he knew there was no talking Agron out of it either.

“Alright then, it’s settled. Now, go back to bed, you look like hell.” 

“Love you too big brother.” Duro shook his head as he watched Agron.

Agron ruffled Duro’s hair and pulled him into a hug. As Duro passed Nasir he gripped his shoulder.

“Please, just be careful. I’ve kind of gotten used to you.”

“It’ll be fine,” Nasir smiled, glad Duro couldn’t see his pounding heart. “Thanks Duro.”

“I’ll just get changed, okay,” Agron said after Duro had shuffled sleepily back to his room. “Then we can get this over with.”

Nasir nodded and tilted his head up for a kiss when Agron passed him.


	65. Chapter 65

***  
“You’re sure that you want to do this Nasir?” Agron’s fingers ran through his hair as he watched him. HE knew that Crixus would be by soon to get Jamie and he knew that Nasir had said he had but he wanted to be sure.

“Yea, I need to do this. I know it sounds weird but for once in my life, I really think that I need to do this.”

Nasir glanced at the house where Jamie had been living. He couldn’t believe how close he had been. The thought made his stomach turn.

Stepping out of Agron’s truck was harder than he thought it would be. His feet felt too heavy, like even gravity was against his decision.  
He pushed through the weight of his fear and walked the short distance to the front door, actively ignoring the brightly coloured plastic toys on the scrubby bit of grass that didn’t really pass as a garden.

Agron moved quietly behind him, his hand touching the small of Nasir’s back, so that he knew that he was there. He was so proud of Nasir’s bravery, but he was terrified of what was going to happen if Jamie answered the door. He had to force his fiery temper down or he would be kicking down the door and breaking bones, but Nasir was in charge. He knew that Nasir was aware that if Jamie tried anything that he would not stand by… he hoped the dick was that stupid.

Moving away from Agrons hand Nasir knocked on the door. 

Pulling open the door Jamie stood astounded, the sound of a child playing unmistakable, her intoxicating laughter easy to hear. “Nasir?” 

Agron flinched, hearing his loves name coming out of that mouth. He could see the tension in Nasir’s body and wanted to touch him, comfort him, but he stayed at a distance. 

“I can explain…” Jamie’s eyes were wide, he looked awful, scruffy and thin. Nasir felt no pity for him.

“You can’t fucking explain. Nothing you could ever say to me would make a difference.” Nasir took a step forward, getting right in Jamie’s face. “Were you laughing at me? Watching me fall apart after what you did to me?”

“No… I was trying to get my head together. I’ve changed, Nasir. I still love you…”

“You fucking cunt!” Agron was in front of Nasir in a second, his hand balled into a fist around a handful of Jamie’s shirt. He slammed him up against the door frame, so hard that the door rattled on its hinges. “You nearly killed him!”

Jamie ignored Agron, his pleading eyes seeking out Nasir.

“I still love you. I wouldn’t hurt you… not again.”

Nasir was frozen, half of him longing to see Agron break Jamie’s nose, his jaw, or worse. Instead he pressed his fingers lightly against Agron’s arm. Agron bared his teeth in a snarl, but stepped away.

“You see this man? He put me back together after what your ‘love’ did. He made me realise that I didn’t know what love was until I knew him. You still don’t know what it is and I will never let you near me again. If you try, I swear, I will kill you.”

Jamie was speechless, his eyes wet and wide, and he was shaking violently. 

Nasir forced himself to stop at the sound of footsteps. The tiny sandy haired girl had been brought by the commotion. She looked to be all of four years old, deep blue eyes like looking into the sea. “Hi.”

“Madison go play.” Jamie’s voice shook as he spoke but she never seemed to notice, turning to run off doll tucked under her arm. “Im all she has anymore Nasir, her parents deserted her when she was two.” 

“Don’t… don’t use her to try to get any sympathy from me.”

“I’m not, I thought… I thought when you and me…”

“You’re fucking kidding me? You wanted me to forget and what, be a little happy family?” 

Jamie took a step forward towards Nasir. A mistake.

Nasir pushed him away, hard. He was losing it, he could feel the rage bubbling in his blood. He wanted so much to hurt Jamie and give him a taste of what he’d been through. 

“I want to play out here. Big man looks fun to climb.” 

Nasir swallowed his anger and looked at a smiling Madison with teary eyes. She peeked around Jamie’s legs, totally unaware of the electric tension between them all. 

Agron wouldn’t look at her. He couldn’t. 

“Madison, I said get in the house,” Jamie snapped, a little harsher than necessary.

“Hey,” Agron said calmly, glaring at Jamie before looking down at Madison. “I can’t play today, sweetheart. Why don’t you go back inside for a while, okay.” He put on his best smile and she blushed, giggling as she scampered away again.

“I’ve not hurt her. I know what you’re both fucking thinking.”

Agron laughed, a disbelieving puff of air.

Behind them, gravel crunched as a police car pulled up, Crixus behind the wheel, knuckles white on the smooth leather.

“I won’t be inside forever,” Jamie said, acceptance of his fate hanging in his voice. “You’ll change your mind, I know it.”

Crixus made his way down the drive with a woman who had been in the passenger side of the car. 

Jamie, panicked and desperate, grabbed Nasir’s arms and pulled him roughly against him. He crushed their lips together and plunged his tongue into Nasir’s mouth. Nasir tried to scramble back in shock and as he did, Jamie bit down hard on his lip, teeth tearing flesh and spilling blood down his chin.

Agron and Crixus pulled Jamie off Nasir and Agron swung his fist against Jamie’s nose with a satisfying crack. He did it again as Crixus held him, his eyes burning.

“Agron stop.”

He heard Nasir, but couldn’t help himself. He hit Jamie again watching his head snap back against Crixus’ s shoulder.

“Agron, please!”

Nasir pulled at Agron’s tshirt, his fingers digging into the muscle, trying to get through to him. It was only when Nasir was in his line of sight that Agron stopped, his eyes fixed on the blood on Nasir’s face.

“Let him go. He’s not worth this,” Nasir whispered, fingertips touching every part of Agron’s wild face, bringing him back to him.

“Hey, you’re ok.’ Agron’s fingers brushed Nasir’s lip & chin before he wiped them at his pant leg. 

Nasir seemed to ignore him turning to Crixus. “What about Madison?”

“She’ll end up with child services & they’ll place her with a foster home.”

“No, we’ll take her.” Nasir’s words surprised Agron, he certainly hadn’t expected that. 

“What?” Agron said, totally stunned.

Nasir turned to a dazed looking Jamie, now handcuffed securely and held by Crixus firm grip.

“Does she have other family? Someone who would take care of her?”

“An aunt, on her mums side, but I don’t know where she is. They weren’t in contact,” Jamie muttered, his teeth bloodied.

“You aren’t a foster carer,” the woman interrupted.

“But, if we applied, we could look after her until her aunt was found. Please?”

She frowned, obviously unsure about it.

“After what I’ve seen…” she said, glancing at Agron who lowered his head, “…I’m not too happy, but I’m told your partner is a good man, a police officer and we are struggling to find foster homes. I’ll need her to come with me now, but come and see me tomorrow and we can sort the paperwork.”

Nasir smiled and nodded, accepting her card. Agron was quiet, but didn’t protest and the woman disappeared into the house to collect Madison.

Crixus dragged Jamie towards the car, reading him his rights. Jamie didn’t stop looking at Nasir until the car door was slammed on him.

“You boys okay?”

Both nodded, neither of them meaning it, and Crixus turned to Agron.

“Don’t bother with work today,” he said, holding up his hand to silence Agron’s protests. “I need you in tomorrow. We’ve still got Ashur to deal with, but I think you should get home right now.”

“Thanks, yeah, I’ll be in tomorrow,” Agron replied, grateful to Crixus for being there.

He patted Nasir’s arm before going back to the car and driving away. Nasir watched, still lacking any answers, even weak ones, and the hollow feeling grew as he turned to Agron.

“Are you mad at me?” Nasir asked quietly. He knew he should have discussed taking Madison with him, but the words had been spoken before he’d had time to think.

Agron grimaced and he sighed as he pulled Nasir into his arms.

“No, of course not. It was unexpected that’s all. I’m not sure I can do this,” he said softly, leaning back and tilting Nasir’s chin up to inspect his lip.

“Me neither. I don’t know what I’m doing, but I hate the thought of her in care. She’s innocent in this, Aggy, and it’ll just be until her aunt is found.”

Agron brushed his lips over Nasir’s cheek and kissed the corner of his mouth lightly, avoiding the cut and causing Nasir more pain. He wanted to wash him clean of Jamie’s touch, erase the memory of his lips and replace them with the feel of his own. 

“Let’s go back to the ranch. I want to get out of here,” Agron sighed.

Nasir nodded, looking back towards the house. He could hear the little girl laughing and a part of him eased. He took Agron’s hand and they walked quietly back to the truck.

***

“Ah.” The woman looked up at Nasir. “I see you’re absent your partner.”

“Yes ma’am. Agron & I dont actually live together. But he went to work this morning.” Nasir was a little annoyed by the tone of her voice. ” I realize we aren’t conventional but he’s a good man & she’d be well cared for. Crixus is a good friend, I’m sure he’d willingly vouch for such.” 

“Nasir, your sexuality isn’t the issue. What I witnessed yesterday is why I’m hesitant.”

“I know, it looks bad, but Madison’s guardian… we were in a relationship and he abused me, for a long time, mentally and physically. He stabbed me and I nearly died, so you’ve got to at least understand Agron’s reaction. Jamie, he attacked me again yesterday and that’s why Agron did what he did…”

“Nasir, Nasir,” she said, holding her hand up for him to stop. 

He’d been rambling, he knew he had, so he took a breath and a sip of water.

“Let’s start again, okay? I’m Aurelia. I’m not here to test you, I just have to be sure that Madison will be safe.”

“She’d be safer with us than she’s been with him.” Nasir bit his lip, the split still throbbing when his tongue ran over it.

Aurelia sighed, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

“She’s not been mistreated, Nasir, but I agree that Jamie was not stable enough to be a desirable parent to her. Tell me, what makes you confident that you and Agron could foster Madison.”

Nasir paused and ran his fingers through his hair.

“We talked yesterday, Agron and I, and his brother Duro who Agron lives with. I won’t lie you. Agron wasn’t sure about it. He’s scared I think, not of being unable of looking after Madison, but… of letting me down. He’s very protective of me, you see.”

Aurelia nodded, her silence indicating that he should continue.

“We both have good jobs. He’s in the police force as you know and he also part owns my business, a ranch and stables. We could provide for her and…”

“You’re going a little off topic,” Aurelia said with a smile. “I know you are both financially stable with secure employment. Tell me more why Agron was, is, unsure?”

“He… is this private?”

“Yes, you can speak freely.”

Nasir nodded, relieved. He wasn’t comfortable talking about Agron so personally with a stranger, but he knew he had to.

“He was abused by his last partner and he suffers from depression, although he’s been coping well with that since we met. Agron hasn’t had it easy, his father abandoned him and his brother because of his sexuality and then they lost their mother a few years later. Agron had to sacrifice a lot to take care of his brother and he still takes responsibility to heart, but their relationship is stronger than anything I’ve seen before. You’ll never meet anyone more loyal or loving than Agron.”

“You think he will be able to cope with this new responsibility.”

“Yes, I do. He wants to give Madison a good home until her aunt is found. He was unsure until I told him how much I wanted to do this and he would do anything for me, so he agreed. He wants this too, though, I can tell.”

“And you think that he will be alright with her leaving once her relatives are found?” Aurelia’s eyes drifted over Nasir waiting for his response.

“It will not be easy for either one of us, but I do think that we will manage. Together.” He emphasized the word trying to make her understand.   
“While I am still leery of his behavior, I do think that she would be well cared for in your care. Thus, I would allow you to take her on a temporary trial basis. That way you can see how she will react to you and vice versa. If there are no further issues afterwards, I see no reason not to assign her to your care until her Aunt can be found. She’s had a pretty rough night, and I will warn you tonight probably will be no easier.” 

Nasir nodded, he could only imagine what it was like for the young girl. Having been ripped from the only home she’d ever known and put in a new place where she knew no one, and didn’t know why she was there.

“Okay, I have some forms for you to sign and others for you to take home for Agron. I will be assigned to you and will be visiting regularly. I’m also leaving you with my mobile and home numbers so either of you can contact me if you need anything. I’m taking a risk here,” Aurelia said seriously.

“We won’t let you down. You don’t know what this means to me,” Nasir said hastily, nerves and excitement making him twitchy, his foot tapping out the rhythm of his heart on the floor. 

“It’s pretty clear, Nasir,” she smiled, standing up and coming around to perch on the desk next to Nasir’s chair. “It’s also clear how much you and Agron love each other. It radiates off you.”

Nasir met her eyes and his breath caught. 

“You’ll need to get a room for her set up so I expect you will have to do some shopping. Some of her things will be okay for her to bring with her but… lets just say, it would be nice for her to have some new things, a bed and toys, nothing elaborate or expensive, but…”

“I understand,” Nasir said. He didn’t want to think about how she had been living with Jamie.

“You can collect her tonight if you’ll be ready. When does Agron finish work.”

“Six. I can pick him up and we can come pick her up together. She liked him so maybe she will be alright with all this.”

“I’m sure you’ll all be fine.”


	66. Chapter 66

***  
“Thanks Nae.” Nasir offered a smile as he looked at the woman, glad that she had helped him to go shopping and get the little girl’s room ready for her. He had spoken to Aurelia and asked about Madison’s favorite color and her interests.

The room was now done in tones of pink and blue princess bedding, even her curtains were done in princesses. He’d wanted to paint her room a warm shade of blue but he knew that if they did that she wouldn’t be able to enjoy it for a few days and that didn’t seem right either. They’d picked out toys for her and remembering the doll that she had clung to at Jamie’s, he’d put in an order for an American Girl Doll. It had been expensive but it would be special for her as well, and Agron had agreed to help to pay for it, wanting to do something for her.

“You’re welcome. Just remember, this is new to all of you, you’ll feel it out together. Now, I believe you have a husband to go and pick up. Do you think I can grab a ride with you? Crixus and I are supposed to go out tonight and…”

“Oh! Right.” Nasir smiled as he looked at her, cutting her off as he realized what she was asking. “I came and got you so you’re stranded. Sure, you can ride with me to the station. You ready to go?”

“Yep.” Naevia offered a smile as she took his arm in hers. “Come on.”

***  
“Hey.” Agron offered a smile as he reached out to the little girl allowing her to come closer at her own pace. If she didn’t want to, then she wouldn’t. “Remember us?” He wished he knew what to say but this was so new to him.

Madison nodded, her blue eyes looked sad as she looked up at him. “Big man.” The words were a whisper as she took hold of one of his hands.

“That’s right, but you can call me Agron.” Crouching down to her level, he smiled. “And this is my….” He didn’t know how to explain to her what Nasir was. After all she was so young, she certainly wouldn’t understand.

“Friend.” Nasir offered, understanding his dilemma.

“Right, my friend Nasir. We’d like it if you came and stayed with us for awhile, would you like that?”

“Nathir?” She tried so hard to pronounce it right but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t say Nasir. 

“Right.” Nasir offered a smile, not wanting to correct her, she was trying and that was good enough for him. “So, you think you would like to come and stay with me and Big Man? There are dollies, kitties, princesses and horses. You’ll have a room all of your own.”

As if to answer his question, the little girl moved into Agron’s outstretched arms. “Home?” She whispered as she looked up at him.   
“Yea, we can go home.” Agron whispered as he stood up, holding the little girl close to his chest. He knew that there would be questions about Jamie eventually, and he didn’t know how to answer them but maybe in time the answers would come.

***  
“That’s it. Pet the horsey nice.” Agron had managed to balance Madison on one hip and was holding onto Arwen with the other hand so that she could pet her. Arwen didn’t seem the least bit phased by the attention, in fact, she seemed to be enjoying it. 

Nasir had volunteered to make dinner while Agron got Madison acquainted. Somehow playing catch in the yard had turned into a trip to the barn. He’d loved watching her face as she looked at the horses, it was obvious that she had never seen one before and she had been afraid at first but after a few minutes she had warmed up to the idea and was now happily petting at Arwen’s neck. 

Though he wouldn’t admit to it, he wished he knew how Arwen would respond to being ridden or else he would have considered taking the girl for a ride in the paddock. Silently he made a note in the back of his mind to ask Nasir if there were any of the horses who would be alright with it.

“For horsey?” Madison poked Agron’s cheek to get his attention. His mind had wandered so a laugh escaped him when he saw that Madison had stuck the pink bow from her own hair into Arwen’s mane.

“Doesn’t she look pretty,” Agron said with a smile. He felt choked up and stupid, a wave of uncertainty hitting him again, but then Madison laughed and bounced on his hip and it passed. “Are you hungry?”

She nodded enthusiastically and Agron’s relief was evident in his face. He had listened to Nasir ramble at full speed about the meeting when he’d picked him up from work, but all he managed to focus on was that she’d had a bad night and that she might be upset and if he was honest he had been dreading picking her up. Nasir’s smile and his comforting hand wrapped around his own was the only thing that kept him from grabbing the wheel and turning the car around.

“Come on then. Maybe we can have ice cream after too?”

Madison looked up at him, the confusion showing on her face as she did.

“You’ve never had ice cream?” He asked a little surprised. How could a kid have never had ice cream before? What else had she never experienced?

“No.” Agron was surprised, he hadn’t heard her say no since she’d arrived here with them, and until now he hadn’t been sure that she even knew the word. 

“Well, we’ll have to change that, and then we can show you your room.”

Agron put Madison down and held out his hand, which she took straight away. They walked back towards the house and the little girl chatted happily to her new toy. Agron was amazed by how well she was coping and hoped that he and Nasir could provide some stability until social services found her aunt.

“Nasir, is dinner ready? Me and my little helper are hungry.”

“We are gonna have ice cream,” Madison said into Nasir’s ear when Agron lifted her up to wash her hands in the sink.

“Oh really? You don’t feel like mac and cheese first?”

“Mmm, that sounds great. I think I would like some of that first, Nasir,” Agron smiled softly, patting Madison’s hands dry on a towel.

Madison looked wide eyed between the two men.

“Do you want some mac and cheese like Agron, Madison?” 

“Okay,” she said with a nod.

Nasir turned back to the oven and rolled his eyes. Typical. Agron was her favourite already. It had happened earlier than he’d thought. Laughing to himself, Nasir lifted the golden brown mass of pasta and cheese sauce out of the hot oven. He absolutely knew how she felt. 

“So Madison & I went to visit Arwen. She’s putting weight back on again.” 

“Horsey big!” Madison grinned as she looked up at Nasir, her eyes big, smiling as she settled into her chair at the table. 

“She’s doing alright so far,” Agron whispered, leaning in and giving Nasir a quick kiss. He’d forgotten about the whole “friends” thing, but when he looked around, Madison was inspecting her new pink princess cup. Nasir smirked and bumped Agron with his hip.

“She’s loving you. I think I might have competition,” Nasir said, dishing up and adding carrot sticks to the plates. He hadn’t got a clue what she’d eat but figured some veggies would be a good idea.

“It’s my natural charm. I woo people instantly, I can’t help it,” Agron grinned.

They all ate together, and Madison didn’t seem fussed about her new surroundings, even eating the carrot sticks without being asked to.

“Naevia said she would come over tomorrow while I do some stuff on the ranch. I can’t leave Varro and Pietros to do all the work, but it’s only going to be about an hour or so,” Nasir said, clearing the plates and looking at a very sleepy looking girl. He wanted to ask Agron what was happening with Ashur, but he wouldn’t in front of Madison, it could wait till later.

“Hey Madison, how about while Nasir gets the ice cream ready we go get your jammies on?” Agron didn’t really know where to start but he was trying.

“But I don’t have jammies.” Her sad blue eyes looked up at him. She had arrived with a few toys but otherwise she had nothing from Jamie’s.

“Yes you do, they’re in on your bed.” Nasir offered a warm smile, hoping that it would ease her mind. “Agron will show it to you.” He’d decided upon the room down the hall from his for her. That way she would be close enough to feel safe and he could hear her if something happened but also far enough away so as she wasn’t woken should Agron decide that he was staying as well. He knew that they were going to have to explain their relationship to her but he didn’t know how to. How were they going to make her understand? 

“Come on.” Agron scooped the tired little girl up, heading up the stairs towards her room. 

“Agron?” The little girl had settled in against his shoulder before she pulled away looking up at him.

“Yes?” He was surprised, she had been quiet since they’d brought her home. Even though she was giggly and happy, it was obvious that she wasn’t sure about her surroundings.

“Nathir is good friend?” She turned her head to the side peering up at him in confusion as if she had been thinking about this for awhile.

“The very best.” He couldn’t help smiling as he looked down at her. He owed Nasir so much, he had saved him after all. Though he hated to ask the question he was about to, he knew that he had to. “Did Jamie ever have other men over?”

Madison nodded, her eyes turning down to her little hands as Agron settled in on the end of her bed. 

“Hey, it’s ok.” Agron offered a smile, he didn’t know how Jamie had been with other men after Nasir, and he was afraid to further upset her. “You aren’t in trouble. It’s just that, Nasir is….” He didn’t know how to explain it to her, but he knew that he had to. “He’s very special to me. Now come on, let’s get your pjs on.”

“Ok.” Her eyes turned up to look at him and she nodded, not seeming phased by what he had just said.

He picked the pjs up from the bed holding them out to her. “Do you need help or can you get them yourself?”

“I can do it.” She proudly smiled as she looked up at him before she hopped off his lap to let him leave. “I just learned how to button my buttons all by myself.”

Agron waited in the doorway, his back turned until he heard a “kay” from Madison and then tucked her into bed.

“If you want me or Nasir just call for us and we will be right here, okay?” Agron knelt down by the bed and touched the little girls cheek lightly. She was so small, so innocent and happy, and Agron admired her spirit despite living with an animal like Jamie. Sure, she hadn’t been mistreated, but she hasn’t been given the love and care she deserved and that was the same in his book.

Madison’s eyes were closing, her cheeks flushed and warm through sleepiness. Agron bent down and kissed her forehead lightly before pulling her duvet up a bit more and heading for the door. Just as he was about to leave her, he noticed a small nightlight on the nightstand, a little mushroom with a fairy sitting on it. He switched it on and half shut the door behind him.

Walking down the stairs he expected Nasir to have gone into the living room, but as he passed the kitchen he could see that he was busy washing the dishes. The radio played softly and Nasir swayed in time to the ballad that Agron didn’t recognise.

Sneaking an arm around Nasir’s waist, Agron inhaled the sweet spicyness of his hair and pressed their bodies together. 

“Leave these. Come talk to me for a bit,” Agron said, kissing along the line of Nasir’s jaw.

Nodding, Nasir dried his hands and then let Agron walk him towards the living room, their hands joined and Agron’s protective warmth at his back.

“These last few days…” Nasir paused, plopping onto the sofa and lifting his legs up to drape them over Agron’s lap. “They’ve been pretty fucked up.”

Agron rubbed the arch of Nasir’s right foot and nodded, his other hand making its way around Nasir’s ankle.

“I’m still trying to get my head around what happened with Ashur and now this with Jamie… It’s a lot to deal with. Fuck, I’m sorry, how was your first day? I can’t believe I didn’t ask you.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Agron raised his eyes to where Madison’s room now was. “Not like you’ve had nothing else to think about.”

Nasir tugged on Agron’s sleeve to bring their lips together.

“Ashur’s still in hospital, wanting to press charges against me, not that he has a leg to stand on.” Agron said when Nasir sat back. “We should be able to search his property sometime this week, but I’ll probably be stuck behind a fucking desk. I’m sure that’s where Sarah is and I don’t want to wait. She deserves to be sent home to her family at least.”  
Nasir nodded knowing that Agron was eager & he understood. "Oh Duro called too. He was rambling, not even really sure it was in English but he was looking for you."  
Agron laughed as he looked at him. "Yea he caught me at lunch. He called to tell me hed found a box of our toys from when we were kids. It was kind of in English, he was just excited. I should take Madison to meet him tomorrow, knowing him hell put her to work in the kitchen."  
"She go to bed for you alright?"  
"Yea, we talked for a few minutes about you & I and then she crawled into her jammies & then bed."  
“It’s… how are we going to explain what we are to each other. We can’t hide it.”

“I think we should just be ourselves. She seems a smart kid and I know she’s young, but I get the feeling that Jamie didn’t make a point of hiding any men he took home with him. As long as we’re careful I think it’ll be fine,” Agron sighed. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“I know,” Nasir yawned. “I’m sorry I sprung it on you. I just… it’s like she’s the only good thing to come out of the whole Jamie thing, and I figured that until her aunt is found we would be a good home for her.”

“It’s not that I don’t… didn’t, want to do this. I don’t want to let you down.”

Agron trailed off and Nasir, shocked by such raw words, moved up the sofa to curl up against Agron’s side.

“Sometimes I think you’d be better off without me.”

Nasir’s fingers brushed lightly against Agron’s cheek, turning his face, eyes locked together. The intensity of Nasir’s gaze left no question as to the seriousness of his next words.

“I would suffer without you. I love you and I don’t want you to forget that, or ever doubt it.”


	67. Chapter 67

Agron’s lips brushed against Nasir’s fingers. “You saved me Nasir, there’s no other way to put it. I was in a vulnerable spot when you came into my life and rather than take advantage of it, you built me back up. You want me to stay tonight?” 

“It’s up to you. Madison seems more comfortable with you but if you want to go home, I’m sure that for the night we’ll be fine.” He offered a smile and though he didn’t say it he wondered if the little girl had bonded best with Agron because they were kindred spirits. Though he hadn’t told her about his childhood or his parents, he had lost his as well, something that the young girl could probably sense.

“I think I’ll stay if you don’t mind.” He wanted to be sure that Nasir was really ok like he said he was and his words about the little girl had made him feel a little guilty. She was so small, so helpless, they were all she had left right now, until her aunt was found.

“I think you should stay till she leaves.”

“I think so too,” Agron yawned. He had been thinking it and it made sense. They were both in this together and would need each other to get through what the next days, weeks? - would bring them.

“I’ll get Tiger tomorrow and then Madison will have two babies to play with.”

“Mm-hum,” Nasir agreed sleepily .

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” Agron offered a smile, pushing himself from the couch and holding a hand out to Nasir.

Taking hold of Agron’s hand, Nasir pulled himself up, going up the stairs with him. It had been a long couple of days and they were beginning to catch up to him even if he wouldn’t admit to it.

***  
“It’s ok Madison.” Agron’s hand rubbed over her little back as she buried her face in his shoulder. He had come to get Tiger and some of his things but upon seeing Duro the little girl had started playing shy. “He wont hurt you, he’s my brother.” 

Duro simply laughed wandering into the kitchen, when he returned he carried a cookie, holding it out to her he couldn’t help but smile. “Would you like this?”

“Please.” Madison was still cautious as she took the cookie from him but she began happily munching on it. 

“She’s just the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Duro smiled at Agron and tickled Madison’s sock covered feet with his finger. She giggled, but stayed clung to Agron.

Agron nodded and laughed as Madison kept peeking at Duro.

“I know he looks strange, sweetheart, but he won’t bite.”

Madison giggled again and Duro beamed at her.

“Hey, Maddy, do you want to come and meet my puppy while Agron gets some of his clothes?”

“You can go if you want,” Agron said when Madison looked shyly at him.

He put her down on the floor and she reached out for Duro’s hand.

“Her name’s Isa and I think she just woke up.” Duro looked back at Agron as he led Madison into the living room. Agron nodded, grateful for Duro’s help.

He grabbed a few things to get him through the next week. He could always come and get more if he needed it. He listened to his brother talking to Madison and her responsive chattering. Duro was easy to trust, easy to like and Agron thanked the gods that he had him to rely on.

He zipped up his bag and checked his watch. He was going to have to drop Madison off at the ranch before going to work. 

“Hey Duro?” He called as he began his search for Tiger, knowing that the cat could be almost anywhere in the house, this could take awhile.

“Ja?”

“Nasir wanted me to invite you and Mira for dinner tonight. Mira’s coming to see Arwen when I get out of work so if you’d like I’ll talk to her about it.” He smiled as he listened to Madison’s giggles from the living room. “Bring Isa with you if you’d like.” 

“Nah I’m having lunch with her so I’ll talk to her.” Duro leaned in holding Tiger. “Looking for this?”

“Yep, thanks,” Agron smirked as he took hold of Tiger.

“I think what you and Nasir are doing is amazing,” Duro blurted, ducking his head to hide his blush.

“Amazing, crazy… it’s a fine line, little brother. We’re both just swept up in it I think, but as long as Madison is okay, we’re doing alright.”

Considering how long they had known each other, they had done more things than most couples do in years. Now that they were married though, even if it was only in their own eyes, Agron felt different, more settled, and even if they were in over their heads with this he knew they would survive because they were together.

“Take a fucking compliment, man. I don’t give them to you that often, you big oaf.”

Agron smiled and then smacked Duro round the back of his head.

“I appreciate it. Watch your language.”

Duro rolled his eyes and followed Agron into the living room to where Madison was using Isa as a pillow.

“Right, come on little one. Lets get you back to Nasir and then I have got to go to work. Say bye to Duro.”

***

“Nasir, honey, calm down. She’s fine,” Naevia said over her shoulder as she opened an ice lolly.

“Her second day here and I’ve injured her. Fuck, I shouldn’t be left alone.”

Handing Nasir his own ice lolly, Naevia smiled and patted his cheek.

“She bumped her head on the coffee table chasing the cats. I hardly think that counts as you injuring her. Kids are clumsy and get bumps and bruises all the time so don’t worry.”

They walked into the living room to where Madison was sitting happily on the sofa with Tiger on her knee. Nasir couldn’t help but smile. She liked everything of Agron’s the best.

“Do you want to watch some cartoons?” Nasir sat next to Madison and stroked Tiger. He really wished Agron were home.

“I have to go, hun,” Naevia said from the doorway. Nasir looked at her, wide eyed and pleading. She mouthed ‘you’ll be fine’ and gave Madison a wave before leaving.

Nasir was tense for a few minutes and his neglected ice lolly dripped on his trousers. Madison hasn’t even really cried when she bumped her head, but Nasir had freaked right out and stupidly called Naevia who promptly made him realise he had overreacted a bit.

He jumped, shaken from his thoughts, by Madison pulling at his sleeve to get his attention.

“Nathir, where is Jamie?”

Nasir blinked. He had been expecting her to ask, but now she had he wasn’t sure how to respond.

“He’s… he had to go away. He wanted me and Agron to look after you for a while.”

Madison looked up at him, blue eyes sparkling, lips stained pink from the lolly.

“You are nice and big Agron too and you have kitties,” she said, leaning up against Nasir’s side and turning her attention back to the cartoons.

Something inside Nasir untwisted. He laughed under his breath, just one disbelieving puff of air and he suddenly felt like he could do this. He put his arm around Madison and sighed.


	68. Chapter 68

“Nathir?” It was obvious that the little girl was curious about things today.

“Hmm?” Nasir’s voice was quiet as he spoke, not wanting to scare the little girl. 

“You loves Agron?” She seemed so matter of fact as she spoke. She didn’t flinch, didn’t change her expression in the least bit.

“Yea, yea I do.” It felt easy to speak about it now that she had asked. 

“Oh,” she said. “Can I have some juice, please?”

Nasir laughed. The world would be a better place if everyone were as accepting as children. He rubbed her arm before standing and watched her from the doorway, her feet bouncing to the tune on the tv, her little fingers buried in Tiger’s fur.

“Hey.”

Agron’s voice startled Nasir. He spun round and was pulled into the hallway and into Agron’s arms.

“What are you doing here?”

Agron moved them into the kitchen and hugged Nasir to him again, his arms wrapping him up tight.

“I’m on my lunch break and just wanted to see you.”

“You’re such a crappy liar,” Nasir sighed, nuzzling Agron’s neck and kissing the curve of his jaw. “Nae called you didn’t she?”

“Yeah, but I did want to see you. You okay?”

“I’m okay, I just freaked out a bit. It’s such a huge responsibility and… I don’t think I really knew what we were getting into. I’m just glad she’s such an easy going kid or I dread to think what I’d be like.”

Agron chuckled and rubbed Nasir’s back.

“You’re doing great and I think we are both allowed to freak out.”

Nasir pulled back a little, his hands finding purchase at the back of Agron’s neck.

“Thank you, husband,” he grinned.

“You’re welcome, husband,” Agron replied with a smile and a quick kiss. “I should get back. I’ll sneak out before Madison sees me or she won’t let me go.”

Nasir pouted and wrapped his arms around Agron again, pressing their bodies close. He slid his hand down over his ass and squeezed gently.

“What if I don’t want to let you go? You look hot in your uniform.”

“Mmm, gods, d-don’t do that,” Agron said as he wriggled out from under Nasir’s suggestive touch. “Evil.”

Nasir laughed and grabbed two cups from the counter and then some fresh orange from the fridge.

“Do you need me to bring anything for dinner later, desert or something?”

“Nope, Duro is bringing a gateaux. He’s branching out from cake so he told me, and we’re having spaghetti so I’ve got what I need.”

“Okay,” Agron laughed and took Nasir’s hand. They kissed softly before Agron forced his legs to move and crept out the door.

A few minutes later Nasir was settled in beside Madison again. “So did you have fun with Naevia this afternoon?” 

The little girl had begged for her to stay but Naevia had insisted she needed to get home. “She taught me how to braid, I not very good though.”

“Then you know what you need to do? Practice.”

“On you!” Madison jumped down from the sofa and over to the coffee table where various bits and pieces of her things were scattered. She picked up a pink brush and some butterfly clips and ran over to Nasir, flinging her arms over his knees.

Nasir tugged the black tie out of his hair and slid down so he was sitting cross legged on the floor.

“Go on up behind me then,” he said, and smiled as she used his shoulder to help her clamber up onto the sofa again.

She began by brushing through his hair, which was one of the most painful things he’d ever experienced, and he’d been stabbed. It’s not that his hair was tangled, but four year old fingers were not coordinated at the best of times.

“I’ll braid it now,” Madison said slowly, patting the top of Nasir’s head.

She twisted strands of hair together and clipped them wherever she wanted. Nasir felt like he was having a facelift at one point, he’d never imagined a child’s grip could be so strong.

“Purple clip, blue clip…”

“Does it look nice, Mads?”

“Yes, but it needs more clips.”

Nasir leaned towards the table to get some and caught his reflection in the tv. Gods, such a pretty princess, he thought. Agron would love this when he got home, the bastard.

“Here you go,” Nasir smiled as he handed her a rainbow of coloured clips. 

He could only imagine that while with Jamie the little girl hadn’t gotten much interaction and he was more than happy to give it to her while he could. “So, how would you like to go for a horsey ride?” 

He knew that Agron had promised it to her later in the day but he also couldn’t see a reason to wait. 

“Really?” Though he couldn’t see it Nasir imagined that her eyes lit up at the words.

“Yeah, sure, we can ride my horse okay? But I’m going to have to take these clips out if I’m going to wear my hat.”

“Not all,” Madison said, her big eyes twinkling.

“Um, okay I’ll leave one in.”

She seemed happy enough with that and skipped after Nasir as he walked them to the stables. Luckily he had some small helmets that the local school kids used when they visited every month and found one to fit Madison. Varro helped to lift her up when Nasir was settled and then they went out into the paddock, Madison pointing out butterflies and birds. She held on tightly to the reins and Nasir kept his arms around her, not wanting another bump on the head to happen.


	69. Chapter 69

“Horsey good.” Madison reached out rubbing at Harper’s neck. Though she had never been ridden by a child before, she was doing well enough underneath Nasir’s careful instruction. 

“Yea, she’s a good horsey; she was a sick one for awhile but look at her now.” Nasir smiled as he felt Harper tug trying to run but he kept her under control. He knew that later he’d have to get out and ride her but he had to find the time.

Gravel crunching behind them caught Nasir’s attention and as he turned Harper around slowly he saw Duro and Mira pulling up to the house.

“Look who’s here, Mads.”

“Why is Duro dressed so funny?”

“I don’t know,” Nasir frowned, looking at a very odd looking Duro clambering out of his truck. “Shall we go see?”

They trotted down to the yard and Nasir couldn’t help but laugh. Duro was wearing an all-in-one plastic suit which was covered in dried mud and other things that Nasir didn’t even want to identify. His face wasn’t much better either.

“We didn’t invite a swamp creature for dinner did we, Mads?” Nasir chuckled, smiling as Mira helped Madison off the horse.

“Nope, no stinky swamp creature.”

“Stinky?” Duro waggled his dirty fingers at Madison, threatening to tickle her and making her giggle and pull away, hiding her face on Mira’s shoulder.

“Have you been on the site?” Nasir asked, climbing off Harper.

“Yes, sorry to arrive like this, but I brought clean clothes with me. Mira picked me up straight from the site so I didn’t have time to change.”

Nasir shook his head and laughed. “Use the shower if you want.”

Duro looked so relieved. He grabbed his bag of clothes and went inside.

“Mira, you mind keeping Madison entertained while I start dinner?”

“Course not, come on sweetheart, I’ve got a colouring book for you.”

Nasir was glad of the break. Looking after a kid was exhausting and it would be nice to have some quiet while he cooked. 

“Come on Madison, how about we go inside and color for awhile huh?” Duro had told her about that morning and her reaction to Isa and having stolen his keys at lunch she’d snagged the pup who was now peeking out the window of the truck as if wondering why she’d been left.

“Ok.” The little girl grinned as she looked up at her. She hadn’t realized that Isa was there yet and Mira intended to surprise her when they went to get the coloring book.

***

Agron smiled when he entered the house. He could hear his brother putting on a weird voice and Madison’s giggles coming from the front room. It lifted his spirits to know that the little girl was finally getting some childhood happiness. He couldn’t wait to see her after a long day at work, but firstly, there was someone else he wanted to see.

The delicious smell coming from the kitchen drew Agron to his destination. He paused in the doorway and smiled softly at Nasir, chilli pepper apron tied around him, stirring something in a pan and swaying his hips. Letting his eyes roam where they wanted sent a spark of arousal to his groin.

“If I told Duro just how much I want to fuck my husband right now, do you think him and Mira would take Maddy back to their place for the night.”

Nasir jumped at Agron’s words, hissing as his hand touched the hot stove accidentally.

“Shit, baby, I’m sorry. You okay?” Agron crossed the kitchen and took hold of Nasir’s hand, inspecting his fingers closely.

“I’m fine,” Nasir chuckled. His index finger was a little red and he could feel a blister coming already, but it was nothing.

Agron sighed and pulled Nasir’s finger to his mouth, sucking it gently and running his tongue over the pad. He heard Nasir gasp in surprise and grinned around his finger, swirling his tongue a few times before releasing the digit with an obscene pop.

“Better?” Agron smirked.

“Uh… yeah…” Nasir mumbled.

“So, do you want to kick those three out and go upstairs?”

Nasir rolled his eyes and turned back to the pan, it’s contents bubbling wildly.

“I think Duro would laugh in your face and I know you are joking about Madison going anywhere.”

“Worth a try,” Agron joked.

“Besides, Madison has an early bedtime and our bedroom door closes perfectly fine. You can do whatever you want to me later. I’ve been thinking about your ass all day…”

“Okaaaay, I’m interrupting,” Mira smiled as she walked into the kitchen. “Duro wanted to know if you needed any help, but I can see you are already in good hands.”

Agron blushed, earning himself a quick kiss on the cheek from Nasir.

“Foods ready, thanks. Could he take Madison to wash her hands while I dish up?”

“No, I’ll do that. I’ve missed the little monkey,” Agron said as he passed Mira and went into the living room.

“So, how are you both. This week has been pretty bad for you both.” Mira arranged the plates on the table and grabbed some cutlery.

“Erm, we’re getting there. I know Agron is being strong for me, but the night with Ashur is still on his mind. His face when he realised he had a gun on me… he looked so scared.”

“He loves you a lot. Has he talked to you about it?”

“Kind of, but I know Duro intends on having a one on one brother therapy session, so hopefully he will let out whatever he is keeping in.”

“Riiiight therapy.” Mir laughed. “A bottle of Jack Daniels is not considered therapy.” 

“Whatever works for them and makes Agron happy.” Nasir offered a shrug as he looked at her. “That’s all I’ve ever really wanted is for him to be happy.”

Agron walked back into the room with Madison thrown over his shoulder. He looked at Mira and Nasir, who had stopped talking when he returned, with a curious expression, but didn’t pry into what they had been talking about when it was so easy to guess. Nasir was worried about him, he could tell by the way he watched him when he thought that he wasn’t looking. But, Agron could feel Nasir’s gaze even with his eyes closed. A part of him wished they could go back in time, back to their perfect night on the yacht when all their troubles seemed to have melted away.

“Big Agron, sit by me and Nathir can sit on my other side,” Madison said, patting the back of the chair next to her.

Agron knew that he and Nasir couldn’t go back, only forward, and looking at Madison’s smiling face, he thought maybe forward would only get better.

“What about me?” Duro’s face had contorted into a pout that Agron had grown to know when they were younger. 

“You’re a big swampy creature.” Madison grinned as she looked up at him. “You can stays over there.”

Mira moved behind Duro in order to hide her laughter but she wasn’t as successful as she would like to be. “What?” She asked as he turned to look at her. “Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror when you get home?”

Mira stuck her tongue out at Duro and blew a raspberry.

“Come on now, children. Play nice or no desert for any of you,” Agron grinned. “Except for you, little one. You get an extra big piece of cake.”

Madison giggled, trying to twist some spaghetti onto her fork with no success. Agron tried to show her how to do it, turning his fork to show her and nodded as she copied him. When she managed to get a few messy strands in her mouth he smiled, beaming with pride. Looking up, he noticed that everyone else was watching him.

“What?” He was genuinely confused by their expressions and when no one answered he turned to Nasir.

“You’re a natural,” he says, his voice showing his own pride and he reached over to stroke Agron’s back lovingly. His heart flutterd at the look Agron gave him, full of awe and desire.

“S’cause he has the mind of a child,” Duro interrupted, chewing on some garlic bread.


	70. Chapter 70

“Or maybe it was taking care of you all those years.” Agron grinned looking across the table at his brother. “Hey Mira?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Let me see your hand.” Agron wasn’t sure that he was seeing what he thought he was, but if he was, he owed his brother a drink.

“My what?” Mira’s eyebrows rose before she looked down at her hand, pausing her cheeks blushed. “Oh, you mean the ring?. Your brother gave it to me.”

“Really now. Did he tell you what it is?”

“Hmmmm?” Mira’s eyes fell on Agron as she watched him trying to figure out what was going on in his head. “No, I guess not. Why what is it?” 

“It was our mother’s.” Agron paused, eyes falling over his brother who was suddenly interested in the plate in front of him. So Duro had finally found the balls to give it to her, his heart soared with pride as he thought about it.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was your mums?” Mira took Duro’s hand.

“I-uh, just didn’t want to, you know, freak you out,” Duro said sheepishly, throwing a glare at Agron.

“I’m not going to run a mile because you gave me something of your mothers. I’m just glad I know so I can take extra care of it.”

She kissed Duro lightly and looked back at the ring, tracing the small emerald with her fingers.

“Looks good on you,” Agron smiled. “I think she got it in England from an antique shop.”

“You know,” Duro smirked, “you and Nasir should get rings seeing as you’re married now… oh, oops.” He looked over at Madison, but she wasn’t paying attention to them, still having fun with her spaghetti.

“S’ok, she sort of figured out about us,” Nasir said, to Duro’s relief.

“So when are you going to start talking about kids?” Agron grinned as his eyes fell upon his brother. He was teasing but he knew that if his brother had his way, eventually it would be a truth.

“Agron.” Duro chastised rolling his eyes as he looked at him. “Not now.” His eyes drifted from Mira to Madison. It was obvious it was something that he and Mira had talked about but he hardly saw it fit to talk about in front of the young girl.

“Alright, alright I get your point.”

Nasir just laughed shaking his head as he looked at the pair. They were quite a pair at times and he often wondered if anything could ever separate them.

When they had all finished their dinner they went into the living room to eat desert and watch tv. Duro was happy that they had to stick with cartoons and sat with Madison on the floor for a while with Isa sleeping between them.

At around seven, Madison started to get sleepy so Mira and Duro said their goodbyes while Nasir took her upstairs to bed.

Agron locked up, switched all the lights off before trudging upstairs. He looked in on Madison, surprised to see Nasir kneeling next to her bed and singing her a lullaby. He smiled, glad not to have disturbed the sweet moment and slid into the en suite to brush his teeth and undress. 

“She’s asleep,” Nasir whispered as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He shuffled to the bathroom, not bothering with the lights, and brushed his teeth. “We should have people over all the time if it tires her out so much.”

Agron pulled open the covers when Nasir finished in the bathroom. He wanted Nasir so badly he could taste it.

“Come here,” he said, a plea mixed with desire and heat.

Nasir could see what Agron wanted, hear it in his words, and he was more than happy to comply. He shed his boxers before crawling onto Agron’s lap. They kissed, slow and deep and Agron reached for their lube on the nightstand. He slicked his fingers and opened Nasir thoroughly, taking his time while he plundered Nasir’s mouth with his tongue.

When he was done, Agron rolled a condom on and then lifted Nasir up, guiding him down on his cock. Nasir bit Agron’s shoulder to keep from crying out, but Agron spread his fingers and rubbed his back until the burning turned to pleasure.

Nasir rode Agron slowly, pushing down and taking him deep, rolling his hips to bring them to the edge before slowing again. Agron was groaning words that sounded like ‘Nasir’ and ‘love’ and ‘fuck’, but the blood was rushing so loudly in Nasir’s ears he could barely hear them.

Agron came with a shudder, his eyes squeezed shut, his neck bared beautifully for Nasir to bite and suck, tasting his sweat. He rolled his hips, the feel of Agron still inside him the only thing he could feel, the only thing that mattered. Agron fisted his cock and Nasir came with a gasp, striping Agron’s chest with come.

They collapsed together, trading lazy kissed and wiping each other clean with one discarded blanket. Nasir was almost asleep when Agron spoke in the darkness.

“I want to move in with you. I don’t like being away from you.”

Tilting his head, Nasir blinked. This was a change of heart from the last time they discussed the subject.

“I want you to, but what about you and Duro? I thought you were happy there?”

Agron squeezed Nasir’s hip, slotting their legs together and taking a deep breath against Nasir’s hair.

“I could have lost you. I don’t want to miss out on being with you here, together, just because I’ve been relying on my brother for so long. Seeing him and Mira today… he’s doing fine and he doesn’t need me to look after him anymore and he doesn’t need to worry about me now I’m with you.”

“He’ll always need you,” Nasir said quietly.

“No, I know, I just mean that he will be fine. I want to be with you. I belong here.”


	71. Chapter 71

“You’re more than welcome here.” Nasir’s fingers ran over Agron’s cheek. “Once Madison is moved back in with her aunt, we can go and get your stuff.” 

“Yea, I gotta talk to Duro about it.” He shook his head as he looked at him. “He’ll be cool with it, that doesn’t concern me but I’m pretty sure if I just show up for my stuff, he might have a rough time with it.”

Nasir nodded against Agron’s chest. He could hear his heartbeat thudding and he closed his eyes and listened.

“Did something happen at work today or is it something else? I know you’re thinking about more than moving in here?”

Kissing the top of Nasir’s head, Agron moved their bodies so that Nasir was next to him instead of on top of him.

“I’m not keeping anything from you. I said I wouldn’t do that again. I just, this is nice, just being together like this. I hate that everyone else’s bullshit keeps getting in the way.”

He sighed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Crixus spoke to the chief and told him about Sarah Shaw and that I’d been looking into it too. Because of what he did the other night and the links between him and Sarah he authorised a warrant to search his property. We’re going up there tomorrow… I just don’t know what we’re gonna find.”

Nasir wanted to tell Agron that whatever they found at least they will know once and for all if Ashur was guilty or not. 

“If she’s alive, and that’s a big if, can you imagine what she’s been through this last year?”

Wrapping an arm around Nasir, Agron pulled their bodies together again, not able to be without Nasir’s touch that night.

“At least if she is alive she will have a second chance. She’s got parents who love her… I hope she is alive, Aggy.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Come on Aggy, get some sleep.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Agron’s cheek. “Youve got a long day ahead of you tomorrow.” 

Agron could only nod, wrapping an arm around him. “Gods, having a kid wears you out.”

“Or is it the sex?” 

“Mmm, yeah, maybe.”

Nasir could feel Agron’s grin against his hair and smacked the back of his hand against his chest, wiggling his hips against Agron crotch.

“Maybe? Fucking bastard,” he chuckled, pinching Agron’s nipple.

“No pinching, little man, don’t make me arrest you. Sleepy time,” Agron said through a yawn.

Tucking Nasir under his arm, Agron kissed him before snuggling his head against the pillow. He was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard Nasir whisper.

“Aggy?”

“Mm?”

“You know you have a cowboy kink?”

“It’s not a kink… but yeah?”

“I think I have a cop kink.”

Agron laughed and closed his eyes again. He knew what their kinks are. His was Nasir just like Nasir’s was him.

“Go to sleep, little man”

“We could make good use of those handcuffs.”

***

“You ready for this, man?”

Agron turned to Crixus who was driving them and up to Ashur’s grand mansion style house. 

“As I’ll ever be,” he replied, his shirt collar feeling too tight. This was what they had been building towards. Ashur could be sent to prison for a long time if they were right. If not… Agron couldn’t even think about it. Ashur could get as little as twelve months for what he’d done to Nasir and then he would be free to terrorise their lives again.

“Don’t worry. I know we’re right. We’re going to find something. I can feel it.” Crixus pulled onto the long winding drive that marked the edge of Ashur’s property and took a deep breath. 

Finally pulling up in front of the house, Agron shook his head. “God I hope we’re right. I cant face her parents if we’re not.” 

“Hey, the answers are here, let’s start in the basement. Donar said that it was already built when they took over.” Crixus pushed the car door open and slipped out.

“Still not sure you want to bring kids into this world?” Agron was climbing out as he looked at his partner.

“She’ll never be allowed to date.” Crixus smirked as he looked at the other man. “Not till I’ve taught her how to use a gun anyways.”

They headed around the house to the conservatory that housed the large swimming pool. The door to the basement was on the inside, so Crixus tried each key on the bundle in his hand until the right one fits into place. 

It was quiet inside and the feeling of dread increased in Agron’s heart. He looked around while Crixus found the key to the other door.

“He’s got something locked up tight in here. Look, there’s a second door.”

Agron turned to see Crixus slide back one door only to reveal a second door behind it. Crixus opened it quickly and managed to find a light switch that illuminated some stone steps in a sickly yellow light. They descended, the smell of chlorine and something else assaulting their noses. 

“What the fuck is that?” 

Crixus shook his head at Agron’s question and continued down the last few steps where he came to yet another door.

“Smells like damp,” he said. “Hold your torch up while I find this key, would you? I can’t see a fucking thing in this light.” 

“Shoulda put the bastard in cuffs and brought him along with us.” Agron growled but he did as Crixus asked. A sigh of relief slipping through his lips as Crixus found the right key, opening the second door.

“Captain figured we might kill him and call it self defense or something.” Crixus grinned. “I tried, figured he knew the house better than anyone butttt ya know that whole past history thing and all.”

 

The door swung open, the room inside dark except for a faint orange glow from a light hanging from the ceiling. They moved forward, Crixus pulling out his torch to add to the beam of Agron’s and they scanned the room carefully, left to right.

“Another door. Fuck it’s like a maze down here," Agron said, taking a few more steps forward. The beam of light hit the corner of something in the far right corner. “Is that… is that a bed?"

Agron crosse the room quickly, closely followed by Crixus. 

“Fuck the gods."

There was a woman lying huddled against the wall, barely visible in the gloom. She was still, so still and Agron didn’t know if she was alive or dead. Crixus was on the radio calling for an ambulance and back up when Agron touched her shoulder, his fingers extending to her neck, checking for a pulse.

“She’s alive," he said, looking behind at Crixus and then back at the woman. “Sarah, can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered and opened, dazed, and confused.

“No, no, you have to go. He’ll kill me… please, you can’t be here!" She griped Agron’s arm tightly, pinching the skin through his shirt.

“Sarah, it’s alright. We’re police officers. You’re safe now."

She shook her head and sat up. She was thin, not underweight but near enough and Agron could see dark circles under her eyes. She didn’t have any bruises or cuts that he could see and she was clean.

“No, you have to go. He’ll be here soon and he will kill me if he sees you, he’ll kill all of us… Please!"

“Ashur can’t hurt you again, Sarah. We have him. We’re going to get you out of here."

Her eyes were wide with fear and confusion. Crixus squatted down next to Agron after finishing on the radio. He took Sarah’s hand and pated it gently.

“Hi, Sarah. My name is Crixus and this is my partner Agron."

Tears formed on her eyelashes. She shook her head again and her face scrunched up as the realisation hit her.

“No, no it’s ok.” Agron offered a smile reaching out to brush away the tears. “You’re alright, I promise, there’s nothing to cry about.”

“Can you walk?” Crixus’ voice was quieter than Agron had ever heard before and it surprised him.

Sarah didn’t answer, she only nodded as she looked up at them both.

“Alright, let’s get you outside then. One of the other officers is calling your parents; they’ll meet you at the hospital.” Crixus offered a warm smile as he held his hand out to her, helping her off of the cot, gently wrapping an arm around her for support.

***  
“You know you surprised me.” Agron’s eyes turned to Crixus as they continued to search the room. Sarah was on her way to the hospital to be checked out and reunited with her family, they would need a statement from her but had figured it best to let her settle in a little first.

“Why? Because I can be human?” Crixus grinned, he knew where this was going, but his face fell a little while later. “I never told you how I met Naevia did I?”

“No, not really.”

“She was actually a victim when I met her, it sounds ridiculous I know but….” He paused thinking about it for a minute. “The guy she’d been seeing, he beat her, took advantage of her, there was a list of things he’d done. Yet the woman sitting across that table from me, she wasn’t broken, she was strong. Afraid of the bastard but she wouldn’t give in to him, not for anything in the world. Just about lost my job seeing her but it was well worth every minute of it. I guess every time I look at these girls though, I see her again.”

“That’s a good thing to have. It makes you fight harder for more people like Naevia. That’s how you found Sarah."

Crixus paused, his hand hovering over a filing cabinet by the wall.

“It’s how ‘we’ found her."

Agron nodded. He was glad to have someone understand how hard it is dealing with that kind of thing every day.

“We… we don’t need to fucking hug or anything, do we? Cause, I like you dude, but not that much," Agron grinned.

Crixus laughed and pulled open the first drawer of the filing cabinet.

“Fuck no, I don’t like you that much either… What the hell?"

Agron frowned and stepped over to stand by Crixus. 

“What is all this?" Agron picked up a file and opened it, thumbing through the papers inside.

“Records of deals he’s done, conning good people out of money and property it looks like. I should have known he wouldn’t keep thinks like this at his office. This must be how he got so many ranchers to give up their farms. Once they signed the contracts he had them because these are the real deal."

“Yeah well, he’s a professional. Just because his profession is crime doesn’t mean he’s not the best at it. I’m just glad me and Nasir bought the ranch before he put any more pressure on Nasir. He was so close to losing it."


	72. Chapter 72

“He’s safe now Agron.” Crixus’ voice was gentle, a smile on his lips as he looked at him. “And so is Sarah.”

“Didn’t you say you wanted to leave around noon?” Agron’s eyes drifted over his watch before looking back at Crixus.

“Mmmm…I talked to Nae, she’s taking Mira with her. I offered to go but she’s insisting that Sarah is more important.” Crixus shook his head, as he continued through the filing cabinet. “There’s got to be at least 20 different contracts here.”

“Maybe some of the ranchers will be able to get their property back? There are some huge names of people on the council on these papers too. The shit will be hitting the fan once this gets out."

“It’s about time too. Too many corrupt worms, but nothing to prove what they are. Maybe the town will get people who actually care about the community for once?"

“Gods, can you imagine living down here?" Agron changed the subject, looking around Sarah’s sparse prison. “A little over twelve months he’s had her here."

“He’s a sick bastard. I knew he was evil, but this… How she was still sane is a miracle."

Agron bit his lip and nodded. It was suddenly too hot down in the basement, too dark, and he couldn’t catch his breath. 

“Hey, Agron? Fuck… you need some air. Lets go outside," Crixus said, gripping Agron’s elbow and herding him to the door.

“I’m good… M’fine…" Agron tried to protest, but Crixus was having none of it.

Out in the daylight, Agron felt a lot better, but he hadn’t expected an anxiety attack and he was angry at himself for being so weak, so stupid.

“We should get back to work," Agron began, avoiding Crixus’ eyes. “That chlorine really got to me for a second."

“Yeah, yeah me too," Crixus agreed. He was lying, not calling Agron on what had just happened, but he didn’t want to embarrass the guy. “Uniforms can box everything up here. You can head home."

“No, I’m fine. I’ll come back to the station with you."

“There’s nothing to do except talk to the chief and I have some things I need to discuss with him anyway. I’ll drive you home, yeah."

Agron tried not to scowl, but it was a struggle. 

***

Nasir heard a car pull up and thought it might be Duro or Varro coming back from town. He was surprised when the front door slammed and Agron stalked past the living room door.

Nasir listened as Agron clattered about in the kitchen, confused and worried, but frozen to the sofa. It was only when he heard a mug smash that he was snapped out of it and went to investigate.

“What’s wrong?" Nasir hovered in the doorway.

“Nothing," Agron snapped, sharper than his usual tone even when he was in a grump.

Both of them had been on the receiving end of a fist before, but there wasn’t an ounce of fear in Nasir’s heart when he approached Agron and took hold of his wrist, stopping him from reaching for another mug. The contact seemed to ground Agron somehow and he finally met Nasir’s eyes.

“I’m sorry… I… Where’s Maddy?" He didn’t want her to hear something she shouldn’t.

“Upstairs playing. What’s wrong? Please tell me."

Agron sighed and rubbed his face. He told Nasir about Sarah and he smiled, his eyes wide with disbelief. It made Agron feel calmer, so he continued to tell him how he’d panicked and how Crixus had sent him home like a bad schoolboy.

“He won’t want me on the field again after that," Agron groaned.

“After what? Who?” Nasir was trying to figure out what Agron was grumbling about and he didn’t feel as though he had enough details for that just yet.

“Crixus, the chief, fuck who knows who else.” Agron rubbed at his eyes. “I-I flipped out at the scene today. I don’t know what happened but all of a sudden it was like I couldn’t breath.”

Nasir took a step towards Agron. He didn’t want to interrupt him, only to comfort him, but Agron held up a hand to stop him.

“I can’t let it happen again," he sighed, pacing up and down and shaking his head. “Can’t let him get to me…"

Nasir frowned. “Let who get to you?"

“What?" Agron continued to pace, but Nasir was getting cross eyed so he crossed the kitchen and put his hands on Agron’s shoulders.

“You said you can’t let him get to you. Who do you mean?" Nasir asked calmly, his hands sliding upwards to the back of Agron’s neck.

“Matt… Fucking, Matt," Agron said his name with a shudder. He put his hands on Nasir’s hips and drew him forward, their foreheads touching. “I’m sorry, baby."

Shaking his head, Nasir kissed Agron’s cheek and took his hand.

“Let’s go and sit down," he said, leading Agron into the living room and pulling him down onto the sofa, sitting close enough so they were touching. “What made you think about Matt?"

“I…" Agron paused, thinking back to the dim basement. “We were going through paperwork, contracts that Ashur had stashed away, Crixus said… he said that ‘we’ had found Sarah. I guess it’s been so long since I’ve done anything like that, I forgot that I could. Matt made me feel useless and weak and I still feel like it sometimes and when Crixus said ‘we’ I didn’t believe it, like it couldn’t have been me. The funny thing is, I know I helped find her and I know that I can do my job, but he’s always there in my head, telling me that I’m going to make a mistake sooner or later, get someone hurt or worse and I can’t stop hearing his voice."

Agron’s head dips and Nasir can see the defeat in his body language.

“Agron, listen to me, okay? You didn’t fuck up and I know Crixus won’t be telling your chief anything like that, he wouldn’t do that to you. I know it’s going to take time for you to realise your own worth again, but until you do I want you to try and do something for me."

Agron lifts his eyes and looks at Nasir, nodding slowly.

“Any time you hear his voice I want you to think about me. Think about my voice telling you that you can do it, how strong and amazing you are. Imagine me pushing Matt off a bridge and into a river and then remember how much I love you and how I’ll always love you."

Agron laughed then, reaching out to touch Nasir’s cheek.

“One day you’ll see how incredible you are. And you’re forgetting that you saved someone else before you saved Sarah," Nasir said softly, sitting forward so their lips were almost touching.

Agron’s brow furrowed, but there was a smile on his lips as well.

“You saved me remember?" Nasir smiled. He closed the distance between them and kissed Agron tenderly, putting all his heart into it so that maybe Agron would keep the memory for when he was feeling anxious again and draw strength from it. 

“I’m going to go and change.” Agron offered a weak smile as he looked down at Nasir. “Then I thought maybe we could take Madison out for a ride. It’ll be good for Arwen and I’m sure that Harper would love to get out.”

***  
“Is that Varro I see flirting with Aurelia? “ Agron shook his head watching the man. They had anticipated seeing her today but neither had expected to see the curly haired blond holding court in the yard.

“Kinda looks like it but I’m not sure I’d say flirting, I’d say having a conversation.” Nasir laughed as he carefully guided Harper back to the barn, a protective arm still wrapped around Madison.  
Aurelia was blushing when they finished getting the horses settled. She tried to act as normal, but Nasir couldn’t help but notice her eyes following Varro as he carried on with some work in the yard.

“How are you both doing? Madison looks like she’s doing well," Aurelia said, tearing her eyes from Varro to the little girl with her arms around Nasir’s leg. “Hello again, Madison."

“Hello," Maddy replied happily.

“Would you like some coffee?" Nasir motioned to the door and they all went inside.

“I’d love some."

“I’ll make them. Baby, why don’t you take Maddy into the living room. Put some Disney on or something?" Agron smiled at Nasir, his distress from earlier well hidden again.

“Okay, be right back."

“She seems happy," Aurelia said once Madison was out of earshot. “You didn’t get to answer before… about how you’re coping."

“It’s harder than we both expected, but Maddy is such an easy going kid that I can’t help but think we’ve been lucky with her. I think she trusts us to look after her and that’s the main thing."

Nasir came back into the kitchen and sat down, his knee bouncing nervously under the table.

“She bumped her head on the coffee table the other day, but it was an accident," he said suddenly, sighing as though the words had been weighing on him for a long time.

Aurelia laughed a little and crossed her legs, leaning one elbow on the table.

“Don’t look so worried. Kids can be pretty clumsy."

“That’s what I told him," Agron mumbled, ignoring the glare from Nasir.

“It’s natural to worry, Nasir. This is new to both of you and all you can do is learn as you go. Unfortunately, part of why I’m here is to let you know that the time you have is limited."

“You mean, you found her aunt?" Agron’s hands hovered over the coffee pot.

“Yes, we have. She’s in England like… Madison’s previous guardian claimed. She says it will take her a few weeks to arrange her business and home in England, but she plans on coming over here for good when it’s sorted."


	73. Chapter 73

Agron nodded as he looked at her. He didn’t know what to say, he had known this was coming and yet part of him wished that they could keep the little girl forever.

It was Nasir who broke the silence though. “Did you want Varro’s number?” His words were playful as he grinned changing the subject as he eyed her.

Aurelia’s cheeks blushed as her eyes turned to the table in front of her. “I-I….”

“He does not bite, in fact he keeps to himself other than Peitros, his room mate, house mate, call him what you will.” Nasir shrugged. It would be good for both of them, especially for Varro. He worried for the man, Varro kept to himself most of the time and he had not seen anyone in a long while and as such Nasir wished him only happiness. 

“It’s a little unprofessional of me, but, um, do you think you could give him my number?"

“Sure," Nasir smiled, taking Aurelia’s card and putting it in his pocket.

“I have to spend some time alone with Madison if that’s okay?" Aurelia stood and looked back and forth between the two men.

“That’s fine, go ahead," Nasir answered for the two of them.

She nodded, taking her coffee and left them alone.

“You’re quiet," Nasir said, running his hand down Agron’s arm. 

“I get attached far too easily. I knew it wouldn’t be long, but I’m used to Maddy being here now. I’ll miss her."

Nasir lay his head on Agron’s chest.

“I’ve been thinking, about kids and the future and stuff, and I think we should have our own kids someday. I mean, not right now, I sort of want you to myself for a few years, we are newlyweds after all and I don’t want to share you yet, but I dunno, somewhere down the line… What do you think?"

He looked up at Agron, his eyes shining and his dimples lighting up his face.

“You want that with me?" It wasn’t really a question, just a statement said aloud.

“I want everything with you. I’ve seen how you are with Maddy and I can’t wait to see you when Naevia and Crixus’ baby arrives. We could do that, well adopt or whatever, couldn’t we?"

“Yeah, we could. I think you’re right about waiting a while. We still have a lot to learn about each other first." Agron rubbed his hand up and down Nasir’s back.

“I love you," Nasir said against Agron’s neck, mouthing his pulse point teasingly.

“I love you too," Agron exhaled, a little of his bad mood dissolving thanks to Nasir’s heart beating against his own. 

***  
“Gods is he head over heels.” Nasir laughed leaning against the counter peeking out the window at Varro and Aurelia. It had been a couple of days since they had met and Varro hadn’t hesitated on calling her and seeing her.

“You’re being nosey you know.” Agron teased wrapping his arms around Nasir from behind as he held him close to him. “But I realize that you’re concerned about your friend, so I’m going to let it go.”

“How kind of you.” Nasir leaned up kissing Agron’s cheek. “What’s Maddy doing?”

“She’s in playing with her dolls in the living room; she was practicing braiding their hair so that she can do yours later.”

“Oh gods," Nasir groaned. “I’m so glad you didn’t see me last week when she gave me a make-over."

“I bet you looked beautiful," Agron said absently, craning his neck and looking over the top of Nasir’s head to look out at Varro and Aurelia, still chatting and blushing out in the yard.

“Now who’s being nosey?" Nasir laughed and poked a finger into Agron’s dimple.

They both carry on watching out the window, Agron’s body a sturdy warmth at Nasir’s back.

“Is she here to see us too?" Agron asks, his head dipping down so that their cheeks are pressed together.

“I guess so? Maybe she has some news about Maddy’s aunt?"

“Or maybe we’re just the excuse she used to come see Varro, not that I really think she needed one with him but what can I say?” Nasir shook his head as he watched them.

“Yea well he’s not alone. Peitros was attempting to sneak his….partner, friend with benefit, I’m not sure what they are really.” Agron shook his head. “Anyways he was attempting to sneak him out the door this morning when I left for work.”

“Barca?” Nasir leaned against him, it wasn’t the first time that he had heard about the man.

“Could be.”

“Peitros doesn’t really talk about him but I think they’re lovers. Or well at least in Peitros’ eyes they are.” Nasir knew how that could be and he didn’t envy him at all.

“Hmm, well he’s a good lad, I hope he doesn’t get hurt."

“You gonna corner Barca and ask what his intentions are?"

“Har, har," Agron chuckled, pinching Nasir’s ass and crowding even closer to him. “Do you need to hear my intentions for you, little man?"

Nasir turned his head, an awkward angle, but the lust in Agron’s voice made his heart thud in his chest. Their lips met in a kiss, sliding and wet and perfect.

“Nathir?" Madison called from the hallway. Agron smiled against Nasir’s mouth and stepped back, freeing him from his arms. “Your hairdresser wants you."

Nasir scowled as he passed Agron.

“Keep smirking and I’ll shave my head," he said, swatting Agron’s hands away as he tried to tickle him.

“You like your hair being pulled too much for that.” Agron murmured in his ear before he moved across the kitchen pulling open the door. “I’m headed out to the barn.”

Slipping out into the sunshine, Agron pulled the door behind himself starting out into the yard. The sound of Aurelia’s laughter across the yard drifted on the wind and a smile formed as he listened to them.

He walked to the barn, eyeing a stable door that needed new hinges. He might be avoiding talking about Madison’s aunt, Maria, but no one had to know. He just wanted to enjoy the time with Maddy without the knowledge that she was leaving them hanging over his head.

Grabbing his tool box, Agron started working on the door, glad of some peace and quiet.

“Agron?" 

He rolled his eyes at the sound of Aurelia calling out to him. He had his back to her though so she didn’t see.

“Hey, I’m in here," he said, standing up and brushing the dust from his knees.

“Sorry, I’m interrupting?"

“No, I’m just keeping busy. What can I do for you?"

“Well, I have some news. I spoke to Maria on the phone this morning and she expressed an interest in moving over here."

Agron’s eyebrows shot up in shock. He thought she would be taking Madison back to England. They all did.

“That’s awesome… would she let us visit you think?"

Aurelia smiled. “I don’t see why she wouldn’t. You two are doing so well, but you would have to talk to her."

“Does Nasir know?"

“I thought I would let you tell him."

Agron nodded offering a smile as he looked at her. “Alright, thanks.” He didn’t know what else to say. He felt so conflicted right now.

“It wont be easy Agron, I wont lie and say that it will but you can do this.” Aurelia was well aware of what this could mean for Agron and Nasir and as such it was hard for her to tell them this.

“I know." Agron shrugged and ran a hand over the back of his neck.

“What is it? I’m not just here for Madison, you know? You and Nasir are my priorities too and if you need to talk about anything, anything at all, you can."

Agron glanced at Aurelia. 

“Thanks, um, well… it’s just, we’ve both had a bad few years."

Aurelia nodded, perching on a wooden work table. She’d had to know everything about both of them for the fostering to be possible. It had been a big step for Agron and Nasir to talk about, and to a complete stranger, but for Madison it was worth it.

“I can see a light in his eyes, like having Maddy here has changed him, and I don’t want him to get his hopes up if he knows that Maria is going to be living here. If she doesn’t want us seeing her, I dunno, disrupting her life…" He shook his head, stumbling on his words.

“He told me he’s changed a lot since he met you. I think he will be able to move past it if that is Maria’s decision."

“Yeah," Agron agreed. “I know I give him support, but Maddy gives him another focus. It’s like, with his past, I’m his friend and husband, but that’s just it… we’re in a relationship and he’s had that before. He’s never had someone in his life that isn’t capable of hurting him. I really want him to be able to see her even when she’s not living with us."

“Well I can try talking to her & see what she has to say about it." Auerlia nodded as she spoke.

“Thanks." Agron offered a weak smile as he eyed her for a moment.

“No problem. Its my job." She stubbed the toe of her shoe in the dirt.

“What’s up?" Agron couldnt help feeling like she was stalling.

“Well I cant help being sad to see her go too."

“Because you wont have a reason to visit anymore?" Agron laughed as he watched her causing Auerlia to sheepishly nod.

“It’s obvious he likes you," Agron continued. 

“It’s a bit out of my comfort zone and I don’t really know what I’m doing. It’s fast, I know it’s fast." She shook her head.

“Life moves fast, Aurelia. You have to grab the things you want and even if it scares you, what’s the worst that could happen?"

“He could realise he doesn’t want me," Aurelia laughed, but there was worry in her voice too.

“I’ve seen how Varro looks at you. I doubt you have anything to worry about."  
“H-He’s….” Aurelia paused as she looked at Agron. “not like anyone else I’ve ever met I guess.”

“I know how that is. You never intend for it to happen, take advantage of it Aurelia or else you’ll spend the rest of your life looking back on it wondering, why didn’t I do it?”

***

Days passed quickly and the arrival of Madison’s aunt crept closer. Two days and they would have to say goodbye to their cheery little ray of sunshine.

“It’ll be weird not having her here," Nasir thought aloud.

“Yeah, but I think it will give you and Aggy time to settle a bit. He needs some structure again, routine, and now we know Ashur is going to prison and you and the ranch are safe… I think he will feel better."

Nasir handed over the oven mitts for Duro to take a tray of cupcakes out of the oven. He was right, Agron still found it hard to cope with so many changes in his life. Nasir wanted to give him a home and security, show him he was safe.

“I don’t want to pry, but… the other night, when you talked," Nasir paused, unsure if he should continue.

“What is it?"

“Is there anything I should know? Sometimes I get the feeling he doesn’t want to show me what he’s feeling in case it gets to me… you know, with my fucked up issues."

Duro smiled at Nasir and his attempt to lighten the subject slightly.

“Nah, nothing like that. Before he started slurring his words he was just saying that he gets anxious sometimes, but he has a thing to think about now and it helps him snap out of it."

Nasir blushed, recalling his words to Agron.

“Figured," Duro smirked. “Anyway, you know, he is doing better. I’d tell you if there was anything to worry about."

“Thanks."

“And you? Anything to share with your agony aunt?"


	74. Chapter 74

“Nah, I’m good.” Nasir laughed shaking his head. “So does Mira know that you can be this um….feminine?”

“Not feminine, just in touch with my sexuality and I’m pretty ok with it. It’s the only way that I could accept what Agron was, who he was. For a long time I wasn’t sure who I was because he came out, I…” Duro didn’t know how to finish. “I guess I questioned if I was who I really thought I was.”

 

“Yeah, I get it. Besides, I was just kidding about the feminine thing anyway and it’s not like I’ve never dressed in womens clothes…"

“Huh?" Duro’s eyes widened making Nasir laugh.

“Just for fancy dress, but I think being masculine and feminine is subjective."

“Hum, yeah. Man, we are getting deep today," Duro laughed. “Hand me that frosting will you?"

Nasir looked at the bowl of chocolate frosting on the side, sticking his finger into it before passing it to Duro.

“Oh, I wanted to ask your opinion on something."

“Anything for you, dear bro-in-law," Duro replied, plopping the frosting into a piping bag.

“Well, you know how you mentioned rings… that me and Agron should have something like that."

“Look, I was just messing. You don’t need to prove to anyone that you are married if that’s what makes you both happy."

“No, no, it’s not that. I just thought… I wanted to get Agron something. A gift, that would be special."

Nasir pulled out a bag hidden under the table and pulled out two boxes.

“I bought him a watch, but then I found something else that is just more… him. It wasn’t expensive and I don’t know if it would have the same message as the watch. Am I making sense?"

“Let me see them," Duro chuckled, wiping his hands on his apron.

The watch was beautiful, silver and large, something Agron would definitely drool over if he saw it in a shop window.

“He’d like this wouldn’t he?" Nasir touched the watch face with his fingertips.

“Definitely, but let me see this one that you like better. I can read you as easily as Aggy you know."

Blushing and smirking, Nasir pushed the second box to Duro. He opened it and shook his head.

“Oh gods, he’ll hate it," Nasir groaned.

“No," Duro said, pulling out the brown leather cord and touching the small beads tied onto it. “This is what you should give him. It’s totally him."

Nasir nodded, putting the watch away and taking the necklace from Duro and running it through his fingers.

“I thought so too."

“Dont be surprised if he doesnt tear up…big baby." Duro grinned as he looked at the smaller man. “He hates showing emotion but every now and then he’ll still let it slide."

Nasir couldnt help but laugh. “I dont want him to cry though, I want him to be happy." 

“That will make him happy," Duro said happily, pointing at the box that Nasir was slipping back into the bag.

“That’s good," Nasir replied a little absently. He was full of anticipation for giving Agron his gift. When Agron had told him about the hand fasting he said that it was symbolic, part of their souls, and Nasir had loved that. He didn’t need a piece of paper for proof of their love, but he wanted to give something back to Agron all the same. Something that he loved and wanted to see Agron wear. He’d known as soon as he’d seen the necklace that it would be perfect.

“I can always give him the watch for his birthday or a moving present or like Christmas or something." Nasir shrugged and smiled easily at Duro.

“What do you mean moving present?" 

“Oh, um nothing," Nasir said quietly, hoping Duro let it go. Agron hadn’t told Duro he was planning on staying with Nasir once Madison left. He was waiting to sit his brother down and talk to him properly. Nasir cursed silently at himself. 

Duro lightly set a hand upon Nasir’s shoulder. “You don’t think I know? Aggie slipped up the other night while he was drinking and told me, I just haven’t told him I know yet.”

Nasir looked dumbfounded as he looked at the younger brother of the pair. “Y-you…O-oh…” A smile spread across his lips as he looked at Duro. He should have figured that Agron wouldn’t be able to keep from telling Duro even if he tried.

"Nasir, I love my brother and I’ll miss us living together, but you and him… I always wondered why he didn’t move in with you after your hand fasting. It’s a big deal and I didn’t get why he wasn’t ditching me like a hot coal."

Nasir laughed, his head shaking, knowing that Duro was exaggerating. 

“You mean everything to him," Nasir said, his grin softening affectionately. “He was torn, I think."

“That’s Aggy. He thinks of the people he loves before himself. Moving here with you is what is best for him and I’m happy for you both. It’s not like I’m never here anyway," Duro snorted, waving his hand around, gesturing to how he had taken over Nasir’s kitchen.

“You’re always welcome here Duro, especially when you come with coffee cake.” Nasir smirked looking at his friend, hell his brother. “I love your brother, you’re family now.”

“Thanks Nasir. A-about what Agron said the other night at dinner.” Duro’s hand nervously ran at his neck for a minute. “D-do you think…that…ummm…”

“Duro just spit it out, you can talk about anything, I swear to you I wont tell Agron. What’s the matter?” The younger brother’s behavior was beginning to worry him. 

“Nothings wrong, I’ve just been thinking. I-I guess when Aggie mentioned kids of my own, it struck a nerve.” Duro sighed. “I want them but I don’t know how to talk about it with Mira and I feel like I’m rushing it and…gods I don’t know what to do about it.”

"The only advice I can give you is to talk to her. Me and Agron, it's too soon for us, but look at how quickly we got together. I don't believe that things are rushed, life's too short for that, but this is a big thing and you have to be sure. You'll never know unless you ask her."

Duro nodded and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"I-I... Can I tell you something?"

Nasir arched an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Duro chuckled, knowing that he could tell Nasir anything. "Me and Janice, well she was having my baby..."

His eyes widening in shock, Nasir stared open mouthed at Duro. His heart sank for the man when the realisation of what Duro was going to tell him next became clear.

"She didn't want it... the baby, I never found out the sex. I stayed with her after, I mean it was her decision, but it devastated me. A baby wasn't planned, but I was excited..." He trailed off, his hands lifting in the air to show his frustration. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know that if it happened, I'm completely serious about seeing it through, being a good dad."  
"Does Agron know?" Nasir thought he knew the answer but he asked anyways.  
"Yea. I was pretty upset when it happened." Duro swallowed hard. "Fuck I dont even know if it was really mine but....Id have taken it either way."  
"I'm so sorry, Duro." It felt pointless apologising, there was no way he could make the man feel better.

"Thanks, I... Oh, I think Agron's home, can we just not mention this yet, I just want to think for a while."

"Sure," Nasir replied just as Agron strolled through the door.

"Little bro, what are you doing here? No work today?" Agron glanced at Duro before wrapping his arms around Nasir and kissing him lightly on the mouth.

"Nah, not till later. Got a presentation on the new wildlife reserve. I just came by to chat to Nasir and bake, but, um I better go. Laters."

Duro waved and headed for the door.

"He's so kind leaving us with the dishes," Agron smirked, kissing Nasir again. "Hi, baby."

"Hi," Nasir smiled against Agron's lips. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yep, not bad," Agron said, pulling away from Nasir's arms to inspect the cakes on the side. "Um, I had a call from Maria. She wants to arrange a meeting. She's going to be here on Saturday and wants to meet Maddy before she... takes her permanently. Aurelia will be there, someplace neutral like a cafe or whatever."

"Oh, ok, yeah sure," Nasir answered a little sadly.

"Where is little one? I'm sure she'd love one of these cakes."  
“She’s either in the living room or she’s upstairs playing in her room. She was upstairs but I thought I heard the shuffling of little feet on the stairs before you came in.” He knew that the little girl had been rather impatiently waiting for Agron to get home and had probably been waiting at the window watching for him.  
“Alright, Duro’s ok right?” He paused half way across the kitchen to look at Nasir, hoping against all hope that he wouldn’t lie to him.  
“I think he will be.” Nasir offered a smile as he looked at him. “You know how your brother is, a bottle of nerves just waiting for someone to pull out the cork. He wanted to talk about asking Mira to move in with him, well with you guys really. He figured since I had known her longer maybe I’d know how she’d react a little better.” He hadn’t lied to him, they had discussed it earlier in the day and yet Nasir still felt bad not telling him the whole truth, but Duro trusted him and as such he couldn’t say anything.  
“Oh, good. Always good to know he’s happy.” Agron turned heading for the living room and soon the sound of Madison’s giggles could be heard.  
Silently Nasir let out the breath that he was holding, he was a little worried about Duro but he didn’t see a reason to worry Agron with the knowledge.  
"What did you tell him?" Agron plopped two cakes on a pink plate.

"Just to talk to her. I said she would probably love living with him now he knows you are ditching him and shacking up with me."

Agron eyes widened. "What? How does he know? Did you tell him?"

Nasir scowled and flicked Agron's arm.

"No I did not. You did. Told him in a drunken stupor." 

"Oh, um... I don't really remember much from that night," Agron laughed. "I guess I let it slip." 

"Well you don't need to worry. We have Duro's blessing," Nasir smiled, placing a soft kiss on Agron's cheek.

They walked together into the living room where Agron was almost knocked to the ground by Madison.

"I missed youuuu," she squealed, high pitched enough that Agron screwed up his face and flinched.

"I'm deaf," Agron chuckled. "Have you been a good girl for Nasir?"

"Yes," she replied eagerly. "Are they for me?"

Agron followed her eyes to the plate in his hand and smiled.

"Yes they are. From Duro for you, little one."

Agron watched her fondly as she went and sat in front of the tv with her snack.

“I’m going to go change, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Agron offered a smile as he patted the top of Madison’s head before he moved up the stairs. A few minutes later he came back to find Nasir and Madison curled up on the couch together. “Hey, is there room for me too?” 

Madison cuddled closer to Nasir in order for Agron to slip in beside her. “So….” Nasir was trying to decide how to break the news to the tiny girl that her aunt would be coming and that she would take her with her. “Aurelia called, your Aunt will be here Saturday for a visit before you go to live with her.”

A pout formed on Madison’s lips as she looked up at him. “But I want to stay here with you and Agron.”

“Well, the good news is that you’re only moving across town and your Aunt says that you can come and visit us sometimes.” Agron smiled as he looked down at her wanting to make her feel better and to enjoy living with her aunt as well. Aurelia had spoken with Maria and she’d agree to allow her to see them since they had taken her in this way.

"Can I still ride the horseys and braid your hair?" Madison looked at Nasir curiously. It was almost as though they weren't going to let her do those things after she left.

"You can come here anytime, Maddy. We love you... your aunt will love you too and I bet she will let you braid her hair and do all kinds of fun things." Nasir smiled softly, wiggling his finger against Madison's belly, making her squirm and laugh.

Madison shrugged, her usually happy face looking sad.

Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir and Madison and hugged them tightly. It was going to be a rough few days for all of them.  
“How about we got for a horsey ride huh?” Agron offered a smile as he looked down at the little girl hoping that it would improve her mood some.

“Otay.” Madison smiled as she looked up at him. “Why was Duro sads when he left?” Her voice was inquisitive as she looked up at him. 

“I don’t know.” Agron’s eyes fell upon Nasir, hoping that his confusion was clear. “He was probably just upset that he had to go to work.”


	75. Chapter 75

 

***

 

The days leading up to Maddy’s aunts arrival went by in a blur. Agron wasn’t around as much as he was hoping because he had to testify against Ashur in court and had a lot more to do at the station. Nasir had been worried that he would have to face Ashur again, but in the end they just needed a statement. The testimony from Sarah Shaw had been the nail in Ashur’s coffin and Agron took great pleasure in telling his husband that the snake got twenty five years in prison.  
  
The night before Maria arrived, Nasir decided to give Agron his gift. He wanted what they had done, for Madison and themselves, to be marked somehow. He didn’t want the night to be sad.  
  
“You do know that you were supposed to be helping Maddy in the bath not you, right?" Nasir arched an eyebrow at a soaking wet Agron, dripping small droplets of water into their bedroom.  
  
“She splashes a lot," Agron smirked. He stripped off his damp t-shirt. “I can’t believe she’ll be gone tomorrow."  
  
Nasir stepped closer, trailing his fingers down Agron’s chest.  
  
“We did good didn’t we? I mean, I know I pushed for this, but I think we looked after Maddy and neither of us had a nervous breakdown."  
  
Agron laughed and pulled Nasir against his chest.  
  
“Yeah, I think we did good. I’m proud of us."  
  
Nasir untangled himself from Agron’s arms and crouched down by the bed, pulling a small box from underneath. 

 

“Damn it Nasir, you told me that the gremlins were gone! Now they’re leaving packages under our bed?” Agron grinned as he looked at Nasir. He didn’t mean to make light of the situation but he couldn’t help the statement.

 

“No, I bought you this. I’d like you to have it.” Nasir offered holding the box out to Agron, he was now holding his breath afraid that Agron wouldn’t like it or that Duro had been wrong.

 

“What’s the occasion? I know it’s not an anniversary," Agron said smiling. They hadn’t known each other long enough for that. Funny considering they were married.  
  
“No occasion. I just want to show you… I just…"  
  
“Come sit down." Agron sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. He put the box on his knee, but he was more interested in Nasir at the moment.  
  
“I guess it’s a thank you for everything you’ve done for me. I won’t ever be able to tell you how much you mean to me, but I promise to try every day. This," he ran his fingers over the box and sighed, “it’s just… a thank you."  
  
Agron covered Nasir’s hand with his own, the box underneath, and kissed Nasir’s cheek lightly.  
  
“Okay, please open it now, this is killing me."  
  
“It’s worse at Christmas." Agron laughed. “Duro hates it."  
  
Nasir allowed a sigh between his lips, his patience was gone. “Just open it Agron."   
  
Biting his lip, Agron’s eyes glittered as he slid off the top of the box from the base. A small square of tissue paper hid whatever was inside and Agron picked it up by one corner and sent it fluttering to the floor.  
  
“Oh wow," Agron said, his voice breathy and quiet. He picked up the brown leather cord and held it up in the air, inspecting it and touching it with his fingers.  
  
“Do you like it?" Nasir could see it on Agron’s face that he did, but the words escaped him anyway.  
  
“It’s great, perfect," Agron said, turning to gaze at Nasir. “Would you put it on for me?"  
  
Nasir nodded, pulling his legs up and kneeling next to Agron. He took the necklace and undid the clasp. It would have slid easily over Agron’s head, but there was something sensual about joining the two opposites to make one, and Nasir took his time in doing it.  
  
The long lengths of leather tickled Agron’s chest as Nasir draped the necklace over him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as his skin was stroked and grazed by loving hands. He found himself pressing the gift against his body, knowing that Nasir gave it to him, it was something special that he would treasure.  
  
“I love it, Nasir." Agron drew Nasir around and gathered him in his arms. “I’m so lucky that you love me. I don’t deserve you."  
  
Nasir planted a kiss on each of Agron’s eyelids.  
  
“Yeah, you do. Gods, I was dreading that you wouldn’t like it." 

 

“I love everything from you.” Agron’s eyes turned to look up at the man a smile forming as he wrapped his arms around Nasir’s waist pulling him close.

 

“I just love you in general.” Nasir laughed leaning against the bigger man. “I-I wasn’t completely honest with you earlier but I promised Duro that I wouldn’t.” A sigh slipped between his lips as he looked at Agron. “I’m sorry….I-I just…I couldn’t go back on my word.”

 

Agron paused, eyebrows raising. “And what did you not tell me?”

 

“Well, I… fuck I feel so bad betraying Duro like this, but we’re married now and we promised not to keep things from each other."  
  
“Baby, if it’s something I need to know then don’t feel bad. Duro should know we don’t have secrets. Is it… is it bad?"  
  
Nasir turned on the bed so he was facing Agron better.   
  
“Gods, no it’s not bad. I would have told you sooner, or made Duro tell you, it’s not like that. Okay, your brother has been thinking about kids."  
  
“Like, having them?" Agron tangled his fingers in his necklace and arched an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah. He, um, told me about the baby his ex was having and that he wanted to think about it. He hasn’t asked Mira yet, but I told him he should. Was that the right thing to do?"  
  
“Um, yeah, yeah of course. I wonder why he didn’t tell me though?"  
  
Nasir took Agron’s hand and squeezed gently.  
  
“You’ve been busy and he probably didn’t want to give you something else to worry about."  
  
“Hmm," Agron grumbled, shuffling back on the bed and getting under the covers.  
  
Nasir sighed, hopping off the bed and began to undress. He had to duck when Agron’s joggers were flung across the room. He was still getting used to how close the brothers really were and just how one affected the other and vice versa.  
  
“I shouldn’t have said anything," Nasir said, creeping under the covers and putting his arm over Agron’s stomach.  
  
“I’m glad you told me. I’m glad Duro told you… it’s just it’s always just been us and I’ve always been the first person Duro goes to. I’m being stupid, I know, just ignore me."  
  
Nasir pressed his mouth against the top of Agron’s arm and kissed his warm skin tenderly.  
  
“Being worried about your brother isn’t stupid. He will talk to you, just give him time, yeah?"

“Alright, I guess you’re right.” Agron sighed leaning against Nasir as he did. He was still annoyed but he knew that things with Duro couldn’t stay the same. “Janice fucked him up pretty bad for awhile, I-I just don’t want to see it come to that again.”

 

“Mira wouldn’t hurt him.” Nasir’s lips ran up Agron’s neck, placing gentle kisses to it. “Not on purpose anyways.”

 

“No, I know. He’s just so young."  
  
“He’s older than me, Aggy. You’re always going to see him as your baby brother, but he’s a grown man now, more or less."  
  
Agron chuckled and tucked his hand between Nasir’s legs.  
  
“You are a wise ass sometimes you know?"   
  
“Mmm," Nasir moaned as Agron cupped the growing bulge in his boxers. “You love my ass."  
  
Nasir rolled them so he was on top and tweaked Agron’s nipples.  
  
“This necklace is good for lots of things," Nasir continued, pulling it enough that Agron had to lift his head from the pillow, their lips sliding together.  
  
“A sneaky wise ass," Agron smiled and then kissed Nasir again.   
  
***  
  
“You got everything you want to take in your backpack, Maddy? What about the colouring pencils Agron bought you?"

 

“I has them.” Madison looked up at Nasir, tears beginning to form in her little eyes. “Why cant I stays with you?”

 

“You’re not going that far Madison. I promise, we’ll come visit and I already told you, you can come and visit whenever you want to.” Agron scooped the little girl up within his arms. The truth was this was killing him but he knew that it would never be the same.

 

Agron grabbed Nasir and pulled him close so that they were all wrapped around each other. Nasir kissed Madison’s cheek and rubbed Agron’s back soothingly.  
  
“You’ve been such a good girl and we love you so, so much and we just know what a great time you’re going to have living with Maria."  
  
Madison sniffled and dried her eyes on Agron’s t-shirt.  
  
“We should go," Nasir said, looking away to hide his own tears from Maddy, he didn’t want to upset her more. “Mads, were going to an ice cream shop, won’t that be fun?"  
  
“S’ppose," Maddy huffed, stomping to the door.  
  
“That’s the spirit!" Agron gave Nasir an encouraging smile. “It’s gonna be okay."  
  
“I hope so," Nasir replied, grabbing the car keys and sighing heavily.

 

***

“Hello Madison.” Maria offered a warm smile holding out a new coloring book to the girl. She had heard a lot about her from Aurelia and she was every bit as wonderful as she had said.

 

“Hi…” Madison wasn’t sure what to think of the woman though as she hid behind Agron’s leg still hoping maybe they’d change their mind.

 

“Maria, hi, I’m Agron and this is Nasir."  
  
Maria looked away from Madison and looked at the two men standing awkwardly outside just inside the ice cream shop.  
  
“It’s so nice to meet you all finally. I can’t tell you how grateful I am that you’ve done this for Madison."  
  
“Maddy, do you want to go and choose what ice cream you want?"  
  
She nodded and emerged from behind Agron, stealing shy glances at Maria as she went.  
  
“I’m so sorry about this," Maria said, gesturing for them all to sit. “I can see how you’ve taken to looking after her."  
  
“She’s a great kid, it’s not hard to fall for her. Um, Aurelia told us that you were okay for us to see her… is that still true?" Nasir asked cautiously, hoping that his nerves weren’t showing too much.  
  
“Definitely, yes, I hope you can see her as often as possible. Besides, I was hoping you would be on speed dial for babysitting duties."  
  
Agron chuckled and touched Nasir’s knee under the table.  
  
“I’ll just go and see what’s keeping her," he said, leaving Nasir alone with Maria.  
  
“I sort of feel like crap. I’m taking Madison out of a devoted family. You and Agron seem like perfect parents and I’m…" She trailed off, shaking her head and watching Agron as he put an ice cream cone on his nose, making Maddy giggle.  
  
“You’re her aunt. Her family. Me and Agron, we’ve been good for her, but she needs you. It’s the right thing for her."  
  
Maria smiled at Nasir, grateful that he was being so kind to her. It made the knot in her stomach untwist a little.  
  
“Aunt Maria? I got chocolate ice cream for you," Madison spoke shyly, but approached the table without hiding behind Agron.

 

“Thank you.” Maria offered a smile patting the chair beside her. “Nasir and I were talking about how you can still visit and you can go out and ride the horses. Maybe if you’re good we can see if he can find a pony for you?”

 

“Really?” Madison’s eyes lit up at the prospect. There was nothing she wanted more than that. “A horsey of my own?”

 

Agron and Nasir smiled as Madison slowly started to warm up to her aunt. The little girl became the easy going child that they had grown to love desperately over the last few weeks. Nasir kept his hand on Agron’s leg, eating his ice cream quietly and watching the two interact. It hurt that they were losing Maddy, if only in a permanent sense, but Agron was sure that one day he would give Nasir a child that they could call their own. Until then, he was going to give Nasir the best life he knew how to and look after him every day.  
  
Hours passed and Madison started to get tired. It was the awkward time for the boys to leave.  
  
“Give me a squeeze, little one," Agron said, amazingly keeping his voice upbeat and steady.

 

“Otay.” Though Madison didn’t seem as sad as she had that morning, she was trying to fight tears as Agron scooped her up giving her a hug.

 

“Be good for your Aunt Maria ok?” Nasir took one of her tiny hands within his own giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

Madison simply nodded, not complaining as Maria took her back from Agron. He managed to hold it together until Maria had gotten the little girl out to the car before the tears he had been fighting slipped down his cheeks. “Gods I’m going to miss her.”

 

“It’s going to be alright.” Nasir soothed taking his hand within his own. “Come on, let’s get home, we can call your brother and see if he and Mira want to come over and grill or something.” He hoped that maybe some time with his brother would ease the sting.

 

***  
  
“How’s he doing?"  
  
Nasir took a step back to let Duro and Mira in the front door.  
  
“He’s sad," he said, accepting Mira’s hug and Duro’s affectionate pat on the arm. “He’s out back, I’m just grabbing some beer."  
  
“The place is quieter," Duro sighed when Nasir had left them. “I’m going to try and distract him, talk about how awesome it’s going to be for him moving in here. Will you keep an eye on Nasir. He’s keeping it together for Agron, but he’s not taking this too well either."  
  
“Good plan, batman," Mira said firmly, nodding to emphasise her agreement. “Lets go."  
  
When they stepped outside Agron was just dragging some garden chairs out of the shed at the side of the house. Nasir hadn’t used them in a long time, but now seemed as good a time as any to dust them off.  
  
“Aggy, hey, I… um, I’m so sorry, bro. You must feel like shit."  
  
Mira whacked Duro on the arm and rolled her eyes.  
  
“What happened to the plan, huh?"  
  
“I dunno," Duro pouted.  
  
“Guys, really, it’s okay. You don’t have to walk on eggshells or anything."


	76. Chapter 76

“Just think, soon you’ll be babysitting for Crixus and Naevia and once more there will be the pitter patter of little feet.” Mira was trying to help salvage the plan, even if Duro wasn’t willing to help.

“Which reminds me little brother.” Agron’s eyes fell upon Duro, tongue pressing between his lips as he did. “Why did you not tell me about your plans to have little ones of your own?”

Mira was busy snickering as she looked at Duro before turning to head for the house. “I think that I’m going to go see what’s keeping Nasir so long.” 

“Well, you were busy trying to get things together for Madison leaving and, Mira and I talked about it but we’re still kind of on the fence and I just didn’t want to add to your stress.” Duro’s eyes fell upon her brother. “I just….I don’t want what happened with Janice to happen again, if we’re going to have kids, I want it to be something we’ve talked about first.”

“Good. Oh, hey by the way, did Annie call you?” Agron’s eyebrow’s raised as he looked at his brother.

“No, why what’s up?”

“I’m not sure, she called this afternoon while we were with Maria but when I called her back she didn’t answer so I figured maybe she called you instead.” Agron shrugged.

“Hmm that’s weird. I’m sure if it’s important she’ll call back.” Duro offered. He hated lying to his brother but he had promised Annie that he wouldn’t say anything to Agron about what she’d called about and he couldn’t break that.

“Man, I miss her. I really want her to meet Nasir. She was pretty mad when I told her about the hand fasting."

“Hmm, ooh I’ll just help Nasir carry the drinks," Duro muttered, striding over to where Nasir was struggling to open the back door with his arms full of bottles.

“And they say I’m the weird one," Agron smiled at Mira.

“No, they say you’re equally weird." Mira chuckled and glanced over Duro who was chatting away to Nasir and helping to get the BBQ started. “How are you doing really?"

“Um, yeah, okay… I mean…" Agron ran a hand over his eyes, “I don’t think it’s really hit us yet, but Maddy’s in the best place now. We were doing a good thing for her, but with my job and all the work there is here at the ranch, we just wouldn’t have been able to give her what she needed long term."

“I know what you’re saying. But for the record, I think you two did an amazing job with her and if things had been different and you had the chance to keep her, you would have made it work and raised that girl right. You should be proud of yourself."

“Thanks Mira.” Agron offered a weak smile patting at her arm. “So has the big baby asked you to marry him yet?”

“Welllll….” Mira’s eyes met Duro’s for a minute before he nodded. “Yea, actually he did, awhile ago, when he gave me your mother’s ring, we just weren’t sure how to tell you.”

Agron looked over to his brother, his eyes darkening slightly.

“That’s great, Mira. Congratulations. Excuse me a minute," Agron said absently before marching over to Duro. “In the house, bro."

Agron didn’t stop, he just disappeared into the house.

“Agron?" Duro called out as he followed his brother, slightly bewildered.

“Can you stop with all this not telling me stuff crap please, I’m getting sick of it? I know I’m not the most stable person, but Duro, you asked Mira to marry you, you tell Nasir you want to ask Mira about kids… I just, I’m not going to… break or… have a fit or… I’m supposed to know these things, aren’t I?"

Agron inhaled deeply and squeezed Duro’s shoulder.

“I’m loads better now, you know I am, so what’s going on?"

Duro looked at the floor. He shook his head slightly, the motion causing his dreadlocks to jitter from side to side.

“I know you, okay? You worry about me and if I pile all my stress on you it’s going to…" He paused, biting his lip and looking up at Agron. “I won’t let you suffer again."

“Duro, listen… It might happen. I might have days where depression just, hits me. But, I don’t want that to stop you from telling me important shit, okay. If next month, next year, whatever… If I have bad days then we’ll do what we always do and get through it together."

“Yeah… I’m sorry."

“You should be," Agron laughed, lightening the mood and ruffling Duro’s hair. “So is there anything else I should know about?"

The sound of the doorbell ringing made the two men turn around.

“Um, Agron…" Duro began, but Agron was heading for the door.


	77. Chapter 77

“You know I’m not expecting….” Agron’s words drifted off as he opened the door. “DURO!” He turned to look at his brother irritation showing now.

 

“Well hello to you too.” The blonde that stood arms crossed across her chest leaning against the door way grinned. “Don’t blame him, I made him promise that he wouldn’t tell you that we were coming.”

 

“Annie, It’s good to see you, we were just talking about you.” Duro’s fingers ran over the dreadlocks on his head.

 

“Oh good, so where’s this cowboy that you’ve decided to marry?”

 

“His names Nasir.” Agron’s words came from between his teeth which were still clenched in irritation.

 

“Got room for one more," a familiar voice drifted from around the corner.   
  
Agron stepped outside, his face lighting up with a piercing grin.  
  
“Spartacus," he breathed out before grabbing the man by the shoulders and hauling him into a crushing hug.  
  
“Good to see you too, man," Spartacus laughed, patting Agron on the back firmly.  
  
“Gods, what am I, chopped liver?"   
  
“Come here, Annie," Agron laughed and wrapped a long arm around her too, trapping both of his friends in an embrace.  
  
Annie let her pretend guard down and buried her face against her friends neck. She hadn’t seen him in so long and even though she knew she’d missed him, she hadn’t realised quite how much until then.  
  
“Fuck the gods it’s good to see you both," Agron said as he pulled away. He stood looking at each of them and grinning wildly.   
  
Spartacus gripped Agron’s bicep and smiled back.  
  
“Duro told you hes getting married?"  
  
“He mentioned it when I called to tell him we were coming but you know he cant keep secrets from me." Annie laughed before she wrapped her arms around the younger German. “How you been hun? You both quit calling, figured you quit needing me too."  
  
“We’ll never not need you, An. We’ve just had a lot on is all. Lets go out back and you can meet everyone."  
  
Duro led Annie into the house, but Spartacus lingered behind, keeping his hand on Agron’s shoulder.  
  
“You okay, man?" Agron frowned as Spartacus turned to face him.  
  
“I, uh, have some news. It’s sort of why I’m here."  
  
Agron nodded and the two men strolled away from the house to the nearest paddock, leaning on the sun bleached fencing.  
  
“It’s about Matt right? What’s he done now? He hasn’t tried to contact me since that last time so…"  
  
“Agron," Spartacus interrupted, “Matt’s dead."  
  
Agron’s eyes widened slightly, his hands clenching around the wooden fence.  
  
“It was an overdose," Spartacus continued, pulling an envelope from his pocket.  
  
“If that’s from him I don’t want to see it," Agron said quietly. He looked over at the house, hoping that Nasir was still out back and not looking for him. He sighed when there was no sign of him.  
  
“It could be something you need to see," Spartacus added.  
  
“Sure, a meaningless apology maybe. It doesn’t mean anything."  
  
His eyes strayed to the cream envelope, his name scrawled in familiar handwriting. Agron sucked in a shuddering breath and plucked the paper from Spartacus’ fingers, tearing it open and unfolding the single sheet inside.  
  
‘You’ll always be mine.’  
  
It was the first and last thing that Agron read. The letter was torn in two and dropped in the mud faster than Spartacus could blink.  
  
“Thanks for coming here," Agron said quietly. “I, uh… I’ll tell Nasir and Duro about this later okay. I just need to not think about it for a while."  
  
Spartacus nodded and threw his arm around Agron’s shoulders.  
  
“Whatever you want. So, me and Annie were hoping to stay for a while if that’s alright?"  
  
“Sure, there’s plenty of room here at the ranch. I live here now you know. With my husband."  
  
Spartacus smiled. “So I hear. I think it’s about time I met the poor soul who has to put up with your grumpy ass."  
  
“Speaking of asses, don’t think I didn’t notice you checking Annie’s out" Agrons eyes drifted over the man beside him before he smiled. “Whats the deal with you & Annie?"  
  
“Uh….nothing?"  
  
“Dude come on we worked together how long?? I know you better than that."   
  
“We’ve been out a few times, nothing really. We like hanging out."  
  
“Uh huh," Agron nodded, elbowing Spartacus in the ribs.  
  
They walked back to the house, grabbing Spartacus’ bag on the way and heading out to the back garden.  
  
“Something smells good," Agron said, his eyes searching for Nasir, apron clad and wielding BBQ tongs.  
  
“Hey," Nasir smiled back. “Spartacus, right? Annie has been telling me and Mira all about you."  
  
“Not all bad I hope," Spartacus chuckled, holding out his hand to Nasir.  
  
“None bad actually. You’re a bit of a legend I hear."  
  
Spartacus and Agron groaned in unison.  
  
“Don’t say that to him, he’ll get a big head," Agron smirked.  
  
“No, just don’t say it cause it’s far from true."  
  
The group chatted and drank beer until the food was ready. Agron was doing well avoiding being alone with Nasir until he had to pee. He was just shutting the door behind him when he bumped into him, literally.  
  
“Woah, little man… hey, you okay?"  
  
“What’s going on with you? You’ve been off all evening, like you’re avoiding me or something." Nasir shrugged.  
  
Agron took his hand and led him into the bedroom.  
  
“I’m sorry. I just wanted us to have a good time. I was gonna tell you tonight," Agron sighed.  
  
“Tell me what?" Nasir frowned and leaned up against the chest of drawers by the window. Outside, everyone was still talking and laughing.  
  
“Sparty came here to tell me that Matt is dead. Overdose… He, um, wrote me a letter, but it was full of shit and I just want to forget about it and…"  
  
Agron was cut off when Nasir wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Agron breathed out a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. Nasir let his hands slide down to the small of his back.  
  
“I’m sorry he’s dead… I am, but…" Agron sighed again, hoping that Nasir knew what he was trying to say.  
  
“I know," Nasir said against Agron’s chest. “But he can’t touch you ever again and I’m not sorry for that."  
  
Nasir stepped back, studying Agron closely.  
  
“I’m fine, baby. It was a shock, but I can’t help feel sort of free. He wasn’t ever going to stop torturing me, you know?" Nasir nodded and hugged Agron again. “I’m fine, baby."

 

“You coming back out?” Nasir knew that his friends and his brother were probably the best thing for him right now.

 

“Yea, I’ll be out in a minute.” Agron offered nodding before he let go of Nasir.

 

“Alright, in the mean time I’ll take Spartacus and Annie and show them out to the guest house. Gods it’s been years since anyones used it, it’ll be nice to have someone in it again.”

 

“If I know anything about the two of them it’s that they’ll be visiting often so I’m sure it will get a lot of use.” Agron chuckled. It would be nice though, he knew how much Duro missed Annie, she was his best friend after all outside of Agron and it would be nice having her around more often he supposed.

 

“You sure you’re okay? I can stay if you want?"  
  
Agron smiled softly and cupped Nasir’s cheek, bending his knees to kiss him gently.  
  
“Go, I’ll be right down. We can talk about it more later, yeah? I think right now we deserve a little fun."  
  
“Okay," Nasir said as he went through the door, glancing back and shaking his head as Agron waved his arms to shoo him out the door.  
  
Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Agron let his smile drop. His hands shook slightly so he sat on them. Matt was dead. The man who had plagued his dreams for so long was gone. It was an odd sensation, hollow and distant, like he couldn’t quite grasp its meaning.  
  
He had imagined killing Matt a few times, back when he was in a dark place. He had even imagined the very fact that faced him now, but in his mind he always thought he would feel nothing but relief. The pang of guilt and grief that was beating in his chest now was a shock. Matt had damaged him, hurt him so much he knew he would never fully be the man he had been years ago ever again. But he’d also loved him once.   
  
Agron frowned, his own thoughts confusing him. He took some deep breaths, one hand sliding from under his thigh to rest on the bed beside him. Soft cotton under his fingertips made him look down. Nasir’s t-shirt, folded and smelling of washing powder made him smile again. Such a simple thing, but the normality of his husbands clothes against his skin broke the last thread that connected him to his past. A loud laugh startled him and he laughed some more when he figured out that it had come from him.  
  
Hopping off the bed he jogged out the door and down the stairs. He had someone waiting for him who he didn’t want to keep waiting any longer.  
  
***  
  
“So then Duro, being Duro, had to choose dare instead of truth," Annie said, holding her stomach to keep from laughing.  
  
The stars had long since blinked to life in the sky, but the group were too busy sharing stories and getting to know each other to notice or care.  
  
“What dare did he have to do?" Nasir squeezed Agron’s leg, glancing wide eyed from Annie to Duro. Agron had to blink a few times, but Nasir really did look as beautiful as he thought.  
  
“Well," Annie grinned.  
  
“No, Annie," Duro groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

 

“What?” Annie grinned, her eyes drifting to Mira who was settled into his arms. “You’ll love this one.” Many people would be surprised that the two women got along as well as they did but Duro and Annie had agreed, there was no way that they could date one another, they were simply better off as friends and as such they had formed a relationship, a friendship in fact. Because of that, Annie had seen him date a lot of women and yet she had never seen anything like this one before. She really saw things working out for them.

 

Mira allowed a giggle to slip from within as her eyes turned to look up at him. “Welll are you going to tell me or not?”

 

“I dared him to streak down our street wearing nothing but a shower cap and a plunger. I’ll let you guess where he decided to put the plunger."  
  
“Oh my god," Mira gasped between breaths as she laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes.  
  
“The best part about it was that I was driving home from fucking work when I saw my brother charging towards me in that state," Agron added, clapping Duro on the back.  
  
“I am never going to live that down am I?"  
  
“No!" Annie and Agron said at the same time.  
  
Nasir yawned against Agron’s arm and tucked his hand under his shirt.  
  
“Do you guys want to stay here tonight?" Nasir asked Duro and Mira.  
  
“Yeah, that would be great," Mira smiled. “I’m beat."  
  
A mutual rumble of agreement had the whole group standing and making their way into the house. Nasir showed Annie her room for the night.  
  
“We’ll get you set up in the guest house tomorrow so you’ll have a bit more room."  
  
Spartacus insisted on sleeping on the fold out so Duro and Mira could take the second spare room.

 

On his way to bed, Duro leaned over to Agron. “How long you figure they’ll stay in opposite rooms?” A snicker escaped his lips.

 

“Do I hear a friendly wager?” Agron rolled his eyes. He knew he should tell his brother about Matt but he hated to ruin his good mood.

 

“Perhaps, but you know Annie, she’s never been one to not grab life by the balls and go.”

 

“I know Spartacus and he’s not one to draw attention to himself. He’s the king of subtle. If I lose I buy us all brekkie tomorrow and if you lose you cook us all brekkie, deal?"  
  
“Deal," Duro replied, spitting in his hand and waiting for Agron to do the same before shaking his hand firmly. “Night bro, night Nasir."  
  
“Night," Nasir replied.  
  
Once they were alone Agron pulled Nasir close, pressing their foreheads together.  
  
“What a fucking day, huh baby?" Agron’s voice was barely a whisper. All his energy seemed to drift away out of his body, his limbs felt heavy and useless and he was having a hard time standing up.  
  
“You remember the night on the yacht? It was like we were in a bubble and none of this real life stuff could touch us. I want that back again." Nasir looked up with a soft smile on his lips and dug his fingers into the soft cotton of Agron’s t-shirt. “Lets run away okay, just you and me. We’ll steal the yacht and sail away and no one will ever find us."  
  
Agron smiled, cupping Nasir’s face in his hands.  
  
“I love you so much," Agron laughed. “I couldn’t have got through today without you."  
  
“I didn’t do anything," Nasir frowned, escaping Agron’s arms and switching off the lights as they went down the hall to their bedroom.  
  
“You did."   
  
Agron backed Nasir against the door as soon as it was shut behind them. He kissed Nasir hard and deep, his fingers buried deep into the hair that he could lose his soul in.  
  
Running his hands down Nasir’s neck he traced the smooth skin on his arms, gripping his wrists and pulling Nasir’s hands above his head, keeping them in place with one hand while the other moved to touch Nasir’s cheek.  
  
“You keep me together when everything’s falling apart," Agron said into Nasir’s ear, nibbling at the lobe and flicking his tongue out to taste. “Promise you’ll never leave me."  
  
A shocked sound escaped Nasir and he tugged his hands free of Agron’s grasp. He put one hand on Agron’s hip and the other over Agron’s heart.  
  
“I already made that promise. You are it for me, forever."

 

“As you are it for me as well.” Agron whispered leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

 

“Oh good.” Nasir’s voice was quiet. “Cause I was worried about you finding someone else to fall in love with.”

 

“Never, never at all. I wouldn’t think of such a thing.”

 

“I know that," Nasir whispered, backing Agron away from the door and towards the bed.   
  
He reached down and tucked his fingers under the hem of Agron’s t-shirt, pulling it away from his skin and up over his belly. Agron’s legs hit the mattress and he stopped walking. He stroked the stray coils of hair that hid Nasir’s face as he concentrated on undressing Agron, tugging on them like he knew Nasir liked.  
  
Agron’s t-shirt was pushed up higher, his arms lifting automatically and Nasir licked at his nipples, biting at the skin around them and breathing in his scent.  
  
“You’re so beautiful," Nasir sighed, finally removing the garment and tossing it aside. He drug his fingers up Agron’s stomach, letting his fingertips traced the grooves of his abs and the soft hairs that gathered between his pecs. “I want you."

 

“What a coincidence.” Agron grinned, his finger tips running over Nasir’s hair and then down onto his shoulders. “Cause I want you too.”

 

“I noticed.” Nasir’s fingertips found their way to the obvious bulge that was more than obvious in his jeans. “And I cant imagine that’s very comfortable.”

 

Agron hissed as Nasir gripped him harder, squeezing through the denim.  
  
“Please," Agron begged, closing his eyes when Nasir pulled the button of his jeans open, sliding the zipper down slowly and reaching in to palm Agron’s cock through his boxers.  
  
“M’gonna ride you," Nasir said against Agron’s lips. “Take these off."  
  
Agron could swear that he heard seams ripping when he managed to scramble onto the bed, wriggling and tugging on his jeans and boxers to remove them. Nasir watched him with amusement and a dark eyed lust that Agron could stare at for eternity. He took his time, stripping off and getting what they would need out of the drawer by the bed.   
  
“Come here," Agron said, holding out his hand and guiding Nasir to straddle his thighs. “Let me."  
  
Taking the lube out of Nasir’s hand, Agron coated his fingers and sat up, his arm sneaking around Nasir so he could open him up. He teased and pushed and scissored until Nasir was trembling in his arms and thrusting against Agron’s stomach.

 

“Easy Nasir.” Agron pulled his fingers from within, allowing his hands to come to rest on the small of Nasir’s back. He was amazed by how Nasir looked, so lost within what he was feeling that he didn’t seem to hear Agron.

 

“Please Aggie. Please.” Nasir’s words were hoarse as he spoke them, his hands pulling at Agron’s arms and hands.

 

Agron drew Nasir down onto the bed, guiding him to kneel over his thighs.  
  
“We have all night," Agron whispered, reaching down to stroke himself. Nasir watched with half closed eyes, his tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. He pressed Agron’s chest down with the palms of his hands when he arched off the bed. The sight of his love coming apart, pleasure and lust erasing everything else but them, right there in that moment, it was all Nasir wanted.  
  
Nasir moved Agron’s hand away and took over, twisting his wrist as he circled his hips, his cock dragging against Agron’s balls.   
  
“Fuuuck," Agron groaned. “Need you… please…"  
  
Crashing their mouths together fiercely, Nasir bit Agron’s lips and shifted on his body to line them up. Agron grabbed Nasir’s hips hard enough to leave bruises and bucked against him, seeking the friction he was being denied.  
  
“Now who’s in a hurry?" Nasir laughed against Agron’s mouth and kissed him again.  
  
“Then stop teasing, ah… Nasir."  
  
Taking pity, Nasir smirked as he reached for a condom, rolling it over Agron’s dick and coating it with lube. Agron hissed and cursed, thrusting into Nasir’s fist and squeezing his eyes closed.  
  
When Nasir knelt up and held Agron to his opening he paused, looking down upon Agron with awe.  
  
“Tell me you love me," Nasir said through gritted teeth. He sank down just enough to breach, but not far.  
  
“I love you," Agron moaned. His hands ran up Nasir’s thighs and he gasped as Nasi slid down in one thrust. The feeling of being so connected would always be overwhelming, but the night had a new meaning. A new beginning for them. A new chapter.

 

***

 

“Aggie?” Nasir found himself leaning down to press his lips to Agron’s a smile forming as he leaned over the edge of the bed.

 

“Mmmm.” Agron mumbled as he cracked an eye to look up at him. “What’s up?”

 

“Your brother wants to know if you’re coming to eat or not.”

 

“He cooking?”

 

“Yea?” Nasir’s forehead crinkled as he looked down at the man trying to figure out why Agron was asking.

 

A snicker slipped through Agron’s lips. “He’s got to learn one of these days not to make bets.”

 

“Oh yeah, Spartacus. I guess he has more restraint than some people, eh?" Nasir winked and smacked Agron’s ass before walking into their bathroom.  
  
“Mmm, yeah I guess so." Agron stretched, a smile softening his face. It was nice to wake up to a feeling of contentment. To have Nasir happy and humming to himself as he brushed his teeth. It really felt like they had turned a corner.   
  
Peeling back the covers, Agron ambled out of bed, shivering when the cool morning air hit his bare skin.  
  
“Hey, I’ve been thinking…" Agron said, leaning over Nasir to grab his toothbrush.  
  
“What in the minute you’ve been awake?" Nasir smirked and sat on the edge of the bath while he flossed.  
  
“Yes actually, little man, I’m a quick thinker on occasion. So, I think we deserve a honeymoon and soon. What do you think about the Bahamas? You could finally teach me to surf and we can laze around and drink out of coconuts… do they do that in the Bahamas? Anyways, what do you think?"  
  
Agron turned around and leaned his hip against the sink, grinning when he noticed how Nasir’s eyes swept over his nakedness.  
  
“Earth to Nasir."  
  
“Lets do it. I haven’t been on holiday in forever," Nasir said. He stood up and pressed up against Agron’s arm, his hands finding a home on his hip.  
  
“Great," Agron kissed Nasir’s cheek, “I’ll get some brochures in the week."  
  
“Good," Nasir sighed and kissed Agron gently. “Now get a move on. Brekkie."  
  
***  
  
“Why thank you little brother. A fine meal you’ve made, mmmm, tastes like victory." Agron smiled around a mouthful of scrambled eggs and sausage.   
  
“Yeah, yeah," Duro scowled. He hated losing and having to see his brothers smug face.  
  
“I’m not even bothering to ask what the hell you’re talking about," Annie said, opening the fridge and grabbing the orange juice.  
  
“Best not," Nasir smiled and handed her a glass.  
  
“Erm, I… I wanted to talk to you all seeing as we’re all together." Agron put his fork down and looked around at his friends. Duro frowned a little and swallowed.  
  
“I wanted to thank you Annie, and you man," Agron looked at Spartacus and smiled.  
  
“Thank them?" Duro turned in his chair to face Agron. Mira put her hand on Duro’s arm.  
  
“Yeah, um, they came with news for me and… Duro, they came to tell me that Matt is dead."  
  
“Wha… he’s…" Duro’s eyes were wide with shock. The shock quickly turned to concern and he moved unconsciously closer to Agron. “Are you okay?"  
  
“Yeah, I am. I’m better than fine. Really, Duro."  
  
“You do actually look fine," Annie said. “Not loopy or anything. Wow, Nasir, you’ve done wonders for my boy."  
  
Nasir blushed, but stole a piece of toast from her plate. “He’s my boy," he grinned.  
  
“So what does this mean?" Duro kept his eyes on his brother, ignoring that everyone else was being calm.  
  
Agron put a hand on Duro’s shoulder and pressed their foreheads together, also not caring about anyone else around them. He wanted his brother to understand.   
  
“It means that it’s over, bruder."  
  
Duro’s smile was bright and he hugged Agron hard enough to make him wince with the force of it.


	78. Chapter 78

 

Finally pulling away from his brother, Duro sank into his chair once more, his fingers wrapping within Miras. “So while were offering brotherly love," His eyes turned to Annie who groaned, she could only imagine what would come next. “You know that I love you Annie, and over the years youve made sure that we’re happy, now its our turn to do the same."  
  
“I think what hes saying is, this is an intervention." Agron laughed eyes falling over her & the man that he had for so long called his partner. “There’s no sense in hiding from us that youre into one another because its obvious in how you look at one another."  
  
“Exactly, so do yourselves a favor & just take that leap of fate because sometimes it ends up being the best thing to happen to you." Duro’s hand tightened around Mira’s wanting her to know just what she meant to him.   
  
Annie rolled her eyes and turned to Spartacus.  
  
“They are so irritating," she told him and then pecked his cheek. “Especially when they’re right."  
  
Taking her hand, Spartacus kissed her knuckles lightly and chuckled. He would never be a man who displayed his affection publically, not to the extent that Duro and Agron did with Nasir and Mira, but it was obvious how much he liked Annie.

 

“So I called Crixus and Naevia and invited them over later on.” Nasir was trying to change the subject something that Annie was grateful for, neither of the brothers knew anything about subtlety and they made that obvious.

 

“And I figured we’d move Annie and Sparty out to the guest house this morning.” Agron offered, yawning as he spoke.

 

 

Nasir smirked at him and Agron smirked back. They hadn’t got much sleep last night.  
  
“Hey, Nasir," Annie said causing him to look away from Agron. “You know how you’re a cowboy?"  
  
“Yeah," Nasir laughed softly. He’d only ever been called a rancher before he’d met Agron.  
  
“I was wondering if you’d teach me how to lasso. It always looks so cool in the movies."  
  
“Um, yeah I can. I don’t actually have any cattle right now, but I can teach you the basics and then find you something to practice on."  
  
“Awesome, thanks."  
  
Agron saw the sparkle in Nasir’s eyes as he continued eating his breakfast. Nasir loved what he did for a living and it had been too long since he could really enjoy it. He smiled at Annie and mouthed ‘thank you’ to her.  
  
“You want to have a go?" Nasir put a hand on Agron’s thigh.  
  
“Fuck, yes, and I can wear my hat."  
  
Annie frowned and buttered another piece of toast.  
  
“Nasir gave me a cowboy hat. I look awesome in it," Agron grinned.

 

“It’s good to see he hasn’t lost his ego while he’s been here.” Spartacus grinned. “Makes me feel sorry for the poor unfortunate soul that has to work with him now.”

 

“Might not want to tell him that.” Agron laughed his hand running across his chin for a minute. “Crixus is kind of like a pissed off tiger smashed into a mouse’s body. Pretty sure he could handle working with you too.”

 

“We should have a party," Duro said, chewing on some sausage and getting an ear flick from Agron. “You know, then everyone can meet everyone."  
  
“Now that sounds like a great idea," Annie smiled.   
  
“I’m not working this weekend." Agron said.  
  
The phone ringing interrupted the planning and Nasir went into the hallway to answer it.   
  
“You’ve got a good one there." Annie moved into Nasir’s chair next to Agron and nudged his arm. “I’m so happy for you, hun."  
  
“He’s alright," Agron chuckled and Annie nudged him harder.  
  
“I always thought you had to be exaggerating when you gushed about him on the phone, but he really is perfect for you."  
  
“I did not gush," Agron snorted, but he knew he had. He had been so scared at first, falling for someone so quickly and knowing his head still wasn’t in the best place, but Annie had listened and offered advice without judging him.  
  
Annie hugged Agron’s arm and put her head on his shoulder, watching Duro and Mira splash water at each other as they washed the dishes and Spartacus lost in thought at something in the paper.  
  
“How long can you stay?" Agron asked, kissing Annie’s forehead.  
  
“Two weeks if you’ll have us. I wish we could stay longer."  
  
“Agron?" Nasir popped his head around the door. “Maddy on the phone, she wants to talk to you." 

 

Agron nodded pulling himself from Annie’s grip to take the phone from him before disappearing into the living room.

 

Nasir sank into the chair that Agron had just left, leaning against the table in thought.

 

“I don’t mean to pry but Maddy is the little girl that you were taking care of?” Annie was sure that he would tell her to buzz off but instead he nodded.

 

“I-I didn’t know that Agron told you about her.” Nasir offered a weak smile as he looked at her but he was truly glad that Agron had told the woman.

 

“You know, I’ve never seen him like he is with you.” Spartacus’ voice shocked them all, they had been convinced that he was off somewhere in another world but in truth he had been taking it all in.

 

“What do you mean," Nasir asked curiously. He wanted to know what Agron was like before they met. Agron didn’t ever want to really talk about himself.  
  
“In all the years I’ve known him he’s always been the guy with a sarcastic comment, hard to warm up to unless you know him… don’t get me wrong, he’s the most loyal friend, but he’s got this front that even I find hard to break through sometimes."  
  
Nasir could see Duro nodding his agreement. He bit his lip and waited for Spartacus to continue.  
  
“After he finally got away from Matt, he was shattered, kept saying how he never wanted to let anyone get too close to him again, would never even hear about the possibility of finding someone else and kids was a definite no. He shut down. I didn’t even recognise him sometimes."  
  
Nasir swallowed, his mouth dry and uncomfortable. It was hard to hear about Agron like that. He knew it had been bad, but to hear it from the point of view of someone who cares about him made it more real somehow.  
  
“I… he never said any of this to me. Never said he’d given up on finding someone. We got together so quickly."  
  
“Yeah, it was a bit of a shock when we found out."  
  
“We were pretty worried about him, but Duro vouched for you, said what a nice guy you are," Annie added.   
  
Duro shuffled his feet and wouldn’t meet Nasir’s eyes. Nasir smiled fondly at his brother-in-law and felt a little better about the seriousness of the conversation.  
  
“All I’m trying to say is, this Agron, the one who isn’t shutting down when I told him about Matt, who’s fostering a little girl… he’s so much stronger than I thought he’d ever be again. It’s like he can be himself now and drop that mask he used to wear. I think a lot of that is down to you."  
  
Nasir could feel the sting of tears burning his eyes.  
  
“I, um… thank you, I… I just need some air." Nasir got up out of his chair and went out the back door and into the cool morning. He was overwhelmed by such kindness and didn’t feel like he deserved it. All he did was fall in love.

 

Annie’s eyes turned to look at Duro as if asking if she should be worried.

 

“I got it.” Duro offered ruffling her hair as he walked past on his way out the back door. “Hey.” He offered a smile as he leaned against the wall of the house.

 

Nasir didn’t speak, in fact he wasn’t sure that he could without his voice cracking, something that he rarely allowed people to see.

 

“That was a bit heavy going," Duro sighed, crossing his legs at the ankles. “Spartacus, he um, well, he has a lot of history with Agron. They’ve been through a lot in their job and he doesn’t have family, I guess Agron is the closest thing."  
  
Nasir still kept his mouth shut.   
  
“Um, hey, are you okay?" Duro moved from the wall and slid his arm around Nasir’s shoulders, pulling him close.

Nasir simply nodded against Duro’s shoulder before he found the words to speak. “I didn’t do anything that I wouldn’t have done for anyone else. I’m just not used to anyone making a big deal about what I’ve done I guess.”

 

“Get used to it. Agron is a Drama King when it comes to that kind of thing.” Duro offered a smile as he looked down at the little man. “And Annie means well, & Spartacus, he’s well just Spartacus.”

 

“And you’re you," Nasir smiled. “You’ve been a really good friend to me."  
  
“Well you are my bro too now. I have to be nice to you or Agron would beat me up."  
  
Elbowing Duro in the ribs, Nasir sighed and squatted down to sit on the porch steps.  
  
“How are you taking the news?" Duro parked himself next to Nasir and plucked at a weed between his feet.  
  
“I feel sort of angry I guess, but then that makes me feel like shit because he died." Nasir hadn’t needed to spell it out that they were talking about Matt. “I wanted him to suffer for what he did, be miserable and alone, but not that… I don’t really know how I feel. What about you?"  
  
Duro pulled out the weed, roots and all, and slung it over onto the path.  
  
“I told Agron if I ever saw that fuck again I’d kill him. Guess he saved me the trouble."  
  
Nasir was taken aback, but then he realised that Duro had been there, seen and felt and heard what Matt had done to Agron. Nasir only had second hand information so of course Duro would feel differently. Nasir couldn’t ever wish anyone dead, not even Jamie, but he understood and accepted Duro’s thinking.   
  
“Is it too early for a beer?" Duro smirked at Nasir who rolled his eyes.  
  
“It’s nine thirty," Nasir replied. “Give it an hour."  
  
They both chuckled and jostled each other. Nasir was just grabbing Duro in a headlock when a cough behind them made them both turn around.  
  
“I can’t wait an hour, little brother," Duro smiled, kissing Nasir on the cheek and standing up. Agron gave him an odd look but Duro just smiled wider and headed back into the house.  
  
“Don’t tell me his oddness is rubbing off on you," Agron asked, sitting in Duro’s vacated spot and catching Nasir’s hand, twining their fingers together.  
  
“Nah, I have enough of my own to deal with." Nasir leaned into Agron’s body and tucked his head under his chin. He felt so lucky to be loved that he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Maddy sounded happy. What did she say to you?"

 

“She was telling me about all her new toys and how much she misses us.” Agron sighed closing his eyes for a minute. “You’re right, she did sound pretty happy though and that’s good. Oh, Annie asked if we minded that they stay with us for a couple of weeks.”

 

“No, no that’s cool with me.” Nasir nodded as he looked at him. “It’ll be good having people around again. Hell, we’ve got enough room your brother and Mira could stay till then too and we’d probably never even notice.”

 

“That might be nice for a bit, you know, just till Sparty and Annie leave."  
  
“Ask them," Nasir said, his breath ghosting over Agron’s neck and his fingertips smoothing circles on his back.   
  
“Are you okay?" Agron pressed his lips to Nasir’s hair, warm and soft from the sun. “You can tell me anything… if you’re feeling bad or…"  
  
The thing was, with everyone praising Nasir, feeling overwhelmed by compliments directed at him, his relationship with Agron was a partnership and always had been. Agron supported and guided him as much as he did for Agron. They put each others broken pieces back into some sort of order and the fact of them being together, Nasir truly believed, was the only reason they were both still in this world.  
  
“I know, and I’m fine, really." Nasir looked up into Agron’s eyes, full of love and concern. He kissed the corner of Agron’s mouth gently and tucked his head back under Agron’s chin. “We’re fine."

 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt, just wanted to let you know we’re going to run home and let Isa out and make sure that Mason’s ok.” Duro’s voice spooked them both from their moment.

 

“No, no it’s fine.” Agron nodded as he looked at him. “Hey, you guys feel like staying until Annie and Sparty leave? Before you ask it you wouldn’t be putting us out.” Agron sighed shaking his head as he watched his brother knowing that chances were that would be his excuse.

 

“Well, if you guys don’t mind then yea we’ll stay. Mira’ll be in heaven, she was just complaining that she wanted to get out and ride a horse but she couldn’t find the time to get over here.”

 

“Good, grab some stuff and Isa and get back over here when you’re done," Agron smiled.  
  
“I’m gonna take Sparty and Annie too and drive through town, just show them around a bit. Laters."  
  
Agron laughed and squeezed Nasir’s shoulders.  
  
“Wait right here, I’ll be back in a min," Agron said, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Nasir put his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his hands. When Agron came back he had a blanket in his hands and went into the middle of the garden, opening it out and spreading it flat. He looked up at Nasir who was still sitting in the step with an amused look on his face. Agron crooked a finger and patted the blanket.  
  
“Don’t you have work today?" Nasir joined Agron on the blanket and lay flat on his back. Agron did the same, touching Nasir from arms to hips to calves.  
  
“I start at twelve. Being a desk cop has some advantages, little man. I get more time with you." He linked their hands together and sighed. “I remember the first time I saw you."  
  
“I’d hope so, it wasn’t that long ago, old man," Nasir chuckled.  
  
“Quiet you. Anyway, you were wearing that hot white top that you never wear anymore and your Stetson… fuck you looked so good and, who were you with?"  
  
“Ranchers, um, sometimes we meet up, talk about cattle prices and shit like that."  
  
“You were so," Agron paused, thinking back to that day that he went into the bar by the beach.  
  
“I was what?" Nasir poked Agron’s side playfully.  
  
“You were like a magnet. You were with like six other guys, or whatever, and it was like all I could see was you. I was a bit intimidated. You were so confident."  
  
Nasir snorted and leaned up, propping his head on his hand to look down at Agron.  
  
“I was just pretending. I always used to pretend after what happened to me. When you spoke to me that day I was so nervous."  
  
“It didn’t show," Agron said quietly, touching Nasir’s cheek with his fingertips.

 

“I’ve learned how to hide it I guess.” Nasir shrugged as he looked at the sky for a minute. “I just, after Jamie I had to do something and this was my something.”

 

“Well I cant say that I mind letting you do me.” Agron grinned, his fingers running through Nasir’s hair as he watched him.

 

“Be serious," Nasir sighed, smiling and lying back down.  
  
“I am. I never thought I’d enjoy being touched again, but with you, I can’t get enough of it."  
  
Nasir wrapped his arm around Agron’s waist. He had felt the same way for a time, that maybe it would be better to live alone and eliminate the possibility of being hurt again.   
  
“Would you ever… If you could go back and change things, would you?"  
  
“No." Agron didn’t hesitate for even a second.  
  
“Think about it for a second at least."  
  
“Don’t need to, little man. I have thought about it before and the only thing that matters is that if what happened to me hadn’t happened, I’d never have found you, so there’s nothing to think about."

 

“Hmmm, I guess maybe you’re right.” Nasir nodded as he looked at the man whom he’d taken as his. “Just promise that if anything ever happens, you’ll tell me about it?”

 

“Promise.” Agron leaned down pressing his lips to the little man’s. “You’re the first one that will hear about it.”

 

They lay together on the blanket, enjoying the light breeze that tickled and cooled their skin. Nasir felt like this was one of the few times since he’d met Agron that they had been still, able to just be without any pain or heartache crushing them. He let his mind drift to the surprise Agron had arranged for him on the yacht, how peaceful it had been and how special. Little did he know that it would end up being his wedding day.   
  
“It’ll be nice having everyone over at the weekend," Agron sighed, his eyes closed against the strong rays of sun streaming over the garden.  
  
“Hmm, yeah it will. You should see if Donar’s free. We haven’t seen him in a while and I bet he still feels bad about the whole thing with Sarah and Ashur."  
  
“Yeah, I haven’t seen him since me and Crixus went to talk to him. And you’re still okay with him, right?"  
  
Nasir twined their fingers together and stroked the skin of Agron’s ring finger, smiling softly.  
  
“Yep, totally fine."  
  
Agron smiled and pulled Nasir closer, burying his face in his dark waves of hair. 

 


	79. Chapter 79

***

“Aggie leave for work?” Annie came bounding through the door laughing, Mira close behind.

 

“Yea, dare I ask what you two did to Duro?” The way that they were acting told him that was the only logical explanation for their behavior.

 

“It’s better not to ask.” Spartacus shook his head as he followed them in the door, Duro close at his heels cussing.

 

“So anyways, what’s this I hear about Aggie and a horse?”

 

“Arwen.” Mira laughed. “She’s more into him than even Nasir is. I hate to think of what might have happened if they hadn’t found her.”

 

“Agron loves her more than he loves me,” Nasir laughed, reaching down and stroking Isa behind her ears.  
  
“Hey, Nasir, I’m hiring a karaoke machine for the party. Have you heard Aggy sing?”  
  
“He does it in the shower,” Nasir nodded. “He’s pretty good.”  
  
“Missed his calling that boy,” Annie said. “I can just see him behind a microphone in some tight leather pants.”  
  
“Hm, me too,” Nasir smirked.   
  
“Well I’m just telling you all cause I’m gonna surprise him with it. When he’s good and drink he can treat us all to some power ballads.” 

 

“So glad to see that time hasn’t changed anything for you.” Spartacus laughed. The two brothers had always been this playful with one another and he was glad to see it hadn’t changed.

 

“Oh you mean like your girlfriend sending me Agron’s underwear in a box labeled as my clothes?” Duro laughed eyes turning to look at Annie who was giggling.

 

“I’m still upset I didn’t get to help you two unpack this time. The look on your faces would have been so worth it for me. Aggie called me though after Nasir left and ranted for about an hour about how I could no longer label his video collection as porn.” Annie shook her head. “I’m not sure where he lost his sense of humor.”

 

“He’s always been the most insufferable grump,” Duro added in a terrible English accent.

 

“Hey, if this is going to turn into an Agron bashing session I should leave,” Nasir said, his smile betraying his amusement. “I’d hate to have to kick all of your asses.”

 

“Grumpy Agron is our favourite,” Annie chuckled. “I remember once when we went camping and me an Duro kept taking stuff out of his rucksack. He stomped around in the woods convinced that possums or something were sneaking into his tent and robbing him. You should have seen his face.”

 

Nasir chuckled, his hand covering his mouth.

 

"I think the only one worse was that Duro almost had him convinced that he was dying." Annie shook her head. " I didnt approve of that one by the way."

 

Nasir's eyes turned to look at Duro who was grinning like a banshee. "Just so you know though, there was a reason behind it."

 

"Like what??"  
  
Nasir actually looked a little bit angry, a look Duro had never seen on him before.  
  
“It sounds worse than it was, jeez Annie, you just had to bring that up didn’t you? It was after we’d come home from a trip to Thailand and Agron was having stomach pains. I’d told him not to eat the weird chicken feet, but he said he wanted to try all the local stuff, even if it did look like shit.”  
  
“He was ill on the plane home, wasn’t he?” Annie quirked an eyebrow and Duro nodded.  
  
“Yeah, that was gross. Anyway, I sort of mentioned that it might be worms.”  
  
“Worms?” Nasir looked horrified and a bit sick.  
  
“Yeah,” Duro said sheepishly. “I, um, might have accidentally looked up some stuff online about this species of worm that eats through your intestines and in some cases can, um kill people.”  
  
“And you let him think he had one of these killer worms? Duro, that’s horrible.”  
  
“Yes, I know! It was horrible after I’d stopped laughing and he’d been to the doctors and all it was was a mild case of gastroenteritis. He found it funny too eventually.”  
  
“Did he?” Spartacus looked doubtful.  
  
“Uh, no he didn’t. Probably best not to bring it up around him either.” Duro grinned at Nasir who just shook his head and tutted.   
  
“You’re so weird,” Nasir said, adding a smile to show he wasn’t mad. 

 

“You ever do anything like that to me and I’ll kill you.” Mira laughed before turning to look at Annie. “So how does horse back riding sound?”

 

“Sounds awesome if Duro’s cool with his ex leaving with his fiancée.” Annie laughed.

 

***  
  
“So Gannicus, Saxa and Sybil are…” Annie waved one arm in the air, her horse walking steadily next to Nasir’s.  
  
They had met the three of them on their ride and were now heading back to the ranch because the light was beginning to fade.  
  
“Yeah, all three,” Nasir smiled. “They looked like they were going through a rocky patch for a while, but they seemed alright today.”  
  
“Huh?” Annie frowned. “Does this mean I have a chance with you and Agron? Threesomes work in relationships apparently.”  
  
Nasir laughed, pulling on Harper’s reins to slow her.  
  
“Sorry, I think even if we were up for that, you’re um, missing some equipment that’s kind of important to us. We could always ask Sparty to join in instead?”  
  
“Join in with what?” Spartacus trotted closer and looked between Annie who looked hurt and Nasir who was laughing hysterically.  
  
“I can’t believe you’d rather have him than me! I’m Agron’s oldest friend, I should have first dibs!”  
  
“Ok, I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that,” Spartacus said, shaking his head at Annie and Nasir like they were two naughty schoolchildren.  
  
When they made it back to the ranch Agron was just pulling into the yard. The group settled the horses before setting off to the house.  
  
“I’ve gone right off your husband,” Annie said to Agron as she waltzed past him. She turned and winked at Nasir, blowing him a kiss and then dragging Spartacus into the house followed by Mira and Duro.  
  
“Hey,” Nasir said to Agron, who was looking a bit confused. He kissed him and wrapped his arms around his neck, looking up into his beautiful green eyes.  
  
“What’s up with her?” Agron crooked his head in the direction of the house.  
  
“Hm, oh nothing, just a bit of penis envy.”  
  
Agron didn’t want to know. “You sound happy, baby. You had a good day?” Agron kissed Nasir’s cheek and revelled in the sweet scent of him.  
  
“Yeah, we all had a good ride, met up with Gannicus and he might have some cattle soon, asked if I was interested. I’m gonna leave it for a few months I think. We’ve got the money from the stables to keep us going for a bit. I just want a break.”

 

“Whatever you want baby.” Agron offered a gentle kiss. “Im gunna go change, and then Ill be back.”  
  
“Ok. Im going to go and start supper. Or rather see if your brother needs help.”  
  
Agron took Nasir by the hand and led him to the house, pausing on the step for another quick kiss.  
  
“Have I told you how much I love you today?” Agron pressed his lips against Nasir’s throat and sucked the blood to the surface, leaving a red mark that would probably be the cause of a few sniggers by their friends. Nasir didn’t care, he knew that Agron liked everyone to see who Nasir belonged to.  
  
“Um, yes, this morning. You’ve done your quota for the day,” Nasir laughed, tugging on Agron’s hair and dragging him away from his neck before the beast drew blood.  
  
“My quota is infinite, little man. I love you.”  
  
Nasir’s smile could have stopped even the most miserable persons heart with its beauty. Agron was a fucking lucky man.   
  
“I love you too.”  
  
They continued into the house, Agron pausing on the stairs just to watch Nasir walk away.  
  
“Don’t be long,” Nasir called without turning around and Agron took the stairs two at a time.

 

"Theyre too cute to be true." Annie chuckled from the kitchen where Duro had set her to the task of making tossed salad.

"Unless its 2 am & theyre in bed together."Duro shook his head. "Thats just gross.One of the reasons I can deal with him moving out."

"Soooooo Mira & I were talking....."

"Annie dont...."

"No, you need to hear this hun. You told her about Janice & the babe, Im proud of you. Just like I am Aggie. Youll make a great daddy one of these days." Annie knew that hed fought this for a long time & she was glad he'd faced it finally.

"Shes right you know." Agrons voice surprised the younger German. "I might give you shit about it but you truely will be an amazing father. Look at what youve done for me after all."

  
“Thanks, bro,” Duro said, truly moved. He always strived for Agron’s approval and to hear him say such kind things about him made his heart swell.  
  
Agron draped an arm around his brother’s shoulders and gave him a few pats on the arm.  
  
“Besides, I think I’d be a good uncle, you know, wind the kid up all day and then send them home to you, it’s the perfect arrangement.”  
  
Duro snorted and rolled his eyes.  
  
“You just want the easy bit, playing, soooo typical. You would have to discipline a kid too, you know?” Duro glanced at Nasir who was watching them with a soft smile. “How did he cope with Maddy?”  
  
“She’s a bad example really cause she never gave us any trouble,” Nasir said. “He hated it when she cried though so I can imagine if he had told her off and she had cried that his heart would have broken.”  
  
“Ha, you’re so soft,” Duro laughed, poking his brother in the belly.  
  
“Whatever,” Agron grouched. “I’ll act like the big bad wolf with your kid then, huh?”  
  
“Don’t listen to them, Agron,” Mira said, swatting Duro’s ear when she passed him. “You’ll be a great uncle. Fuck, listen to us all, I’m not even pregnant.”  
  
“Speaking of,” Agron said, “is Nae coming to the party? Crixus said she’d been having some pretty bad morning, noon and night sickness.” 

“Well, I talked to her earlier and she was hoping that she would be able to make it, even if it was just for a little while.” Nasir hoped that just for one night maybe the woman would be able to get out and have some fun.

 

“Good.” Agron nodded. “You want some help little brother?”

 

“Nah, I think Annie and I have got it, why don’t you see if you can find Sparty. He was here and then he was gone.” Duro shrugged. “I’d send Annie but god knows we’d probably not see either one of them for a long while.”

 

Annie let out a chuckle before sticking out her tongue. “You’re just jealous.”

 

Agron laughed as he left the kitchen, heading for the living room where he could hear the low muttering of a tv show. Spartacus liked his space, he wasn’t unsociable, but he liked to think and to do that he wanted to be alone. Agron tapped on the door before poking his head around to look at his friend.  
  
“Tell me to fuck off if I’m disturbing you,” he said.   
  
“Course you’re not, get in here,” Spartacus smiled.   
  
Agron sat on the opposite sofa and they watched the tv in silence for a while. It was comfortable and Agron wished that Spartacus didn’t have to leave in two weeks. He was only a little older, a best friend and a brother, but in Agron’s mind Spartacus was the only kind of father figure he’d ever known.  
  
“Are you looking forward to the party?” Agron jumped at the sound of Spartacus’ voice.  
  
“Yeah, there’s still loads of people I want you to meet.”


End file.
